The Sakura Chronicles
by 0regina1
Summary: [Complete] Sakura Kinomoto lives in Lecourt, a country where magic is common and widespread. Despite being born powerless to the powerful Amamiya Clan, Sakura enjoys her life as a Lecourt Private Academy student. Strange things usually happen in Lecourt, but the strange starts to become dangerous soon after her friend's cousin transfers to their school.
1. Sakura and the Transfer Student: Part 1

**Disclaimer:**

_I have no affiliation with Cardcaptor Sakura or any other of CLAMP's works. Also any similarities to real life events or people are unintentional unless explicitly stated._.

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto slept through her alarm again. She quickly changed into her school uniform, grabbed her bag and raced to the dining room. Hopefully there would be enough time for her to eat breakfast and make it before the first bell if she jumped quickly enough.

"Good morning," Sakura called as she entered the sunny dining room. Only her mother, Nadeshiko, was at the table eating.

Her mother was a popular haute couture model and occasionally travelled as part of her job. On the side she taught others to play the organ.

"Are father and brother already at university?"

Her father, Fujitaka, was an archaeology professor at the Lecourt National University and often went on business trips where he would bring back magical items relating to his research.

"Yes, however your father cooked breakfast and left some for you," said Nadeshiko.

Sakura's father was also an excellent good cook.

"Toya had to leave early for football practice."

Sakura was secretly glad that her brother, Toya, wasn't here to tease her about being late again. He'd probably say something along the lines of her magic finally manifesting in the form of a self-inflicting sleeping spell.

If only that were true.

"Aren't you going to be late?"

Sakura looked at the chronometer. "Hoe!" She couldn't believe that it was this late.

Shoving the self-pity aside she wolfed down her breakfast and put on her shoes. She's lived fourteen years of her life never showing signs of magic. She was fine.

"Do you want me to drop you off at school?" asked Sakura's mother, handing Sakura her lunch.

"It's ok. I'll see you later!" Sakura called. The last time Sakura took her up on the offer her mother crashed the flying staff into the large cherry blossom tree in the park.

Besides, her cousin and best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, enchanted her shoes last year. When activated she could jump great distances. It made her trips more efficient, but, as her brother pointed out, also made her more likely to sleep in.

"Don't forget that we have dinner later at your granduncle's house. We have some guests from Zhonguo coming over."

"I won't forget."

"Take care!" called her mother.

Sakura clicked her heels and took off. If she jumped high enough, it felt like she was flying. But right now she would have to jump low to cover more ground if she wanted to make it to Lecourt Private Academy on time.

* * *

At recess, Sakura was sitting with Tomoyo and their friend Meiling Li, at their usual bench at the rooftop gardens eating snacks.

"I heard that you made it in six seconds before the bell. That's a new record," said Meiling, laughing.

She was part of the Li Clan, one of the most powerful and influential clans in all of Zhonguo. Smart, striking and fiercely loyal, Meiling became one of Sakura's closest friends since she immigrated to Lecourt two years ago after a competitive start. Her parents ran a small clinic that used traditional healing techniques from Zhonguo.

"Sakura still looked very cute and refreshing as she came in," added Tomoyo, who was in Sakura's first period science class.

Tomoyo and Sakura's mothers were cousins who were born into the ancient Amamiya Clan. She inherited the clan's strong magical powers and had a beautiful singing voice.

"By the way, Sakura, are you going to the house of my grandfather for dinner tonight?" asked Tomoyo.

Sakura nodded, taking a bite out of the croissant her father baked.

"That is wonderful. Would you like to come over to my place first? I have a new dress for you to wear."

Sakura coughed. She thought that Tomoyo was a little strange at times though; she loved nothing more than getting Sakura to wear the clothes she sewed and then taking photos.

"Meiling is coming to the dinner too," said Tomoyo.

"Really? What's the occasion?"

"Haven't you been listening, Miss Kinomoto?" said Meiling, leaning forward. "I've been telling you all week that my cousin is moving over here from Zhonguo!"

"That's so exciting! What kind of person is your cousin?" Sakura asked.

Meiling had stars in her eyes. "He's amazing. He's really kind and strong. My powers are only second to his in our clan's generation," she explained waving her eating utensils around.

Her magic was indeed strong, if sometimes unpredictable. Last week she broke the windows during music class.

"It's going to be extremely fun having your cousin in your classes." Sakura smiled at Tomoyo.

"Of course I know that! I was in his class before I moved here," Meiling said.

The warning bell for midday class rang.

"I'll see you two later," Meiling said leaving quickly.

"Meiling is always in a rush," commented Tomoyo. Sakura agreed.

"By the way," said Meiling, suddenly appearing before them waving a finger in front of them. "My cousin and I are engaged, so no flirting."

Sakura felt Meiling stare into her eyes.

"See you later." Meiling turned and left, long hair trailing behind her.

Sakura couldn't help but be surprised.

* * *

"Miss Kinomoto is acting strange." Meiling said to Miss Daidouji. She had watched Miss Kinomoto pick up and put down the same book on the shelf three times already.

The three of them were in their class in the library researching topics for their yearlong magical research project. The teachers wanted the outline for their proposed subject by the end of the week.

Meiling had chosen to do research comparing eastern and western traditional medicine while Miss Daidouji was working on integrating different magical properties to clothing. Miss Kinomoto was yet to decide on a topic.

Every year the student with the best research project won an award. The past two years, Meiling came second to Miss Daidouji. This year would be different.

"You don't think that what I said earlier about being engaged to my cousin startled her that much? Does it bother you?" said Meiling, absentmindedly tugging on her hair. She used to be judged harshly for her close relationship with her cousin back in Zhonguo.

Miss Daidouji shook her head.

"You love who you love, is my opinion," she said, hand sewing white lace to a red dress. "As for Sakura, I think that she will accept it, even though she might be a little startled now. However, why do you not ask her directly?"

"I haven't spoken to her since recess even though we were in the same literature class after lunch," said Meiling, facedown into the Comprehensive Guide to Mushrooms by Guy Fun. "I think she might be avoiding me."

"But your literature teacher is very strict. It could not be helped," Miss Daidouji laughed. "I have never seen you agonize over our opinions before. You must love your cousin very much."

Meiling lifted her head sharply, cheeks red. Miss Daidouji was smiling serenely as usual.

"It is nothing to be embarrassed about," she said simply.

"I'm not embarrassed!" Meiling stood up.

"You are not," Miss Daidouji agreed.

"I'll go over there and ask Miss Kinomoto what is wrong with being engaged to your cousin!" Meiling spotted girl in question who was reaching for a book on the top shelf.

"You will."

"Watch me!" Meiling marched towards Miss Kinomoto.

Halfway across, she mentally slapped her forehead. Miss Daidouji played her again.

She sighed and called out to Miss Kinomoto was standing on the ladder staring at the spine of the book in her hand.

"Hey, Miss Kinomoto," Meiling said tapping her on the arm. The girl clutched on the rungs of the ladder, dropping the book.

"Hoe, Meiling. You surprised me." Miss Kinomoto stepped down and took the book from Meiling.

"I was calling you for ages. But you were spacing about something." Meiling tried to catch Miss Kinomoto's gaze. "I'm guessing that you were thinking about what I said at lunch."

"Hoe?" Miss Kinomoto's eyes opened in surprise. Meiling was right.

"Nope, you're just easy to read," said Meiling. She had an explanation ready for times such as this. "So is it strange? My parents were surprised. But it's not completely unheard of in the clan, cousins marrying each other to preserve the magic within the fa-"

"No. That's not exactly what I was thinking about," cut in Miss Kinomoto. "I was thinking how admirable it was that you have already decided something so important."

Meiling blinked. "But it's not as if we're married or anything."

"He must like you a great deal to ask you."

"Ah… I asked him." It was kind of an embarrassing memory, if Meiling had to be honest.

"Well, he said yes. That still counts for something," offered Miss Kinomoto, struggling to find the right words.

"Well he didn't say no…"

Syaoran's exact words were "do as you like," if Meiling remembered correctly.

"Well," said Miss Kinomoto earnestly. "He must be a wonderful person if an amazing person like you likes him."

Meiling laughed. It was such a typical Miss Kinomoto response.

* * *

Tomoyo was glad that the Sakura and Meiling were acting normally again. On the way back home in her personal butterfly-horse carriage, Sakura chatted animatedly about training session with Meiling in the Bartitsu Club. Meiling and her family would be arriving at the home of her grandfather just before dinner.

"The captain said that the ring staff's activated form will be allowed in the weapons category. Thank you for making it. I love it!" said Sakura. She wore the cherry blossom coloured ring on the middle finger of her right hand.

"I am glad." Seeing the radiant smile on Sakura's face made the effort from last year's research all worth it. She had to thank Cousin Toya for the idea. He cared for his sister's wellbeing as much as she did.

The carriage pulled through the gates passing by the gardens where she and Sakura used to pretend they were faeries as children. The golden foliage floated down like raining sunshine.

They still had plenty of time to get ready, but Tomoyo wanted to get the dresses just fitted perfectly for the dinner.

The outfit she prepared for Sakura had a light green skirt and a deep emerald bodice, matching the colour of her eyes. The sleeve ended above the elbows, closed with a line of four buttons starting from the shoulder puffs, a subtle variation to the current fashion in Lecourt. A similar feature fastened the high neckline close. The fabric of bodice's hem was gathered on the sides to form a bustle.

"You look wonderful, Sakura!" said Tomoyo.

"It's the dress. You're so talented." Sakura admired the garment through the mirror's reflection. She twirled and tripped.

"I believe the hem is a little too long," Tomoyo apologized. "Come stand on the stool and I will correct it."

Sakura gathered the skirt in her hands and carefully stepped on the stool. "It's not your fault. I kept insisting that I'll hit a growth spurt."

"You are only fourteen years old. You still have plenty of time to grow," said Tomoyo as she pinned the hem in several places. "Could you kindly change back into your school uniform while I alter the skirt?"

"Sure thing," said Sakura.

She chatted on while she changed behind the changing screen. "Do you think that Meiling's cousin will be as energetic as she is?"

"It could be the case. Her parents are pretty energetic."

Sakura laughed.

Tomoyo put on her own plum coloured gown and inspected herself in the mirror. It was a one piece dress with the sleeves ending midway down her forearm. After short consideration, she shrunk the shoulder puffs by five percent and scalloped the turtle neckline with her magic.

Sakura came out with the garments in her arms.

"Wow!" she said. "You look absolutely amazing!"

Tomoyo picked up the skirt from her cousin and sat on her second favourite seat by her small table. Sakura sat on the seat beside her, handing Tomoyo her sewing kit.

"Are you weaving in your magic again?" questioned Sakura.

"Of course. The charms don't work as well if I sew them in using magic."

"You don't have to go that far," said Sakura taking a sip of the tea the maids set out for them.

"It is no trouble at all," Tomoyo said. Years of sewing made her very efficient. "My greatest joy is to see you wear the clothes that I've created."

"Thank you again." Sakura grabbed a scone from the basket and added strawberry jam and cream with a blunt knife. "You're always looking out for me, and I can't do anything in return."

"Your smile is more than enough" said Tomoyo. "Everything I do for you is because I love you, Sakura."

"I love you too," said Sakura, innocent as always. "By the way, why do you think Meiling's cousin is moving here?"

"The Li Clan are known for their strong spiritual connections. Maybe they suspect something might happen in Lecourt in the near future."

"Hoe?! Spirits? Does that also mean ghosts?" Sakura's eyes darted around the room as if she would suddenly be able to spot one in the room.

Sakura could jump from great heights and did not react when objects are conjured or float by using magic, however if someone mentioned "ghosts" or even "spirits" around her, she would turn pale and occasionally her eyes would brim with tears. It was all Cousin Toya's fault. He took his teasing too far at times.

"Contrary to what your elder brother has told you when we were children, not all ghosts are evil," said Tomoyo. She held Sakura's hands in her own. "Remember your invincible spell."

Sakura closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. "Everything will definitely be all right!" She smiled.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_\- I haven't written a story for many years, so reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome. =)_

_\- Lecourt is a world that the main characters visited in Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, another story by CLAMP._

_\- Sakura's green dress was based on a blue dress that her mother was drawn in for one of the CCS artbooks (the third one, I think)._

_\- Tomoyo's plum dress was based on the dress that Tomoyo wore in TRC in Piffle Country._


	2. Sakura and the Transfer Student: Part 2

**Disclaimer:**

_I have no affiliation with Cardcaptor Sakura or any other of CLAMP's works. Also any similarities to real life events or people are unintentional unless explicitly stated._

* * *

Syaoran didn't go to Lecourt by choice; his mother, Yelan Li, ordered him to, no explanation given. His four elder sisters had the luxury of staying in Zhonguo since they were either studying in university or working. Hopefully when he eventually returned it would be as if nothing ever happened and he wouldn't be far behind the school curriculum.

They had arrived in Lecourt late in the afternoon after a long aerotrain ride and a tedious series of farewell breakfast, lunch and dinners from his family and classmates.

Syaoran's mother informed him on the butterfly-horse carriage ride to this uncle's mansion in Lecourt that they would be having a welcome dinner with members of the Amamiya Clan that she met while at university and their families.

He nodded and stared out the window. The buildings were different; many had columns, arched windows or flags on many little turrets. There were lots of people flying around on staffs, with wings or holding balloons. He didn't see any tram lines or rickshaws, and there weren't as many bicycles as there were in Heung Gong, the capital of Zhonguo. The fashions were strangely conservative here.

All Syaoran wanted to do was sleep, but there was unpacking to be done. But his new bed was really comfortable. A few minutes rest couldn't hurt…

"SYAORAN!"

A weight landed painfully on him. "What's wrong, Syaoran? Aren't you happy to see me, your fiancé, Meiling?"

His cousin came into focus, her face too close to his.

"Meiling," said Syaoran. She leant in closer. "Get off."

She reluctantly stood by the bed. "I haven't seen you since the New Year and I was just excited to see you. And your door was open so went I in."

Meiling spoke quickly fiddling with the her school uniform.

"I just arrived from club practice. When did you arrive?"

"Not that long ago," Syaoran's voice trailed off. Through the window he saw the sun setting. He looked at his rumpled clothes.

"We have to leave soon for the dinner! Haven't you cleaned up yet? Where are your ceremonial robes?" Meiling started opening his suitcases.

"Hey," he said, pushing her away from his luggage and towards the door before she could start scattering everything. "I can do that. You need to get ready too."

"Do I look like I arrived straight from training?" She honestly did, but Syaoran wasn't about to say so.

Meiling hit his arm when he failed to answer and marched out of the room, nose in the air. Syaoran sighed, massaging the forming bruise, and took his robes and towel from his suitcase.

He washed and dressed himself in the bathroom adjoining his room, then waited with his mother and Meiling's parents at the entrance. His mother fixed the back collar of his ceremonial robes.

"Meiling, hurry up!" called Syaoran's uncle.

"I'm coming," she called. A couple minutes of his uncle's foot tapping and vapid anecdotes from Meiling's mother later, his cousin arrived. She bowed in apology then latched onto Syaoran's arm.

"Let's go. We can't keep the Amamiya Clan waiting," Meiling said, leading him out the door.

Meiling prattled on in the butterfly-horse carriage ride there. She spoke about she couldn't wait for him to meet her friends who were Amamiya, about how excited she was take him on dates around Lecourt and about how she wasn't looking forward to the snow.

Syaoran had never seen snow before. He lived in the Heung Gong all his life and pretty much exclusively travelled during the summer.

* * *

They arrived at the Amamiya Mansion in the middle of some woods, which was as large as the Li Mansion back at Zhonguo.

Once inside, they were greeted by a lady with cropped hair.

"Yelan, it has been a while. How was your trip?" she said. "Is this your son? What a handsome young man. I'm Sonomi Daidouji."

"We found the journey quite enjoyable," said his mother in the Lecourt tongue. "Isn't that right?"

"Yes. Thank you for having us for dinner," he bowed. "My name is Syaoran Li." The foreign words sat strangely on his tongue. Meiling giggled.

"You have grown so much come in. We'll start dinner soon." She led the way through the richly decorated hallway, chatting to his mother, aunt and uncle.

They walked into the dining room where an elegant lady with long curly hair stood up to meet them. She looked vaguely familiar for some strange reason.

"Nadeshiko," his mother greeted. "How have you been?"

Syaoran realized that he saw some photographs of her on the cover of some fashion magazines his sisters left around the house.

"I have been wonderful. You remember my father," said Nadeshiko Kinomoto, gesturing to the elderly man who stood up hands outstretched to shake their hands in turn.

"Uncle," he corrected. "Masaki Amamiya, pleased to see you again."

"I consider myself lucky to be able to have had two sets of loving parents in my life, father," she said. She then introduced the tall man wearing spectacles, and two girls his age, one wearing green and the other wearing purple. "This is my husband, daughter and Sonomi's daughter. My son will join us later."

There was a mixture of bowing and hand shaking.

"I'm Fujitaka," said her husband. "Please sit."

Syaoran was seated next to Meiling, and across from them were the girl in green and the girl in purple respectively. The first course arrived.

"Nice to meet you," said the Amamiya girl dressed in green in the Zhonguo tongue. "I am Sakura Kinomoto."

"You've been practising your accent, Miss Kinomoto," said Meiling, food halfway to her mouth.

"Tomoyo has been helping me," said Kinomoto, switching back to her native language. "The teacher is being stricter this year with pronunciation."

"You did not need much correction," said the Amamiya girl in purple. She then spoke fluently in his language. "Welcome to Lecourt. My name is Tomoyo Daidouji."

Meiling elbowed him.

"My name is Syaoran Li," he said, moving food around plate.

The Amamiya girls looked at him then at Meiling, who was looking at him, then at each other before facing him again.

"So, Mr Li did you arrive today?" asked Kinomoto.

"Yes."

"You must be very tired. Doesn't the train ride from Zhonguo to here take almost a day?"

"I'm fine," he said even though he was still tired.

Meiling elbowed him again.

"What is it?" he said, loudly.

His caught his mother's cool glare. He mumbled an apology to the parents and ate another bite.

Kinomoto stifled a giggle. "By the way Meiling, I've chosen to do dreams as my research topic."

"Every year, the school requires us to do write a report about a magical topic that interests us," explained Daidouji. "It can be research or practical based."

"Are you a dream seer?" Syaoran asked Kinomoto impressed. He heard that members of the Amamiya were able to see the future in dreams.

"No. My mother and brother are though," she said. "And Tomoyo might be. She was telling me that a dream of hers came true recently."

"Really?" asked Meiling.

"It might have been one," said Daidouji, tilting her head to her right. "Last night I had a dream about eating a steamed bun, and today the chef packed me one."

"Really?" said Meiling.

The plates were cleared and the next course was served. The three girls chatted around him through the next couple of courses. He listened, but he was still exhausted from the travels.

After desert, which was a truly delicious cocoa cake, the adults started directing the conversation towards them.

"Miss Tomoyo," said Meiling's mother, "how are you choir activities?"

"They are going very well," replied Tomoyo Daidouji. "We have a recital that we are preparing for in a couple of weeks."

"My granddaughter is the lead soloist of the school choir," boasted Masaki Amamiya to Syaoran's mother.

"I'll admit that she's nearly as good as me," said Meiling, tossing her long hair over her shoulder.

"You are always welcome to join us," said Daidouji.

"But the Bartitsu club needs me," she said. Meiling turned to Syaoran excitedly. "You should join, Syaoran!"

"You should," said Kinomoto. "It's very fun."

"Are you in the Bartitsu club as well?" asked Syaoran's mother.

Kinomoto nodded. "My brother used to teach me the basics when I was younger, and I joined the club with Meiling when we entered the academy."

"You must be very good."

"I'm not really," the girl protested.

"No need to be modest, Sakura," said Sonomi Daidouji. "I know! Why don't we have a little exhibition match in the ballroom between Sakura and Syaoran? Yelan tells me that you're very good at martial arts."

Syaoran looked at the girl opposite him. Her bright green eyes were wide open.

"But," she began.

"Can I join too?" asked Meiling, standing up.

"I think that Sakura and Meiling against Syaoran would be fair," said his mother.

Syaoran didn't think it was fair his mother was speaking on his behalf. But somehow, the whole party move to the ballroom.

When he walked through the tall carved doors Syaoran thought that he stepped out into the garden with the night sky overhead. But a magic circle featuring a ten point star was etched into floor, giving everyone a soft glow despite no overhead lighting. If he focused he could make out the outlines of the curved wall and ceiling.

"I'm ready," Kinomoto had gone to change into her practice uniform. It was a white robe and blue hakama, similar to what Kurogane and Doumeki would wear when they were training in Zhonguo.

She handed her folded green dress to Tomoyo Daidouji who was standing to the side with the adults then jogged over to join where he and Meiling were warming up.

"Are you ready?" Sonomi Daidouji's voice called.

Syaoran nodded and the girls replied loudly. They went into their sparring stances. Syaoran noted that Kinomoto used a different one to his and Meiling's.

"So it's Syaoran against Meiling in an unarmed exhibition match, so don't beat him up too much, Sakura."

The girl's stance faltered for a moment.

"Ready? Go!"

As expected, Meiling charged straight in with a series of punches and kicks. He blocked and dodged his cousin's attacks and narrowly avoided being kicked in the head by Kinomoto.

Meiling was Syaoran's training partner while they were kids. Some of her combinations were different but she still favoured straightforward attacks over feints and spins.

He was surprised by Kinomoto. Her first clean kick to his stomach winded him. He shouldn't have underestimated her and her short stature. Her speed and acrobatic skills closely matched his.

After the second head kick, Meiling started to get rattled. Syaoran could predict her next move and she kept running into his attacks. A well timed push sent her to the ground.

"Meiling is out!" called Sonomi Daidouji, to his cousin's protests.

Syaoran focused his attention on his opponent, Sakura Kinomoto. She was in her sparring stance sweat beading on her fore head and breathing heavily. But so was he. He'd had to finish it soon.

He attacked. His kicks and punches were blocked or missed. He kept on the offense, not giving her a chance to attack, despite his screaming lungs and searing muscles. Only a little bit more. He saw the panic in her green eyes.

Syaoran was pushed from behind.

"Hey kid! What are you doing to my sister?!" A tall male in his early twenties stood in front of Kinomoto facing him in a fighting stance.

"Brother!" she yelled.

"So you think that just because she doesn't have any magical powers you can pick on her?" the girl's brother accused.

Syaoran was about to yell back. He doesn't pick on anyone.

"He doesn't know. Stop it!" She pulled on his arm.

"Son, they were merely having an exhibition match," said Nadeshiko Kinomoto, with a hand his other arm. She then handed Syaoran and her daughter a glass of water each. "I apologize. He is is a little protective over his sister. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"This is my son, Syaoran," said Syaoran's mother, her hand on his shoulder. Syaoran bowed briefly at his name. He didn't want to give his first name to this person. "I am Yelan of the Li Clan. I met your mother and aunt in university."

"My name is Toya Kinomoto."

"You are very skilled," said Syaoran's mother to the girl.

"Thank you," she said. "I have my brother to thank for teaching me. Mr Li is extremely good too."

Toya Kinomoto relaxed his stance, but glared daggers at Syaoran. Syaoran glared back.

A chronometer began to chime.

"I think that it is about time for us to go."

"I'm sorry for my son's rude behaviour," said Nadeshiko Kinomoto.

"No need to apologize at all. We are simply tired from our travels and have much left to unpack."

"Then I apologize for keeping you out this late."

He saw his mother's expression soften. "No apology is required. It was a pleasure to spend time with you."

The horses were called and they said their thanks and farewells. Syaoran waited in the carriage with his cousin.

Syaoran was shocked when he saw his mother give Kinomoto a kiss on the cheek.

The girl spotted him and Meiling. She nudged her cousin and they both waved.

Syaoran recalled something.

"Hey, Meiling," he said. "She doesn't have powers, does she?"

His cousin was waving at her friends. "Miss Kinomoto? No, not at all," she said. "But does it really matter? She's still happy."

Syaoran was surprised by Meiling's answer. Being born into the Li Clan, they were under a lot of pressure to excel in their magical powers. Most people in the world had some level of magical power, but Sakura Kinomoto was born powerless into one of the great magical clans.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

_**\- **Thank you to the people who read the first chapter and an extra thank you to the people who reviewed. Once again, if you have any questions, comments or suggestions for improvement, review or let me know =)_

_**\- **CLAMP based Lecourt in their series Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles on 19th Century/Victorian England . Although I didn't really want to use those terms because there wasn't that much information on its history and those terms don't exist in the story's world. I hope I didn't confuse anyone with this._

_**\- "**Zhonguo" is an altered spelling of "Zhong Guo", the Mandarin for "China", and "Heung Gong" is Cantonese for "Hong Kong". I got this from Wikipedia and a travel guide, so don't quote me on it._

_\- "Bartitsu" is an actual martial art developed in the late 19th century by Edward William Barton-Write who spent three years in Japan and subsequently combined elements of Japanese and Western martial arts into one style. According to Wikipedia, it was one of the first martial arts school in Europe to offer self defense classes to females. =) Sir Arthur Conan Doyle mentioned the martial art in his Sherlock Holmes novels as "Baritsu". But yeah, I kinda did take some artistic liberties._


	3. Sakura and the Lucky Charm

**Disclaimer:**

_I have no affiliation with Cardcaptor Sakura or any other of CLAMP's works. Also any similarities to real life events or people are unintentional unless explicitly stated._

* * *

Tomoyo and Sakura were chatting to their friends in the classroom waiting for their magical theory lesson to start. The topic was about a lucky charm that Presea Pharle recently bought from Twin Bells, a cute store in the heart of town.

"Yeah, they work really well," said Presea, pointing to the golden orb dangling on a delicate chain on her forehead. "Last week we that had quiz for history and I normally fail that subject. But when we got our results back, it was full marks. I swear that the only reason I got that mark was because I was wearing this charm."

"They have all sorts of charms. Y'all have to be quick though, they don't have that many," said Caldina Chizeta, best friend of Presea.

Sakura turned to Tomoyo. "Do you want to check it out? Training was postponed until tomorrow."

"We do not have any club activities for today either, so I cannot see why not," said Tomoyo.

"Miss Daidouji, Miss Kinomoto! There you are!" Meiling came into the classroom clinging onto Mr Li's arm. He had his hands in his pockets. "We collected his timetable and it seems they put us in separate classes by mistake."

"So does this mean that he's in ours?" asked Caldina, smiling at Mr Li.

The bell rang and Meiling scowled. "Miss Daidouji, let me know if he cheats on me with anyone." She ran off.

"Would you like to sit with us?" Tomoyo gestured to an empty seat beside Sakura.

"I'll sit at the front, thanks," Mr Li said, curtly. He sat at the remaining desk next to Fye Flowright, a distant relative of hers.

"He's quite good looking," said Caldina.

"A little rude, though," said Presea. "He didn't even give us his name."

Fye was introducing himself to Mr Li and shaking his hand.

Sakura spoke up. "He could still be tired from unpacking. He was like that after he just arrived."

"You met him before?" their friends asked.

"Oh my," said Tomoyo. Fye had his scheming face on.

Presea spotted him too. "That Fye, he's plotting something. He deserves to be boiled in water, or have a smelly sock stuffed in his mouth, or even tied up in front of an aerotrain track…"

"Presea," said Sakura, warily.

The teacher, Guru Clef, walked in and Mr Li stood up and bowed, alone. "All hail the Master."

Laughter erupted around the class, and a sharp yelp came from Fye. Presea had impressive aim.

Fye honestly had to stop pulling pranks.

Mr Li glared at the blond boy beside.

Sakura stood up bravely. "Um, teacher, this is Meiling Li's cousin. He transferred to our school today."

"Ah, I see. Why don't you introduce yourself?" said Guru Clef.

Mr Li glared at Sakura, who slowly sat down.

"My name is Syaoran of the Li Clan." he said. "Please to meet you." He sat down and said nothing more for the rest of the lesson.

* * *

Students had started to pack up for second period before it ended. Syaoran wasn't used to this moving classroom system, but he was relieved to change classes after this morning's embarrassing start.

He sighed. He'll have to remember that Fye Flowright liked to play pranks. The blond boy smiled serenely. Where had he heard the name "Flowright" before?

The bell rang and suddenly a crowd of girls were surrounding Syaoran. He could hardly understand what they were saying, let alone answer the series of questions they were throwing at him.

"Hey what are you doing to him?!" He was never more relieved to see Meiling in his life.

"He's your cousin right?" asked one girl.

"Why don't you put in a good word about me?" asked another.

"He can't, he's taken," said Meiling, smugly. Syaoran had a bad feeling about where this conversation was going.

"But, he just came," said a third.

"Unless he has a girlfriend is back in Zhonguo!" whined a fourth.

Before he could say anything, Meiling shouted, "Back off! He's my fiancé!"

Syaoran had enough. He started to push through the startled crowd.

"Hey, Syaoran, where are you going?"

"Class."

He walked past the corridors following the directions on his map to his mathematics classroom specified on the timetable, ignoring everyone else.

Trust Meiling to do something like that. At least she wasn't in his maths class; that was one positive thing of being unable to enrol into the ranked mathematics class.

Mathematics was Syaoran's best subject; he topped the grade back in Zhonguo.

The Lecourt Private Academy's school administration wouldn't let him into any of the already full ranked classes because they had already settled the timetables, but said that it was possible to change if he did well and another student wanted to swap with him after the end of semester exams.

He sat down at the end of the first row and stared out the window. The school grounds were vast. He only had to stay less than half a year in this class.

"Good morning, Mr Li. May I sit here?" It was that powerless Amamiya girl, Kinomoto. She was in his magical theory class earlier. She stood up after he was tricked.

"You don't have to sit next to me because she said so," he said referring to Meiling.

"But I normally sit at the front," she said.

"Do as you like."

She sat down in the seat beside him and started taking out her workbooks. A familiar blond teen sat down on the other side of Kinomoto.

"Fye Flowright," said Syaoran, glaring at the newcomer. His fortune today was indeed unlucky.

"I am not Fye. I am Yuui Flowright, Fye Flowright's twin," said the blond teenager extending his hand. "It is nice to meet you. My brother will be joining us shortly."

Syaoran had never met a twin before. His manner was completely different from his brother's. Hopefully with his brother here, Fye Flowright wouldn't play any tricks.

"Yuui, I am Sakura Kinomoto," Kinomoto said. "I didn't know that Fye had a twin. Did you just transfer today as well?"

Yuui Flowright was hit on the head by a female student wearing a pendant on her forehead. "That's because he doesn't have a twin, right Fye? Surely you knew that he was an only child, Sakura!"

"Hoe?" said Kinomoto.

Fye Flowright laughed.

"Hi, I'm Presea Pharle, never listen to what that one says" said the newcomer. "I was in your magical theory class and I guess we're in the same mathematics class."

"Don't worry though," said Kinomoto. "Our teacher is really nice and is very helpful."

Syaoran had to agree that the teacher, Ms Mizuki, explained the material well, and he was grateful that she didn't pause more than a moment to nod in acknowledgement when it came to his name on the roll.

The mathematics terminology took a few moments to get used to, but besides that he was surprised to find that the content wasn't as far behind his coursework Zhonguo as he thought it would be. He finished the set exercises shortly after the teacher finished going over the content.

Kinomoto kept asking the teacher how to solve the problems. So far it seemed that she was only good at martial arts.

"Why don't you ask Mr Li how to solve the questions?" the teacher suggested, on the other side of the room. "He seems to have completed his work and there are other students that need my help too." She turned to Syaoran. "You don't mind, right?"

It's not that he minded…

"Wow. Are you doing the extension questions? That's amazing," said Kinomoto.

He shrugged. "I like mathematics."

"Why?"

"Because it's the same in every country," he said.

Her smile reached her green eyes. "I never thought of it that way before."

"Hey," said Syaoran before she could talk some more.

"What?"

"Didn't you have a problem with the mathematics questions?"

It turned out that she had many problems.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang signalling for the end of their practical magic double period lesson, Meiling grabbed her fiancé's arm. "Syaoran, let's go outside for lunch."

She wanted to spend as much time as she could with him. They were only in each other's elective practical magic, elective commerce, literature, magical research and physical education classes, after all. He stubbornly chose archaic enchantments as his third elective instead of music. But he would definitely join the Bartitsu Club to make up for it.

"Meiling, can you let go?"

"I can, but I don't want to," she teased.

"Can you stop using my first name in public at least?"

"Why? We're at school and besides, there are hardly any spirits here unlike Heung Gong, and no one knows your True Name or your birthday. Do you want me to call you "Love" or "Bao" or "Wan-Wan"-"

"My first name is fine."

She led him to an empty table on the rooftop garden. "How are you enjoying your classes?"

"They're okay," he said unpacking his food. Meiling opened hers.

"After lunch we have the magical research period. Have you decided what to do your topic on yet?" asked Meiling.

"No idea."

"Are you going to join the Bartitsu Club?"

"Maybe."

Meiling was getting frustrated. He never spoke that much before she moved here, but honestly she hoped that he would be a little more communicative after not seeing each other for so long.

"Wow, your food looks very delicious." It was Miss Kinomoto and Miss Daidouji, sitting down on the seats opposite them. They had come from their elective Zhonguo language class together.

"Syaoran made them," said Meiling. "Say "ah"."

"Hey! I can feed my-," she successfully fed him a prawn dumpling.

"We were looking for you, Meiling" said Miss Daidouji, taking out her lacquered lunch container. "We heard from Caldina and Presea that Twin Bells was selling good luck charms and we were wondering if you would like to visit the store together after school. Sakura informed me that you do not have club activities today as well."

Miss Kinomoto spoke eagerly. "Apparently they have all sorts of charms; money, school, love-," she put her hands up defensively. "Not that you need it!"

A love charm.

"Why not?" said Meiling, smiling at her fiancé. "It would be an ideal opportunity to show Syaoran around the town too, right Syaoran?"

* * *

At Twin Bells, Sakura was disappointed to find that the last charm had been sold. Maki, the shop owner promised to give her a call when she received the next shipment.

To cheer themselves up, Sakura went with Tomoyo, Meiling and Mr Li to the Triol bakery.

Surprisingly, her brother was working there. Although he did unjustly glare at Mr Li, who admirably didn't back down, Sakura's brother snuck in a couple extra strawberry cupcakes.

They took their bounty to the park to neat. They sat on a bench near the King Penguin play equipment.

"Jeez, Miss Kinomoto," said Meiling in between bites. "Your brother works everywhere."

"It's so embarrassing at times," said Sakura. "Do you remember that time when he showed up at the strawberry picking excursion in primary school, Tomoyo?"

She nodded nodded. "I have always wondered about that. Cousin Toya was in his final year of high school then."

"He had so many part time jobs in high school," added Sakura. "I don't know how he found time to study or do his homework."

"How did he do in school?" asked Mr Li, speaking up for the first time since school ended for the day.

"He was in the top ten of his grade for each of his subjects," said Sakura, grabbing another cupcake.

After they finished eating their cupcakes, Sakura collected their rubbish to put in the bin. On the way over to the bins she stopped to pick up a shiny object on the ground. A shadow passed over her and she heard a loud crash.

"Sakura, are you ok?!" called Tomoyo. Meiling and Mr Li were also standing up. The boy had a sword in hand.

"What was that?" asked Sakura.

"Behind you!" pointed Meiling.

There was a young primary school aged girl standing there with short red hair and blood dripping down her fingers. She stood up and fixed her blank stare on Sakura.

The child started running towards her.

"Move!" yelled Mr Li.

Sakura clicked her heels and jumped onto the top of the penguin's head.

Meiling and her cousin ran towards the girl and Tomoyo kept launching bursts of light that kept missing its moving target.

The red haired child focused her gaze on Tomoyo and charged. The Li cousins were too far behind.

Sakura jumped towards Tomoyo tapping her ring to the seal on her heel. It expanded into a long staff and Sakura used it to push the girl away. "Go away!"

The girl stumbled backwards reflexively holding her stomach. She stared at Sakura with unblinking eyes.

"She's only a young girl," said Sakura, relaxing her grip.

Mr Li jumped in front of her and Tomoyo with his sword out and began chanting an incantation.

Sakura pulled on his arm. "Don't hurt her! She's merely a child!"

"Guys look out!" yelled Meiling.

Sakura dodged with Tomoyo in the opposite direction to Mr Li.

She felt static in the air radiating from Mr Li.

"I said don't hurt her!" Sakura shouted.

Tears were running down the child's eyes.

The forming lightning disappeared. "But she's hurting herself by attacking us!" he protested. "She's possessed! See that in her hand? She's not some brat cranky from a lack of sleep!"

Sakura spotted the small blood red orb dangling from a chain.

"That's it!" said Sakura. "We can trap her in wind and then Tomoyo can put her to sleep."

Mr Li began chanting but Meiling stopped him. "Stand and watch, Syaoran! I've become much more powerful since I've last seen you!" she said.

A small whirlwind formed in Meiling's hands. Her long hair and clothes flapped in the wind. The funnel expanded freezing the possessed girl mid-air.

Tomoyo began to sing. The child closed her eyes and grew limp. Meiling caught her and pried the pendant from her hand, careful to only touch it with a silk seal.

They all ran towards the young girl.

"That pendant is similar to Presea's lucky charm," said Tomoyo, looking up from tending to the girl's injuries.

"Do you think that they were possessed too?" asked Sakura. "What if there are more?!" She began to move.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Mr Li asked.

Sakura stopped. What could she do?

"The child is stable, but we need to take her to see some healers," said Tomoyo.

Mr Li reached for the package but Meiling spoke rapidly in hushed tones to him in the Zhonguo tongue. He nodded.

"Miss Kinomoto, quickly take this to your father," Meiling handed the sealed package to Sakura. "He has more access to information about magical items than our family."

"We will be fine," said Tomoyo. "Be careful."

Sakura nodded, grabbed her bag and jumped the most direct route home.

* * *

Sakura was immediately approached by Meiling and the others when she arrived at school the next day.

"What did your father say about the item?" she asked, Mr Li standing close behind.

"It burst into flame as soon as the seal was removed," Sakura replied, sitting down. "Father is worried but he wouldn't tell me why."

Tomoyo said, "There was an order released for all the charms to be collected."

"Well that's a bit late," said Presea, her arm in a sling. "I was lucky that Caldina was there. She managed to hypnotize me before I hurt myself too badly."

"The healers aren't paid enough to deal with this many casualties in such a short time. It would've been bad enough if it only the possessed, but there were also some innocent bystanders. They'll be swamped for a while," Caldina said.

"I heard that the sibling of a girl in the grade below us was killed," said Meiling in muted tones.

"Hey," said Mr Li, breaking the silence. "There's nothing that can be done now. But you helped save some lives yesterday."

Sakura felt a little lighter. Mr Li didn't always talk much, but when he did, his words carried much strength and power. "Thank you," she said.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_\- Season's greetings everyone =) I hope that you're having a wonderful time and it's filled with much laughter and joy!_

_\- Thank you to all who submitted a review, is following the story and read it. I really appreciate it!_

_\- There are some characters from other CLAMP works that pop up in this story. I've done that out a mixture of laziness (ironically, even though I don't have to create new characters, I had to figure out how the characters act in their original stories which ended up being quite a bit of work too) and also to try and recreate how CLAMP likes to re use their characters from other stories. They have such a rich collection of characters in their multiverse, it felt like such a waste not to use them._

_This is why I put this story in the non-crossover section; the story focuses on the main characters from CCS._


	4. Sakura and the Football Game

**Disclaimer:**

_I have no affiliation with Cardcaptor Sakura or any other of CLAMP's works. Also any similarities to real life events or people are unintentional unless explicitly stated._

* * *

That morning Tomoyo read a newspaper article on "The Unlucky Charm Incidents" that occurred two days previously.

The world was on high alert after similar incidents appeared in other capital cities. No one seemed to definitively know why these events occurred and everyone was looking for someone to blame.

Flower tributes bloomed in make shift shrines.

Tomoyo sighed.

At least Maki and the other shop keepers were cleared from involvement with the incident.

Furthermore, the law enforcers acted swiftly and effectively. They were credited for the fortunately low number of casualties and fatalities considering the widespread nature of the incidents.

The healers were still busy however they were now completely treating the non-life threatening injuries. Presea's arm was healed yesterday afternoon.

Hopefully after school Sakura and Tomoyo could go visit Rita at the hospital, the young girl they saved. She woke up yesterday, not recalling anything that happened shortly after entering the park.

She and Sakura would most likely have to be escorted everywhere for the foreseeable future with a full team of female bodyguards.

Tomoyo took a sip of her tea.

It was a minuscule inconvenience for the price of Sakura's safety.

* * *

Syaoran was looking forward to afternoon physical education class. It was the one subject where the students were separated by gender. He wouldn't have to deal with Meiling jumping onto him at any moment or the other female students asking him needless questions.

He didn't mind helping those who genuinely needed it, like Kinomoto in mathematics, but a lot of the other girls were clearly just trying to attract his attention.

Syaoran resolved to focus on his studies and not talk to anyone. Hopefully they would go away.

He changed into his sports uniform, and followed his classmates to the football field.

"Syaoran!" Meiling jumped on his back, arms around his neck.

"Hey! How many times do I have to tell you not to grab me like that?!" he said, shaking her off. He pointed to the gymnasium. "The girls' physical education class is over there!"

"Are you worried that I'd get hurt?" she pouted. "Aww, you're so shy!"

Syaoran dodged another flying hug.

"Actually," said Fye Flowright, watching them with a strange expression. "Meiling and Sakura take the physical education class with us because they're too intense for the girls' class."

Syaoran wasn't going to fall for one of Fye Flowright's tricks again.

He turned and saw Kinomoto wearing the same ridiculous puffy sports uniform that the female students wear. She was dwarfed by the lanky blonde student standing next to her.

"I wouldn't say intense," she said, sheepishly looking at Meiling.

A whistle blew, called the teacher. "All right class. Flowright and Lafarga you're the captains. Flip a coin to decide who goes picks first."

Fye Flowright and a tall built student came to the front. Lafarga didn't look like he was fourteen or fifteen.

Fye Flowright won the coin toss.

"Sakura!" he said. The girl hi-fived him then stood behind.

"Meiling Li," said Lafarga.

Syaoran saw Meiling pause to say something quickly to the built student. They both glanced at him, and the captain nodded.

"Ascot!" said Fye. A kid with bangs covering his eyes joined his team.

"Syaoran Li," said Lafarga.

Syaoran sighed. Of course he was on the same team as Meiling.

* * *

Meiling failed to hug Syaoran again. That boy was infuriating. If she didn't love him she would hate him.

"Actually," said Mr Flowright, judging them. "Meiling and Sakura take the physical education class with us because they're too intense for the girls' class."

"I wouldn't say intense," said Miss Kinomoto.

Meiling flushed at the memory. They were in the same class when they first started studying at the academy, and Meiling would go around challenging everyone to prove she was the best. She wasn't that fluent in Lecourt's language at that point so she focused her efforts on mathematics and physical education.

She quickly noticed that Miss Kinomoto was good at physical education and turned her into a rival and even followed her into the Bartitsu Club for more opportunities to compete with her. Despite Miss Kinomoto's reluctance to consider Meiling as her rival, their impromptu sport competitions became so intense that eventually the teachers put them both into the male physical education classes for the safety of the other students.

They were friends now, and only occasionally rivals. The same goes for Miss Daidouji.

"Meiling Li."

Meiling briskly walked to stand behind Mr Lafarga, telling him in passing to pick Syaoran for the team.

Once everyone was chosen, her team formed a huddle to discuss tactics, but how could they lose? The Unbeatable Li's were back. In Zhonguo, the two of them would always top the rankings and competition.

Football wasn't one of Meiling's favourite sports, but when the whistle blew and the other team made the first pass, she charged in.

She would make the first goal. It was easier to stay ahead than it was to chase after the victor.

The ball weaved and was passed several times. Meiling saw an opportunity to steal the ball away from Mr Flowright and slid on the ground aiming at the ball, causing them both the trip.

The teacher acting as referee blew the whistle.

"What? A yellow card?!" complained Meiling. "I didn't even touch him!"

The referee was unrelenting.

"Li," said her team's captain. "Stand down and follow orders."

Meiling looked to Syaoran for support. He was unimpressed, she could tell.

She gritted her teeth and forced herself to follow the plan. Meiling's time to shine would come.

* * *

The score was tied and time was running out.

Lafarga told Syaoran to defend the keeper and the goal. He was to intercept the ball and pass the ball to the captain or to Meiling who would then score to win the game.

Syaoran hadn't played sport with mixed teams since primary school. Kinomoto and Meiling handled themselves pretty well. He should have expected it. He still had bruises from their exhibition match.

The girls weaved the balls past their opponents skilfully, not minding if they got bumped or bruised. In order to keep the ball out of Kinomoto's reach, Syaoran actually had to sprint as fast as he could.

The others showed no signs of weakening just because there were girls playing. Most likely they were playing their best especially since girls were playing. One of the classmates got a yellow card because he got caught using earth magic steal the ball from Meiling.

Kinomoto was about ten paces ahead and to the right of Syaoran. Her breathing was laboured but he could still see a smile on her face.

She started running down towards the goal, looking at the sky.

Syaoran looked up. The ball was coming directly at him. If he stayed right there he would be able to rebound the ball on his chest before passing it to Lafarga who was open.

From the corner of his eye he saw Kinomoto jump and launch herself in the path of the ball, hitting it with her head. She landed onto the ground hands first, using the momentum to roll to her feet.

Syaoran heard the whistle blow. Kinomoto's header delivered the ball safely into the net, winning the game.

He extended his hand to steady Kinomoto. She stayed standing without his assistance.

"That was a good goal," he said.

"Thank you! You're run really fast!" she said, dusting herself off.

"Are you alright?" called Daidouji from the sidelines with the other female students. He didn't notice their shrill cheering during the game.

"I'm okay," Kinomoto replied.

The two teams lined up in the centre of the field to shake each other's hands.

"Aww man!" complained Meiling while walking back to the gymnasium where the change rooms were. "We lost!"

"But nothing less expected from Kinomoto," said Lafarga.

The girl was chatting to her cousin in the distance, but she turned as if she had heard them. She waved and called out, "Meiling, are you coming!?"

"See you later," Meiling said to Syaoran before running to join her friends.

"Hey, Li," said Lafarga. "What do you say about joining the football team?"

Syaoran looked at the larger student.

"I'm on the football team," he said. "We could use a player like you on our team."

"I'll think about it."

Syaoran enjoyed the game more than he expected, and they were required to join a club in Lecourt Private Academy. He just had to ask his mother for permission first.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_\- Season's greetings and a Happy New Year! Thank you to the reviewers, followers of the story and readers. =) This chapter is a little shorter, a little lighter and less intense than the upcoming couple of chapters planned. I hope you enjoy it nevertheless. Reviews, commentary and constructive criticism are warmly welcomed._

_\- I had mentioned in my first drafts written months ago that there was an air suspicion in the community that resulted from the lucky charm incidents, but I think that I was strongly influenced during the fleshing out and editing process by the after effects where there are losses of life, particularly the Sydney Siege since there were only two degrees of separation between me and some of the hostages. May the suffering around the world, their families and communities find peace and the strength to carry on._

_\- The female sports uniforms are based on 19th Century bicycle pants. Google them. They are ridiculous and puffy._

_\- That header goal was inspired by Robin van Persie's superb diving header in the Netherland vs Spain World Cup match in 2014_


	5. Sakura's Never-Ending Exams

**Disclaimer:**

_I have no affiliation with Cardcaptor Sakura or any other of CLAMP's works. Also any similarities to real life events or people are unintentional unless explicitly stated._

* * *

It was the morning of their history test and the start of their mid school year exam period. Tomoyo was worried. Sakura was yet to arrive and the teachers were already starting to let the shivering students into the exam hall. Tomoyo had hoped that she would have arrived at school on time like the whole of last week despite no longer being escorted to school for a couple weeks now.

Tomoyo scanned the skies, wrapping the cape of her uniform around her. A bouncing speck bounding towards them that could only be Sakura was making her way towards them. She exhaled in relief.

"I made it! Thank goodness!" Sakura said, slumping onto the ground.

Meiling handed Sakura a drink bottle. "Here, it will give you energy," she said.

"Thank you." Sakura drank a few sips gratefully before handing it back. "It tasted like cocoa."

Guru Clef called for them to come inside to start the test.

"Coming!" they replied.

* * *

Classes were still running despite the exams. Most teachers were considerate enough to let the students work on their own.

They were in the library as usual for their magical research period and Tomoyo, unconcerned about tomorrow's literature exam, was researching ways on how to make fire-holding fabric. There have been plenty of research on fireproof clothes, but imagine the possibility of gloves made from this material. Sakura could appear to hold the sun in her hands! How wonderful!

"Hey Tomoyo," said Sakura from across the desk. "Would you like to study together tonight for the exam tomorrow?"

"I apologize," said Tomoyo, sadly. She would love to study with Sakura. "Tonight my mother is returning from the business trip and we promised to have dinner together."

"That's all right," she said, sweetly. She then wrinkled her adorable nose.

Tomoyo smelt the scent of something burning.

A girl screamed, there was a large bang and the fire alarm rang.

"Sakura come back!"

Tomoyo followed Sakura to where smoke was coming from one of the practical rooms down the hallway. Inside was Meiling, being drenched with a downpour of water that was washing away a layer of soot. The remains of a cauldron and its contents scattered in the room.

"I see what my fortune meant about staying away from fire," said Mr Li under his breath, appearing next to them.

The teachers came and ushered them away from Meiling and the scene. She was no longer rained on and the ringing was silenced.

"Hey, Mr Li," said Sakura, her voice somewhat muffled from an after effect of the alarms. "Would you like to stay back and study for tomorrow's literature exam?"

"Me?" he said, surprised. "I don't mind."

"Yay! I'll go wait for Meiling and invite her too."

Tomoyo watched Mr Li with mild interest as he watched Sakura walk over and wait by the practical rooms. She chuckled to herself.

* * *

Meiling was walking home through the park with her fiancé and Miss Kinomoto. During the exam period students were pardoned from club activities and the school extended the library hours to give the students a place to study. They left about an hour to midnight. Meiling's head hurt from memorizing her essays.

And it just had to start snowing.

Miss Kinomoto stopped to try and catch a snowflake on her tongue. "It's cold!" said.

"Of course," said Meiling, shivering. "It is winter."

Her friend laughed.

"Aren't you cold?" she said to Syaoran.

He shrugged.

"I'm surprised. During Meiling's first winter we could hardly get her to move away from the fireplace."

They reached the fork in the path. The branch on the left went past the giant cherry blossom tree and to the exit near Miss Kinomoto's home, while the path that Meiling and Syaoran would take circled the lake.

Miss Kinomoto cheerfully said goodbye, and slipped on the ice.

Embarrassed she got up, waved, and continued down her path.

"Do you think that we should walk her home?" asked Syaoran, mist appearing as he spoke.

"Kinomoto?" said Meiling. "How many times do I need to tell you that she's capable of defending herself?" She hugged his arm and started walking home. "Come on! It's cold and we have an exam tomorrow!"

* * *

Syaoran frowned at his fortune. It said to stay away from fire today as well. There must be some ongoing issue that hopefully would be resolved soon and not manifest like Meiling's fire yesterday.

Meiling was eating breakfast while reading her essays. She barely registered him as he sat down, and even on their way to school. Normally she would try to get his attention even if he read as he walked.

She actually snapped at him when he stopped her from walking right in front of a butterfly horse carriage.

She even snapped at Daidouji when she asked them if they had seen Kinomoto.

"No, is she late again?" said Meiling, angrily.

"It appears so," said Daidouji, unfazed by her friend's tone. "She even said that she would fix her alarm chronometer. Oh, there she is!"

A small figure came bouncing towards them.

"I made it! Thank goodness!" Kinomoto sat on the ground, catching her breath.

"Haven't you learnt your lesson yet?" said Meiling handing the girl her drink bottle. "Wasn't being late yesterday enough?"

"Hoe? Yesterday I was at home studying," Kinomoto said, taking a sip then handing it back to Meiling. "It tastes like cocoa."

"Hurry up," called Ms Mizuki. "The literature exam will be starting soon!"

"What?!" Kinomoto clutched Daidouji's arm. "Isn't our literature exam tomorrow?"

"No, it's today."

"Really? What do I do? I didn't study for this subject at all!"

Syaoran wondered what Kinomoto was studying for instead when they were in the library yesterday evening.

He heard Daidouji reassure her cousin as they entered the exam hall.

Syaoran focused and tried to remember quotes for the exam. The exam was starting soon and he couldn't worry about Kinomoto or anything else.

* * *

Syaoran came out from that exam feeling a little worried. To what extent did his response to the opening scenes of the play inform his judgement of the text as a whole?

It didn't help that in the middle of the test, Meiling managed to set her desk on fire. It was quickly extinguished, but it still caused a bit of a disturbance.

"Thank goodness that's over!" said Meiling during recess after the exam. "Now I can focus on mathematics. I have a couple of questions I want to ask the teacher about in class after lunch."

"Eh? But don't we have magic research after lunch? I'm sure of it!" said Kinomoto.

"No that was yesterday, don't you remember? I accidentally set my experiment on fire," said Meiling, concerned. "You must extremely be stressed if you forgot that."

"But we always have magic research after lunch on the first day of the week. Right, Tomoyo?" said Kinomoto turning to Daidouji.

Syaoran saw that Daidouji was also confused.

"Meiling is correct, we have mathematics after lunch," said the girl, slowly. "Perhaps you should go home and rest. You seemed to have completely forgotten about a whole day."

Something clicked in Syaoran's thoughts.

"Unless," he said, the thoughts turning quickly, "time rewound back a day."

"Hoe?"

"Think about it," he explained. "She was late again, and even said the same thing as yesterday but she doesn't remember it. And Meiling, you blew up something today and yesterday."

"And my mother wasn't home this morning," said Daidouji. "I thought that she somehow left for work early even though we had a late dinner."

"Then why aren't we doing the same test as yesterday?" asked Meiling.

"Only those with magical powers will remember what happened the day before it was rewound, and that's most people, but-" he trailed off glancing at Kinomoto.

"I don't have any," she said.

"Hey, Syaoran, where are you going?" asked Meiling.

"Confirming it's true."

He sprinted towards the staffroom. Meiling and Kinomoto were close behind. He entered the room without knocking.

"Teacher! Have you marked yesterday's history exam paper?" said Syaoran.

"No, it's right here," said the teacher, pointing to the sealed box on his desk. "But-"

"Can we check something please?" Syaoran reached for the box.

"But we haven't marked it yet," he interjected. "You'll get your exam soon if-"

"Please teacher, we need to check something now," pleaded Kinomoto. "If you could please, flick through one of the papers."

"Fine," he relented. He opened the box and flicked through the top paper. "Why is it blank?! Did someone switch it? Do you know anything to do with this?!" He pointed to each of the students in turn.

"It's as I feared," said Syaoran. "We're repeating the same day over again."

* * *

The school's public announcement system blared. "Attention all staff and students. There has been an announcement form the International Committee. As many are now well aware, there is a worldwide time crisis. However, the Committee has urged for everyone to remain calm. Investigations are currently underway and ask that the people in Lecourt cooperate with the law enforcement teams and remain calm."

Meiling and the others bumped into Miss Daidouji who was talking with Mr Flowright and Mr Lafarga outside the main gates.

"Did you hear the announcement?" asked Miss Daidouji.

"I didn't it at first when Flowright told me, but…" Mr Lafarga trailed off. Like Miss Kinomoto, he didn't have any magical powers. It wasn't that well known because his football skills and physical mastery compensated for the deficiency.

"What do you think we should do?" asked Meiling.

"I don't know about all of you," said Syaoran. "But I'm going to find this person responsible for this."

"But the International Committee said that the law enforcement teams are handling it," said Miss Kinomoto. "Surely by tomorrow time would flow as normal. We could use this study for the mathematics exam."

Mr Flowright spoke up, "But think about what would happen if they don't find the person responsible."

"What will happen?"

"The last time this happened, everyone thought that it would all be resolved and tried to live out normal lives. It didn't work. Everything they worked for that day reset when midnight came, and those without any power would have their memories reset every day too," he explained."And the worst thing about this is that anyone who died in one cycle would most likely die in the next loops regardless of the previous cycle."

Meiling nodded in agreement.

"That is a lie right?" asked Miss Daidouji to Meiling.

"No. Syaoran and I have heard this story too," she said. "The last person to rewind time was a man born into the Li Clan, Clow Reed."

"Why midnight?" said Miss Kinomoto.

"Time is a yin or negative magical force," Meiling explained. "For yin magic to be at its strongest, yang positive forces, such as the sun, have to be at its furthest point."

"So we have less than half a day to find this person until he or she can rewind time again," said Mr Lafarga.

"Why should we even look for this person?" asked Miss Kinomoto. "What makes you think that the person is in Lecourt?"

"The committee sent the message to Lecourt, so that means that it is likely the person is here or in the same time zone," said Syaoran. "As long as we don't hinder the law enforcement teams, it should be fine. The more eyes searching for the culprit, the sooner the person will be found."

All the other students agreed. Her fiance could be really charismatic and inspiring at times.

* * *

Midnight was nearly upon them and there weren't any more announcements to say that the culprit was found.

Syaoran scowled at his Rashinban. It could only lead him to a magic source only if it was in use.

He could hardly feel his fingers. He really wanted time to move forward so that it would stop snowing.

There was still many people searching the town and others waiting in public places for midnight to occur.

The station's chronometer tower started to ring and the board lit up.

The light led him straight to the large cherry blossom tree in the park. He could feel a strong magical force radiating from the tree. The beam pointed straight at a girl standing in front of the tree.

"Hey!"

The girl turned around. It was Sakura Kinomoto.

But she doesn't have any powers.

The bell resonated.

"Mr Li," she said, stepping aside revealing a small boy.

Light reflected on the lenses of his round spectacles, hiding his eyes. The Rashinban pointed directly at the kid. A magic circle with a sun and moon encircled the cherry blossom tree.

"Hey!" Syaoran yelled, running towards them.

The final stroke of midnight tolled.

* * *

"I'm late!" Sakura couldn't believe that she slept through her alarm today, of all days. She had her history exam. Why was her bed so warm and comfortable on a winter's day? She was on time for school all of last week. Why couldn't she be on time today too?

She quickly changed and ate her breakfast.

"Sakura, wait!" said her mother, just entering as she was leaving.

"Sorry! I'm late! I'll see you later" said Sakura.

She clicked her heels and jumped to cover as much ground as possible. She prayed that she wasn't too late.

* * *

Sakura was surprised to find Tomoyo, Meiling and Mr Li standing outside the school gates all out of uniform. Meiling and Mr Li were wearing their ceremonial robes from the dinner.

"I'm so glad! I-,"

"Made it" Meiling finished. She handed a drink bottle to Sakura who was now sitting on the ground.

"Hoe, what's going on? Don't we have an exam?" She took a sip of the drink. "It tastes like cocoa."

"Do you remember who that child you were with in the park last night was?" asked Mr Li, kneeling so he was eye to eye with her.

"Park? I was at home studying," she said. She tilted her head sideways.

"Have you met up with a child in the park before?" his eyes grew intense.

Meiling put a hand on her cousin's shoulder. "It's no use. She doesn't remember anything."

"What's going on?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura, this is difficult to believe but we are experiencing the same day all over again," explained Tomoyo, handing her the morning's newspaper. "However, because you have no magical abilities, you have no recollection of the previous days."

Sakura read the newspaper headline. It was difficult and a little bit painful to believe, but Tomoyo wouldn't lie.

"Ok, so what now?"

Tomoyo handed Sakura a small pile of clothes that she pulled out of her enchanted purse. "First put this on."

"Now?" she complained. "Why?"

Tomoyo began to build an invisibility barrier surrounding Sakura.

"I've told you many times before that clothes are important. They carry memories and strength. That is why we wear old ones, and why we wear new ones as a symbol for hope and change. This costume will give you the gift of flight and keep you warm."

Sakura felt the long floaty material. It radiated a comforting heat. At the bottom of the pile was a pair of intricately laced butterfly wings. Tomoyo always put a lot of effort into make clothes for her to wear.

"I also wanted to see you as a fairy flying freely through the skies!"

Sakura could imagine Tomoyo go into her dazed state. She started changing clothes.

"Last night I saw you talking with a young boy," said Mr Li through the barrier. "I think that is who is reversing time. We need to find him and make him stop. Most likely he'll go to the tree in the middle of the park at midnight, but-"

Sakura stepped out of the barrier.

"The sooner the better, right?" she said.

* * *

Sakura was sitting on a bench with a clear view of the tree, sipping the drink that Meiling made and her staff on her lap. The drink drove away some of her exhaustion, but her wings had run out of magical energy.

It was starting to lightly snow.

The plan was to search for the child in the primary schools. But they had to be careful not to alarm the child or the authorities because of the high penalties. If they couldn't find the child, hopefully he would once again arrive at the tree.

"Good evening, Sakura," bowed a young boy about the age of a kindergartener. "We meet again."

"Again? Who-" she began.

The boy sat down on the seat next to her.

"The healers keep saying that my mother won't make it until tomorrow," he said, quietly. In the lamplight, Sakura noted that his eyes were swollen as if he cried recently.

"Don't worry. Everything will be all right."

He gazed at the cherry blossom tree in the distance. "You said that yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

"And the day before that," he added. "Although, you weren't wearing those interesting clothes then." The kid pulled out a pair of round spectacles from his pocket.

"Hey! I said to wait!" shouted Mr Li from somewhere close by.

"Oi, you brat!" Meiling held the child by the back of his shirt.

"Meiling stop this!" yelled Sakura, forcing her friend's fist open.

"But he's responsible for this time loop!"

Mr Li arrived to steer the Meiling away. Tomoyo, who arrived with the Li cousins, knelt to the boy's level.

"Good evening," she said. "I apologize for my friend, Meiling's rough behaviour. My name is Tomoyo. May I please have your name?"

"Eriol," he said.

"Well, Eriol, will you tell us why you are here?"

"My mother used to tell the power within the cherry blossom tree could perform miracles," he said avoiding their gaze.

"His mother is ill," whispered Sakura to Tomoyo. They looked at the small boy with concern. He wrapped his arms around himself.

"Everyone passes away. My father did a couple years ago." Tomoyo wrapped him up in her cloak. "Time heals all things, but it needs to move forward to do so."

Sakura sat on Eriol's other side. "Everything will definitely be all right," she said.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Sakura smelt smoke. The station chronometer tower started to chime.

"Come back!" she yelled. She caught up to Eriol near where Mr Li was shouting at Meiling in front of a raging blaze. "What are you doing, Eriol?"

"The tree has lots of magical energy!" he said, pointing towards the cherry blossom tree behind the blaze. "We can use its magic to stop the fire."

Without hesitating, Mr Li jumped up the nearest tree and then into the branches of the next tree. Flames obstructed him from view. Tomoyo had to restrain Meiling from following him into the flames. Sakura could only hear the roar of the flames.

Finally, clouds gathered and it started to pour.

The grass close to them was burnt but the frost at the base of the cherry blossom tree melted away brilliant green grass. The tree itself was in full bloom.

Mr Li was leaning heavily on the trunk, arms red and raw but smiling. His smile faded as he lurched forward. Meiling was the first to reach him, catching him before he hit the ground.

When Sakura reached him, she started to cry in relief too.

The chronometer stuck midnight.

* * *

"Time must have moved forward," said Meiling, sagely. "You're actually early, Miss Kinomoto."

"That's what my brother said to me this morning too," she replied.

Meiling and Syaoran for once arrived after Miss Kinomoto. They were waiting in the crowd of students near the examination hall.

"I'm surprised that you got up this early considering how late you must have gone home," added Miss Daidouji. She pondered the sky. "Is it going to rain again?"

"Not you too, Tomoyo!"

Meiling and Miss Daidouji laughed.

"How are you feeling, Mr Li?" asked Miss Kinomoto.

"I'm good. The kid is fine too," he said. "We took him to his mother."

Even in sickness, Eriol's mother was beautiful. She had long, silky, black as night hair and her crimson eyes radiated warmth and love for her son.

"You don't think that he will be found out?" asked Miss Kinomoto, who left last night with Tomoyo and an angry older brother.

"I think that he'll be fine. No one else knew," said Meiling. "But we were nearly charged for starting the fire yesterday when we got Syaoran's burns treated."

"But Meiling-"

"I have an announcement to make," said Ms Mizuki, amplifying her voice. "Due to the time loop crisis, we have to rewrite the history and literature exams. So a substitute exam will take place next week at the same scheduled times."

"We have to do the test again?!" said Meiling.

"At least we have time to study," said Miss Konomoto.

"However, tomorrow," continued the teacher. "The mathematics exam will occur as scheduled."

"Hoe! Help me, Tomoyo! Meiling! Mr Li!" begged Miss Kinomoto.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_\- Happy New Year to all the reviewers, followers and readers of this story! I hope that you have a wonderful 2015!_

_\- This chapter is a was going to be split into two, but the last one was a little short._

_\- Sakura also wore a fairy costume when she captured the Time Card, but I pictured it to be more like Marie Taglioni's La Sylphide's 19th century ballet costume. She shortened her skirts to about calf length to show off her pointe work. Apparently this was considered quite scandalous in those times. Ha._

_\- From memory, I think that the idea of this story started with the premise of this chapter. Instead of how Sakura kept remembering what happened when time reset because she had magical powers, what would happen if everyone but her had magical powers so that she was the only one who didn't remember?_

_\- That literature exam question was based on one I had in high school one year._

_\- Let me know what you think of the story!_


	6. Sakura's Happy New Year

**Disclaimer:**

_I have no affiliation with Cardcaptor Sakura or any other of CLAMP's works. Also any similarities to real life events or people are unintentional unless explicitly stated._

* * *

Meiling fell down for the third time in a row. She untangled herself from the dragon costume and glared at Syaoran who managed to stay on the pole.

"Stop dropping me!" she yelled.

"Maybe you should pay attention!" he yelled back.

Meiling gritted her teeth and took a breath. "Can we take a break? I'm going to get hurt! We've been practising all week since classes finished and cooking all day! I'm tired, Syaoran!"

"No, we need to make this perfect." He jumped to the starting position, waiting for her.

Why does Syaoran have to be so strict all the time?

"It's not as if we haven't done this trick before," she said. "We're just rattled. We need a break."

Syaoran closed his mouth. She won this argument.

"We're leaving for Piffle Palace soon," said Aunt Yelan, by the doorway. "The two of you should prepare now."

Maybe Meiling didn't win the argument, yet, but the outcome was the same.

"But-,"

She was already walking out the door. "I'm going to take a bath."

Meiling went to her own bathroom to clean off the sweat and grime. She put the temperature as high as she could tolerate.

Begrudgingly, her cousin had a point. They would be performing in front of royalty; it had to be perfect otherwise they would be dishonour to the clan.

But she was exhausted.

Meiling didn't want to start the year angry at her fiancé; it would be a bad omen for the New Year.

She realized something and smiled. The stroke of midnight would be perfect for them to kiss and make up.

* * *

"Good wishes! Good Fortune!" Tomoyo and Sakura greeted the Li cousins in the Zhonguo language.

Tomoyo and her cousin were wearing long sleeved kimonos her mother returned with her from her business trip to The Taiyo Isles and had flowers pinning their hair into intricate shapes.

Tomoyo's kimono was a scarlet red that faded to black at the hem and was embroidered with silver and sun coloured hibiscus flowers, ginkgo and bamboo leaves. A golden obi was tied in a tateya musubi, or standing arrow knot, at the back.

Sakura wore a mandarin kimono with a golden hem. Gold and sunset coloured herons, cherry blossoms and peach flowers decorated the garment. A fukura-suzume musubi, or puffed sparrow knot, was tied at the back with an obi matching the embroidery.

"Happy New Year," replied the Li cousins, Mr Li obviously surprised.

"I really like what you're wearing," said Meiling.

Tomoyo smiled serenely in reply.

"You look amazing, Meiling," said Sakura.

"Of course," said Meiling. She posed, showing off sleek, form-fitting, long-sleeved dress that ended at her ankles revealing red shoes with a slight heel. The garment was of the latest Zhonguo style, with a standing collar that was hooked closed with golden buttons. Despite its thin appearance, Meiling looked comfortable. Tomoyo had taught her how infuse magic within the fabric to keep her warm. The scarlet and gold brocade suited her skin tone exceptionally.

The three girls laughed.

"I thought you said that you were going to spend New Year's with your family," Mr Li said to Sakura.

His dark red Zhonguo suit was well tailored to him. There was a row of ornamental buttons straight down the front and the white silk of the shirt underneath peeked from under his cuffs and standing collar.

Tomoyo overheard her relatives commenting on his sharp looks and inquiring about his eligibility for their own daughters and nieces.

"Didn't you know? Tomoyo and I are second cousins with the crown princess and prince through our mothers," said Sakura. Princess Emeraude and Prince Ferio were busy preparing and were scheduled to arrived as the dinner started. "They're part of the Amamiya Clan."

"Syaoran! Good wishes! Good Fortune!" said Fye, rubbing his head. "Nice haircut. You too, Meiling."

Fye wore the latest Lecourt fashion; a long dark blue jacket, ebony straight pants, white shirt, light blue bow tie and matching vest. The blond ponytail at the nape of his neck was bound with white fabric.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mr Li.

"I'm eighteenth in line for the throne," he said. "I am of the Imperial House of Flowright after all."

"You never let us forget," said Meiling. "And it isn't that impressive. Tomoyo is ninth in line."

"Her father was first cousins with the King," Sakura explained to Mr Li.

"Cousin Tomoyo! Cousin Fye! Sakura! Have you seen the kittens?" the golden haired twins ran up to them in contrasting frilly black and white dresses.

"No, not yet," said Tomoyo to her cousins. She gestured to the Li's. "Have you greeted our guests from Zhonguo? They're from the Li Clan."

"Happy New Year." They curtsied in unison.

"I'm Freya," said the elder in black.

"I'm Elda," said the younger in white. They spoke enthusiastically. "The kittens are so cute. Have you seen them?"

"Our Cousin Emi's feline gave birth last week."

"We want to keep one."

"But our mother won't let us."

"Do you want one?"

"They're really cute." They pulled on Meiling and Fye's hands.

"We are about to have dinner," said Tomoyo. "How about we give them a quick tour and then we all get cleaned up?"

The twins agreed, on the condition that the guests see the kittens along the way. They led the way with Meiling and Fye in tow. The other three followed a few paces behind.

Sakura was pointing out the relatives closest to them in age. "There's Tomoyo's first cousin talking with my brother. She goes to university in the Taiyo Isles." Cousin Kendappa and Cousin Toya nodded at them. Cousin Toya also glared at Mr Li.

"Are all your relatives in Taiyo Isles?" asked Mr Li, glaring briefly at Cousin Toya.

"Our more immediate relatives are here in Lecourt or Heung Gong, however we have some distant relatives remaining in the Taiyo Isles," said Tomoyo. "Our great-grandmother is from Lecourt so our family except my aunt moved here when our mothers were still in high school. My aunt had already started university, so she was permitted to stay there for the duration of her studies. However, she fell in love with an exchange student from Heung Gong and after graduating, married him and together they began a family."

The man their Aunt Saya married, Kyogo Hanato was a priest of a shrine in Heung Gong. That meant that they and their three daughters, Kotori "Tori", Kobato "Koe" and Kohane "Honey", were usually too busy with New Years preparations to spend New Years here in Lecourt with the rest of the family.

"That reminds me," said Sakura, "you went to Heung Gong High School, right Mr Li?"

He nodded.

"We have cousins that go there and one is in the same grade as us. I've been meaning to ask you about it. Her last name is "Hanato". Do you know her?"

He shook his head.

"Oh, is that so?" sighed Sakura.

"It is possible that he doesn't remember because she is often sick," suggested Tomoyo.

After a few moments later when they entered the parlour where the felines were kept, Mr Li asked, "Is she called "Koe"?"

"That's her!" said Sakura, excitedly. "Have you met her sisters too?"

He shook his head.

"How do you know their cousin?" asked Meiling, hearing the commotion.

"I never talked to her but she was in my class last year," he said. "She went to a different primary school as us, Meiling."

She went back to stroking the kitten in her hand.

"Is she okay?" said Mr Li, a hint of concern tinged his words.

"It seems like she's getting better," said Sakura, a touch more cheerfully.

* * *

In between dinner courses, Sakura and her cousin were to perform. She was to accompany Tomoyo's singing on the organ. She was very persuasive when she wanted to be.

As they were setting up Sakura could hear snatches of hushed conversations from Tomoyo's relatives.

"Is that Sakura Kinomoto?" whispered a Lady.

"Yes, she's certainly turning into the spitting image of her mother," said the man next to her.

"Lucky for her," commented a second Lady. "I heard she doesn't have any magical powers."

"Poor thing," said the first. "Born into the great Amamiya Clan without any power; God and the spirits can be so cruel."

"She must have done something terrible in her previous life," added the second Lady.

"The girl will still probably able to marry well, all things considered," snickered the man.

Sakura's cheeks burned.

"Sakura, remember your invincible spell," whispered Tomoyo. "We have been practising all week and playing this song together for years."

Sakura was thankful for Tomoyo, and she put on a smile for her parents' and brother's sakes.

But she was still rattled. She played the wrong notes a couple times. Her hands shook. At one point she lost her place, but Tomoyo hid the mistakes with her own skilful singing.

They received a round of applause.

"Poor thing can't do anything right."

"She's hopeless isn't she?"

Sakura sat in silence for the rest of the dinner not looking at anyone.

She couldn't truly enjoy the midnight flower-fire display from the balcony with the others. Tomoyo was engaged in polite conversation with several ladies of the court, her parents looked very content and in love, and the Li Cousins were being introduced to the princess and prince by Fye. Even her brother was busy talking with Kendappa.

The twins innocent as they are, tried to cheer her up. But Sakura excused herself from the celebrations to find a space where she could be by herself.

* * *

Syaoran was surprised to find Kinomoto by herself, playing with the kittens.

The room was dark except for the colourful flashes of flower-fire visible from the tall windows. The walls were enchanted to silence the sounds from the outside. He could only hear the content purr of the felines and a faint sniffling.

He retreated, knocking into the door. He shouldn't be disturbing her while she was like this. He was just trying to escape from Meiling and Prince Fye, as he insists on being called. Syaoran thought that the title was a nickname given by the girls at school. He should have realized that he was of royal blood when they met by his last name.

One of the kittens meowed and the girl turned her head to see who the newcomer was. The explosions of light made her eyes and the trails of tears shine.

"Mr Li?" said Kinomoto, wiping her cheeks with a handkerchief. "Are you here to play with the kittens too?"

Syaoran stepped into the room. Her nose was only a little discoloured.

"Sorry, he said. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

She shook her head and motioned for him to go and sit next to her on the sofa.

"No, it's okay." She handed him a kitten. "I haven't seen you since the semester ended. What have you been doing since then?"

"Practising," Syaoran replied. "Studying."

"Really? It's the holidays," she said, with a little laugh. "No wonder you do so well in school. Your family must be very proud of you."

"I guess," he shrugged.

"Seriously? You're exceptionally good in all of your subjects. And you're amazing at sports. And you have extremely strong magical powers."

The kitten in her lap mewed as if in agreement.

He concentrated on the one in his own. "When you're part of an ancient clan there are high expectations of you."

"I know," she said quietly. The girl was facing the windows.

Syaoran wished he never made that comment. She was a member of the powerful Amamiya Clan without any magical powers.

"Don't worry. Everything will definitely be all right."

Syaoran wondered how she could be smiling at him like that.

"How do you celebrate New Year's in Zhonguo?" she said.

"Usually we would be eating a banquet with all the family now. But in Zhonguo, New Year's celebrations last for a couple weeks and we'll be travelling there tomorrow afternoon to spend rest of the holidays there," he said. He was not looking forward to the crowded aerotrains and traffic once in Heung Gong. "We also light our own flower-fire."

"Wow!" she clapped her hands. "That sounds like so much fun! Do you also receive the lucky money in red envelopes?"

"Yes. Do you?"

She nodded. "It's one of the few traditions we retained. Are you still doing the dragon dance? Meiling said that you were having a few difficulties earlier."

"Mother promised that we would."

"Did she even ask you if you wanted to do it?" she exclaimed. She opened her eyes in panic. "Sorry I shouldn't ask that. Forget I said such a thing."

"I don't mind." When he was a kid, he couldn't wait until he was old enough to learn how to do those tricks he saw his cousins and sisters perform. "I find it fun."

She exhaled. "I'm glad."

The last flower-fire faded, and the lights returned.

"I guess we should return to the others," she said, standing up. The kitten returned to its litter. "Are you going to perform?"

He nodded. Syaoran followed her to the ballroom while is mind searched for the right words thanking her for reminding how he used to enjoy dragon dancing.

Just as Sakura Kinomoto walked past him through the door Syaoran said, "I don't think you're hopeless."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_\- Hi, so this is the last chapter of the story that I wrote... jokes. Sorta. I inserted this in after the first (terribly written) draft to add something to the story that would contrast between the previous chapter and the next couple ones and to add some sort of a basis for the characters relationships later on. Stay tuned!_

_\- Review, favourite, follow! =) And thank you for reading the story so far!_

_\- Hmm... the timing of the release was a little off. Oh well. _


	7. Sakura and the Parasite

**Disclaimer:**

_I have no affiliation with Cardcaptor Sakura or any other of CLAMP's works. Also any similarities to real life events or people are unintentional unless explicitly stated. _

* * *

There was a crowd of people looking the noticeboards; the top hundred rankings for the mathematics test were up.

"Morning, Tomoyo!" It was Sakura, looking as lovely usual, wearing a ribbon headband that matched her eyes. "What's wrong?" she said with concern.

Tomoyo wiped her tears. "Oh, I'm just sublimely happy. Look at the rankings."

"Wow! Congratulations! You got equal second!"

"That is not why I am happy. Look over there," Tomoyo pointed to the end of the list and watched as Sakura's face went form confused yet cute, to pure delight.

"HOE?!" she yelled, startling a few people around her.

"What's all the fuss about, Miss Kinomoto?" asked Meiling arriving with her cousin.

"Meiling! Mr Li! Welcome back! I'm ranked! I'm a hundredth!" Sakura bounced excitedly holding the girl's hands.

"Are you serious? That's an amazing improvement actually," said Meiling. "Good job. Where am I? Ah, second with Miss Daidouji? I dropped a place, but I guess it can't be helped since it's Syaoran."

"That's amazing, Mr Li!" exclaimed Sakura, clapping. "First place! Congratulations!"

"It's nothing really."

"Hoe? But it's first place! And you were also helping me with mathematics throughout the semester. Thank you so much!"

He avoided her eyes. "It's nothi-"

Sakura stood on her toes trying to catch his gaze. "No. It honestly means a lot to me. I've never ranked before."

Tomoyo witnessed both of their expressions soften.

"Now that you're first you'll be moving up the first class with me!" said Meiling linking arms with Mr Li.

"Oh, yeah, that's right," said Sakura, somewhat deflated.

"Congratulations, Syaoran," said Fye, clapping the other boy's shoulder. Fye put his arm around Sakura's shoulder, catching Tomoyo's eyes and nodding conspiratorially in the direction of Mr Li. "Don't worry! You still have me, Miss Hundred."

"Thank you, Mr Ninety-Nine."

Fye addressed Meiling. "By the way, a senior was looking for you."

"Ah that's right, I was supposed to give the forms for the upcoming Bartitsu Competition," Meiling said, rushing off. She doubled back and said to her cousin, "Syaoran, don't forget to ask the deputy principal to move you to my class. See you later. "

"Sakura and Fye look pretty good together, do you agree?" Tomoyo smiled at Mr Li once Meiling had disappeared. Her relatives were laughing and congratulating and consoling their friends.

"W-what?!"

"They have known each other since Kindergarten," she said.

Tomoyo observed his eyes flicker to Sakura and Fye.

She mimed a shocked expression. "Did you not know that? I thought that you knew because were close friends with him because you are in most of each other's classes. Fye is in the same mathematics class as you and Sakura after all."

He regained his composure. "This doesn't concern me. I'm going to talk to the teacher."

Tomoyo laughed to herself quietly as Mr Li determinedly walked away.

* * *

That Daidouji! Why would he care about Sakura Kinomoto and Fye?

When Syaoran reached the staffroom a crowd was starting to gather outside the door. He could hear shouts from the inside.

"What can't you give me the mark!?" demanded a female student.

"I can't give you the marks because you because you didn't use the word "logic,"" said the teacher, calmly.

"But I used "sequential order!""

"I'm sorry, but I cannot award you those marks."

"This is ridiculous! Life isn't about what words you use! It's the meaning behind it!"

The girl exited the room, swinging the door violently. The crowd of students scuttled from her route.

Syaoran was surprised to see that she was wearing a small pair of wings. The academy had very strict uniform regulations.

Ms Mizuki stood at the staffroom and observed the students who were now dispersing. The deputy principal was in the room handing a cup of tea to another teacher, who he presumed was the one talking to the female student moments ago.

"Mr Syaoran Li," said Ms Mizuki. "Congratulations on getting first place, and after entering halfway through the semester too."

"Thank you," he said.

"No, we should be thanking you," said the teacher. "Your presence has truly motivated the class to do their best, especially Miss Sakura Kinomoto. She and the rest of the class seem to like you a lot too."

"I like the class too," said Syaoran. He was surprised to find that it was the truth. Their loud and distracting ways made the classes interesting and enjoyable.

"That's good to hear. Ah, that's the bell," she said, shooing him away. "You better not be late."

"Ok."

When he reached the end of the hallway, Syaoran felt very confused. He didn't get a chance to swap class.

But did he actually need to? It would be a hassle to deal with new classmates after finally getting used to Sakura Kinomoto and the others.

And his ranking and marks in mathematics would satisfy Mother. Wei always said that education depends on the student and not the teacher.

Syaoran sighed and continued walking to magical theory class. Hopefully Meiling would understand.

* * *

Meiling was furious with Syaoran. When the bell ended for their mathematics class, which he didn't attend, she went and cornered him as he was packing up.

She yelled. He yelled back. Students left the classroom after a glare from Syaoran, and they yelled some more.

Meiling breathed deeply trying to reorganize her thoughts.

"Meiling! There you are!"

Meiling and Syaoran turned to the newcomer in the doorway. She marched towards them.

"I thought that you said that you were going to have the competition forms in first thing this morning!" she said. Meiling flinched.

"Sorry! I was looking for you this morning," she said, taking the forms from her bag. "We have training this afternoon. I thought that I could give you the forms then."

"Sorry doesn't solve it! You volunteered to collect the forms and give them to me this morning, which you didn't, so that I could focus on other things. I should've done it myself." She snatched the forms out of Meiling's hand and stormed out of the classroom.

"Hey, who was that girl?" asked Syaoran.

Meiling felt her temper rise again. How dare he ask about another girl and not about how she was feeling!

He noticed her expression and quickly said, "I saw her this morning arguing with one of the teachers."

Meiling took a deep breath. "She's the Bartitsu Club captain. She's not normally like that though."

"Aren't those wings on her back against school regulation?" he said.

"Wings? She doesn't have wings on her back?"

"But I saw them. They're similar to a dove's," said Syaoran. He was always more in tune with spirits than she was. "And they're bigger than last time."

"Maybe it's one of those occurrences when not everyone with spiritual powers can see them," she suggested. "It doesn't matter."

Meiling was still angry at Syaoran, but he had good judgement. One class wasn't worth staying mad at him for long.

She hooked her arm with his and together they went to eat their recess.

* * *

Sakura was having dinner at home with her parents and brother. It was increasingly rare for them to have dinner together with her brother always busy with his part-time work and university and father being called to other countries for his research.

"What's wrong, Miss Sakura?" asked her father.

"Hoe?" she looked up from her food. "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"I may be often away on business trips but I know my own daughter."

"Well at school," admitted Sakura, "the captain of the Bartitsu Club kept yelling at everyone. We have a competition coming up and she's getting really stressed about it, saying that she wishes that it was someone else's responsibility. That was the first time I've heard her complain."

"She's a senior," said her mother. "So you have to understand that she's under a lot of pressure to choose what she wants to do in the future."

"Yeah, I understand that." Sakura paused before adding, "But Meiling mentioned something strange as well. She said that her cousin, Mr Syaoran Li, said that he saw wings on her back. But no one else could see it."

"What are you doing hanging with that brat?" said her brother.

"He's not a brat!"

Their parents looked at one another.

"Sakura, do you know what kind of wings they resembled?" asked her father.

"Feathered ones like a doves and apparently they're growing." Sakura could sense their increasing discomfort. "What is the matter?"

"Sakura, listen to me," said her father in a serious manner. "What you've described sounds similar to a rumour I've been hearing about during my travels. Apparently some nice and considerate people suddenly become easily agitated and aggressive for no apparently reason. Occasionally you'd hear of someone noticing wings identical to a dove's on these people. They'll say that the wings grew as the person becomes more aggressive, and then wings would coincidentally be gone once the person is calm again."

"So that's a good thing right?" said Sakura.

"No," her father said, shaking his head sadly. "It means that their soul has departed and the body dies soon after. Those wings appear because of "Ko". They're vermin that paralyse a person's heart which surrounds their soul. It's a person's restraint, which is very important in helping with dealing with other people. Once that's out of the way, it's easier to steal a person's soul."

"Who and why would someone do such a thing?" asked her brother.

"Do you think you can find her?" said her mother.

"Is there a way to stop this?" Sakura said.

"There's an old book in our library that is said to contain a cure they used the last time it spread," said her father, rising. "It will take a while, but if you find her while I make the medicine we might be able to stop the process. Toya, go with her to keep her safe and contact me on your chronometer-telephone when you find Sakura's friend."

"Here. Think of your friend," Her mother placed a handkerchief in Sakura's hand. Her mother cast a spell over it and it folded over to form a bird. She said, "This handkerchief will turn into a butterfly when she's near. I hope that you find her."

"Thank you. Everything will be all right."

* * *

Toya and Sakura rode across the sky on his bicycle following the handkerchief-bird. It's leisurely pace gave him plenty of time to go over the dinner conversation in his mind. His parents were hiding something. The bird glowed and turned into a butterfly.

"Hoe? Why are we slowing down?" said Sakura.

"We're getting close," he said.

She shifted behind him to get a better look. "And now it's even slower?!"

Sakura was obviously worried about her friend, but Toya wasn't the kind of person for sentimental words. He continued to follow the handkerchief-butterfly.

The butterfly flew down to a terraced house. The butterfly hovered near a beam of light coming out of the second floor. It unfurled and floated to Sakura.

Toya traced the light to a board engraved with Zhonguo characters being held by a teenaged boy.

"Mr Li!" Sakura jumped off before he could even turn around. He landed quickly. It was the Li brat.

"What are you doing here?" said his sister. Since when was Sakura friendly with him?

"Mother sent me to find that girl while my aunt, cousin and your father make the medicine," he said.

Toya called his father on his pocket chronophone to let him know where they were.

"I think she's coming out," said the brat.

The light started moving downwards and Toya could hear the shouting from the inside.

The front door burst open and a girl, who he guessed to be the Sakura's friend, screeched something to someone inside and slammed the door shut.

The brat swore.

"What did you say?" Toya said to the kid.

"Her wings are much bigger now," he replied staring at the girl.

She noticed them. "Hey! What are you doing in front of my house?"

"Captain!" greeted Sakura, stepping towards her. "We just wanted to invite you over to my house for dinner."

"Just had it," said the other girl, sidestepping his sister. "Leave me alone!"

Toya's sister ran next to the other girl. "How about dessert then?"

"I said leave me alone!" The girl pushed Sakura aside.

Toya didn't care if she was a girl, no one pushes his sister.

"Hey don't provoke her," said the kid in low tones, blocking Toya. "We need to wait for your father to come with the cure."

"Hey why are you whispering?" the girl said the two of them. "I bet that you're criticizing my looks!"

The rocks around her began to crack.

Toya's father arrived. "Hey, I hope that I'm not too late with the cure. How is the situation?" he said.

"Not good," said the kid. "They're large."

"Miss, I have some food for you to try," said his father, looking at Sakura for assistance.

"It's the dessert I was talking about," said Sakura. "It's really delicious."

"I don't want it! I'm fat enough as it is!" said the girl. The fissures crept along the cobble stones. "I need to cut weight for the competition!"

"It will help you lose weight!"

She snapped her head towards Sakura. "Are you saying I'm fat?!"

"No," she retreated.

Toya and the others could hardly stand up straight anymore.

"I can't take it anymore!" she screamed, pulling on her hair.

The brat threw a paper talisman onto her forehead.

The trembling stopped, and the girl fainted. Sakura ran to be by her side.

The kid swore. "The wings are flying."

Toya couldn't perceive anything but the kid jumped onto the roof.

The kid chanted some spell and the winds picked up. But then he was floating in the air, gasping for air. Toya saw the Li magic circle and a blaze erupt, surrounding the teenager.

When the flames died down he was falling.

Toya's father slowed down his descent with his magic.

Sakura was by the girl's side, but was watching the kid. He was quickly regaining consciousness. Toya's sister tried shaking the girl awake.

"Hey, can you hear me, captain?" The girl stared into space.

Sakura's questions became more desperate. Her father gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"We can't save her anymore," he said, closing the empty girl's eyes.

* * *

"Sakura, the service is over," said her mother, "What are you still doing in the chapel? Our carriage ready to take us to the burial grounds."

Her mother was a silhouette in the arched doorway. The multi-coloured sunlight from the stained glass windows played shadows on her face as she moved forward to stand by Sakura. The soft glow from the rows of candles illuminated her gentle expression.

Sakura watched the candles flicker.

"I just needed more time to think," she said.

"What are you thinking about?"

Her mother waited for a response. She always encouraged Sakura to talk about her feelings.

Sakura struggled to catch a coherent thought. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have said that to her. I should've just made her eat the cure. If I've done something different, then she'd still be-"

She let the tears flow and felt herself be wrapped up in her mother's warm embrace.

"The past can't be undone, Sakura," soothed her mother. "It's no one's fault. Everything will be all right."

They stood that way for several moments.

"Some people think that she shouldn't have received a funeral because she lost her soul," said Sakura. She noticed an unlit candle.

"Don't worry about what other people think. Funerals are about celebrating and remembering the life of the departed and for loved ones to say their last goodbyes," said her mother. "The souls will eventually make their way to where they are supposed to go and your friend's will too."

Sakura's mother wiped her tears. "What do you reckon will happen to her soul?"

"Her soul could go to the spirit world, heaven, hell, the countless living worlds, or even the dreams which connect them all."

"Can you see what will happen in your dreams?"

Her mother shook her head. "I can view the future in my dreams, but that does not mean that I know everything that will come to pass. The paths that connect them are infinite and so are the possibilities." She blew on a candle bringing the flame to light. "That's why I can still pray and hope for a better future."

* * *

**Author's notes:**

_\- I hope that you're all okay. I'd apologize for possibly making you sad, but I guess it means that my writing is effective enough to make you do so..._(?)_ so, erm, thank you. Hopefully, it amuses you as well. I'd like to know ;) _

_\- Post exams... rankings (my school never publicly displayed ours actually, but word spread) and arguing with teachers for marks. Not one of my favourite experiences of high school._

_\- I used to practice taekwondo. The struggle to lose weight before a competition is real. _

_\- If anything is confusing, let me know. Some things will be revealed in later chapters._


	8. Sakura and her Precious Friend: Part 1

**Disclaimer:**

_I have no affiliation with Cardcaptor Sakura or any other of CLAMP's works. Also any similarities to real life events or people are unintentional unless explicitly stated._

* * *

Meiling scowled at the girl with the ugly puffy hair. The hairstyle made her look like she had three ugly heads.

No.

Meiling had to focus. There were only seven seconds after the referee blew the whistle and she was down by a point. It was the last match of the day. Her lungs were gasping for air and her muscles were so painful she wanted to rip them out. But first she needed to wipe that smug sneer of her opponent's face, with her foot. She only required one clean attack for the golden point round, unless…

The whistle blew.

Meiling charged in with her a rapid series of attacks. Her opponent blocked them. Meiling jumped and side kicked to the girl's stomach with more force than she thought she had left. She knocked her opponent out of bounds.

The referee blew the whistle and the sounds of the cheering crowd hit her.

She checked the scoreboard and it read one more point in her favour. Meiling landed a clean kick and knocked her opponent out bounds scoring two points to win within seven seconds.

Meiling bowed and shook hands with her opponent, who was glowering.

She turned to smile at her supporters and was alarmed to find the closest ones bounding towards her. Meiling was surrounded by her teammates in a sweaty and tight group hug, all laughing and rejoicing.

* * *

Their festivities continued on to their celebratory dinner in the town. Along the way Miss Daidouji was showing her and Miss Kinomoto the photos she took during the competition. Most were of Miss Kinomoto, but there were some nice images that Meiling liked of herself.

"Congratulations to you both for winning your competitions," said Miss Daidouji.

"It's really because of Meiling's advice I won my final's match," said Miss Kinomoto, smiling at her. "And she was the reason why everyone else did so well today."

Their teammates cheerfully agreed. They were a stark contrast to the group she arrived to at training the day after the Bartitsu Club captain's funeral.

Meiling was worried that they would hate her after she started yelling at them to start training seriously. But they all seemed to be in high spirits now.

"Thank you, everyone," said Meiling, touched. "I knew you all had it in you. All I did was shake you a little bit for it come out."

"A little bit?" laughed someone.

She also shoved a few of them.

"And you were so busy helping to make the cures to be distributed amongst the healers," said one of the juniors.

"And I heard that you were getting paid to do so too," said another.

Meiling had been working with her mother, Miss Kinomoto's father and the teachers to make and further develop the Ko cure. During her last magical research period, she found out that the dissolvable version they developed broke down and became useless if it was heated above boiling point of water. If she kept working at it, she might be able to beat Miss Daidouji's research project this year.

She had also hunted Ko with Syaoran to spend a bit more time with him. She merely lasted a couple nights before everything became too tiring despite her magical energy drink. He continued on as he was one of the few people who could identify the parasite.

Meiling spotted her fiancé chatting with some of their classmates. As if by fate, he turned his head at the exact moment.

The junior girls squealed, and he turned away alarmed. He was so shy.

"Syaoran Li just looked this way," said the first, fanning herself.

"He's so good looking," said the second, fanning the first.

"And smart."

"And good at sports."

"And really kind," added Miss Kinomoto.

"Watch it you three," warned Meiling, "or I'll make you do wall sits for an hour."

"Hoe!" said Miss Kinomoto, hands up defensively. "I didn't mean that-"

"We were only joking, Meiling!" laughed the first junior.

The second junior member said, "We know that you two were meant to be together."

Meiling believed that Miss Kinomoto would have no interests in her fiancé, but as for the two juniors…

They weakened under her glare.

"Please forgive us, Senior Li! We're sorry! We were just kidding! We won't even look at him," they cried.

Meiling chuckled and patted their heads. "Okay, no wall sits. You're lucky I'm in a good mood," she said. She was the Bartitsu Champion, had a first place winning research presentation, and the perfect fiancé. How could she not be in a good mood?

* * *

Meiling was starting to get on Syaoran's nerves.

Since she doesn't see him much outside of school because he was busy helping the law enforcement and healers identify Ko victims, she had been attempting to spend every free moment they had together. She would bring lunch to eat with him, even if he had packed his own. She would cling to his arm as he walked to class, despite being in different ones. And she would look as if she would cry if he suggested he wanted to do something without her.

He was exhausted.

"Meiling simply misses her fiancé," said Sakura Kinomoto after he briefly mentioned the reason for his exhaustion in science class one day.

Syaoran and Meiling were merely betrothed as long as there wasn't anyone that he liked more than her. It was true he didn't like her more than family, but then again he never knew what it was meant to be interested in someone that way. The betrothal never really bothered him. It was tradition.

"Try telling her what you told us," said Sakura Kinomoto. Daidouji nodded in agreement.

"I don't know," he said. "I've tried."

"Try again," she said. "Everything will definitely be all right."

The bell rang signalling the end of the period and the students were packing up or leaving the classroom for recess.

"You're both so busy, you don't see each other as much anymore," she said, swinging her bag over her shoulder. "Don't you miss her?"

Syaoran shrugged, he was too tired to miss anything besides his bed these days. "I guess."

"I guess?!" Meiling's screech pierced his ear.

He didn't realize that she was standing behind him.

She pointed a finger forcefully into his chest. "I've stuck with you as long as we were kids! I'm the person who loves you the most! We've been separated for two years and recently you've become so busy that we don't get to see each other at all. And what you say when asked if you miss me is "I guess!?""

"Wait-!" said Syaoran in the Zhonguo language.

"If you have something to say, you can say it in the local tongue."

"Okay then, hear me out."

He glanced at his cousin's friends and they nodded in encouragement.

"Well, what is it?" Meiling tapped her foot.

"Meiling," he began, "you can't keep going out of your way for me."

"But we hardly get to spend time with each other anymore."

"I know, but-"

"But what?! I can't help it if-"

"You're not listening to me!"

"I am so!"

"No you're not! You only listen to or do things when it suits you! You're being selfish, Meiling!"

He didn't realize that he was yelling until he saw the terrified expression on his cousin's face. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Syaoran, you idiot," Meiling ran out of the classroom, the crowd parting to let her through.

"Why did you say such a thing, in front of everyone too?" said Sakura Kinomoto, quietly. She and Daidouji left to follow their friend.

The once silent crowd started whispering. Syaoran glared at them and they dispersed.

He sighed, packing away his things into his bag and went in search of quiet place where he could focus on practicing his forms. He was just following their advice.

* * *

Sakura ignored the crowd and knocked on the entrance to the girls' toilets on the ground floor. Water seeped from the gap at the bottom of the door and she could hear the sound Meiling crying over the sound of rushing water. She had locked herself inside with her magic and was in there alone.

"Go away!"

"Meiling, it's us, Sakura and Tomoyo." Her cousin was busy persuading the spectators to give them some privacy and to use the toilets at the gymnasium instead. "Please let us in."

"No!"

They were alone in the corridor now except for Ms Mizuki, spell dispeller bell ready in her hand.

"I'm sorry," said Sakura. "It's my fault. I was just trying to help." Tomoyo placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Why are you apologizing for?" said Meiling, she opened the door a crack. "It's not your fault."

"But I was the one who encouraged him to let you know that he was feeling tired from hunting Ko at night, a-and then he went and said those horrible things."

"Hey, don't cry," She came out and gave Sakura a hug. "It's not your fault. He did have a valid point. I was being a little selfish."

"But-"

"What do you think, Miss Daidouji?"

"I think that this issue is solely between Meiling and Mr Li, but I believe that neither of them is solely to blame," she said. "It is my opinion that they both have valid arguments and I am glad that Meiling is maturing and considering his opinions."

"See, Miss Kinomoto?" Meiling handed Sakura her handkerchief. "Don't blame yourself and stop crying already."

She was supposed to be comforting Meiling, not the other way around. "Sorry, I'm such a cry baby."

"Stop apologizing already!"

The three of them laughed.

* * *

Syaoran didn't expect to see Meiling that evening when he arrived home late. She'd been known to hold long grudges. After the argument she didn't talk to him and avoided even glancing in his direction. Her friends hardly talked to him either, maybe out of some strange girl code of honour.

But there she was there at the dining table with a meal in front of her, waiting for him.

She stood up when he entered, and gestured for him to sit. A plate of food was served in front of him.

"I'm sorry for making you angry today," she said, softly. The parents were asleep upstairs. "I understand that you've been stressed because you're out every other night on a Ko case."

"You should be asleep by now," he said. "It's late."

"Didn't you hear me?" She grimaced at her own sharp tone and said, "Sorry. I wanted to apologize in person with this dinner I prepared."

He eyed the meal suspiciously. He was still irritated by her and she normally doesn't talk to people she's arguing with until the other person apologized. Something felt off.

"You don't have to forgive me, but can you please try some?" Meiling held out the eating utensils to him. She looked as if she was about to cry.

He took the utensils warily and ate some. It was warm and the heat spread throughout his body. "It's good," he said.

"Really?" her eyes became brighter.

He nodded, eating some more.

The only sounds in the room were of Syaoran eating the food Meiling made.

"Can I feed you the rest?" she said after a while.

He thought about it. It was probably easier to agree with her. The quicker he finished the earlier he could rest.

He passed her the eating utensils. "Do as you like."

* * *

Tomoyo saw herself kneeling next to a distraught Sakura who was holding Mr Li's bleeding hand. His leg was bent at an odd angle.

Sakura raised her head. Tomoyo followed her gaze and saw a distant figure. She recognized Meiling by her signature hairstyle.

There was a spirit standing before her, larger and more solidified than anything she had seen before.

It raised a sharp claw.

"Stop!" she cried, shielding Meiling as the talon fell. She shut her eyes.

Tomoyo did not feel the impact.

"Everything will definitely be all right." Sakura's words came as a whisper and as a shout from nowhere and everywhere at once.

Tomoyo opened her eyes and her eyes met nothing but darkness. She turned. There was Sakura in clothes she'd never seen before and holding a pink staff topped with a star and wings in her hands. She was smiling.

As Tomoyo ran towards her, Sakura dissolved into a haze of cherry blossoms, and Tomoyo fell backwards into her bed. The birds greeted the morning with their song.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_\- Thank you to all the reviewers, followers, people who favourited this story and all you readers. =) Part 2 will come soon. (I really like reading your speculations.)_

_\- I actually witnessed a match like Meiling's one. The girl who won was from our team. It was the last match as well and it was THE best way to end the day's competition._


	9. Sakura and her Precious Friend: Part 2

**Disclaimer:**

_I have no affiliation with Cardcaptor Sakura or any other of CLAMP's works. Also any similarities to real life events or people are unintentional unless explicitly stated._

* * *

"Where's Meiling?" said Sakura.

It was recess and she arrived to their usual spot at the rooftop gardens to only Tomoyo. Her cousin had her elective commerce class with Meiling and Mr Li, while Sakura had home economics. Presea Pharle and Caldina Chizeta usually arrived a little later after their dance elective, and the boys occasionally made an appearance depending on their moods. Mr Li sometimes had lunch with some of his football teammates and classmates, but after the fight yesterday, it was no wonder that he wasn't here today.

"Meiling has gone to freshen herself up in the ladies' room," she yawned.

"What's wrong, Tomoyo?" Sakura had never seen her cousin yawn during daytime.

"It is nothing for you to be concerned about," she said, smiling.

Sakura shook her head. "But I'm worried about you. Something must have happened for you to still be tired."

Her cousin sighed and said, "Last night I had a nightmare and I could not return to sleep."

Sakura encouraged Tomoyo to keep going, passing the tin of madeleine cakes she baked during the double period home economics lesson. "Take an extra cake for your nightmare," she insisted.

"I saw Mr Li severely injured. He was bleeding and his leg was bent at an odd angle. And Meiling was being attacked by a monstrous spirit." Tomoyo ate a bite and wrapped her arms around herself. Sakura was feeling cold as well.

"That's horrible," said Sakura. She took her cousin's hands in her own and leant forward so that their foreheads touched. "Last night I had a happy dream of being safe and warm. I pray that Tomoyo will experience very warm dreams."

"What are you two doing?" asked Meiling, giving them an odd look. She sat down slowly.

"Mother always does this when I have a nightmare," said Sakura addressing the girl sitting on her opposite side. "Tomoyo had a dream last night of you being attacked by spirits and Mr Li getting hurt."

"Eh? Is this a foretelling dream?" said Meiling.

"I am not certain it was one," admitted Tomoyo. "However, it was very vivid."

"So it may just be an ordinary dream. Ah, are those madeleines?" said Meiling. She took a cake. "My dream last night was of Syaoran giving me a bird pendant." She bit into the cake. "This is pretty good. Have some of my homemade spring rolls."

"Your spring rolls are amazing!" Its salty sweet flavours melted in her mouth. Sakura had to get Meiling to teach her how to make them one day.

"Have the two of you worked out your differences yet?" said Tomoyo. "You were talking to him normally again during class this morning, however I did not have to opportunity to ask."

Meiling smiled. "Yup. He's has a football club meeting at this moment, but he'll be having lunch with us later today."

"I'm so glad that you're talking to each other again," said Sakura. She had felt very awkward in yesterday's classes and didn't believe that she could continue not talking to him on Meiling's behalf.

"Speaking of Mr Li, it may be me however have you been noticing that he has been acting oddly today?" said Tomoyo. "He did not scold us for chatting during class today as he normally does."

"I'm sure that you're imagining things," said Meiling, quickly.

"Now that you mention it," said Sakura, "lately he keeps tripping or dropping things recently."

"I'm telling you that you're seeing things that aren't there. I've known him since I could remember, this is normal behaviour for Syaoran," said Meiling. "I think both of you need to rest."

* * *

Syaoran woke up to the sound of Meiling crying. He looked at the wall chronometer; the sun wouldn't rise for another several hours. Meiling hadn't woken up from a nightmare since they were children. Maybe it was something to do with that off feeling he's been sensing from her recently.

From experience, this could this kind of aura could easily continue to grow and consume the person's mind unless they could find balance in their life. It was similar to the Ko parasite, but this condition originates from the person themselves.

Furthermore, this imbalance tends to attract malicious spirits that feed off this energy. The wards surrounding the house will keep them away for the moment, but for how long? He had to intervene now; it obviously wasn't going to go away on its own.

Meiling had her hand on the doorknob when he opened his bedroom door.

She blinked then wrapped her arms around his neck. Syaoran heard snatches of "I'm so glad," and "You're safe," in between her sobs.

That off aura was stronger than last time. He had to act fast.

"Hey, stop crying," said Syaoran. "I'm fine."

But she sobbed harder. He needed her to calm down.

"Come on. I'll make you pancakes." Quick and easy to make, they had it frequently growing up.

He gently loosed her grip and led her to the kitchens, lighting couple of lamps to not wake up their parents on the upper floors.

Meiling sat on a stool, sniffling throughout the preparation.

"Hey, are you all right?" he said, looking at her. His cousin was usually more talkative.

"Yeah." She wiped her tears with a sleeve. "It was just a dream after all."

He added the first of the pancake batter to the frying pan. "Do you want to tell me what the dream was about?"

"Nah, it's ok." She swung her feet rhythmically. "I'm fine knowing it was a dream."

"It's still better to talk about your problems."

"Ha. You're one to talk. You never talk about yours."

He flipped the first pancake. He had to make her talk.

"Listen, Meiling-"

"Syaoran, do you love me?" she interrupted him.

He spun his head towards her. "What? Where did that come from?"

"Answer the question. Yes or no, do you love me?" she repeated.

He put the first pancake onto a waiting plate. "We're family so…"

"So…?!" Syaoran winced at her tone. "Do you like someone else?"

"What? No," he protested.

"Miss Daidouji?"

"You're wrong."

"Miss Pharle?"

"No! Keep your voice down."

"Miss Kinomoto?"

"What? Don't be absurd!" he said. He flinched when he saw Meiling's hurt expression. "Don't cry. Have this pancake."

"If I were to die, would you care as I would for you?" Her words were barely audible.

He handed her the plate with the pancake on it. "Of course I would. So don't die."

To Syaoran's relief Meiling smiled.

"You really are kind."

She ate the pancake while he made more and suddenly stood up. "I'll grab us some juice. No don't worry, I got this. Cheers."

She got a couple of glasses from the cupboard and filled it with orange juice before handing it to him. Meiling clinked her glasses with his and they both drank their orange juice.

"Thank you, Syaoran," she said while washing up. "Hey, do you mind staying with me tonight to help me sleep like when we were children?"

Syaoran expected that she'd ask that. Their pancake sessions when they were kids nearly always ended up that way.

Her aura wasn't as dark as it was earlier, but it was still necessary for him to keep an eye on her. "Do as you like."

* * *

Meiling woke up three more times before dawn broke and each time she was glad that Syaoran was there every time. He insisted on sitting on the chair beside the bed, but she managed to convince him to hold her hand while she slept.

She could feel the warmth radiating from his palm like the sun, eliminating the shadows of the night that arose with sleep. It scared her, these dreams. She could visualize the gashes on Syaoran's leg, the bent angle, and the jagged edges even after she awoke.

Syaoran was fine. He was in front of her, but so were the visions.

"Uncle, Auntie, Mother," he said during breakfast. "I suggest that Meiling should stay home and rest today."

"I'm fine," she said.

"She kept waking up the whole night and hasn't gotten any sleep."

"And you were up with me the whole time," she argued. "If I'm to stay at home, you should too."

"I'm fine," Syaoran said. "I've had less sleep while I helped hunt Ko."

The Ko. Meiling was so tired that she forgot to give Syaoran the morning dose in his food or drink. She hoped that the medicine in last night's orange juice would last until lunch.

She couldn't perceive the wings herself, but why else would Syaoran keep arguing with her? Luckily Kinomoto followed her after that argument mentioning his Ko hunting activities. Meiling managed to catch the infection early.

Meiling must sneak in the next dose soon.

"If you're going, I'm going too!"

"Stay here!"

"Don't leave me!"

"Syaoran, Meiling, you either both stay or both go," said Aunt Yelan. "We have matters to attend to at Piffle Palace and won't return until the start of next week."

"It can't be good for her to go," said Syaoran. "And I need to go."

"Decide."

"Fine," he relented. "We can do as she likes."

Meiling grinned.

"Syaoran," warned his mother, unimpressed with his tone.

"I apologize, mother. I've decided that we will both go to school."

* * *

Meiling didn't want to be at school anymore and she just arrived.

Guru Clef was in the classroom early praising Miss Daidouji's project progress and Miss Kinomoto was showing the other girls her necklace. It was a fine chain linked to two points of a small star gem. And dangling next to it was a little bird pendant, the exact same pendant she dreamt Syaoran give her two nights ago.

"Where did you get that?" said Meiling.

"Good morning, Meiling," said Miss Kinomoto, obliviously smiling. "I was asking that myself. I woke up and it was on my necklace, but I can't take it off unless I break this star power seal. What do you think it is, Mr Li?"

She held it out in his direction and he held it his hand.

"Have you seen it before?"

Meiling left the classroom.

Did Syaoran give Miss Kinomoto that bird pendant? They were so close, so casual, and there was something in his expression that Meiling had never seen before. Something Meiling wished to see when he looked at her.

She ran. She needed to get out of there. The winds encircled her, sapping the warmth from her body.

If Syaoran loved her or even cared, he would follow her.

* * *

"Sakura," Tomoyo called out for the third time. Sakura was still staring off in the distance and absentmindedly fiddling with the bird pendant on her emergency magical power necklace. She decided to change tactics. "Mr Li."

Sakura snapped out of her daze. "Hoe? What's wrong?"

Tomoyo laughed. She did not believe that her cousin noticed how adorable she was being. That moment before their geography class between Sakura and Mr Li was so magical.

"Have you seen Meiling? She did not appear in my mathematics class today," It was recess and they were sitting in a sheltered spot in the rooftop gardens. There was a wall of ominous clouds rolling across the sky headed for them. Most of their friends opted to stay indoors.

"No, that's strange," said Sakura. "Mr Li was telling me earlier that Meiling was insisting on going to school. Maybe she went home sick. The sky isn't looking that great either today. Hoe, what's going on?"

Her bird pendant was tugging on the chain in the direction of an erratically moving figure in the sky. It was a dream-collector struggling in the wind with its many dream filled balloons. Tomoyo created a barrier surrounding him and his balloons, and pulled him to shelter.

"Mr Dream-Collector, are you okay?"

"Quite so. I must thank you Miss. Without you I might've lost all of my dreams. If there is anything I could do for you in return..."

Dream-collectors traded and raised good dreams for a living. Sakura once told her during a magical research period how most people have four to five dreams per night but only remember one because the collectors would come and take the valuable ones to insert into their balloons. In return the dream-collector would tell the dreamer where to find a lost item in a dream or sometimes leave some money under their pillow.

"Would it be possible to receive that scarlet dream balloon?" questioned Tomoyo.

"Ah, but-"

"Surely an experienced dream-collector, such as yourself, would agree that one balloon is equal in value to saving your life and trade." She smiled sweetly at the trader.

The dream trader gazed at the balloon longingly. Then he shut his eyes and gave it to her. "This young lady drives a hard bargain. I'm no match."

He suddenly fixated on Sakura. "You, with the emerald eyes!"

"Hoe? Me? Emerald eyes?"

Tomoyo agreed with the description. Sakura's eyes resembled the precious gems in their brilliance.

"Yes you. I notice that you have a dream remnant on your on your necklace? Would you be so obliged to sell it to me?"

"This bird pendant is a dream remnant?" Sakura asked.

The dream-collector nodded.

"I've read about them," said Sakura. "If a dream is strong enough it leaves an imprint in the living world upon awakening. But I don't have any magical abilities."

"Maybe some magical power that is attracted to your star charm enabled the dream to take a physical form," suggested Tomoyo.

"Ah I see." Sakura inspected the bird pendant on her necklace. "You know, I think you can put the dream fragments into a dream balloon."

Tomoyo handed her the scarlet one.

"Wait! Don't-!"

"Is it all right?" said Sakura.

"We can give it to our precious friend," said Tomoyo.

"No!"

"Okay," said Sakura. She tapped the pendant on the balloon and it shined like warm embers.

The dream-collector appeared deflated.

"Sorry, Mr Dream-Collector," Sakura said. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

He became spirited again. "Ah, are you interested in trading for some more dream balloons?" he said.

"We don't have any money today." She checked with Tomoyo who shook her head.

"I accept cash, check, dream remnants, food-"

Tomoyo blinked. "You can trade dreams with food?" she said hurriedly.

"Homemade meals the best, but store bought food is-"

"Cousin," she said, "yesterday did you eat anything of our precious friend's when we were talking about my nightmare?"

Her emerald eyes grew wide. "I did! I took a couple of her spring rolls and didn't you eat my madeleine cakes? That means-"

"She ended up with my nightmare because you purchased it from me with your cakes, and then she purchased it from you after hearing about when she gave you her spring rolls, while you end up with her dream that resulted in the dream fragment when she ate your madeleines!"

"Then, that if the nightmare comes true? We need to find her!"

The tiny dream-collector jumped, trying to gain their attention. "Hello? Are we still trading?"

"Sorry Mr Dream-Collector," said Sakura. "We need to save our precious friend."

* * *

There were masses of spirits surrounding the Li Mansion. So far their spirit barriers were holding, but for how long?

Tomoyo could tell that irrespective of if Sakura could not sense or see spirits, she would know they would be up against something immense and dangerous. Her hands in her own wouldn't stop shaking even if her emerald eyes stared straight ahead.

The presence of malicious spirits were triggering similar events in the city, the law enforcers would not be able to help them at the present.

Tomoyo and Sakura had quickly found Mr Li and told him about the situation. It was he who located her using is Rashinban.

His own enchantments shielded him from the spirits while Tomoyo and Sakura wore matching lavender cloaks that made them unnoticeable to spirits. Tomoyo always carried her enchanted purse with her everywhere she went. The cloaks had deep hoods and kept then warm and dry regardless of this strong wind and rain.

He reminded them that it would be better not to use first names with all the spirits around.

The beam of light radiating from the compass was directed at the top of the building. It was Meiling.

She walked off the roof.

Mr Li created a whirl of wind, just in time to break her fall safely.

Tomoyo was pulled along to where her friend was being shaken by Mr Li.

"Syao-?"

"Shh"

"Why are you here?"

"More importantly, are you okay? Why did you-?" he said.

She started to sit up. "I thought that, I thought that if you caught when I jumped then it meant you cared."

"Don't think that way. Hey, stop crying. I'm here."

The skies started to clear. The dream was not a premonitory dream. Tomoyo exhaled.

"Everything should be all right now," Sakura whispered to her.

"Why are they here?" Meiling stood up, the clouds returned.

"Calm down," said Mr Li.

"Calm down?! Why aren't you answering the question?" She started to walk away. "You don't care! If I'm gone you and Miss Kinomoto can be happy together and Miss Daidouji can win the research award."

Tomoyo heard a large crack from above. The barrier was breaking.

Sakura ran to Meiling, "Wait-"

"Don't touch me!"

"They came here because they were worried. And so am I," said Mr Li. He pushed his way between Meiling and Sakura. "And it's not pity."

"Obviously it's not, because you'd need love for there to be pity, and you've made it clear that you don't love me."

Tomoyo had never seen Meiling's eyes look so dark.

"Wait-!"

"Leave me alone!"

The barrier shattered. Tomoyo was pushed back and she caught a glimpse of Sakura colliding with Mr Li. Spirits poured down and circled Meiling whispering terrible things.

"We need to reach her," yelled Tomoyo.

Syaoran ran in carving his way through, Sakura followed.

"Come back! The cloak only works if you don't touch the spirits."

Sakura unseeingly bumped into a massive spirit. It was the same as Tomoyo saw in her dreams. It had its claws raised. Sakura was too far away for Tomoyo to protect with a barrier.

"Sakura!"

Tomoyo heard the sound of what she hoped were just tiles breaking. Bone white powder obstructed her view.

"Mr Li, what's wrong?"

She ran in the direction of Sakura's cries. She was dusty with minor cuts and clutching at Mr Li's hand. He had a nauseating gash on his leg.

Tomoyo raised a barrier around the two off them.

The spirit, unable to reach its prey, left. It continued to head towards Meiling.

"What was that?" panicked Sakura. "Mr Li is bleeding. Can you save him?"

Tomoyo stopped Mr Li's bleeding with magic, but she couldn't tell what internal or spiritual damage there was. They required a more experienced healer.

"Her negative thoughts have broken the barrier protecting this place and the spirits are spilling in. I need to get through to her before she listens to what they say. Stay here," she said, handing Sakura the scarlet dream-balloon. "Mr Li needs you."

"Be careful," she called.

Tomoyo stepped out of the barrier and flew on her winged flying staff to Meiling, weaving her way between the spirits. She landed in her friend's path.

"Move out of the way," said Meiling.

"I will not."

"Fine I'll make you."

"Mr Li is dying."

"Wha-"

"He was struck by a spirit. I have stopped the external bleeding for the time being, but there he probably has some internal damage that needs to be treated immediately."

"Why are you telling me for?" Meiling tried to dodge her. "It would be better to call for a proper healer."

"It is currently impossible. There are spirits swarming this place, no authoritative figure is going to spare a healer or even reach the eye of this storm."

"I don't care." She kept avoiding Tomoyo's gaze.

"You do care. You're crying, because you love him and because he is dying. He will die unless you can control your inner demons and find balance again."

"It's impossible." She looked at Tomoyo, eyes filled with tears.

"Then he will die."

"Then I might as well kill myself!"

Tomoyo slapped Meiling.

"And what do you hope to prove by dying?"

"I don't want him to die." Meiling held a hand to her cheek, shocked. "I might be mad at him now but I'll always love if for as long as I live. And if I go the spirits will too and everyone will be happier."

Tomoyo pinched the other cheek and shook her head.

"If you were to die, Meiling, I would be sad. All of our friends will be sad. Mr Li will be sad," cried Tomoyo. "You are our brave, beautiful, intelligent and precious friend. If you were to go a part of us would too because we love you. Please do not leave us."

The sun peaked out from behind the clouds.

They stayed where they were embracing each other until a law enforcement team arrived with a simple butterfly-horse drawn open carriage.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yes," said Tomoyo. "However there is a boy down in the courtyard that needs medical treatment."

"We've got a team there already. All of the spirits should be cleared from this area by now."

"Is he okay?" said Meiling.

"Hop on and I'll take you to him."

Sakura hugged them both when they arrived in the courtyard. The field healers were treating Mr Li.

"I'm so glad that you're okay," she said.

Meiling tugged at the ribbon on Sakura's wrist. "What's with the balloon?"

"It's a dream-balloon and it's for you," she said."It also has the dream remnant, the bird pendant, from your dream I accidentally bought when you ate my madeleines yesterday."

"We got it in exchange for saving a dream trader," added Tomoyo.

"You tie it on your bed before you go to sleep, and its contents will fill your dreams."

"Ready? One, two, three, lift." Mr Li was being loaded into the patient transport wagon.

There was another familiar face in the team of field healers. "Cousin Toya, what are you doing here?"

"Part time job," he said, holding one end of Mr Li's stretcher. "We'll have to take the brat to the hospital. He's under some sleeping potions and will have to undergo some surgery by the looks of things. But he'll be all right."

"Can Meiling ride with you please?" asked Tomoyo.

He nodded, and Meiling hopped in after them with a small smile to Tomoyo and Sakura. Her eyes glistened like rubies. "Thank you."

* * *

**Author's notes:**

_\- Thank you again for reading, following, liking and reviewing. The comments also help me figure out what I might need to clarify in future chapters, so keep them coming. =P _

_\- I realize that this is a little intense, but I promise that there will be happier chapters!_

_\- Meiling is one of my favourite characters from the Cardcaptor Sakura anime and is one of the reasons why I love it more than the manga. She's so wholehearted with everything that she does. I hope that this chapter didn't make her seem out of character; I just interpreted her as being very extreme in her actions. _

_\- To the readers from when I initially posted the first few chapters, yes, Caldina and Presea were later given last names. I ran into some trouble in later chapters when I couldn't use their first names to describe them and kept writing stuff like "the girl with the ponytail," or "Meiling's friend". It was driving me nuts. While I'm at it, I'll confess that I changed some of the words because I realized that I used words such as "just" and "really" way to frequently. _

_\- Please don't spike other people's food and drink or self medicate. And if you are feeling depressed talk to someone. There's heaps of resources like beyondblue or the Kids Helpline. I keep a diary to sort out my thoughts. _


	10. Sakura and her True Feelings: Part 1

**Disclaimer:**

_I have no affiliation with Cardcaptor Sakura or any other of CLAMP's works. Also any similarities to real life events or people are unintentional unless explicitly stated._

* * *

"Can Healer Kudo please report to...?"

Syaoran heard the sounds of shoes squeaking, indistinguishable chatter and distant beeps. He could also hear the sounds of someone humming. He opened his eyes.

He was in a hospital room. It was mostly dark but he could make out the standardized bed, and tubes connected to a vein in his arm. A machine next to him made the pulsing beeps. Humming the tune was Sakura Kinomoto. She was arranging flowers in a vase near the windows and face glowed from the light of the setting sun.

"You're finally awake," she said. She walked towards him and slowly turned on a light by his bedside table. She then sat on a chair next to the bed. "How are you feeling? Ah, don't get up yet. The side effects of the medicine they gave you during your operation wouldn't have completely worn off yet."

She pushed him gently on the shoulder and sat back down after he was lying on the bed again.

"Wh-"

"Where is Meiling? She's fine now after all that happened today. She was here a moment ago but had to attend a counsellor's appointment. She'll return soon. And Tomoyo was picked up by her bodyguards." She quickly stood up. "Ah, Meiling told me to call for a healer if you woke up."

"Wait," Syaoran said. She stopped. His head felt foggy. "Why are you here?"

Her school uniform was still dusty and slightly torn at the elbow. "The healers all took us to the hospital for a check-up and I stayed because I wanted to make sure that you were okay, and to thank you in person for saving me," she said. "Also, I'm sorry for getting you injured because I ran headfirst into something I couldn't see."

"I-It wasn't your-"

She interrupted him, shaking her head. "And there's one more thing." Her voice became soft and she looked at the door. "I'm not sure if you remember but just before you saved me you called me by my first name. Do you remember?" Her bright green eyes flickered to his.

Syaoran nodded after a moment. It wasn't intentional, but she was running directly into a malicious spirit and her first name slipped out. "Sorry, I've put you in danger. Now the spirits know you're name..."

"But I haven't taught you how to write my True Name," she said. "It's all right. Besides, I was really happy when you called me "Sakura"."

He must have a fever as well.

"I was glad because it feels as if I've been able to become good friends with you, Mr Li. I was wondering if I could call you by your first name, "Syaoran", too. You don't have to tell me how to write it... But maybe even that's a bit much considering I got you hurt…"

"D-do as you like," he found himself saying.

She broke into a smile. "I'll be right back, Syaoran," she said.

He watched Sakura Kinomoto leave the room. The after effects of the medicine were definitely affecting his thoughts.

* * *

Meiling looked at the little red book the counsellor had given her. Apparently writing down her feelings would help her recovery process; more like the counsellor didn't want to do his job properly.

She turned the corner, the string of the dream balloon tugging on her wrist, and ended up in front of the emergency ward. A field healer was pumping oxygen using a manual resuscitator into a battered male on a stretcher while another was finishing her handover to the emergency department healer.

"This patient needs to be sent to the operating theatre straight away. Suspected spinal fracture and ribs, and punctured left lung," she said. Meiling recognized the pair from when the nights she helped Syaoran hunt Ko. "We think that the Ko Cure was also involved."

Meiling waited until they patient was wheeled away and the field healers were dismissed before approaching them. "What's going on?" she asked them. "How did the Ko Cure cause those injures?"

"Ah, Miss Li, how are you?" The female healer waved with a cup of tea in her hand. "Some halfwit spiked another person's drink with the Ko Cure. One of the side effects that we've recently discovered is that the cure makes healthy people more susceptible to suggestions and more passive."

"And if they've been drinking they're even more prone to stupid situations," added the male healer. "The term "cure" is something of a misnomer; it doesn't remove the Ko. It only makes somebody more patient. They need further treatment and counselling. In a healthy human being it just makes a person more susceptible to suggestions."

"Since it doesn't have any immediate negative effects, the medicine has been made available without need for prescription," said the female healer. "But this means that there have been people that have been slipping it intentionally into drinks to manipulate people to their advantage. There have been some cases people using it to force others to "love" them. Misdiagnosis is also turning into an issue."

This put a sour taste in Meiling's mouth.

"Yeah, the government is trying to introduce a prescription system for the medicine. Already they've hired people that can see the parasite in hospitals and other major thoroughfares." He pointed at an elderly man by the door. "For example, all the patients and guests are screened by him when they enter the doors."

Their pocket chronophones lit up and started chiming.

"Sorry, Miss Meiling," she said. "We have another case. We'll chat to you later."

Meiling stood rooted on the spot until someone bumped into her. She took a couple steps forward and then ran until she arrived in Syaoran's room.

He sat in a reclining position propped up by some pillows and stopped his conversation with Aunt Yelan when she walked in.

Meiling went straight to Syaoran's charts at the foot of the bed. She scanned the list of medicines he was given. The Ko Cure was not one of them.

"Meiling, what's wrong?" said Miss Kinomoto from the other side of Syaoran's bed.

"I think Meiling is just concerned about Syaoran," said Aunt Yelan. "It's getting late. We can give you a ride home, Miss Sakura."

"Thank you very much," she said, standing up and gathering her things. "But my brother shall be taking me home. He's working at the hospital today. He should be finished now. I'm supposed to meet him at the entrance soon."

"I shall go too," said Aunt Yelan. "I would like to thank your brother as part of the team that helped Syaoran."

"I'll see you later, Meiling," said Miss Kinomoto giving her a quick hug. "Syaoran, don't overwork yourself. The healer said that you can't put weight on your injured leg for a week."

"I know," he said, resignedly.

Aunt Yelan and Miss Kinomoto closed the door behind them.

"What's wrong?" Meiling asked Syaoran. "Couldn't the healers fix it?"

"My internal organs are all okay, but when I got injured I tore a ligament and cartilage in my knee. There aren't that many blood vessels in that area so it will take some extra time to heal. I'm supposed to use crutches to keep the weight off it," he said.

Syaoran couldn't walk. He couldn't walk because he was attacked by spirits. He was attacked by spirits because of her. She hid the Ko Cure in his food. He wasn't infected with Ko. He could've died because of her.

He quickly added, "Everything will be all right. The healers said that I should be fine to play football by the end of the month. Don't cry."

Meiling bit her bottom lip to focus on the sharp pain. The tears stopped threatening to fall.

"Hey," she said, searching his eyes, "do you remember that promise from when we were kids? I'm your fiancé until the day you find the person you love the most, Syaoran." She had to look away. "But after all I put you through yesterday…"

"Mei-"

There was a knock on the door. Aunt Yelan walked in.

"Meiling, Syaoran visiting hours are over. You can return tomorrow," she said. She glided to her son and caressed his cheek. "Rest well, my little wolf."

It wasn't until Meiling arrived at home did she realize that Syaoran let Miss Kinomoto call him by his first name.

* * *

It has been a week since the incident and Tomoyo was still unable to figure out how to safely enable Sakura to identify spirits.

According to Ms Iris Op's tome, Ocular Occult, the eyes are a vital and delicate organ. They are known as the window to the soul and are deeply intertwined with an individual's magical powers. They affect to what degree one could perceive spiritual presences and eye transplants have been known to also cause the recipient to receive the donor's magical abilities. Because of their vital functions, there has not been extensive research on manipulating the eyes.

Maybe adding properties to spectacle lenses could work.

Tomoyo closed her eyes for a moment.

Researching eye medicine was time consuming. It was beginning to interfere with organizing Sakura's upcoming fifteenth birthday.

"Tomoyo, good morning," said Sakura, sitting down adjacent to her. "What are you reading? Is it for your research project?"

"Good morning, Sakura." Tomoyo let her adorable cousin read the title of the book. "I am currently trying to find a way that will enable you to notice spirits."

Sakura's face paled. "Hoe? It's all right-"

"There may come a time again where you need to be able to do so," said Tomoyo.

Sakura grew quiet. Most probably she felt that it was her fault that Mr Li got injured. She had been strangely quiet about last week's incident since it occurred.

She straightened up. A hush came across the classroom and Tomoyo followed Sakura's gaze to Mr Li who had just entered the doorway. He was staring directly at Sakura.

Tomoyo had noticed for some months Mr Li's growing infatuation towards Sakura. He had tendency to linger when she was near, glance her way a little too long and become more accident prone when she was close by. He became amusingly defensive about it rather easily.

Sakura herself would smile when she says his name and her conversations have slowly shifted to topics that involved him. It was unlikely that she noticed these subtle changes in herself, however Tomoyo knew.

Sakura's face broke into a radiant smile and entertainingly, Mr Li turned a deep shade of red. But before either of them could run into the other's arms a crowd of students surrounded him.

"You're back," said Caldina.

"Hey what's with that cane, old man?" asked Fye.

Tomoyo whispered to Sakura, "Are you not going to greet him? The last time you saw him was when you visited him at the hospital."

"It's a little difficult to reach him now," she said. "We have mathematics next period. Meiling doesn't look as energetic as usual today."

Their friend was hovering by the entrance of their classroom. There was something withdrawn about her expression. "I will talk to her when I get the chance," said Tomoyo.

* * *

During mathematics class Meiling did not talk at all. Normally she would be whispering to Tomoyo about how crazy her family was, or how much weight she had left to lose to drop down a weight division. The past few days in class she complained about the tasks her counsellor was making her do.

The teacher also remarked on her silence. "Finally, Meiling is putting effort into her studies," he said.

Tomoyo was surprised that Meiling did not even argue back. Something serious must have happened.

She put her hand up. "Sir, may I go to the toilets?"

"Sure."

"Thank you," she said, pulling her friend out of her seat. "Meiling is accompanying me for safety."

Before her friend or the teacher could react, Tomoyo pulled Meiling out of the classroom and down the hallway.

"Hey Tomoyo," said Meiling. "Where are you going? The toilets are downstairs, not up."

"We are not going to the toilet."

"Then where-"

"Shh, the roof," whispered Tomoyo, finger to her lips.

Tomoyo cautiously pushed the door to the rooftop garden open and ushered Meiling through. The temperature was becoming warmer in recent days. Some pale green shoots peaked out from the flowerbeds.

She closed the door and guided Meiling by the hands to sit on their usual bench. "Something is on your mind."

"There isn't."

"Is it about Mr Li?" Tomoyo suggested gently. Despite wishing for Sakura and Mr Li to have a happy ending together, she could not ignore the fact it will ultimately mean the heartache of one of their closest friends.

Meiling nodded.

"He cares about you a lot," said Tomoyo.

"But not in the way I want him to."

She chose her words carefully. "Have you talked to him about it?"

Meiling shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Will you talk to me? It is not good to keep your thoughts bottled up."

They both cast a nervous glance at a tiny spirit on the edge clinging to the fence. With a well-aimed flick, Tomoyo made it disappear. She surrounded them both with a barrier to make it harder for them to be noticed.

"Ok. You must promise you won't tell anyone, especially not Syaoran nor Miss Kinomoto." Tears started to flow down Meiling's face. Her voice grew thick. "He hasn't told me yet, but I can tell that he's in love with her. I'm so mad. No one, no one in the world loves Syaoran more than I do. It's so unfair!"

Tomoyo encircled Meiling with an embrace and let her cry into her shoulder.

"And what gets me even madder is how I still can't grow to hate Miss Kinomoto. I like her, too. I understand that she is a really good person. She's one of my closest friends! I can see that I can't help it if Syaoran falls in love with her. I can see it, but crying is something completely different! I love him and want him to be happy, but it hurts so much it's not me."

Tomoyo knew the pain of having the person you love not return your feelings.

"I'll cry myself to death so that I will never cry about Syaoran ever again!"

She waited patiently until the sobs subsided. Class would not end for a while and if it did, one of their friends would grab their bags for recess. And their teacher was not as harsh as he appeared. It was imperative that Meiling had the support she needed.

"Thank you for not judging me," said Meiling, wiping her tears away with Tomoyo's handkerchief. "I was worried that I was over reacting. Syaoran told me that it wasn't anything when Miss Kinomoto called him by his first name. It's not like knowing how to write it properly after all. But the only females he let's call him that are family members, and when he saw her today…"

"Maybe he is yet to acknowledge it himself at this point." Tomoyo was glad that what she said made Meiling smile.

"You're right. He's quite slow with stuff like that," she said. Her eyes opened wide. "Do you think that Miss Kinomoto has realized it?"

Tomoyo considered this. "I do not believe that Sakura would recognize his infatuation unless he told her."

"She can be an airhead at times," laughed Meiling. She grew more serious. "What about Miss Kinomoto? What do you think she thinks of him, Miss Daidouji?"

Meiling had asked her the question directly; it was only fair that she replied honestly."I believe that she would reciprocate his sentiments," she said cautiously. "But are you sure that you are okay?"

"I'm sure," her friend nodded. "But the question is how do we make sure that they realize that they like each other?"

"Meiling…"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Her eyes shined with her determined expression. "I won't forgive Syaoran unless everything goes well."

Tomoyo held her friend's hands in her own and said, "Meiling, if anything happens, please think of me."

"Okay."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**\- **_Thank you for reading up to this point. This chapter is the start of the second half of the story (length wise). I still have a lot planned for you to look forward to!_

_\- To the kind reviewers, thank you so much. You're all so sweet and your observations have honestly helped me improve the story. If anyone finds anything that you find confusing or clunky let me know and I'll do my best to address it. I can take it!_

_\- I had a similar knee injury. I wasn't allowed to weight bear on that leg for a month. Fun times._

\- _Once again, please don't spike other people's food or drinks or self diagnose. And if you're going through a difficult time in your life, I find that talking to someone or writing your thoughts down helps._


	11. Sakura and her True Feelings: Part 2

**Disclaimer:**

_I have no affiliation with Cardcaptor Sakura or any other of CLAMP's works. Also any similarities to real life events or people are unintentional unless explicitly stated._

* * *

Syaoran's knee was healing well. He had full range of motion and was now able to jog a little. The healer said that at the rate he was going he'd be able to re-join full contact sports sometime next week. He had to thank Meiling and her mother for their acupuncture treatment.

His return to school had become progressively stranger as the days went on. It could be the side effects from the medicine he was still taking, but a lot of the conversation topics seemed to revolve around Sakura. And they were paired up for their geography and literature projects even though she was usually partnered with Daidouji.

The medicine would also explain why his face would get red and his heart rate would increase often.

Sakura.

Syaoran couldn't believe that they somehow agreed to use each other's name, nor how easy it was to get used to it. Well, they were friends weren't they?

Speaking of friends, Meiling, Daidouji and the others seemed to be up to something. He had to stay wary of them.

Someone clapped Syaoran's shoulder as he exited from his archaic enchantment class. It was Fye Flowright. "So I hear that you and Miss Kinomoto have been seeing each other a lot lately," he said.

"So?"

He dug his elbow into Syaoran's side. "You must like her a lot. Are you two dating?"

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran glared at the other boy. "We're just friends."

"Really? She would be up set to hear that. Right, Sakura?" Fye Flowright addressed the air some distance behind Syaoran.

"Very funny," he said.

"Hi, Syaoran," said Sakura, walking towards him. "Hi, Fye. Why would I be upset?"

Syaoran didn't know what else to do. He ran.

Why was he running in the anyways? Just because that idiot suggested that he was dating her?

He was friends with her. Everyone was friends with her. She's very kind and listens to others. She doesn't judge anyone and always tries her best whether it was sport, or mathematics. She smiles a lot too. It's natural to like a person like that and worry for that person when she's too busy worrying about everyone is to notice if her life is in danger. What was he supposed to do when she nearly got attacked? Let her get hurt? It was instinct. Surely if it was someone else, he would have saved them not because he likes them more than a friend.

That's all she was to him. Friends help each other with things that they have trouble with such as maths homework. Friends often have lunch together. Friends hang out with each other and call each other by first name. They save each other and don't let the other die. Friends don't run away from another if they see them.

Syaoran slowed down by the football field. Why was he running from her?

Maybe he was scared of her? His heart beat faster when he's seen her recently.

But he doesn't run from his mother.

So maybe it's not fear. Then, what other options were there?

Could it be the reason that his heart skips beats is because he likes Sakura as more than a friend?

* * *

Sakura was walking home with Tomoyo through the park. Small birds darted and sang through the trees.

"Is something the matter, Sakura?" asked her cousin.

"Hoe?" she said. "Nothing."

"Is it Mr Li?"

Sakura nearly dropped her bag. Her cousin could be amazingly perceptive at times. "Can you tell?"

"I can because it concerns you, Sakura," Tomoyo replied serenely. "But would you care to explain it to me? We can sit on the swings."

They were by the King Penguin play equipment. Sakura followed her cousin and they sat on the swings. Tomoyo was always her first confidante.

"It's nothing really. Syaoran just ran away from me today when he saw me. I must have done something wrong towards him," said Sakura, rocking herself on the swing. She felt herself blush. "And lately there have been a lot of rumours about… Syaoran and me. It must be embarrassing and uncomfortable for him."

She heard Tomoyo's soft melodic voice above the humming of the bees and sighing of the trees. "I do not believe that you could do anything that would offend him. As for the rumours, worrying about what people say will not help you, especially if there is truth behind them." She looked at Sakura with twinkling eyes.

"Not you too, Tomoyo." She relied on her cousin to be the level headed one.

"Well you are always spending time together and you smile every time you mention him or say his name."

"I don't smile when I say Syaoran's name," she protested.

"You are smiling now."

"Hoe!" Sakura touched her traitorous burning cheeks. "Tomoyo! What should I do?"

"Depends," said Tomoyo. Her hands sat neatly folded on her school bag on her lap. "What are your feelings regarding him?"

"I-," Sakura pictured Syaoran's face and felt herself blush further, "I-I like him." It was the first time she admitted it out loud. She knew she liked him, but she thought that her feelings for him were purely platonic until after he risked his life saving her. He has become a vital part of her life, and if he were to die or leave… it was too painful to imagine.

"Have you told him yet?"

She shook her head sadly. "He's engaged to Meiling, and besides I'm just, and he's so..." How could she ever be enough for him?

"Is that why you are not going to tell him?" said Tomoyo. "Sakura, your value as a human being exceeds your magical capabilities. You are always thinking of others before yourself, and by being your kind, selfless self, you have touched many hearts. These are qualities that you possess that are rare in the population, even amongst the most powerful sorcerers. You are nothing short of miraculous, Sakura. Always remember that you are important to others."

"Thank you, Tomoyo."

"Why not try speaking to Meiling first."

"Won't that hurt her?"

"I believe Meiling would appreciate it more if you were honest than if you hid this from her. She understands that no one can control who they love."

When Sakura couldn't reply her cousin held her hands and said, "There are feelings that are best left in the heart, but are you content with that? No feeling will come across to others if you do not put them properly into words. Our time is limited and it is best spent with those that we love. But do not worry, Sakura. Everything will be all right, correct?"

Sakura felt a little braver. Tomoyo's advice never failed her before.

* * *

Earlier today Miss Kinomoto approached Meiling and confessed that she had feelings for Syaoran. Meiling meant it when told her friend that she understood and was okay with that. But now it was well past midnight and Meiling couldn't get to sleep. No tears had fallen. She felt numb. She felt like pancakes.

She sat up and put on her house slippers. Her mind was set on food.

Normally she'd wake Syaoran up to make them but due to recent events, she couldn't ask him. She'd never made them before by herself but, she'd seen him make them numerous times. It couldn't be that difficult. She made Zhonguo dishes all the time.

It would be so much easier if she could use her magic to make them, but those kinds of spells needed the knowledge behind the method and recipe to work.

She turned on the lights in the kitchen and started selecting the ingredients. It only needed an egg, a quarter of a cup of sugar, one cup of milk, a bit of vanilla and a cup of flour. Or was it two cups of flour? Oh well. More milk could be added if it became too lumpy. Or maybe what the lumps needed was extra strong mixing.

"What are you doing?"

Meiling spun with the bowl in hand. A very grumping looking Syaoran was standing behind the doorway covered in pancake batter.

"I was making pancakes."

Syaoran looked at the kitchen walls and ceiling, judgementally.

"I was going to clean it up later!" she protested. She pointed the batter covered mixing spoon at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was studying when I heard a noise in the kitchen."

Meiling noticed that had his sword in his hand. He reverted the sword to its amulet form, wiped his face clean with a tea towel and then grabbed a couple of clean bowl from the cupboard. He didn't bother changing into clean pyjamas.

"It's two eggs, two cups of flour, one teaspoon of vanilla, one third cup of sugar and one and three quarters cups of milk. Beat the eggs, milk and vanilla first and then in another bowl sift flour and stir in the sugar. Make a well in the centre and add the egg mixture in slowly so the batter doesn't fly everywhere."

He handed Meiling the bowl then started wiping down the walls.

"What's wrong?" he said while she was mixing the eggs, vanilla and milk. "You only want pancakes if there's a problem."

"It's not really anything you can fix," she replied, sifting flour into a larger bowl. She smiled at him reassuringly. "Don't worry. I'm talking to Miss Daidouji and Lecourt is well known for treating psychological illnesses. Do you have something on your mind?"

Syaoran turned on the stove to warm up a frying pan. He had an unreadable expression in his eyes. "Well," he said slowly, "remember that I promised that I would tell you, Meiling, if I found someone that I loved the most?"

"So you found someone," she said. It wasn't a question.

Syaoran nodded. "Yeah."

"I see…" She put down the mixing spoon and bowl and took a breath. "Is it Miss Kinomoto?"

His eyes broadened. "How did you-? "

Meiling cut him off. "She called you "Syaoran" in the hospital and later you called her "Sakura,"" she said, mixing the egg mixture carefully into the well of sugar and flour. "The only women you let call you "Syaoran" or you call by their first name, other than your sisters, was me."

"B-but," he spluttered. "I didn't know I liked her at that point."

She burst out laughing at his bewildered expression. "You're so slow. Everyone knew by that point."

"Even Sakura?" He looked hilariously mortified.

"Everyone except Miss Kinomoto. She's as dense as you." Meiling blinked and then tried to catch his gaze. "Haven't you told Miss Kinomoto that you like her yet?"

"N-no."

"You haven't yet? You're so slow! You think that of all people, she would realize it without you telling her?"

He flinched. "That's too soon. I only recently realized it myself."

She puffed her cheeks and stamped her foot. "You're taking too long! If you don't hurry up I'll tell her myself."

"Don't do that!"

She sighed. "Is the pan hot enough yet?"

"Yeah," Syaoran replied. He supervised her pouring of the batter. "Are you sure that you're all right?"

"I told you, I knew about your feelings before you did. I've had time to process it," she said, peeking under a pancake. It still stuck to the pan. "Miss Kinomoto is a good girl. She's very lucky."

"Do you know what she thinks of me?" he asked hesitantly.

Meiling raised an eyebrow at him. "Why? Just because we're cousins and I'm close friends with Miss Kinomoto, do you expect that I'd say you what she thinks about you? Ask her yourself." She tossed her long hair behind her shoulder with the back of her hand.

"In person!?"

"Of course," said Meiling. She could almost taste those pancakes. "Do you want me to tell her?"

"No!"

"Then hurry up! Either you confess her or I will on your behalf. Life is short," she said. He stood and pensively watched the pancakes.

"Don't flip yet," he scolded. He nearly grabbed the spatula out of Meiling's hand. She hit his hand with it. "You have to wait until there are bubbles all over the surface."

It took a few more tries, but by the end, Meiling's pancakes were a perfect golden brown.

* * *

The bell rang signalling the end of their end of the week commerce class. Tomoyo and Meiling nodded to one another initiating the Get-the Adorable Sakura/Miss Kinomoto-and-Mr Li/Syaoran-to-Confess-Plan version eighteen c.

"Hey Syaoran," said Meiling, "Miss Daidouji and I have some things to discuss about our group assignment so we won't be able to have lunch together with Miss Kinomoto today."

"Do you mind passing on a message to Sakura when you see her at lunch as usual?" said Tomoyo. "Please inform her to wait by the front gate when she has finished with Bartitsu Club activities."

He raised an eyebrow at them both. "Can't you call her through the chronophone?"

"It is forbidden to use the chronophone during school hours," Tomoyo replied.

"Can't you tell her in person later during the Magical Research period?"

"I'll forget," said Meiling.

"And I have a progress meeting with the teacher scheduled for that lesson," sighed Tomoyo.

Meiling started to push him out of the classroom. "Just leave already! We don't have as much time as it is!"

He left casting one last sceptical glance at the two of them and left. He could be trusted to pass on the message at least. The rest was up to them.

"You haven't notice anything different with Miss Kinomoto did you?" asked Meiling.

"No, did you with Mr Li?"

"This is so frustrating. We've been giving them plenty of opportunities to confess."

"We haven't locked them in a room together yet," said Fye as he walked into the classroom with some of their classmates and Mr Li's football team mates.

"Should we even bother?" said Caldina Chizeta. "I don't reckon he's good enough for Sakura. No offence, Meiling."

Presea Pharle nodded in agreement and added, "He should prove himself. We can make it so that Mr Li has to win a tournament or save Sakura from tower guarded by a dragon, or even-"

"Where are we going to get a dragon?" asked Meiling.

Tomoyo tapped the blackboard. "Sakura and Mr Li confessions need to come from themselves. And Mr Li makes Sakura happy and vice versa, and I believe that reason is satisfactory. As for the dragon, my Princess Cousin will certainly let us borrow a dragon should we decide to implement that plan."

Fye raised his hand up. "Can we still tease them?"

Tomoyo and Meiling had been discussing that last week when they formulated the plans.

"Teasing is allowed," said Meiling. "They're both pretty dense anyways. But you need to be careful not to embarrass them or it will take even longer."

"But at the rate this is goin'," began Caldina.

"You're one to talk," said Presea, nudging her best friend and not so subtly nodding her head in the direction of Mr Lafarga. He and Caldina both turned red.

"It would be easier to tell them the other person's feelings on their behalf," said Fye, "At least it will be less dangerous than trying to ensure that there are no interruptions. Syaoran's admirers are insane."

Tomoyo realized that there was not anyone on duty minding Sakura and Mr Li. "Caldina, Presea. Do you mind checking up on the two upstairs?"

"On it," said Caldina, dragging Presea along and pointedly not looking at Mr Lafarga. "We'll see y'all tomorrow at Sakura's birthday!"

"So what is the grand plan for Sakura's birthday?" asked Fye. "If it doesn't work, I'm telling them."

"Oh, don't worry, the plan will work," said Meiling.

Tomoyo laughed to herself. She and Meiling have been recently busy planning Sakura's birthday. It was going to be wonderful.

* * *

Sakura was surprised to find Syaoran sitting all by himself in the usual lunch spot. She'd been trying to find opportunities to confess to him since Meiling told her that the engagement was off last week, but other people and strange events kept surprising her. And here he was just sitting there eating lunch as if it was the most natural thing.

Her heart skipped a beat and she wanted to run from here. To where? She wasn't quite sure. He noticed her and stood up.

"Um, Meiling and your cousin are working on an assignment now," he said. "Your cousin says to meet her at the front gate once Bartitsu Club activities are over."

"Oh, I see."

Syaoran sat down on the bench and Sakura sat down next to him about an arm span away after a moment's hesitation. How far apart did she sit from him before she knew she liked him?

Her heart was beating rapidly. She hoped her faced wasn't red.

"They-"

"Saku-"

They both stopped talking.

"You go first," Syaoran offered.

"I was just going to say that they've been really busy lately. I've hardly seem them. It feels like I only see Meiling in class or during training, but I haven't been able to talk to her properly. She's not under too much stress is she?"

He picked out a piece of glazed chicken from his delicious looking lunch and ate it. "She's been doing all right. I think that being occupied is helping her."

"She's not busy tomorrow is she?" Sakura asked. "She's invited to my birthday but if she has so much to do…"

"Meiling's organizing it with your cousin. Didn't you know? She's hardly talks about much else."

"That's nice," Sakura ate a bite of her apple and examined her laced up school boots. "What about you, Syaoran?"

"What about me?"

"You don't have any other plans tomorrow, do you?" she said. There was a ladybug crawling over her right boot. "I know you have practice, recovery, and helping find Ko-"

"Sakura, I wouldn't miss it."

She smiled at him. There was a hint of a smile back. "I'm glad," she said.

She remembered Tomoyo's words, "No feeling will come across to others if you do not put them into words."

"You know Syaoran," Sakura said slowly, keeping eye contact with him, "even though we've known each other for less than a year, I think that we've become really close."

He blinked. "I feel the same way. I'm glad that we're, um, friends," he said, slowly to spare her feelings.

Friends. That's what he thinks of her. No, she couldn't be give up until she said what she wanted to say. She turned on the bench to face him. She had never seen that expression on him before.

"What I'm trying to say is that we've been through so much," she said with a little more boldness. "The Ko, you helped me with math class, and you saved me from spirits. I feel safe around you. And you have so many qualities I don't have. From when we met, you were serious and a hard worker." She took a deep breath and looked into his deep brown eyes and said, "What I want to say, Syaoran, is that you're important to me and I like you."

Sakura told herself that it didn't matter what his response was. It was enough that she told him. His happiness was what mattered, even if it was with someone else. It was as Tomoyo once said, "The biggest happiness is to see someone you like stay happy."

That's she told herself, but she could feel the tears threatening to fall and her heart breaking in that silence. She broke eye contact and tried to hide under her bangs. She could hear him start to walk away.

"Me too. I like you, Sakura."

Syaoran was standing in front of her with his handkerchief in his outstretched hand. She reached out and stood to take it, her hands brushing his. They stood facing one another, unaware of the distant conversations and birds chirping in the background.

"Sakura! Why you cryin'?!"

Sakura and Syaoran jumped backwards.

Caldina pushed him back and Presea put a protective arm around Sakura.

"Syaoran, what did you do?!" said Presea.

"No. It's not his fault," Sakura protested. "Hoe? What's going on?"

She was being pulled to the rooftop door by Presea. Caldina was carrying her stuff and glaring at Syaoran. "We're takin' you away from this here idiot," she said.

They were completely misunderstanding the situation, but Presea had a surprisingly strong grip and they were almost at the exit of the rooftop gardens.

Sakura cast a final glance at Syaoran. He stood confused and shocked. She gave him a confused expression of her own. "See you tomorrow, Syaoran!" she said.

"Don't talk to him!"

He smiled at her gently. Sakura's heart danced. Syaoran likes her too.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**-**_Thank you once again for reading the story, following and reviewing! I have a lot that I want to say about the writing process, but I'll save it for later once everything has been revealed. I will say though that there have been some reviews that have been spot on in some aspects with what's to come. Hopefully the story will still be interesting for you. =) Look forward to the next chapter revolving around Sakura's birthday!_


	12. Sakura's Birthday: Part 1

**Disclaimer:**

_I have no affiliation with Cardcaptor Sakura or any other of CLAMP's works. Also any similarities to real life events or people are unintentional unless explicitly stated._

* * *

Even while asleep, Sakura was adorable. Her hair was splayed out like a halo and she had a pretty contented smile.

Tomoyo did not want to wake her, but it was almost noon and nearly due for Sakura's birthday festivities to start. She had the rose pink puffed sleeved jacket, skirt and bonnet ensemble with a white flouncy blouse ready for to be worn.

"Happy birthday Sakura," said Tomoyo, gently shaking her. Sakura curled up further into a ball. She wished she did not leave her camera downstairs. She was too endearing. "It is time for you to awaken."

Someone knocked on the door.

"It's me." It was Meiling's voice. Tomoyo let her in. She was already changed into the wide-lapelled, double breasted coat and matching skirt that Tomoyo made keeping in mind Meiling's request for a more streamlined silhouette. Her outfit and the ribbon wrapped around her top hat was the same buttercup yellow of Tomoyo's outfit.

Tomoyo wore a white flowing top under a tailored vest and bustled skirt. Her hair was curled and piled onto her head with couple only a couple of locks left loose and swept to rest on her shoulders.

"Is she awake?" asked Meiling.

"Not yet."

"Seriously? She really likes her sleep. I have an idea," she turned to address her cousin, dressed in a twilight blue long sleeved jacket with short cape, grey trousers and tall boots standing by the bedroom door. "Syaoran, come in here. Maybe if you give her a kiss she'd wake up."

"What are you saying Meiling?" Mr Li said, alarmed.

"Kiss her awake."

"What if she hears you?" He held onto the doorframe while Meiling tried to pull him inside.

"She's fast asleep. Hurry up and kiss her!"

"I can't kiss her while she's asleep!"

"Hey, brat! What is this about you kissing my sister?" said Cousin Toya, towering over the Li cousins. He pushed up the sleeves of his long double breasted jacket and cracked his knuckles threateningly. "You can't kiss her while she's awake either."

"I didn't do anything!" Mr Li shot a dark look at Meiling before returning the glare from Sakura's brother.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that that loudly. I forgot that he has a sister complex," whispered Meiling to Tomoyo.

"Brother! Stop it! I'm up!" yelled Sakura.

"Ah, the monster is finally awake," said her brother, relaxing his stance.

"I'm not a monster!"

"Cousin Toya, Mr Li," Tomoyo interrupted. "Would you kindly leave the room, please? We need to get Sakura dressed and ready for today."

Mr Li nodded. "Happy birthday, Sakura," he said with tenderness.

"Thank you," she replied sweetly.

Cousin Toya's eye twitched as he observed the two. He nudged Mr Li into moving and said to Sakura before leaving, "Happy birthday, monster."

"What did you say?!" She launched a pillow at the now closed door.

"Those boys…" said Meiling.

"Sakura," said Tomoyo, handing the girl a towel and the pile of pink clothes, "go freshen yourself up and then put on this. We will wait here and then head downstairs where some guests should be waiting downstairs by now."

"Hoe! It's almost noon." She scrambled out of bed and hurried to her en-suite bathroom. "Thank you for waking me up," said Sakura before closing the door.

"Did you see the way Syaoran looked at her? He's so obvious," said Meiling merrily.

"And Sakura was in such a daze." Tomoyo was greatly looking forward to today's festivities.

* * *

Syaoran walked to the parlour closely followed by Sakura's brother. It was a silent and awkward walk. He probably should try to get along with Toya Kinomoto, but every time they ran into each other they ended up glaring at each other.

Sounds drifted from the parlour.

"You better not make my sister cry."

Syaoran halted and looked at Toya Kinomoto but he just glared, walked over to his parents to exchange a few words, put on a bright yellow flat cap, and left.

He knew.

Syaoran gulped and forced himself to take a breath.

They were plenty of guests already in the room. Syaoran hung close to the walls and looked at the photographs adorning the room. There were many of the family and a younger Sakura. She was very cute even back then.

He paused in front of a large, rounded, stone tablet sitting on a pedestal. Its surface was carved with intricate glyphs and symbols. Some looked like animals, some resembled a cross with a loop at the head, and he even spotted one that he was sure represented an eye.

"Interesting isn't it?" Syaoran was startled to find Sakura's father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, standing beside him. "I picked this up on one of my archaeology digs. We deciphered the text at the university using some other bilingual artefacts. It says that when you die, your heart, and therefore your soul, is weighed against a feather, and if it is lighter it means that you have lived a virtuous life and may pass on through to paradise."

Syaoran recognized a symbol he once encountered during his magical research project. "This story comes from the same people who built the giant pyramids, correct?"

"Yes it is," said Fujitaka Kinomoto, "But even with our research and magical knowledge today, we still don't understand how they managed to build them and keep it intact after all these years."

Syaoran was going to ask another question when he heard a large commotion. He turned and saw Sakura entering the room. She looked beautiful. She always does, even after she had just woken up.

He felt the heat rise to his face. What was he thinking?

"It looks as if they're about to start the festivities," said Sakura's father. "If you want to know more, you should come over again. I have more artefacts that I could show you."

He walked to stand next to his wife and daughter.

"Thank you everyone for coming to our dear Sakura's fifteenth birthday," said Nadeshiko Kinomoto.

Before, Syaoran thought that people in Lecourt were asking for trouble when they told others when their birthday was. In Zhonguo, a year was added to a person's age in the new year to hide their true birthday. But Sakura explained that by letting people know when their birthday was, it meant that they trusted them, which was nice.

"As many of you already know, today will consist of a scavenger hunt in the city before a dinner and ball at the Amamiya Mansion. Please help me in thanking my niece, my son, who has already left, and Sakura's friend for organizing this amazing event. Now I'll pass it over to these young women who will now explain the rules."

"Thank you very much, Aunt Nadeshiko," said Daidouji. "Thank you very much for attending the lovely Sakura's birthday. We planned this so that everyone will have fun."

She held up a number of colourful envelopes. "Currently there are envelopes matching this but in different colours scattered at certain locations around the town. Each envelope will contain a clue that will lead you to the following clue or contains a task that one or both members need to complete before you receive the subsequent clue.

"No two group's route will be the same. The first group to arrive at the station with all their team's envelopes will receive a wonderful surprise."

"What's the surprise?" said Fye Flowright.

"It would not be a surprise if I told you," replied Daidouji, smiling.

"It's a really good prize," said Meiling. "I kind of wish I didn't help plan so I could win the prize myself."

"There is a time limit," said Daidouji, "once the station tower chronometer strikes three, could everyone please make it to the station."

"Also," Meiling added, "if anyone is stuck on a clue, you can find me by the fountain in the central park; I'll give you the next destination."

That would explain why they were wearing yellow garments. They needed to be clearly distinguishable from the public. They put a lot of thought and effort into this.

Daidouji clapped her hands. "Now, if everyone would please pair up we will begin to hand out the first clue."

"Syaoran, you and Miss Kinomoto are in a group," said Meiling dragging Sakura along. "Pick a clue." Sakura picked the pink one. "Okay, see you later."

No doubt Meiling and Daidouji were planning to put them in a group together all along.

"Let's see what's in the envelope?" said Sakura.

Inside were an old photograph of a girl with long hair and a folded piece of paper. The piece of paper read"

"Like mother like daughter, the task is for you to find,

a photo matching this one, the next clue is behind."

Syaoran remembered seeing a similar photograph before. Where was it though?

"Hoe," said Sakura, covering her face with her hands. "This is so embarrassing. Everyone is looking through my baby photographs."

"Don't be embarrassed," he said. "My sisters used to dress me up as a girl and take photos."

She laughed a little. "I'd like to see that, a little Syaoran in a dress."

Syaoran didn't tell her that his four sisters bullied him into a dress not long before he departed Zhonguo for Lecourt. He wasn't ready for that to come out yet.

"I remember where I saw the photograph," he said. He took down the photo frame of a little Sakura wearing the same dress as her mother from the opposite wall. Their faces were very similar. Sakura would no doubt end up resembling her mother.

He flipped the frame. On the other side was another pink envelope. Most other teams were still looking for their matching photo.

They said good bye to Sakura's parents and went outside to read the clue.

"Think of a pair of chimes or two gongs, but not its ring.

Think instead of a place that sells many things."

A pair of chimes or two gongs? What did it mean?

"Could it be Twin Bells? You know. The store that we went to on your first day here."

"Do you remember where it is?"

She nodded and pointed towards the park. "It's this way."

They were briskly walking down a path lined by sculptured trees when something moved in the corner of his vision.

He motioned for Sakura to stop. He heard another set of footsteps stop a moment later.

"What's wrong?"

"I think someone is following us," he said.

* * *

Meiling held her breath.

"What are you doing here?"

She jumped. Syaoran had snuck up behind her. He had become extremely good at masking his presence.

"N-nothing," she said, laughing to hide her surprise. "I have to make my way to my post, and it just so happens that we're going the same way. See you!"

Meiling didn't dare look back at her cousin and his soon to be girlfriend. She had heard that Syaoran made her cry yesterday during lunch, but neither of them would talk about it during the Magical Research period. They were pretty awkward to one another as usual. Meiling hoped that once they were alone during Miss Kinomoto's birthday she would have overheard them talking about it, but Syaoran noticed her.

Miss Daidouji at least would be keeping an eye on them in the air.

In any case, Meiling did have to get to her post. If anyone was stuck with a clue, they could go find her in near the fountain and get the answer from her.

It was a nice day, only a few clouds and feathers dancing in the wind. The weather was starting to warm up. It would be a nice day for relaxing in the sun.

Meiling sat on a bench shaded by the budding jacaranda tree and activated her chronophone. After a few seconds, Tomoyo's image appeared.

"Hello, Meiling. Have you arrived at your post?"

"Yeah, my cousin noticed me," she said. "Do you know where they are?"

"They have already received the present from Twin Bells and heading for the market place. It looks as if everyone has already reached their first location. The green group-"

The wind picked up, Tomoyo's image flickered and several people were knocked town. The wind stung her eyes shut.

"Hello. Meiling?" said Tomoyo. "Are you all right? Can you hear me? I thought I glimpsed a whirlwind at the park."

"I'm fine. It stopped," said Meiling, straightening her top hat. She assessed the damage.

A man in spectacles was helping upright a stroller. The baby was crying in her mother's arms. People were helping each other up, but besides from that, it looked identical as before, only petals and feathers dancing in the wind.

She smiled reassuringly, "I'll just help a few people out and contact you later."

* * *

Sakura opened the enveloped she received from the statue performer. Syaoran came closer making her dizzy with his scent and nearly made her drop Kero, the yellow, stuffed winged animal with a long tail and big ears she received from Maki as a birthday present.

"It's time for a challenge, it's time for a treat.

TRI and bake a tasty cake that OL will want to eat."

"A bakery?" suggested Syaoran. "Does "tri" and "ol" mean anything to you? They were deliberately misspelled."

Sakura took a step away and turned to face him. Her head cleared. "There's the Triol bakery where my brother sometimes works."

"Do you know where it is?" Syaoran asked. He frowned. "Do you think that your brother would be working there today?"

"He works at a lot of places. I can never figure out where he'll pop up," she said. "But don't worry. My brother says mean things but he truly is kind." She pushed up her right sleeve. "If he gives you trouble, let tell me and I'll give him a piece of my mind. He's a push over. I once convinced him to play tea party with me and Tomoyo when we were kids."

Syaoran's slight smile made Sakura's heart skip.

Sakura clicked her heels and jumped off. "We need to hurry if we're to beat the other teams."

Syaoran followed and entered the door of the Triol Baker after her.

"Welcome to Triol Bakery," said Mr Hiroyasu Ueda, the manager of the store. He recognized her as she walked in. "Hello Sakura. How may I help you today?"

Sakura took out the clue from her pocket and handed it to him. "We got this and I think that we're supposed to bake a cake here?"

"Yes," he said, returning it. "Come this way, Sakura. The person who handed me the clue gets the lesson, and the other tastes it."

"Hoe?" Sakura heart started to beat faster. Syaoran was going to taste the cake that she made, and he was an amazing cook.

"Don't' worry," said the manager, "we're only making a small one."

"Go on," said Syaoran, smiling gently.

Sakura nodded. She listened carefully and followed Hiroyasu's instructions the best she could. With his enchanted oven, it was baked in a couple of minutes.

She decorated the cake, but could barely look at Syaoran's face when she presented him the cake that she made.

"It's delicious," he said, smiling. Sakura let go of her breath and he passed her the cake. "Try it."

"Good job, Sakura," said the manager. "Here is your next clue."

* * *

Toya stopped the butterfly-horse and the two tall blond kids from Sakura's school exited the cab. Flowright, he was sure his name was, didn't stop talking the whole trip but somehow didn't seem to get on the other teenager's nerves. Toya was ready to dump him in the nearby lake.

"Walk down this path and talk to the guy at the booth wearing a yellow cap," instructed Toya. "He'll give you your next set of instructions."

He watched them until they reached past his sight. He then jumped onto the cab and urged the butterfly-horse forward.

He opened his pocket chronophone. Tomoyo's face appeared a few seconds after he called. "I've dropped the blue group and am heading to the east gate."

"Thank you for letting me know," she replied. "Have you encountered any trouble?"

"None, but I'll contact you if I do." He closed the chronophone.

The butterfly-horse was cantering along the cobbled footpath beside the lake. Toya closed his eyes. Where was Sakura now? He opened his eyes.

That was strange. He felt Sakura's presence in the middle of the lake. The last he checked, she was somewhere in the vicinity of the market. She couldn't have come here yet and Tomoyo would let him know if his co-worker had picked her group up instead.

There were a number of rowboats on the water. The sensation was there again coming from the centre of the lake. There was a small white object skimming the surface of the water, ripples forming in its wake turning into waves which churned the rowboats unsteadily.

Toya swore. He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Everyone move away from the lake!"

He concentrated on creating a barrier protecting people close by. The lake was too large for him to make a strong barrier surrounding the whole perimeter but others also seemed to have the same idea and helped contained the waves.

Most of the other boats were heading to the shore, but Toya saw from the corner of his eye a boat in the centre close to the shining white object at the centre of a spinning orb of water. The man with spectacles and a dark ponytail in the boat seemed to be rowing towards it. He reached his hand out towards the object. The orb of water scattered into millions of tiny droplets dispersing in all directions spraying everyone.

The Sakura-esque presence disappeared.

"Hey are you all right?" Toya called to the guy in the middle of the lake. The man waved back in response and rowed to the rental wharf.

Tomoyo flew down on her flying staff.

"Cousin, are you okay?" she said, slightly harried. "I noticed a disturbance from the air."

"I'm fine. The water was acting strangely that's all," he said. He scanned the area. "Everything seems calm now. But I can't be sure if it will happen again."

She had her thinking expression on. His cousin was the mastermind behind Sakura's birthday. All he did was ask his bosses and co-workers if they were willing to participate and she took it from there, handing out the envelopes and instructions.

"It would be safer to avoid this area for now," she said. "When you pick up new passengers, take them to the other locations once they've identified the locations. I'll talk to the others currently doing this challenge now and see if they still want to continue or move on. If it's the latter I'll arrange for their transportation."

"Okay," he said. "Be careful."

She took off to find the blond teenagers and he drove the butterfly-horse onwards.

Toya tried again to find the Sakura-esque presence but could only sense one on the other side of the park.

He arrived at his pickup point by the park's east gate. From the schedule that he was given earlier, it seemed that Sakura and her partner would be his passenger soon. Her partner had better not be that male Li brat.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**-**_Happy Valentines Day! __I hope that you enjoyed this non-angsty chapter =) Hopefully I didn't confuse anyone with who knows what. Let me know, either through comments or PM and I'll do my best to explain it without spoiling the future chapters._

_-Omgosh. Trying to figure out how to describe what everyone was wearing in Tomoyo's POV was a struggle. After the New Year's chapter and the first chapter I tried to avoid it, but nope, here I am again. _

_-For your entertainment, here are some of the clue couplets I made up but didn't put into the story:_

_Go to where there is music and stalls in an open space,_

_Find the still performer in such a busy space._

_._

_The wise king of the snow today wears a paper crown,_

_help reveal the jewels and metal and then slide down._

_._

_Fresh fruit and meat you can haggle for a price,_

_Who you are looking for sells sugar and spice._


	13. Sakura's Birthday: Part 2

**Disclaimer:**

_I have no affiliation with Cardcaptor Sakura or any other of CLAMP's works. Also any similarities to real life events or people are unintentional unless explicitly stated._

* * *

Sakura found the butterfly-horse cab by the east gate as the clue said. The driver who she supposed was the guide was reclined in the driver seat with his yellow flat cap shading his face.

She glanced at Syaoran who was staring at the guide warily.

"Umm, how do you do?" Sakura called out.

The guide lifted his cap.

"Hoe?! Brother? What are you doing here?"

"I have a part time job driving cabs," said her brother. He scowled at Syaoran. "What is that brat doing with you? Why are you not paired with the other Li?"

"It's not "brat," it's "Syaoran Li,"" she scolded. "Meiling helped Tomoyo organize the event. She's currently giving out clues at the fountain park."

Sakura couldn't hear what her brother muttered. He hopped down and opened the door handing her a pink envelope has he helped her inside the cab carriage.

"Brother!" Sakura caught her brother and Syaoran glaring at each other. No doubt it was the elder's fault. Despite the age gap, her brother could be terribly immature.

Syaoran climbed into the cab and sat next to her.

"I'm to take you to the next destination," said Sakura's brother, leaning into the cab. Syaoran moved a little away from her. "There are two locations hinted at in your envelope, but currently one of the places is now decided to be potentially dangerous, so I can only take you to one, once you have solved the riddle."

Sakura opened the envelope and read out loud.

"Choose which of these two places you would like to go,

a place where you can row over water or read what people know.

At each of these places is a difficult feat,

but only one task you need to complete."

"Row across water would be a lake and a place to read-" began Syaoran, fist under his chin.

"Would be the library!" finished Sakura.

Her brother coughed. "Correct. I'm going to take you to the library now."

"Which library?" said Sakura.

"I'm taking you to the main university one." It wasn't too far away.

Sakura's brother hopped onto the cab and soon they were moving.

"How many libraries are there?" Syaoran asked her.

"It is estimated that there are approximately a hundred in Lecourt city alone. A number are branches of the Central Library in Biblio City which is a few hours by train from here. It houses the rarest books protected by a security system and guardian beasts that haven't failed us yet despite numerous attempts."

After a few minutes, of silently riding Sakura said, "If we had the choice of the lake or library, which would you has rather gone to?"

Syaoran thought about it for a moment. "I think I would have preferred the Library," he said. "Culture and history fascinates me."

"You should talk to my father." She was sure that they would get along well with each another. "He's an archaeology professor. His current research is focusing on the interactions with other worlds during ancient times. You're doing your magical research on that topic, aren't you?"

He nodded. "He was telling me a bit about his research this morning."

"Really?" She wondered what they discussed. "It's good that you get along with the other members of my family."

The butterfly-horse had slowed down to a stop. Her brother helped her out of the cab.

"Just go to the front desk and say that I sent you," he said.

As they walked up the stairs, she could see from the corner of her eye Syaoran glancing behind him. No doubt her brother was glaring back.

She knew that Syaoran would be worried about if her family, especially her brother, would accept him. She blushed. They only confessed yesterday.

Sakura made up her mind. She took Syaoran's hand in her own and started running the last few steps. His palm was warm and a little rough.

"Hey! Wait, your brother!"

Sakura turned to smile at Syaoran. "Don't worry. Everything will be all right."

She pulled a face at her brother who could no longer do anything from the distance.

* * *

Syaoran and Sakura skidded to a halt once they entered the doors of the Lecourt University Library. His heart was still pounding and expected Toya Kinomoto to come in with fireballs blazing.

The library doors closed with a resounding thud. It was an impressive building with high guided arches and paintings that stayed still as he walked but moved as he stood still. He would have liked to examine them but Sakura was pulling him to the front desk.

The clue in the envelope they received wasn't plain pink like the other envelopes. It had strange red markings on it, and the riddle written on one side.

"The words are authors and titles of books,

the numbers are the pages you have to look."

"Paper magic" by Pepe Marche. 25."

"I've checked that the books are in the correct location, however, I'm sorry," said the librarian, handing them a map. "I cannot tell you where in the library it is in. But the information on how the library is arranged will be in here."

"All right," said Sakura. "This will be easy. It's only one book, correct?"

They walked through the corridor. The university library was even larger than Lecourt Private Academy's. There were five levels and books stacked from the floor to ceiling. People floated in small egg shaped reading pods.

Syaoran read the map. Apparently, the bottom two floors were for fiction books ordered alphabetically by last name and the top three floors were for nonfiction arranged by topic and then by author. Signs on the side of the shelves gave an indication of what books were contained on each shelf.

It was difficult not to get distracted with all the interesting volumes.

They searched the M fiction section but it wasn't there.

"Maybe it's in the nonfiction book?" said Sakura, pondering over the map. "But what topic would it be? There's so many: magic, crafts, literature."

"How about I'll check the crafts section on the top floor, and you check the magic section on the third floor?"

They agreed and arranged a meet up time and place. Syaoran climbed the intricately carved marble staircase and wandered the bookcases and started searching the crafts section. The Paper Magic book was there. It was an origami book. Page twenty-five was entitled "cherry blossom."

Was he supposed to fold the clue with the markings on it? He let Sakura keep a hold of them. He had to walk down two levels of the library to find her, but the floor was huge. How would he find her? Was there a public announcement system?

He was surprised to find her sitting on a stool, with the strange stuffed animal and a large tome on her lap, not too far from the main staircase. The titles of the books in the section all had something to do with dreams.

"Hey, Sakura."

She dropped the book. "Hoe, I-I saw this book, and, sorry! And-"

Sakura was very cute when she was embarrassed. He showed her too book that he found. "Do you have the clue?"

She found it in her purse and handed it to him. Syaoran then started to fold the paper following the instructions.

The red markings on the paper aligned.

"Exchange for a ticket at the Lecourt aerotrain station.

Then take the train to the final destination."

Syaoran looked at his pocket chronophone. It was an hour before they had to forfeit.

"We might be able to win," said Sakura smiling over his shoulder. She smelt sweet and flowery.

Syaoran closed the book, returned it to the front desk and followed her out of the library and towards the station chronometer tower.

She stopped on a turreted roof and pointed down the street. "Look! Is that Fye and Lafarga?"

Syaoran recognized the lanky blond and football captain running towards the station.

Flowright heard them and flashed a mischievous grin before sending a gust of wind. Syaoran jumped out of the way and noted that Sakura land on a nearby roof.

"Keep going. I'll cover you," yelled Syaoran as he unleashed a wind attack of his own. She bounded towards the station with the origami flower in her hand, looking anxiously back at the gaining Lafarga.

Syaoran focused his magic on trapping Flowright and then chased after Lafarga. He wrapped the wind around Lafarga's ankles, tripping him.

Sakura was jumping up and down at the station ticket booth, waving the tickets in her hand.

"We did it! We got the tickets first!" she cheered, hugging Syaoran as he arrived.

"Actually we did."

"We done arrived several minutes ago." By the station entrance were the Pharle, and Chizeta, the two girls that interrupted them yesterday, and Daidouji.

"That was quite a show you all put on. I took some wonderful images of Sakura," said Daidouji, taking more photos. She checked the station chronometer. "You can catch the upcoming train or wait until the others arrive so we can catch the train together."

"Sakura, what do you want to do?" said Pharle.

"Hoe, me?"

"You're the birthday celebrant, you should decide," said Chizeta.

"Well then," Sakura said. "Let's wait for everyone to arrive so we can all travel together." Her bright green eyes twinkled as she smiled as Syaoran.

* * *

"Thank you Tomoyo," said Sakura, taking the drink voucher. "You and Meiling worked tremendously hard to make this the success it is." Her smile was simply radiant.

"Thank you very much," said Tomoyo. Everything they did was truly worth it. "Remember to thank your brother as well. It would not have been a success if he did not ask his permission from his managers. What did you enjoy the most?"

Tomoyo listened to the others exchange stories of how they accidentally asked the clue from the wrong person nearly got arrested, mistook the still performer for a real statue and nearly drowned as more groups arrived.

A few minutes after the forfeit time, Meiling, Cousin Toya and all the other participants arrived and together they all boarded the train. They somehow managed to get a whole carriage to themselves. Tomoyo was in booth with Sakura, Meiling, Mr Li and Toya.

Meiling was complaining about how boring it was and how Mr Ascot and his friend from purple team kept visiting her for every other clue.

"A boy's heart is very complicated," said Tomoyo.

"Don't even joke about that, Miss Daidouji."

Sakura giggled.

When they alighted off the train, Tomoyo, Sakura and Cousin Toya led the way with Meiling and the other students following. She wished that her cousin was not around so that she could question Sakura about the confession that Presea and Caldina had unintentionally disturbed, but it could not be helped. He was doing his job as Sakura's older brother.

"What's wrong, brother?" He did seem to look more agitated than usual.

"It could be nothing," he replied. "I just thought that-"

The winds suddenly became millions of razor edges. She heard Cousin Toya swear. He then surrounded Sakura and herself with a barrier. Trees were being bent into grotesque figures. Presea was blown down.

"Sakura! Come back!" yelled Tomoyo.

Her precious cousin ran out of the barrier with her ring staff released towards their friend. Tomoyo could hardly see her through the wind, dust and feathers.

The wind died down and Tomoyo discovered that Sakura was on the ground. Her brother was by her side.

"What happened?" Mr Li asked, kneeling beside them. A crowd of concerned friends formed.

"I am not certain," said Tomoyo. Sakura was not squeezing her hand back. "She ran out into the wind to help Presea, and then when it calmed she was on the ground."

"She doesn't look as if she's hurt," said Cousin Toya. His hat had blown off in the wind. "She's asleep."

"Excuse me," said a spectacled man with a long dark ponytail, pushing to the front of the crowd. "I'm a healer. Let me help."

Cousin Toya put a protective arm across Sakura. "I'm taking my sister to grandfather's place first."

"You shouldn't move her. Let me make sure that she's-"

Tomoyo's cousin pushed the healer's arm away.

"Maybe we should listen," said Tomoyo.

"We'll get our own healer to look at her." Cousin Toya prepared to pick up Sakura. How could she have fallen asleep?

"Keep an eye on that man," he whispered. He carried Sakura through the parting crowd.

Tomoyo addressed the crowd while Mr Li and Meiling followed Cousin Toya's instructions. "Sakura has just exhausted herself. We will let her rest for a while before we start the ball and cut the cake, but please feel free to enjoy the food and music prepared at our grandfather's house."

She followed Cousin Toya as he took the sleeping Sakura past the concerned guests that had already arrived. She would talk to Cousin Emeraude later.

He lay his sister down in her bed in the Amamiya Mansion. His parents and Tomoyo's grandfather entered the room. Tomoyo closed the door.

"What happened?" said Aunt Nadeshiko.

"There was a strong sudden gale, Sakura ran out of the barrier to help one of our friends and when the winds stopped, she was asleep," said Tomoyo.

"All day there has been a weird presence that felt similar to Sakura's moving around town stirring things up," said Cousin Toya. "It appeared again with the wind, but it quickly disappeared when Sakura fainted. I brought her here because there was a man claiming to be a healer who I recognized from the disturbance at the lake."

"Where is he now?" said Grandfather.

"The Li Cousins are following him now. What's wrong with her? Could it be a possession?" questioned Tomoyo. She did not want the same thing that happened to Rita and the others last year to happen to Sakura.

Sakura's father passed a hand over his daughter's sleeping form. "I don't think that it's malevolent," he said. "I can't sense anything incompatible within her."

There was a knock on the door. "It's us." Tomoyo opened it to let in Meiling and Mr Li. They were offered a glass of water each which they drained.

"We lost that phony healer," said Meiling, in between gasps. "One second he was there. The next it was as if he walked into thin air."

"Who was he and what did he want with Sakura?" said Mr Li.

The adults shared a look and didn't answer.

"Let's let Sakura sleep," said Aunt Nadeshiko.

Tomoyo took one last glance at the sleeping Sakura, and prayed that she would wake up soon.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes. She was in her bed at her grandfather's place. "Why am I here?"

"Sakura, how are you feeling?" Her mother was holding her hand. "What do you remember?"

"I feel as if I had a really good nap," she said. "I remember walking with Tomoyo and Brother. Then I was somewhere with lots of sand, like the beach, but there wasn't any water anywhere. And then I was here."

"Are you sure that you're okay?"

Sakura nodded and swung her feet to edge of the bed. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Only for a short while," said her mother, tilting her head as if she was thinking. After a moment she stood up to bring back the pale pink ball gown that was hanging on the folding privacy screen. "If you're feeling okay, why don't you change into this dress that Tomoyo prepared? There are guests waiting for you."

Sakura took a closer look at the dress. "It's pretty low cut."

"That's fine," said her mother, serenely. "You can wear it to impress someone."

"Mother!" Sakura was mortified.

"Oh, are you thinking of someone in particular? You're skin colour matches the gown."

She hid her face into a pillow. Her mother calmly soothed her on the shoulder. "I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Sakura felt a little relieved, and a little bit guilty. She used to confide in her mother with everything.

"Syaoran," she admitted into the pillow.

"Oh really? Yelan Li's boy?" Sakura buried herself further into the pillow. "He seems very serious but looks strong and good looking."

"He's very hardworking, dependable and," Sakura sat up and forced herself to look her mother in the eye, "and I like him very much."

Her mother's gentle expression didn't change. She caressed Sakura's face. "Have you told him this?"

"Yes," she said, feeling herself blush again. "And he told me he returns the feelings. Did you already know, mother?"

"I see many things," her mother said with a wink. "Don't worry. I only told your father. Mr Syaoran Li is a very respectable boy. Your father has a good impression of him from when they talked today."

Sakura exhaled. "And brother?" she asked. "He is always being mean to Syaoran."

Her mother tapped herself on the nose. "I haven't told him, but I wouldn't be surprised if he knew. It will be all right, your brother loves you dearly. He's just a little awkward, that's all."

They both giggled at this.

"If anything is wrong, tell me or your father and we'll make it all better." Her mother handed Sakura her dress. "Come on. It's time to celebrate your fifteenth birthday. Happy Birthday, Sakura."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_-Once again, thank you for reading and your kind words. I hope that you liked this chapter. I'm not too sure if the shift in Sakura's and Syaoran's relationship was too sudden for a one day gap considering how slow I've written then (still shorter than the 70 episodes and 2 movies it took them to confess in the animated version), but then again, they're teenagers. Romeo and Juliet met, loved and died for each other in the span of 3 days. _

_-Here are the remaining clues. _

_Your feet must be sore so take a ride,_

_In a butterfly-horse drawn carriage with guide,_

_At the East Park Gate he'll wait for you,_

_and return your "How do you do?" with the next clue._

_._

_Take this aerotrain, the race is almost done,_

_Rest, since once you get off it's time to have fun._

_...I don't think that I wrote one for the lake task._

_-I just found out that chronometer's exist. Haha. _

-_No, there isn't a Part 3 for Sakura's Birthday. I wanted something a little bit different for her birthday and also to move the story on_.


	14. Sakura and Walpurgis Night: Part 1

**Disclaimer:**

_I have no affiliation with Cardcaptor Sakura or any other of CLAMP's works. Also any similarities to real life events or people are unintentional unless explicitly stated._

* * *

The sun was shining on Meiling's face though the carriage curtains. She could hear the steady pulse of the aerotrain and the sound of someone mumbling. Her muscles ached in spite of the plush upholstery of the seat.

She rubbed the sand from the corners of her eyes. In the opposite seat were her cousin and Miss Kinomoto asleep, leaning on each other and their hands intertwined. The two looked so peaceful and comfortable with each another. Meiling was happy for them, she really was.

Next to her, Miss Daidouji was stirring. She was whimpering but held her eyes tightly closed.

"Hey," Meiling said, shaking her. "Wake up."

Miss Daidouji stood straight up. "Sakura!"

Some of the other students in the carriage shifted in their sleep.

Meiling tapped her gently on the arm. "Are you okay…?"

"Good morning, Meiling," she said quietly, sitting down.

"Good morning? Are you honestly okay?"

"I am all right. It was merely a bad dream."

"More like a nightmare. Is that the first time you had that dream?" Meiling blinked. "What are you doing?"

"I am taking photographs or Sakura and Mr Li to remember this exceptional moment, of course."

"What's going on?" said Syaoran, disturbed by the third flash. "Are we there yet?"

"We should be stopping soon." Meiling peeking through the curtains. The scenery was an unfamiliar lush green. "We're already at the mountain ranges. Maybe you should wake Miss Kinomoto up."

"I wonder what we will be doing for this Walpurgis Night trip," Miss Daidouji mused, taking a photo of Syaoran gently shaking his girlfriend awake.

"I hope that it is more rest and relaxation after yesterday," said Meiling, stretching. "I thought I wasn't going to finish the magical research report in time." At that moment she didn't care whether or not she had a winning report. She was glad that it was over and done with.

"My brother was making fun of me because I was still finishing it off early in the morning," said Sakura sleepily. ""Tradition" he called it."

"Good morning, Sakura," said Miss Daidouji. "We still have the presentations in a couple weeks, so make sure that you do not leave your preparations to the last minute."

The curtains were all magically pulled open to the complaints of the still slumbering students.

"Good morning everyone!" said Guru Clef. "It's time to wake up!"

Ms Mizuki pushed a cart down the carriage aisle handing out cups of aromatic tea and a full breakfast that included toast, eggs, bacon and sausages. Meiling selected a cup of black tea with no milk or sugar and set it on the table that was extending from the wall.

"Guru Clef, I thought you said that we weren't allowed to stand on the furniture!"

"Quiet, Mr Flowright," he said, his head barely visible from the opposite end of the carriage. "We will be arriving at the Brocken Mountain Range shortly after breakfast. All Lecourt Academy students please prepare to alight at the next station."

Meiling heard some other students start complaining about the trip.

"This is such a waste of time," said Miss Pharle in the booth across the aisle from theirs. "We could be preparing for our presentations! And couldn't we go somewhere without arachnids and mud?"

"Don't worry, Presea," said Miss Chizeta. "The arachnids and mud aren't that bad."

"Yeah, it's the drop bears that you have to be worried about," said Mr Flowright.

"Drop bears?" said Miss Kinomoto.

Meiling tuned out of the conversation. She was excited for this overnight trip. Reconnecting with nature is exactly what she needed to rebalance her aura. This is probably as similar reason to why the school sends them on a trip every year.

Last school year, they went to the Snowy Ranges during the winter solstice, which were freezing and they all nearly got buried in an avalanche by an angry White Lady. But Meiling had to admit that the multi-coloured ribbons of lights in the night sky were worth the freezing temperatures, just.

The year before that, the orientation camp fell at the start of the harvest festival. Their year group to a secluded beach where they pulled in fish, played volleyball and took in part of the test of courage where some students mysteriously disappeared and then reappeared back in their cabins without any explanation.

Meiling scrunched up her forehead between her brows. A lot of dangerous events seem to occur during the school trips, but no one had died on a school trip before, and stranger and more dangerous events have happened at school.

"All right pupils," said Guru Clef after they departed the aerotrain. He stood on a large tree stump but was still shorter than Ms Mizuki. "Today we brought you to the Brocken Mountains to celebrate Walpurgis Night and to witness the sunrise at the Hartz Mountain Peak. There are many things you can learn on this pilgrimage about yourself, your powers and your limitations."

Ms Mizuki held up a large thick candle. "We will soon start sending out groups down this path with a candle. At the end of the trail you will come to fire into which you give your offerings. Your guide will meet you at this point. Everyone, could you please form groups of four or five?"

Meiling latched on to Miss Daidouji, and Syaoran who was holding hands with Miss Kinomoto.

"This is really similar to the test of courage we had a couple years ago," whispered Miss Daidouji.

The other Amamiya cousin shivered involuntarily. "Please don't let there be ghosts."

That's right. Miss Kinomoto was terrified of ghosts. This would be fun.

* * *

Syaoran walked with Sakura gripping his left hand. She was shaking and kept looking around her and flinched at the sound of every snapping twig. He squeezed back reassuringly.

She suddenly stopped walking. "Meiling what's wrong?"

Syaoran was surprised to find Meiling standing right behind them with her arm outstretched. She flushed, mumbling something before running to join Daidouji.

"Hoe? That was strange," She turned to him again. "Are you sure that there aren't any ghosts here? I keep hearing voices."

Syaoran shook his head. "The place feels old and saturated with spiritual energy which won't hurt us as long as we don't bother them. But I don't sense any ghosts."

"But-," she said.

He took her by the shoulders and peered into her teary eyes. "Take a deep breath and look at me. I don't hear or sense any ghosts in this place. Crying won't help. I'm here, your cousin is here and my cousin is here. They have some of the best magical senses there is. But don't tell my cousin; she'll never let me forget I said that."

Sakura giggled.

"This is no time to be kissing, you two love birds," called Meiling from further down the path. "We think we found the place."

Syaoran reddened. They had never kissed before and he had no such intentions, at that moment. He flushed even more.

Sakura pulled him from his thoughts and along the path. They soon stood at the edge of a glade shaded by an enormous willow tree. A few sunbeams pierced the shadows but a fire burning in a large earthen bowl illuminated the tangled roots close to the gnarled face carved into the trunk. The sounds of the forest were muffled but their voices echoed as if they were in a large chapel.

They scrambled up the roots to the base of the trunk.

"What now?" said Meiling.

"Ms Mizuki instructed us to give our offerings into the flame," said Daidouji.

"Like what? Money?"

"I suppose, if that is what you value."

Sakura searched her bag and took an apple out of her bag. "What?" she said to Meiling. "Food is valuable."

A warm wind circled them and left. She tossed her apple into the cauldron and the flames turned pink. Syaoran dropped an apple into the fire turning it green and Daidouji's apple turned the flame purple. Meiling threw in a gold coin turning it scarlet before it settle back to its original golden hue.

"Now what?" said Meiling.

The flames became a massive blaze and a flame shot out from the cauldron to the candle. Meiling nearly dropped it. A disembodied voice spoke.

"I accept your offerings and grant you, Sakura Kinomoto , Syaoran Li, Tomoyo Daidouji and Meiling Li safe passage and protection through the Brocken Mountain Range."

"HOE!" Sakura pulled on his arm, making them both stumble to the ground. His heart was racing.

"Who are you?" he demanded, crouching over Sakura with his sword drawn. How did it know their names?

"There is no need for weapons, I will not harm you. I am a friend."

When the flames died down there was a small child with glowing eyes standing behind the cauldron. Syaoran's first thought was that it was a young girl dressed in knotted plant matter, but he couldn't recognize any kind of presence from the child at all, and Sakura could see it. What was it?

"Let's go," it said in a sing-song voice. It walked towards a path between the roots clearing he didn't notice before. The reverbarance he heard before disappeared.

They all looked at each another and Sakura started following it. Syaoran and the others ran to catch up.

* * *

The path their guide led them along swiftly became so dark that the sky blue of their summer physical education uniforms appeared grey. Tomoyo could hear the distant melodies of the native birds harmonizing together in an eclectic song.

"So do you have a name?" questioned Sakura, walking hand in hand with Mr Li. Tomoyo had to keep reminding herself that what she saw this morning was merely a dream and that her cousin was okay. She could trust that others, Mr Li especially, would also do anything to ensure that Sakura was safe, so there was little need to worry.

"I have forgotten my true name," replied the guide. "You can call me whatever you'd like."

"How do you know our names?" said Meiling, suspiciously.

"Your teachers provided them otherwise you would not be able to enter the mountain range."

That probably meant that the teachers told them the true form as well. Meiling wasn't comfortable with that, but she had to trust them.

Tomoyo observed the guide as it pointed out the lead them through the ancient forest by the candle's unwavering glow. It had short earth coloured hair with shoulder length locks by the side of its face and was dressed elegantly in a garment woven from exotic vines and flowers. She decided upon first meeting it that despite its innocent appearance, it was an entity existing beyond the limitations of mortal structures. Its beautiful, flame coloured irises spoke of wisdom as old as the forest.

"This mountain range is in perfect balance," the guide explained. It paused to observe the broken branch of a nearby shrub. "Therefore, you must do your best to not create any disturbances, or preferably, leave the area in a better condition than you found it." It passed a hand over the broken limb and the wound was gone.

It led them through the forest at a quick pace pointing the different flora and fauna. There were creatures Tomoyo saw that she thought were extinct legends. Sakura, and eventually Meiling, asked numerous questions that the guide patiently answered.

"What about that flower?" asked Meiling. She pointed to tree with blossoms that seemed to reflect the candlelight.

"They are vitra irises. Its petals can be crushed into a liquid that can temporarily enhance the eyesight."

Meiling turned to Tomoyo. Could this be what they were searching for?

"How does it work? Are there any negative effects to humans?"

"When a drop of the flowers' liquid is added to the eyes it is absorbed and then laces the cells with its magical properties," it said. The guide's gaze was unwavering. "It temporarily grants perfect vision and pinpoint accuracy. As for ill effects to humans, there are none. Felines on the other hand…"

"This is it!" declared Meiling. "Is there a way I can have at least one?"

"Try asking the forest."

Meiling instantly sank to her knees, scrunched her eyelids shut and with hands clasped around the candle said, "O forest, I wish to have one of your vitra irises, what would you like in return?"

Wind rustled the leaves above. After a couple seconds she opened an eye. "The forest isn't replying. What does it want?"

"You're hair," said Sakura, quietly.

The guide nodded, staring at her.

Meiling hesitated. Tomoyo knew that she was really proud of her long silky locks.

She balanced the candle down on the uneven ground and undid the ties holding her hair. Meiling took out a dagger from her belt and cut her hair to just below her shoulders. She laid it on the ground where it was absorbed by the roots. Three transparent flowers floated down, glittering in the candle light, into her palms. She carefully wrapped the flowers in a silk square and put it in her bag.

"Your new hair cut suits you," said Tomoyo. She helped Meiling to her feet.

The creature stood with its side facing the light in Meiling's hands. Its eyes still glowed in the half light. "Child," it said addressing Sakura. Mr Li stepped in front of her, protectively. "How did you know what the tree would accept?"

"I h-heard it," she said. Tomoyo saw her hand in Mr Li's tighten slightly.

The creature blinked. It was the first time Tomoyo noticed it do so. "Can you hear the voices of the forest?" it said. The creature stepped forward but stopped with its hands outstretched. "Do not be afraid of your natural powers."

Sakura's stomach grumbled. She smiled sheepishly.

"That is also a strong power," it said, vaguely cheerfully. "It is time to have lunch. Come this way."

They chased after it and immediately came to a wide bridge woven from the roots of the trees that stretched over a rapidly racing river. The teachers and some classmates were already eating lunch by the banks and on the bridge in the vibrant sunlight.

The creature pointed to the path on the other side. "When you are ready, enter the forest through that path and I will meet you there."

* * *

When Sakura's group exited the forest they were called over by Presea and the others sitting by the river.

"You're alive!" said Caldina.

"I like your hair!" said Presea.

"Thanks, Miss Pharle," said Meiling, flicking it hover her shoulder. It really did look good.

Sakura spotted something from Caldina's lap float into the water. She activated her ring staff with the seal on the heel of her shoe started jogging after the handkerchief. "Hey, Caldina be careful with your stuff!"

"The guides aren't-," She flicked the fabric into her friend's face, "here."

"Even so," she said, hands on her hips, feeling a little guilty. She didn't mean to hit Caldina in the face.

When she walked back to them, Syaoran handed her the lunch he prepared and they sat down a little away from the others.

Sakura though she heard someone thanking her. Could it have been the river? Had all those whispers she had been hearing the past month been-

"Hey," Syaoran said, nudging her from her thoughts. "What you thinking?"

"Hoe? Noth-,"

He raised one eyebrow.

She sighed. She couldn't hide anything from him. "I was only thinking about what the guide said. I've gotten used to not having magical powers for fifteen years and for it to suddenly manifest, it's a little difficult to believe."

He stole a piece of chicken from her container and ate it. "Maybe you're one of those who develop their powers later."

"Really? I don't feel any different." She had a thought. "Do you think I can make wind or fly by myself?"

"Developing magical abilities is like developing any of your other skills such as Bartitsu or mathematics. Some people are naturally gifted but your skill depends on your determination to become better." He attempted to steal another piece but she swatted his hands away.

"All right! If it's true, and I do have magical powers I'm going to practise with all my might!"

He placed his arm around her and met her eyes. "But don't overdo it otherwise you'll collapse."

She nodded into his shoulder. Her face felt very warm. He was always looking out for her.

"And you're not suddenly a different person because you have magical powers. You're still Sakura Kinomoto."

And he was Syaoran Li, the one she loves.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_\- I am so sorry that this chapter was later than usual. I'm currently juggling a number of different priorities, and I wasn't satisfied with this section, so I had to keep rearranging and rewriting the scenes until I was._

_\- There have been a few people who have asked in the reviews if Sakura ever develops powers. The answer was always "YES!" but I didn't really want to spoil it for you, so I didn't say anything. I hope that's okay._

_\- So if you have any questions or theories, write them in the review. If it's a question which won't reveal anything to come, I'll reply, or if it will reveal something, you just have to wait and read. The upcoming chapters will come, but I also have a some very important things to do in less time than I had before, so I can't say that it will update weekly. =S_

_\- I haven't been there, but apparently there is a bridge woven from the roots of trees in India. The google images look mad._

_\- Also, I imagined Syaoran's clothes during Sakura's birthday to be more like his outfit in the Lecourt Arc in TRC (or if you can make out the details in this story's picture) and Sakura's party gown to look something like one of those she wears in the second opening of TRC (it's pink and I think it has bows on it). _


	15. Sakura and Walpurgis Night: Part 2

**Disclaimer:**

_I have no affiliation with Cardcaptor Sakura or any other of CLAMP's works. Also any similarities to real life events or people are unintentional unless explicitly stated._

* * *

After lunch they crossed the river over the bridge woven from the roots of impossibly large trees. None of the individual roots were thicker than Meiling's wrist but the intricate system formed a sturdy structure that supported the weight of the numerous students sitting, standing and walking across it, as well as the large rocks and dirt that filled the gaps in the pathway.

The guide appeared in the middle of the forest path past the first bend.

Meiling couldn't figure out how the guide had arrived there before them. She had spotted only one bridge along the wide stretch of river.

She looked behind her and couldn't find the path leading to the river again. Strange things were happening all right.

During lunch she and Miss Daidouji were exchanging stories with Miss Chizeta and Miss Pharle. Using her illusion magic, Miss Chizeta had shown them images of what she saw.

Their guide looked exactly the same. Nobody could figure out what the guide was or decide on the gender. Miss Chizeta called it an "it" and spoke of the guide with a hint of suspicion and fear.

Apparently, when they first met it, Mr Flowright and Mr Lafarga, alarmed by it knowing their names, prepared to attack it but found themselves trapped by the tree roots.

"Well," said Miss Daidouji, "maybe the guide was only acting out of self-defence."

"That's what I said," said Miss Pharle. "They were released after they calmed downed. But check this out!" She took showed them a glowing metallic gem that gave of a strong magical vibe. "It's escudo ore! It's legendary stuff. With this I can make weapons and armour that evolve as the owner grows. We found it when the guide took us through the caves."

"Yeah, but you had to give up the amplifying circlet you were workin' on all year," said Miss Chizeta.

"It was so worth it."

Miss Chizeta also told them how she, Mr Lafarga and Mr Flowright voiced their suspicions and pointed out that their compasses and chronophones were not working to Ms Mizuki at lunch, but the teacher was characteristically enigmatic with her replies.

Looking at childlike figure leading them, Meiling decided that whatever it was it wasn't dangerous.

"Did you have a good lunch?" it asked.

"Yeah," said Miss Kinomoto. "We had chicken with noodles."

"Noodles!? I love noodles!" Its eyes twinkled.

"Oh, I think I have some left over." She started rummaging her bag. "Would you like some?"

The guide sighed. "No. I can only eat purified foods now. But thank you for offering. Come this way."

It asked them to meditate with it under an ancient oak tree.

"Everything is connected," it said. "Everything; the air, the grass, the insects, the birds, the wolves, and even you are all connected. Everything is this world is in a delicate balance, and the actions all have consequences that in turn affect future events. You are part of this never ending cycle, and you have the potential to shape the future."

Meiling focused on the leaves rustled and songbirds singing overhead and exhaled. Everything is connected.

* * *

At the base of Hartz mountain two campsites had been set up; one for the girls and one for the boys. The teachers were already there, stirring an aromatic soup made from wild plants found in the forest.

"Remember that you will be waking up a couple hours before dawn to start climbing the mountain," said Ms Mizuki.

Tomoyo, Sakura and Meiling sat around the candlelight bonfire with the other girls and ate their dinner. It had a pleasant earthy taste.

"Apparently," Presea said, "the eve of the fifth month, Walpurgis Night, was traditionally the night that people used to summon evil spirits."

Tomoyo felt her cousin huddling into her shoulder.

"Yeah," said Caldina, standing up and moving her body. "Apparently they used to dance around a bonfire like this to worship the Devil."

Presea jumped up and joined her. "Like this?"

"Maybe you two shouldn't…" said Sakura.

"Nonsense, Sakura," said Caldina, in the middle of a pose. "It's only one of Fye's silly stories."

"But…"

"Besides," said Meiling, "your dancing is so terrifyingly bad that it would scare Satan himself."

"What was that?!" said Presea. "How about I roast you in the fire or throw you off the cliff side? You have no idea what true artistry is!"

Meiling stood up with fire in her expression. "I'm sure I can dance better than you!"

"Oh, yeah!?"

"Of course!"

Tomoyo tapped Sakura. "How about we go look at the stars instead?"

She nodded gratefully and together they left the ring of light and they took their dinner to a nearby knoll shaded by a single rowan tree. The heaven's light overshadowed the twin bonfires in the clearing below. There were stars, brilliant and infinite, and a sliver of crescent moon ornamenting the night sky.

"Have you ever seen so many stars before?" said Tomoyo.

"I had a dream or something recently," began Sakura. "In this dream, I was on the balcony of a castle surrounded by a sea of sand below and a sea of stars overhead."

"If it's a dream…"

"The stars were singing the same song too."

Tomoyo tilted her head and strained to hear beyond the rustling of the rowan tree and the revellers below. "What are they singing?"

"Hoe? I can't-"

"Your singing is wonderful," Tomoyo smiled encouragingly. She really wanted to hear her sing. She took out her camera.

"What are you doing?!"

"I am recording memories for the future." Sakura singing under the stars; this was a magnificent occasion.

"This is so embarrassing."

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about. Please begin when you are ready."

Tomoyo saw through the camera lens Sakura take a breath, close her eyes and then sing.

"O, golden stars twinkling in the night sky,

I dreamt the same coloured birds fly high.

O, the silver shining crescent moon,

I dreamed the wild roses brilliant and in bloom.

I sing this song on nights I can't sleep,

Feeling alone, I start to weep.

On those nights watch over me and sing,

So tomorrow I will join you, flying with my wings."

"That was superb." Her voice was a beautiful clear bell.

"It really was," said the guide, sitting behind them.

"Hoe!"

"Good evening. What brings you here?"

"Good evening, Sakura and Tomoyo. I just heard some singing and came to listen. The stars enjoyed it as well."

"You can talk to stars?" said Sakura.

"I can and you both can too. They will answer and guide you as those they counselled before you."

"Similar to wishing on shooting stars?"

"Yes, but you can pray to other stars too." The guide pointed to a bright cluster or stars. "See those stars there? They are the flower and blossom sisters. Over there is the mother bear and her cub.

Tomoyo thought she saw the constellations twinkle as they were identified.

"There are many more stars from who you can ask for help."

"Really? Please tell me more." Sakura seemed radiant in the starlight. She has only discovered this side of herself today and already Tomoyo could see her resolution to explore the unknown head on.

She wished she had that same quality.

Aunt Nadeshiko had warned her dream seeing abilities have awakened they will come more frequently unless she learnt how to control her powers. Not all dreams are happy ones, but not all her dreams would be foretelling dreams.

Tomoyo spotted a shooting star and made a wish.

* * *

Syaoran was woken up by Guru Clef before dawn. He and the others students packed their things and assembled into groups at the base of the knoll with the single rowan tree. The candle lights barely pierced the thick, dark fog.

It was cold. He was glad that he brought his school cape with him. The woody tea that Ms Mizuki was handing out warmed up him up a little, but it wasn't enough to drive out the fatigue from "Prince" Fye Flowright's midnight pranks.

"You don't want to know," he replied when Sakura asked.

Flowright was a prince all right; a prince of fools.

"Okay, everyone," said Guru Clef at the top of the hill, standing next to Ms Mizuki. "Gather into your groups. We shall start sending you off to see the dawn at the Hartz Mountain Peak."

"Is it me or is the candle shorter than before?" said Meiling, looking at the candle in Daidouji's hand.

"The candle is shorter," she said. "However, yesterday it was not melting at all."

"But it looks like it will last for several hours," said Syaoran.

Syaoran's group were the last leave. Guru Clef pointed them down a path at the far side of the knoll.

"That's strange," said Sakura.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing really," she smiled. "I must not have noticed the path last night when I was here with Tomoyo, that's all."

They were greeting by the guide once then entered the forest. It led the through the forest and directed them on how to focus their energies to communicate with the voices of nature. Sakura had the strongest affinity for this.

They were walking through a practically dense area when Daidouji suddenly dropped the candle.

"Ouch!"

"Are you okay?" asked Sakura, running to her cousin.

The guide picked up the candled. None of the leaf litter had caught alight.

"I think I just touched the candlewax."

"From this point onwards," said the guide, the rapidly shrinking candle in its hands, "you will make it to the Peak of Hartz Mountain by yourselves using abilities and the skills you have learnt."

"What?" cried Meiling, "Are you joking?"

"Trust in yourselves as I trust in you." The guide faced all of them in turn.

All went dark.

* * *

Syaoran and Meiling both conjured flames in their hands.

"What's happening?" said Sakura. The guide and the candle were no longer there.

"We're in the middle of a magical forest, with no form of communication or navigation," said Meiling, fear creeping in, "why are the teachers thinking sending us on this trip?"

"Are you okay?"

"I am," she said. "Should we wait here for someone to find us?" She was worried too.

A wolf howled in the distance. Sakura crouched down and released her staff. Syaoran drew his sword.

"What do we do now?" Meiling held her dagger in her hands. There was a faint glow under her feet.

"Maybe we should keep going up," said Sakura. She was sure that the guide was speaking especially to her. "The teachers and the guide all said that we'll see them at the peak of the mountain at dawn. We're only climbing one mountain."

"You're crazy."

"We can't wait here," said Syaoran. There was an edge in his voice. "We don't know what else is in this forest."

Meiling argued back with him. Sakura shut her senses, and gripped her star power gem to help her concentrate on the sounds of nature as the guide taught her to do.

She opened her eyes.

"What is it?" said Tomoyo.

Sakura pointed through the fog. "We need to go this way, come on."

They followed her nervously through the forest, and didn't question when she suddenly made sharp turns to avoid the unseen obstacles and cliffs.

Sakura put her hand out to stop them and motioned for them to keep quiet. She was sure that she heard an injured tree cry for help, but all she could hear now was something crashing through the fog and trees straight towards them.

There was a sharp scream. It sounded like Presea's.

"Sakura!" Syaoran called.

She ran in the direction of the sound and nearly ran into the edge of Lafarga's oversized sword. Presea was sitting on the ground being tended to by Fye and Caldina. They were all out of breath, sweating and pale.

"What are you doing?" said Sakura. Syaoran and the others arrive behind her.

"Can you stand up?" Fye said to Presea.

She nodded. He may have healed the wound, but she was still visibly in shock.

"There's somethin' chasing us," said Caldina.

Sakura noticed that Lafarga's sword was covered in a sticky substance. "You were hurting all of those trees!" she said. "No wonder you were being chased!"

"The guide disappeared," added Fye, "so we tried to reach the get our bearings from above the canopy."

"But then all these vines trapped us," said Presea.

"Lafarga was just tryin' to free us!" said Caldina. "And the wolves were attackin' us!"

"You injured the wolves too?!" said Sakura. "You shouldn't have done that! You need to apologize; offer a large sacrifice!"

"It was only one wolf!"

"They have nothing large enough to sacrifice anyways," said Meiling.

A wolf howled again, followed by several more in the distance.

Lafarga swore, taking up a fighting stance. "The wolves are close. We need to stay and fight."

"Are you crazy?" said Meiling. "I counted seven howls. We'll get ripped to shreds!"

"She's right," pleaded Caldina. "Let's go before the wolves get here."

Two wolves appeared, their irises glowing gold cutting through the mist.

"It looks like we have no choice," said Fye, fingertips glowing.

"Wait," interrupted Sakura. "I'll lead us all out of here."

"How can-"

"There isn't any time to explain." She was still angry, but she could sense how scared they all were. She couldn't leave them here to destroy or be destroyed. The wolves slowly crept closer. "But I need a distraction."

"Leave that to me" said Syaoran, his steady gaze was on her. He wouldn't hurt the wolves. She gave him a swift kiss on the cheek.

Sakura placed a hand the nearest tree trunk, sensing through the roots. The rest of the pack was spread out to south of them but there weren't any along a route leading to the peak.

"I'll carry Presea." said Tomoyo releasing her winged flying staff. Presea sat behind her.

Sakura addressed them all. "On the count of three, head to the right of the wolves and into the lowest branches of the trees."

"One."

She could feel the wind building around Meiling and the other's feet.

"Two."

Sakura clicked her heels together.

"Three.'

Syaoran raised a wind barrier in front of the wolves as Sakura and the others escaped into the branches. She saw him catch up soon afterwards.

Sakura lead them through the terrain as swiftly as possible. The fog started melting away with the lightening sky. There were wolves snarling below them and owls that swooped close to their heads. She heard numerous swears as the others tried to avoid the oncoming branches. Even she couldn't avoid being cut by the twigs.

The forest ended and they ran and flew as fast as they could across the rocky terrain. The wolves and birds spilling out of the forest after them.

Up ahead, Sakura could see a tall flight of floating steps leading to a skyland with a single elder tree. She saw the silhouettes of her anxious classmates and teachers standing in front of a blazing bonfire.

They were halfway across when they realized that their path was blocked. Before them was the guide flanked by two wolves. One was the largest wolf Sakura had seen, it was larger than Lafarga. The other wolf was lying down and had on oozing gash on its right paw treated with healing herbs. They were surrounded by wolves in front and behind, and in the clouds beside them there were shadow of spectres.

Sakura stopped in front of the guide. "Please, don't let the wolves devour them. They don't know what they were doing."

"Sakura, you have done well," the guide said. "You, Tomoyo, Meiling and Syaoran may pass, but let the other's speak for themselves."

Syaoran pulled her up the stairs.

"You can't leave them there," Sakura said. "Ms Mizuki! Guru Clef!"

"You are all in my forest. I will decide whether you deserve to be eaten by the wolves or not," the guide turned Sakura's terrified friends. "So tell me, what did you do?"

"We didn't do anything!" protested Caldina.

The wolves snarled.

"Try again."

"Because we damaging the forest," said Presea.

"Because we hurt the wolf," said Caldina, "We shouldn't have, but we were all scared and started to panic."

"We weren't thinking clearly," said Fye. "We're sorry."

"I was angry because I couldn't lead them through the forest," said Lafarga. "Releasing my frustrations on the things living in the forest was immature. I accept any punishment, and place the blame solely on myself."

The guide then said, "Give me the weapon that you used to cut those trees and hurt this wolf."

Sakura knew that Lafarga's sword was important to him. She watched him hand it over but couldn't bear to watch after the guide raised it above his head.

"You may pass."

"Hoe?" Sakura blinked. The sword was dissolving into glitter and the leaves on the wolf's injured leg fluttered away to reveal undamaged fur. The spectres disappeared with the clouds leaving a lightening sky. "What happened?"

"You're still children, still learning," said the guide, smiling. "Just because you made a mistake once doesn't make you a bad person. Also, I promised to grant you safe passage as long as you're in the Brocken Mountain Range."

The once injured wolf licked Lafarga's hands. "I think that you've learnt your lesson," continued the guide. "The trees are being healed as we speak. But next time the forest won't be so forgiving."

Guru Clef and Ms Mizuki went to help their shaken students. Together they ascended the steps to the skyland in time to watch the sun rise to start the new day.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_\- Hi. Once again I'm really sorry for the longer break than before. These last two chapters required even more editing than usual, and and I was busy. I still am, but not as much as before. _

_\- Thank you to all the reviewers, readers, followers, people who favourited this story =) It brightens my day to know that there are people who enjoy this story. I'm really having fun with writing this tale. _

_\- As I said before, some of the predictions I've been getting have accurately stated some point I was trying to make. At times I'm just like, "Well, do I even need to upload the rest of the chapters?" But don't worry, I definitely intend to finish this. There's only three chapters left._


	16. Sakura and the Mysterious Book

**Disclaimer:**

_I have no affiliation with Cardcaptor Sakura or any other of CLAMP's works. Also any similarities to real life events or people are unintentional unless explicitly stated._

* * *

Why didn't he kiss Sakura on the lips? They had a great three months and post exam celebration date with just the two of them, and since her brother was still at the restaurant when they left, he wouldn't be at their place when Syaoran saw her safely home. He could've kissed her without anyone watching; she no longer told her friends when they went on dates after the third one they interrupted. And he'd have to go back to Heung Gong for the summer in one week when class ended, and Syaoran only kissed Sakura on the cheek.

When Syaoran walked into his uncle's place he was ready to collapse onto the sofa in the parlour, but there was a man already lying there. He was a traveller judging from the worn out and foreign clothes. Meiling was next to this stranger pouring a viscous red liquid to a mortar filled with crushed herbs.

"Welcome back," she said, not looking up from her patient.

"Who-?"

"Don't know." She added a few more drops then started crushing the mixture with her pestle. "My mother and I came across them not too far from here. They appeared from nowhere and then this man collapsed."

Syaoran sensed that there was another stranger in the house in the library. His mother, uncle and uncle's wife were there too. "So you took them home?"

"They had a letter addressed for your mother from the Witch of Dimensions," said Meiling. She shook her patient awake and gently helped him drink the potion slowly before letting him lie down again.

The doorbell rang.

"Ah, it must be the professor," she said, standing up. "Aunty called him over. Stay here, make sure he rests."

Meiling left him in the room with the stranger to open the door for Fujitaka Kinomoto. He nodded to Syaoran as they passed on the way to the library.

Syaoran sat on the chair opposite the resting man. A chronometer ticked in the background.

The stranger gave him a strange look. "You've grown, Syaoran," he said.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. Surely Meiling wasn't careless enough to reveal his name to someone he had never met. "Who are you?"

The stranger let out a low laugh. "Ah, I see. You must be this world's "Syaoran." I must say, the resemblance is uncanny."

Syaoran had researched the theory of multiple worlds and their effects, but still the concept of there being other people living in alternate universes with the same soul as him was difficult to believe.

"Hey," said Syaoran, "you shouldn't stand up."

"Seishiro," said the stranger. "My name is Seishiro." He was stretching in the middle of the living room.

"You shouldn't do that."

"I'm haven't felt this good in a while now thanks to that girl," said Seishiro, licking his lips. "Although, I'm still thirsty."

Syaoran began to protest when Seishiro stood up.

"I'm just going outside. You can follow me or call her if you want."

Syaoran rather follow him instead of facing Meiling's wrath. He watched Seishiro stretch and throw a few kicks. The man didn't limp and his movements were fluid. Whatever Meiling gave him seemed to do the job.

"Do you know how to fight?" Seishiro asked.

"I don't think that it's a good idea." Syaoran blocked a head kick from the right.

"Not bad. You saw that coming."

Seishiro kept attacking. He almost exclusively used kicks and always returned to a stance with his left foot in front. For someone who was recently invalid on the couch, his kicks were heavy. Syaoran feinted, drawing his opponent closer and landed a kick on Seishiro's right side as expected.

"So you figured out that I have an artificial right eye," said Seishiro, stretching his neck side to side.

Syaoran had noticed that his opponent's reactions were slightly slower when he was attacked from the right. He theorized that his opponent used kicks because he would be less likely to misjudge the distance.

Seishiro charged again. Syaoran stood ready to block and counter but was blown back by a tremendous wind and waves of energy.

* * *

Meiling bowed and turned to leave after letting Professor Kinomoto into the library, but her aunt motioned for her to stay.

"Professor, this is Fuma our guest," said Aunt Yelan. She handed him piece of parchment with writing. "He and his brother have been sent to us with a message from the Witch of Dimensions herself. What do you make of it?"

He read its contents quickly. "So it was him behind the parasites." He returned the letter. "We should have predicted that he would target other dimensions besides our on. But what about her other claim?"

Who was he and what did he have to do with the Ko attacks? Meiling wanted to know what was written on the letter from the Witch of Dimensions.

"Niece," said Aunt Yelan. Her parents, Professor and her parents focused their attention to her. "On the first day of the fourth month, do you recall anything strange that day?"

The first day of the fourth month was Miss Kinomoto's birthday. "The false healer tried to kidnap my friend disappeared into thin air," said Meiling.

"What about the weather?"

Meiling bit her questions down. "It mostly fine, but there were incidents of strong wind accompanied by a powerful aura."

"Did you see anything in the wind?"

"The second gale came took quickly to notice anything," recalled Meiling, "but just before the first one in the park, in the wind I saw some petals and feathers." The adults all looked at each another.

"So there is more than in this world other than the piece sealed in that book," said Professor Kinomoto, "one that had found its way to my daughter giving her powers."

Meiling couldn't keep silent for longer. "What does this have to do with my friend?"

"Where is the book now?" Aunt Yelan asked Professor Kinomoto.

"In my home library."

"Hey!" Meiling barged in between them ignoring her parents' protests. "I asked you a question! What does this have to do about my friend?! What is this about feathers!? And that phony healer? How does this have to do with the Ko? What is so disastrous that the Witch of Dimensions herself has decided to interfere and send messengers?!"

Her Aunt's eyes did not even flicker from Mr Kinomoto's face. "You are dismissed," she said, coolly.

"I have a right to know!"

Aunt Yelan looked at her with terrifying pressure. "That was an order."

Meiling grit her teeth, bowed and opened the door only to be driven back by a gust of wind and wave of magical power.

The flow was redirected by Aunt Yelan's magic. She glided out the room. Meiling and the adults followed.

Outside they found Syaoran and Meiling's patient, fighting the phony healer himself. There was a large white feather with red markings in the patient's hand. The feather was the source of the radiating pulses of energy.

The phony healer noticed the newcomers. "It seems that I am outnumbered," he said. He then, to Meiling's disbelief, tore a hole in the air. He jumped in and it started closing.

Meiling's patient cursed and ran towards the rip, the feather still in his clutches. The tear disappeared, the winds and the feather's presence with it.

"Seishiro's not thinking again," said Fuma, the patient's brother. An elaborate magic circle expanded below his feet. "I better see if I can find him again. Good luck."

He disappeared as well.

Meiling ran to check Syaoran's injuries. There were only a few scratches.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"Shh." She hoped that the adults would let something slip.

"What should we do about the other feathers?" asked Meiling's father.

The telephone rang inside the house. Meiling's mother ran inside to go answer it.

"The Witch of the Dimensions only said to keep them safe," said Aunt Yelan. She addressed the Professor Kinomoto. "You mentioned once before that the Central Library in Biblio City has the strongest security in the country. Maybe we can store it there."

"There's trouble!" Meiling's mother ran out, distressed. "It's Sonomi Amamiya. She says that that Miss Sakura Kinomoto is in danger!"

* * *

Tomoyo woke up crying. Her mother held her close and Aunt Nadeshiko was kneeling at the side of the bed clutching her hand, sweating and breathing heavily.

"I was so worried," whispered her mother. "I thought you were going to be stuck in that dream forever."

It was only a dream. It was so vivid. But it was just a dream, but she saw it again, she saw-

"Sakura!" Tomoyo cried. She struggled to leave the bed but her mother's grip was strong.

"What's wrong, my dear?" she said. "What is this about Sakura?"

"The feather, t-the other Sakura, I n-need to-"

Her mother forced her to take a sip of camomile tea. Tomoyo's hands were shaking too much to do it herself. She coughed and spluttered.

"What did you see, Tomoyo," said Aunt Nadeshiko, calmly. Her eyes were the same emerald colour as Sakura's.

"S-Sakura is in danger," Tomoyo managed, teeth still chattering despite the late spring air. "Sakura, another Sakura, she said that our Sakura absorbed a piece of a soul from another. And I saw-," she gasped. "I saw that if the soul fragment is not taken out, someone will take that power by eating Sakura's eyes!"

* * *

Sakura woke up to darkness. Did she oversleep again from exhaustion? When Syaoran dropped her home with a kiss on the cheek after their wonderful date (that was only marred by her brother's surprising appearance as their waiter), she got ready to go to sleep, goodnight to her mother (her father was working late at the university) and fell instantly to sleep once she lay in her bed.

Or did she merely dream the date?

No, the toy bear he had given her on their date sat next to Kero, the wing animal toy she was given by Maki on her birthday. The chronometer next to her bed said that she was only asleep for a couple of hours only, but why was she wide awake?

Sakura felt a shock.

Where was her brother? Normally when she had a nightmare or if anything was wrong, he would come; she'd never have to call him. That's right. He mentioned that his shift would end late.

She experienced the jolt again.

Sakura bundled herself under her covers. What could she do? Maybe her mother would let her sleep with her tonight. Her father was working late at the university again.

She got out of bed and tiptoed down the corridor to her parents' room. She knocked on the door and shocked by the energy wave, burst into the room with an apology.

But her mother wasn't in bed. As far as she knew, Sakura was alone in the house with some strong foreign presence in the house.

There was that sensation again. Sakura pulled on her the star gem on her necklace, breaking the seal that contained an emergency stash of magical power. It extended her staff past its normal length and formed a large five point star with an extra-long top point on one end. It resembled a halberd more than a staff now.

In her panic, she accidentally forgot that she can now extend the staff using her own magic.

She tiptoed down stairs passing by the chalkboard where the family members would write down where they went. It looked like her brother and father both were still at work and her mother had gone to the Tomoyo's place.

Why now? The pulse was a tremor now. She would check it out herself. If it was an intruder, she would call for the law enforcement.

She remembered that her pocket chronophone was left on her bedside table, but there was a telephone downstairs.

She turned on the lights as she descended the stairs, but the corners where the light didn't reach only made her more jumpy.

Sakura wiped away the tears. What did Syaoran always tell her? Nothing will come from crying. Think.

She closed her eyes trying to pinpoint the source of the presence. Now that she was calmer, she realized that the pulses seemed somewhat familiar. It was strongest from her father's library.

Sakura entered the room, and then carefully meandered through the shelves trying to distinguish the source from the other magical books. She felt the shockwave again and charged into the aisle. No one was there.

She turned around slowly searching for the source. A book on a shelf glowed. She approached it cautiously with her staff-halberd ready and reached for it with an outstretched hand. The pulsing stopped and the glow disappeared.

Curious, Sakura tucked her staff under her arm and pulled the book from the shelf. It was a plain book with a white feather with red markings on the cover under a sheet of glass.

She traced the feather with her fingers and the book's clasp opened. A surge of power radiated from the book, cracking the glass. Sakura dropped the book. It was hard to see beyond the wind and light, but she saw and felt the feather dissolve into her chest before her mind faded into darkness.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**\- **_Hey, thank you all for sticking with the story even until now. There's only two more chapters, so if you have any questions about what has happened anywhere in the story or noticed something, let me know!_

_\- I think that this would be a good point to acknowledge some other stories that influenced this story since I was asked if I got the idea for "__Walpurgis__ Night" from "Walpurgis Knights" the original name for the Death Eaters in Harry Potter Series. It's a good question. I actually got it from "Walpurgisnacht" the name of the head Witch in Puella Magi Madoka Magica, (which I think they got from the actual Germanic holiday just before May day which, according to Wikipedia, was when witches would meet on Brocken Mountain in the Harz mountain ranges, which I accidentally mispelled). But if it counts, I'll admit that I chose the type of trees I named in the story with the help of the Harry Potter Wikia based on the wand wood properties. Madoka also this trippy concept of fate which clarified CLAMP's concept of hitsuzen or inevitability for me. I also aimed to structure this story in 12-13 parts like Madoka and other quality works such as the Legend of Korra, Green Lantern: the Animated Series. Other non CLAMP stories that influenced this story include the His Dark Materials book series for Philip Pullman's approach to a multiverse, and the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus Series for the way Rick Riordan twists the Greek and Roman mythology into episodic events that linked together in an overarching story. And I really liked how there was a sense that the minor characters were going through their own arcs behind the scenes instead of being static background characters. I'd highly recommend any of the above works. _


	17. Sakura and the Feather

**Disclaimer:**

_I have no affiliation with Cardcaptor Sakura or any other of CLAMP's works. Also any similarities to real life events or people are unintentional unless explicitly stated._

* * *

Sakura and the book exactly where Tomoyo said she dreamt she would be, on the floor of their father's library. Unfortunately, the masked intruders were there too.

He should have followed his gut earlier and taken his shift off instead of trusting the brat to keep his sister safe.

Toya created a barrier around Sakura, kicked one of them in the face into the shelves, and tossed a second into a third.

Begrudgingly, he admitted that the brat did keep her safe. Who would have guessed that someone would try to kidnap her in her own home?

More invaders appeared from a dimensional tear at the end of the room. Toya forced the portal closed with his magic and jumped out of the way of an incoming attack. He spotted a halberd on the ground and used it to sweep the attackers onto the ground and knock them out.

Where were all these people coming from?

Luckily he was already on the way home when his mother contacted him. She was called to the Daidouji's place to reawaken Tomoyo from her nightmares. Toya was to find Sakura and the book, and then start making his way to the Lecourt Aerotrain Station. His father and the Li Clan were on their way.

He put the book in a pocket, hoisted the unconscious Sakura over a shoulder. The halberd, which he now recognized as the emergency form of Sakura's staff was in his other hand. It focused his powers and Toya used it to carve a path through the assailants.

When did his sister become so big?

Outside the house, there were hundreds of enemies wearing the same strange clothes spilling out from portals. They were surrounded. Toya created a barrier. It wouldn't hold for long. Even if he did use his bicycle to try and escape, they were outnumbered. What could he do?

Lighting pulled the sky apart, striking the attackers down.

"You're late, brat," said Toya.

In front of him stood the Li brat in full ceremonial regalia. Toya didn't like being indebted to him.

The Li girl landed a butterfly-horse drawn cart next to him. "Get in!"

Some assailants were already stirring, and many more were replaced by fresh invaders. They were being fended off for now by attacks from Toya's father and the other three Li Clan members riding on the backs of butterfly-horses.

Toya placed Sakura's limp body and the book into the cart next to a small ornate chest. "Watch over her," he said to the brat. "I'll cover you from my bicycle."

He hopped onto his bicycle and followed the others across the sky. Toya blindly attacked anyone that made it through the parents' formation.

The city below was in as much chaos as the skies above. It was overrun and the main university library was burning. Many civilians scrambled to defend themselves and their loved ones.

They landed on a station platform where his mother and cousin were waiting by the open door of a single carriage freight aerotrain. He spotted Aunt Sonomi arguing with the driver in the engine room.

Once they were all inside, butterfly-horses and all, the walls of the carriage were slid shut sealed behind him. The aerotrain gathered speed and took off.

Tomoyo ran to Sakura. The Li girl was feeding her liquid from one of the many jade vials in the ornate box. Toya's parents and the Li clansmen started constructing wards and setting up talismans.

"What's going on?" asked Sakura, confused. She was helped into a sitting position by the brat.

The Li girl pulled out a motar and pestle, and started checking the contents of her box.

"Sakura, step this way," said Tomoyo. She led her to a large magic circle drawn on the floor. "Hurry."

Toya's sister stepped in the center. The air rippled around her and she was changed into pearly full body armour.

"Hoe?"

"This armour will reflect elemental energy and grant you some protection from physical blows. There are people after you," said Tomoyo, clutching Sakura's hand, "because you accidentally picked up pieces of another's soul."

"There are no such things as accidents or coincidences, only the inevitable," spoke Yelan Li approaching them. "However, she is correct. You are a target, a tool to be possessed, and if that person captures you, you will be killed in order to gain the soul's power."

"Who is this person?" asked Toya. He had his suspicious from his own investigations.

Yelan Li gave him a silent, icy glare. She nodded to her niece who was busy pouring a green liquid into a small vial.

"We need your consent to extract these soul pieces from you, Miss Kinomoto," the Li girl said calmly, holding three small vials including the green one. "This clear potion is concentrated Ko venom and the green mixture is an antidote that contains protein that breaks down the venom and the juice from the petals of the vitra iris."

She continued, "What we will do is to give you a drop of venom to each of your eyes, the window to your soul. This will force your soul to reveal itself as Ko wings. Syaoran will then pull out the foreign piece and seal it to that book in his hand. We will then administer the antidote which hopefully works as expected."

"Hopefully?!" said Toya.

"It's still in its trial stages," she admitted, "But, there is a fifty percent chance that it neutralize the infection within moments."

"And the other fifty percent?"

"We will have an aggressive case of Ko infection to deal with. This red potion is a potent poppy seed sleeping draught mixed with the original Ko treatment. This will knock her out and hopefully placate her when she later wakes. We just need to be quick for later treatment to be effective."

"But, Sakura," said Tomoyo, "if you do not do this, it is certain that you will be killed. I saw it in my dream." She was on the edge of hysteria. "I saw them eat your eyes."

"And when they do," said Yelan Li, "They will use the power to destroy the world and countless others. But we need your word to proceed."

Sakura looked at them all in turn, and then nodded. "I accept."

"Sakura, don't be afraid," said her and Toya's mother, "We will be right here with you. We won't let anything happen to you."

"There's one more issue though," said their father. "To seal this power it will require a sacrifice of the highest order; memories of the someone's most important person."

The train shook briefly.

"I'll do it," said Toya. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Brother, no!"

He hugged her and whispered, "Because I'm your older brother, I should be the one to make the sacrifice."

"But-"

The train rattled.

"Hurry up," he commanded.

His father handed him a slip of paper. "The contract is written here."

Toya watched as Tomoyo and the Li boy helped Sakura lie down on the floor. The parents concentrated on strengthening and maintaining the barriers. The Li girl put a drop of the clear venom into each of Sakura's eyes.

She convulsed.

"Hold her still!" said the brat.

They pinned the screaming Sakura on her side and he pulled out a white and red feather out of the air. A maelstrom pulsated from the feather threatening to shatter the barriers from the inside and bent the glow from the multiple magic circles.

The Li girl forced open Toya's sister's eyes and administered the trial antidote. Toya silently prayed to whoever was listening for it the antidote to work Tomoyo began to sing a healing lullaby. Sakura began to visibly relax. The potion was working.

"Now Toya!" said his father.

The brat was struggling to contain the feather and bring it closer to the book.

"In exchange for the memories of my most important person, I, Toya Kinomoto, command you to hide your true form," read Toya.

A blinding light flashed in front of him. It radiated from the brat.

Toya swore. "The sealing contract chose a different target."

"Does that mean he'll lose his memories of Sakura?" gasped Tomoyo.

"Syaoran!" cried his sister.

Damn that brat. Toya told him not to make his sister cry.

"No! Stop it!" She struggled to reach him. A force field separated their palms. "Syaoran!"

"Don't worry," he said, smiling at her bravely. "Even if I lose these memories, Sakura, I'll just fall in love with you all over again."

The light pulsed once more, Syaoran collapsed, and the feather was sealed.

* * *

Tomoyo was at a lost on what to do. Mr Li just had his precious memories of Sakura ripped from him. The very existence of the person he was fighting to save, gone. Why them? They were supposed to have a happy ending.

The train shook, doors were thrown open.

Tomoyo's mother ran into the carriage with the driver, "This aerotrain won't hold. We need to get out."

Aunt Nadeshiko started to gently lift Sakura up. "C'mon, Sakura," she said. The other parents were struggling to maintain the protection spells.

Tomoyo forced herself to control her breathing. Sakura was not safe yet.

Meiling struggled to carry her cousin's limp form.

"Here," said Cousin Toya. He handed Sakura her weapon and the book sealing the feather, then lifted Mr Li onto his shoulders. He lay him down in the cart and Sakura climbed in after him, rubbing her eyes. They shone.

"Go deliver the book to the Central Library," said Sakura's father. "I gave them your names. You'll have safe entry through their defences."

"What are you going to do?" Meiling sat in front of the cart pulling on the reins. Tomoyo hopped on her flying staff and Cousin Toya sat ready on his bicycle, Mr Li's sword in his hand.

"Now is not the time," said Yelan Li.

Meiling pushed her hand away. "It's never the time! You can't keep leaving us in the dark! Your own son sacrificed his memories! For what?! Tell us!"

"I will," she said, "after this is all over. You have my word."

Meiling nodded grimly.

Meiling's father hugged her daughter, "We will give you cover when you exit. The rest is up to you. Be careful."

"Don't worry," said Sakura. Her emerald eyes were shining determinedly. "Everything will definitely be all right!"

* * *

Meiling's father created a wall of fire in the sky blasting away the immediate foes. Meiling and Miss Daidouji followed Miss Kinomoto's brother through the smoke.

They raced through the sky. Thunder reverberated through their bones.

Meiling was having difficulties controlling her steed and fending off the attackers at the same time. Tomoyo gave some relief with her light beam attacks and Miss Kinomoto's brother carved a path using Syaoran's sword.

She heard the scream of clashing metal. "What's going on, Miss Kinomoto?"

"They've caught up!" She was defending herself against three attackers.

Meiling cursed and grabbed round object from inside her sleeves. "Close your eyes!"

She bit off the fuse and chucked it at Miss Kinomoto's attackers. Meiling had shut her eyes and turned her eyes away from the flash, but it still dazzled her.

"Look out!" cried Miss Daidouji.

Meiling banked right. More had appeared out of nowhere. They spun in a spiral.

"Ah!" yelled Miss Kinomoto. "The book!"

She spotted the troublesome book plummeting to the ground behind her. Two figures were diving towards it. A beam of light hit one of them and Miss Daidouji grabbed the book. She and her cousin flew back to them.

They continued onwards to the library. It seemed that there were fewer attackers. With any luck, they would have escaped them. She could see the monumental building and its surrounding lake on the horizon.

A flash of lighting illuminated the skies. There were countless of foes. How would they get through?

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She turned around. She couldn't hear anything.

Through the bright light she saw Miss Kinomoto, star topped halberd raised. Lighting struck it and arcs of sparks danced along the energy paths along the surface of her iridescent armour. The lightning energy reflected of her armour and concentrated into her weapon. She spun her halberd and pointed it at the wall of enemies. Lighting blasted over Meiling's head and redirected the lighting towards the attackers.

Meiling urged the butterfly-horse forward and wove between the falling foes. They were nearly there.

An explosion from the sky underneath knocked Meiling out of her seat. Syaoran and Miss Kinomoto were also tumbling through the air in to the acid lake below. They were so close.

She closed her eyes.

Meiling landed on a soft warm surface. She found herself staring into the eyes of a fire-lion beast. It was one of the guardians of the Central Library.

Syaoran and Miss Kinomoto were on another beast.

"Are you all right?" asked Miss Daidouji nearby. Meiling clutched the warm fur and the guardian rolled until she was on its back. Miss Kinomoto's brother was helping her and Syaoran with fire-lion's.

"Yeah."

Meiling looked up. Countless enemies all hovered at a distance. Any that crossed the boundaries of the Central Library would have their magic cut off like the others.

They made it. Meiling, Syaoran, Miss Kinomoto, Miss Daidouji and Miss Kinomoto's brother would be all right.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_\- Sakura's armour is battle ready, damage taking, full body armour._

_\- Also, NO magic from Sakura was required to redirect the lighting. She can be affected by magic (kind of like how Tomoyo lost her voice because of the Voice card in the anime) and has a feel on how to manipulate it since Walpurgisnacht, but she can't actually produce her own magic. I hope it's clear from my writing how it was possible. Let me know._

_\- There's only one more chapter left, so don't be afraid to ask any questions. Thank you and Happy Easter! _=)


	18. Sakura and her Most Important Person

**Disclaimer:**

_I have no affiliation with Cardcaptor Sakura or any other of CLAMP's works. Also any similarities to real life events or people are unintentional unless explicitly stated._

* * *

It was Tomoyo's third day back to Lecourt Private Academy since the invasion five nights ago. Some students were yet to return to class.

Sakura had returned to class yesterday. So far, Meiling's antidote seems to have worked but Sakura still had prescriptions for lots of cocoa as a precaution for any aftereffects from the Ko poison.

The country and international community was in shock. The newspapers were reporting that night as an abnormality in the space time continuum that would not happen again. However, the International Committee was currently conducting formal investigation of the tragic incidents.

Tomoyo had questioned her mother about the recent events, but she refused to answer. It was possible that she did not know everything as well.

Yelan Li promised that she would reveal what has been happening, but she was yet to hear from her or the Li Cousins since they departed Central Library for the hospital to treat their magical exhaustion and Mr Li's amnesia. Meiling was not even answering her chronophone.

Her own family's injuries were minor compared to theirs.

Sakura walked in and slid into her chair, barely acknowledging anyone. She was early for once. She sat on her chair by the window with her face resting on her palms.

"I wonder what's wrong with Sakura," whispered Presea.

"She sure ain't cheerful today," said Caldina.

They tried to cheer her up with puns and jokes, but it was only when Mr Li walked in did she change her posture.

Mr Li was staring back at Sakura.

After a moment he guiltily looked away and then sat down at the front. Sakura turned to face the window.

"Miss Daidouji, Miss Kinomoto," said Meiling. She hugged them both in greeting. "I'm glad that you're all right. My Aunt asked me to invite you to dinner tonight. She's already notified you're brother and parents."

"We will be delighted to attend," said Tomoyo. Her cousin was sneaking glances at Mr Li. "How are you, Meiling?"

"I-"

The school bell rang.

"I'll see you later," she said instead. She flashed a small smile before walking briskly out of the classroom. She was hiding something.

She wondered what would be revealed to them. She had dreams of the events leading up to the invasion, but she has seen other things too that haven't come true yet at places she has never been to. Aunt Nadeshiko was planning to teach her how to control her dream seeing powers over the holidays.

Tomoyo could hear the rumours bubbling around the class.

"Syaoran isn't talking to Sakura."

"Maybe they broke up."

"Good. Now is my chance. "

Tomoyo focused on Sakura instead. Her jaw was clenched determinedly.

"Settle down class. I have some news," said the teacher. "Mr Syaoran Li and Miss Meiling Li will be transferring to Zhonguo and will not be joining us the next school year."

The look on Sakura's face was unbearable.

* * *

Meiling welcomed Miss Daidouji, Miss Kinomoto and their families to the Li mansion, her home for the past three years. Many of the items were already packed away, but there were still a lot left to do before they were to depart.

Originally Meiling had stubbornly refused to pack which ended up in a shouting match between her and her parents as well as a few temporarily broken windows. They gave her the option to stay here at the price of cutting off her ties with the Li Clan. She couldn't leave her family behind, even if they were insane at times, and she had to believe that her friendships here would last.

They all sat on the round dining table laden with their best dishes: steamed chicken dumplings, sticky char siu spare ribs, beef with chilli plum sauce, greens with oyster sauce, salt and pepper prawns, rice noodles with tofu, Meiling's special fried rice, and Syaoran's peach buns and mango pudding for dessert.

Aunt Yelan motioned for them to eat.

"What would you like to know first?" she finally asked.

Meiling spoke. "Who is this person you keep talking about? Is it that phony healer? What does he want with the soul feather and who does it belong to?"

Aunt Yelan took a sip of her tea before answering. "The person responsible for everything is Fei Wang Reed. Yes, a relative of Clow Reed, but of a different dimension. We have identified the false healer as a man called Kyle Rondart, his subordinate."

"The feathers are the pieces of the soul of a favoured daughter of God," explained Professor Kinomoto. "Her powers are beyond imagination. Fei Wang Reed scattered the feathers to other worlds where they are causing wars, destruction, and also bestowing power to objects or people."

"We believe that his main intention is for her to travel between the dimensions to collect the imprints of the different worlds onto her body, and then he will use her and her power to break logic itself," finished Aunt Yelan.

Meiling looked at her friends. They appeared as confused as she was. "What do you mean?"

"It's what everyone wants to do at one point," said her aunt. "He wants to resurrect someone from the dead."

"Like that child, Eriol?" said Miss Kinomoto.

"Yes."

"Is he involved in all of this too?" questioned Miss Daidouji.

"Not directly," she admitted. "We are keeping an eye on him though."

"Who is this "we" you keep mentioning, mother?" said Syaoran

"Our world is unique in the way that the general human population is aware of the existence of other worlds," said Meiling's aunt. "Despite that, there are only a few who interact with the other worlds and only certain individuals, such as myself, who actively strive to maintain the equilibrium between the dimensions."

Meiling passed the dumplings to Miss Daidouji. "Just like the Witch of Dimensions."

"Correct. However, her magical abilities far exceeds my own." Aunt Yelan was the strongest in the family and one of the most powerful in the world. It was hard to comprehend there was someone she would acknowledge as being stronger than herself.

"You received a letter from her the day of the attack," said Meiling. "What did it say and why did it mentioned the Ko attacks?"

"We had numerous theories about the strange events that were happening in the past year. The letter confirmed our worst fears. We will have to be even more vigilant."

"But why is he using the Ko?" said Syaoran.

"Let me guess," interrupted Miss Kinomoto's brother. "He is using the Ko parasite to harvest souls because he needs a large energy source to achieve this goal of bringing back the dead."

The professor nodded. "That is our guess too. On the aside, those pendants you encountered when you first came here were failed attempts at stealing souls."

"What will happen to the sealed feather?" said Miss Daidouji.

Miss Kinomoto's mother spoke up. "I saw in a dream that the child who the feather belongs to will arrive to Lecourt to collect the feather."

"Then why are you leaving?" said Miss Kinomoto to Aunt Yelan.

"Now that the soul feather is secure, it is inevitable that it will be returned to its rightful owner," she said. "To tell you the exact reason why we must return to Heung Gong would be beyond the allowable limits of interference. However, I can say that Lecourt will be safe and we have business that we must attend to in Zhonguo."

"You'll come visit us again, right Meiling?"

"Of course! With the aerotrains, Lecourt and Zhonguo are practically neighbours! And when you come to Zhonguo, you can definitely stay with us."

While she still had many more questions to ask her Aunt and father, all she wanted to do now was to spend as much time as possible making happy memories with her friends.

* * *

Syaoran was embarrassed by all the noise and attention they were getting at the aerotrain station. He was surrounded by his football teammates and classmates. They formed a barricade against the distraught girls and the gifts that they lobbed over their heads. He would kind of miss this form of chaos when he'd return to Zhonguo.

"You were a valuable player," said Lafarga, offering his hand.

"Thank you," said Syaoran. "You all taught me a lot."

Fye Flowright slapped him painfully on the shoulder, "Don't miss me too much and cry, Syaoran."

"Whatever, Prince." He slapped him back.

Meiling was surrounded by her friends, many of them bawling. She had made many close companions over these past three years. She was being comforted by her closest friends, Daidouji and Sakura Kinomoto.

Syaoran couldn't remember her, try as he might. There earliest memory he had of her was when he woke up in the Central library infirmary bed and she was there, sitting beside him holding his hand.

Syaoran cringed at the memory. The first thing he said to her was, "Who are you?"

She looked as if she was about to cry.

Meiling had explained it all to him; how he had loved Sakura Kinomoto and he gave up the memories of her to keep her safe. But even when Daidouji showed him photographs of their time together, Syaoran couldn't remember her or figure out how she fit into his life before.

Was he supposed to pretend he remembered her? No, that would be unfair; she was too kind for her own good. Besides, his mother had decreed that the whole family return to Zhonguo since Fei Wang Reed was unlikely to return here to Lecourt.

Syaoran rubbed his temples. He'd get headaches if he thought about what he forgot too much. He also forgot his mathematics, but that could be relearned. Memories could not. Meiling and Daidouji theorized that that the more associations with Sakura Kinomoto the less he remembered.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. "May I have a word with you please?"

Jade green eyes. It was Sakura Kinomoto.

"Mr Li," she said using his last name now. "This is for you."

There was a small package and the handkerchief he thought he lost in her hand.

"For me?"

"It's to say thank you and sorry for all the trouble I've caused."

"I-I should be the one apologizing." Why was he stuttering? Why was she smiling at him?

She put the items in his hands and her lips on his.

All too soon she pulled away.

Daidouji took a photograph. Toya Kinomoto broke a sign. The crowded around them erupted into a roar. But all Syaoran heard was Sakura's voice. "We will meet each other again."

* * *

It was the second day of the new school year. Sakura honestly wasn't looking forward to it. The holidays were like a dream. Aunt Sonomi organized for the Amamiya Clan to go on a holiday. Sakura spent the summer with her brother, Tomoyo, Princess Emeraude, Prince Ferio, and the three Hanato sisters, Kotori "Tori", Kobato "Koe" and Kohane "Honey", exploring the Mesogeios Sea and isles to the south.

Sakura looked at the sky. She wondered what the weather would be like in Zhonguo. Would the sun be up?

He hadn't replied to her letter. Meiling sent a couple already. They started school a couple weeks ago and she says that although they're not in the same class as each other she's in the same class as Kobato. It's a small world, isn't it?

Maybe she shouldn't have kissed him. She couldn't help it; her body moved on its own.

Something sparkling was floating slowly down towards her. It was a golden dream balloon and its string landed in her palm.

Sakura searched for nearby dream traders and people.

She was alone. If anyone recognized it she would return it, but for now she tied the string around her wrist and continued walking to school.

Tomoyo was waiting excitedly for her by the gate.

"Sakura, look at this!" She was holding a flyer.

"Hoe?"

"The Academy is sending some students on an exchange program to Heung Gong High School in Zhonguo, Meiling and Mr Li's school, after the new year," she said breathlessly. "The program lasts for half a year and is open to Zhonguo language students."

Sakura smiled. First the golden dream balloon, then this exchange program to Zhonguo, at Meiling and Syaoran's school. It couldn't be a coincidence. It had to be fate.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_\- Dear readers, thank you very much for reading this story! Thank you for reviewing, favourting and following this story too! Believe it or not, I was always more of a science and math during high school. English was by far my worst subject. So it was a really nice to know that there are people who kept reading to the end and some that also enjoyed it. I really had fun writing this story! Let me know if you enjoyed reading it or didn't (and why). If you think it is worthy of being read by others, support the story by leaving a review (you can leave anon messages too) =P_

_\- Since this is the last chapter, I thought it would be okay to write more about why I wrote this story._

_Firstly, I was quite (and somewhat still am) frustrated with books and television. Why are women so antagonistic towards one another and over a boy? Why do the couple get together in the last episode or last pages of the story only to break up at the start of the sequel? Is there no such thing as true love in the world? Why is there only one female with a kickass action sequence? And don't we live in a multicultural society?_

_And Cardcaptor Sakura was one of the few series that I didn't ask those questions for. Sakura had really strong relationships with Tomoyo and her friends and teachers. Her and Syaoran's relationship was really well developed and grounded over the episodes. Sakura could hold her own athletically and magically with Syaoran. Meiling was also kickass. And to westernized eyes, the fact that Syaoran and Meiling are Chinese might not be that significant, but to Japan they are considered foreigners. This is a children's manga/anime primarily created over 15 years ago and it was talking about accepting foreigners, one parent families and homosexual relationships._

_Okay, so they only got together at the end of the 2nd movie and didn't develop the relationship more than that, but that's what I was hoping that Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles would have done! But honestly, I didn't find it that satisfying. It's such a creative work, full of surprises, but I guess the main thing that annoyed me is that Sakura was left out of the action a lot. And the series was created by the same people who made CCS!_

_Anyways, the week before finals I had a conversation with my friend about Harry Potter (as you do), specifically about Squibs (non-magical beings born to a magical family) and something clicked._

_My thoughts were along the lines of, "Harry Potter, imagine if the whole world was like Harry Potter? What if time rewound like in that CCS episode, but all but one person had magic so no one realize? Hey that's cool. What if Sakura, instead of being all powerful, was a squib? Hey, isn't there a world in TRC where magic is taught like an ordinary subject? Yeah, a feather was found sealed in a book. How did it get there? Shit."_

_And so when I got home, I started jotting down all the ideas. Each chapter went through numerous revisions. Some of the twists and details only fell into place before or soon after I published the chapter._

_Tldr: I wrote what I wanted to read, but it wouldn't have come together if I didn't share it to you all. Thank you!_

_\- CCS, TRC, xxxHolic and Rayearth were the main CLAMP influences on the plot (there are a couple others), but I didn't really explicitly state that from the beginning (some people picked up on a few Easter eggs which was a pleasant surprise) because I wanted to see if I could write a cohesive story that could be enjoyed on its own, but at the same time still be entertaining for those who have read them. Go ahead and read or watch the above series if you wish, but mind you, it's extremely trippy and will leave you with more questions than answers. Also, oops, spoilers._

_\- Oh, and a (black) helium balloon actually floated down to me one day from the sky._

_\- Thank you for reading Sakura's Lecourt Chronicles! I hope it made sense. Feel free to leave a message or PM me if you have any questions. I'm sure that we'll meet each other again! But first I need to focus on my quizzes and assignments._


	19. Sakura's Letters: Part 1

**Disclaimer:**

_I have no affiliation with Cardcaptor Sakura or any other of CLAMP's works. Also any similarities to real life events or people are unintentional unless explicitly stated._

* * *

**Dear Miss Kinomoto and Miss Daidouji,**

**How are you? My family and I have arrived in Heung Gong and it is so HUMID! I just want to stay inside all day where it's cooler. I'm actually glad that my hair is shorter now.**

**Sorry for not writing separate letters. This weather is perfect for lazing around, but the Elders are making us learn more of the advanced skills of the Li Clan OUTSIDE in the OPRESSIVE HEAT! At the end of every day I fall asleep as soon as I hit the bead.**

**Syaoran, for some strange reason, stays up even later to study mathematics. He does this even during our off days. But he seems to be coping.**

**I've been shopping with his sisters, but I think I'll start helping my parents in the clinic. There has been a spike in Ko infections recently.**

**What have you been doing during your holidays? Are you coming over to Heung Gong for the summer?**

**Your precious friend,**

**Meiling Li**

**P.S. Miss Kinomoto, what was in that package you gave to Syaoran?**

* * *

To our precious friend Meiling,

Tomoyo and I are well. It's extremely warm here too.

We're happy to know that you and your family made it to Heung Gong safely.

Keep fighting, Meiling! But make sure you all relax properly as well. And don't worry about sending us separate letters. We completely understand how busy you are.

That's terrible about the Ko infections.

My father is researching that book in Central Library. Apparently, it has the ability to show someone the memories of the person who touched the book before them. Tomoyo's mother is working with him to copy the book's magical properties and then commercialize it. They think that they can use it to come up with a better treatment plant for the patients.

Tomoyo commented that it's ironic that the book shows other people's memories. I agree.

_If you are interested in running clinical trials for the book, we will send you a copy when a prototype becomes available._

We want nothing more than to visit you in Heung Gong, but Aunt Sonomi planned for the Amamiya Clan to go on a trip to the isles in the Mesogeios Sea. Our royal cousins and our cousins from Heung Gong are also going on the trip. I haven't been there in years and this is the first time going there with our cousins.

We'll send you postcards and souvenirs.

Love,

Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji

* * *

Dear Meiling,

We are in the beautiful city of Vinegia where we met up with our cousins in the Albergo di Angeli. Today we took a tour of the canals in gondolas pushed by a singing gondolier. He even sang a beautiful trio with Tomoyo and one of our cousins.

The mosaic in the local Cathedral was amazing.

We've sent you some flavoured pasta that we thought you might like.

_The masks of Vinegia are divine. However they cover Sakura's lovely face. It is such a shame._

Sakura and Tomoyo

* * *

Dear Meiling,

We are currently on the Kerkyra Island relaxing. The water is so clear here. The other day we visited the Isle of Delphi, where it is said to be the birthplace of Apollo and Artemis. It was filled with ancient ruins, but my brother and your youngest cousin both said that they felt a very strong spiritual force there. Hoe!

_While we were on the Isle of Delphi, I had a vision us in Heung Gong. Let us hope and pray that that dream will come true._

_We hope you like the small ceramic plate. Do you not agree that the colours and design are splendid?_

Sakura and Tomoyo

* * *

Dear Meiling,

You would've loved Byzantium's Grand Bazaar. They had so many cheap aromatic spices. We sent you some packets of some that were said to have medicinal properties.

Our cousins from Heung Gong have returned for start of the school year, but the rest of the family will stay here for a couple more days. Then we will fly back to Lecourt via Lutetia next week. When you come back to Lecourt let's take a trip to the City of Lights and eat all the pastries and crepes to our hearts content!

_I bought some exquisite brocaded fabrics in the Grand Bazaar that Sakura will look stunning in. I shall send you some photographs of the outcome to show to your family._

Sakura and Tomoyo

* * *

**Dear Miss Kinomoto and Miss Daidouji,**

**It seems like you're having fun without me. I'm so jealous. All that cheese and bread… I used to think that cheese was the weirdest thing ever, but now I'm craving it.**

**Speaking of cravings - thank you for the souvenirs! The pasta was delicious, and the spices helped save a patient's life the other day. The plate is in my room. Thank you!**

**While you were on your journey I was constantly training. It's still humid. Now that the school year has started again the training has reduced a bit, but I'm still helping out with my mother at the clinic.**

**Speaking of coincidences, your cousin "Koe" Hanato is in my class. I take it that she's the cousin you said that sings well? "Koe" means "voice" in the language of the Taiyo Isles, right?**

**She was nearly late the first day and tripped on the way in. I can tell that you are related to her, Miss Kinomoto.**

**By the way, I can figure out why she refers to Miss Daidouji as "Lady" but why is Miss Kinomoto called "Star"? The Amamiya magic circle? Did you replace your power pendant?**

**Syaoran meanwhile was placed in another class. The teachers here rotate instead of the students between classes and he's been helping out with the Fung Seoi Committee, so I pretty much see him only at the Li Mansion. He's doing well. Don't worry; he's not talking to any girls here. He keeps mostly to these two guys we've known since childhood.**

**Thanks to my three years in Lecourt, I seem to be near the top of my class for the language study. It's a nice change considering I that was my worst subject before. There's a lot of competition amongst the girls in physical education class.**

**Hopefully Miss Daidouji did see a foreseeing dream and you will both come to Heung Gong someday soon.**

**Until next time,**

**Meiling Li**

**P.S. Don't think I didn't notice that you didn't answer my question about what is in Syaoran's letter, Miss Kinomoto.**

* * *

Dear Meiling!

Are you looking after yourself properly?

Guess what?! Actually, maybe you know. There's an exchange program with your school and Tomoyo and I are applying for it. We'd be staying at the dorms. What are they like?

The morning I found out about it a golden dream balloon floated from the sky and landed in my hand. It must be a good sign!

Also, Lafarga and Caldina are finally a couple!

Presea has been hanging around me and Tomoyo more recently. She asks how you're doing and if you could introduce her to someone.

Physical education class isn't the same without you, Meiling. I've moved to the female physical education class. But the Bartitsu Club is looks very promising this year. We had our first session and there were some really skilled new members. Everyone misses you!

I hope you're not being mean to Koe.

Ahah... Well I WAS given a new power pendant. This time it has ten points, but it works exactly the same way.

But the nickname actually started with my brother. He kept calling me "monster" while they were visiting Lecourt a few years ago, and Koe's younger sister misheard it and started calling me "Star" instead. It's a nice nickname, so I don't mind.

Everyone in Zhonguo usually goes by a nickname don't they. What is yours?

What is the Fung Seoi Committee? And don't be mean. He's allowed to talk to whoever he wants to.

Tomoyo says, "hello," and that she'll send a proper letter when the prototype is ready.

Until we meet again,

Sakura Kinomoto

* * *

Dear Tori, Koe and Honey,

How are you? We miss you all dearly.

Tori, have you made anything using the indigo dye from the Grand Bazaar? Lady says that she's been practising the dream exercises you taught her, but she's only been able to tell she's dreaming once.

Koe, did the trip to the Mesogeios improve your health? Apparently you're in Meiling Li's class? How is she settling in?

Honey, are you being a good girl and looking after your elder sisters?

We wish you were with us. Leo and I got into so much trouble for sneaking out to explore the city unaccompanied.

My brother became extra strict after that. But on the bright side, he paid for all of our desserts while we were in Lutetia.

We finished our second day of class here, and guess what?! Tomoyo and I are going to applying for the semester long exchange program with Heung Gong High School that starts after the New Year. Hopefully we get in and we get to see you all again!

Lots of love,

Sakura Kinomoto

* * *

**Dear STAR,**

**Yes, yes. I've been looking after myself. Have you been going to school on time?**

**Are you really coming!? I can't wait! Who else is applying?**

**I've never been to the dorms. The students that stay there are usually either from the countryside or have parents that go on business trips a lot. But I did ask one of Syaoran's classmates who's staying there what they're like. He is originally from the Taiyo isles and is part of the latter group. Apparently, they're slave camps where they wake up you up in the middle of the night with freezing water and then make you run ten Li once a week, but you don't know which night.**

**His girlfriend came in at that moment and said that what he said was a lie. They do have a schedule for study, chores and exercise, but they also have free time. You do have to share rooms though. For our grade, there are about six per room.**

**If it's really as bad as he says, you can always stay with us.**

**It's about time those two got together. That was going on for ages.**

**Tell Miss Pharle that the guys here are looking for nice girls.**

**I am not being mean to Koe! For that accusation, I'm not telling you my nickname here!**

**The Fung Seoi Committee helps the school's temple make sure that the school's chi, or energy, is in balance. Heung Gong is one of the most spiritually dense cities after all.**

**And tell the Bartitsu Club that they need to win the championships again this year! Wall sits are the answer!**

**Have you chosen your research topics yet?**

**That's all for now,**

**Meiling Li**

* * *

**_Dear Star,_**

**_We are all doing well. My healer said that my health has never been better. My elder sister made a really beautiful dyed pattern using the indigo and Honey is a good girl as always._**

**_How are the cousins and aunties and uncles?_**

**_Yes I'm in Mei-Li's class! She's really beautiful. She's only been here for a short time and already has a lot of admirers even though she has a boyfriend._**

**_Her cousin, Li, is in the class next to us. He grew taller but he seems like the same hardworking person he was before he went to Lecourt._**

**_That is so exciting! We can't wait for you to come here! We heard about the program in class too, and I was just about to write to you to apply. Hopefully when you and Lady come here you will be in our class._**

**_We miss you,_**

**_Kobato Hanato_**

* * *

Dear Mei-Li,

My parents told me that I'm not allowed to go to Heung Gong. They kept saying that they'd prefer that I stay here and we'll go visit Heung Gong as a family, but they really mean that it's because it's too dangerous because I have no powers of my own. They always say, "We will go as a family to Heung Gong" but we've never been. I don't think that I'll ever be allowed to go.

I told Tomoyo to go, but she says that it won't be enjoyable without me.

Fye and Mr Ascot are applying to go though, and a couple of students in the grade above and below us.

I guess that it's all right that I can't go. Presea would be lonely without us.

For my research project I've decided to do a study on the theory of energy flow and Ley lines.

Tomoyo has chosen to research negative and deconstructing magic. Most of the magic systems in Lecourt we learn about here focus on positive magic.

Do you have a boyfriend, Meiling?

Take care,

Sakura Kinomoto

* * *

**Author Notes:**

_-Hello! It's been a while.__ I'll be a little slow to update at first because the story is still in its early drafts and because I have an exam in a couple days(!) Sorry. I'll do my best to get it publish the chapters quickly._

_-This chapter was designed to be a teaser to a new story called "Sakura's Zhonguo Chronicles". Although now I think it might be easier for everyone including me to add the new chapters at the end of this story and rename the whole thing to something like "Sakura's Chronicles". What do you think?_

_-Just before I uploaded this chapter I also edited the previous chapters. __The most important change for the later plot is how names are used in this world. __If you're too lazy to reread the story the naming conventions are as follows:_

_Everyone has a "True Name" which includes their first name, last name and how it is written. If you know their True Name and their birthday than you can control another person (e.g. Yue's judgement in CCS, sorta). People only know someone else's True Name (and birthday in Zhonguo) if they're super dooper close. True Names are required for certain situations such as enrollments, advanced healing and contracts etc._

_People in Zhonguo get around this by using aliases or nicknames or last names in spoken conversation, and increasing their age by one year on New Years Day (google East Asian Reckoning) instead of celebrating their birthday. _

_Lecourt doesn't have as many spirits (which can "read" people's words) and have a stronger culture of sharing information so they tend to use first names and birthdays._

_In both cultures, it's generally okay to write people's first names (if you also use it during conversations) as long as you don't write their True Name. Also, it's considered crude to talk about someone using their name unless everyone in the conversation has met that person._

_-Sorry for the tldr. If you like this story or notice any inconsistencies let me know =)_


	20. Sakura's Letters: Part 2

**Disclaimer:**

_I have no affiliation with Cardcaptor Sakura or any other of CLAMP's works. Also any similarities to real life events or people are unintentional unless explicitly stated._

* * *

Dear Tori, Koe and Honey,

We're glad to hear that. Is it busy at the shrine?

Are you friends with Mei-Li, Koe?

Father and Aunt Sonomi are working to develop the Book of Memories which should help healers treat the Ko Infection. Apparently there are a lot of cases in Heung Gong. They're testing it right now in the hospitals.

Mother is busy with Lecourt Fashion Week and my brother is busy with his part time jobs, and university.

We last saw Emmi and Leo at Tomoyo's birthday. They're all busy with their duties and university studies.

Also, it doesn't look like I can go on the exchange anymore. But we might be able to go sometime for a holiday in the future and you should come over here to Lecourt!

Miss you,

Sakura Kinomoto

* * *

_Dear Miss Meiling Li,_

_I hope that you and your kin are well. The weather in Lecourt is crisp and the leaves have begun to turn golden. Nevertheless, we are all well and healthy here._

_In one of our previous correspondence, I mentioned that my Mother was developing a prototype for the Book of Memories. A prototype has been sent with this letter, and we would appreciate your assistance in evaluating and providing feedback for the design._

_The intended purpose of the Book of Memories is to aid healers with the recovery of individuals with psychological diseases including the Ko Parasite._

_Any feedback that you may have would be most helpful._

_Also enclosed within this letter's envelope is a photograph of my adorable cousin wearing a gown made using the brocade fabric purchased at the Grand Bazaar of Byzantium. Please feel welcome to share this photograph with your family members._

_Unfortunately, as of late, the subject of this photograph has not been smiling as frequently. Of course, the events involving the feather and Central Library had much influence to her mood. However, I believe that she is feeling most upset about not being able to partake in the exchange program with Heung Gong High School. I suspect that she additionally guilty when I said I would not attend the program without her. I apologize, Meiling, however I am sure you understand._

_Furthermore, mother has expressed reluctance in the prospect of me sharing living accommodations with fellow students, especially since my bodyguards would not be allowed to stay on the school premises._

_Currently, I am working to convince my family to allow my cousin the opportunity to attend this program as I believe that the only way to uplift her spirits is for her to have new experiences._

_Recently, I have been informed that you have a potential suitor. May I further enquire as to who this individual may be? As our precious friend, my lovely cousin and I would prefer to learn about such important life developments from you instead of a third party. Our main concern is for your happiness._

_I will update you on any further developments and I look forward to your response._

_With kindest personal regards,_

_Tomoyo Daidouji_

* * *

_**Dear Star,**_

_**Honey's powers have developed rapidly recently and Big Sister Tori and I are really worried. The other day Honey was suddenly possessed by a ghost. It was a peaceful ghost and passed on without a fuss and Honey wasn't scared, but what if next time she becomes possessed by a harmful spirit?**_

_**Mother wants Honey to train this ability so that she can perform summons and exorcisms in the future even though she's so young. It would be safer for her to learn how to control this power, but we still don't feel comfortable about this. But Honey is such a good girl that she says she doesn't mind.**_

_**Yup. She tells us all of these funny stories she has from her and Li's time in Lecourt. She visited the shrine the other day to buy a love charm. Big Sister Tori, and Honey like her a lot.**_

_**Don't sound so sad, Star. Big Sister Tori said that she dreamt that you and Lady would be coming to Heung Gong soon. So don't lose hope! Everything will be all right!**_

_**Keep smiling,**_

_**Kobato Hanato**_

* * *

**Dear Miss Kinomoto,**

**Heung Gong is a completely safe place even if you don't have magical powers. There are a number of students here that don't have any. And you'll have me and the Li Clan to look after you and your relatives as well! You'll be completely safe!**

**I'll ask my Aunt to send a message to your parents. She and the rest of the clan were looking forward to meeting you.**

**Miss Pharle will be fine. Don't worry about her.**

**Mr Flowright? Seriously? Well at least that promises to be interesting.**

**I've never talked to Mr Ascot.**

**I have some books on the Meridian System, the flow of chi in the body. Syaoran probably has some books on ****Fung Seoi. I'll see if he can lend you some****. If you need help translating the pieces, I'll be glad to help you.**

**And did Koe tell you that? Not that it matters. I broke up with him already.**

**Do you have a boyfriend, Miss Kinomoto?**

**By the way, I met the elder sister, Tori, and the younger sister, Honey the other day when I went to their shrine to buy one of their charms.**

**Tori's personality also reminds me of yours, Miss Kinomoto while Honey's personality more resembles Miss Daidouji. Honey is so mature for an eleven year old. **

**Remember your invincible spell,**

**Meiling Li**

* * *

**Dear Miss Daidouji,**

**The weather is a little cooler here too.**

**Thank you for prototype. Attached are the following suggestions to the clinical trials.**

**My family really like the photograph. Syaoran's sisters all love her and the gown. They want to know if you have any other designs that you'd like to show them.**

**Speaking of photographs, I've included a photograph of Syaoran studying and another one of his sisters and me disturbing his study.**

**And speaking of studying, here is a book on negative energy that I think you might find useful to your research project. Don't forget to credit me in your award winning paper.**

**Well, you should be pleased to know that I am no longer in said relationship and am much happier. I promise that I'll at least let you know if there is someone else. Are you in a relationship?**

**Any update on whether or not you will be coming to Heung Gong?**

**Sincerely,**

**Meiling Li**

* * *

Dear Koe,

Please excuse this short letter. We have some assignments and exams coming up soon. Do you have some as well?

Honey is only eleven, isn't she? Her powers are so strong at such a young age. I hope that she will be okay.

Hoe! That's so embarrassing. What has she been telling you?

I'm not sad, I'm smiling. See?

Don't worry, everything will be all right. Except this mathematics homework.

With love,

Sakura Kinomoto

* * *

Dear Meiling,

No need to do that Meiling. I've decided that it's probably better for me to stay here. Thank you for offering to help.

Thank you for sending me the books. This should be plenty to keep me busy for the time being. When would he like the book returned? Please thank him on my behalf for letting me borrow the book.

I really liked the photos you sent Tomoyo. I borrowed Tomoyo's camera and took it to school one day. It's a new model from Aunt Sonomi's company. Here are some photos of the Bartitsu Club.

Are you all right, Meiling?

And what are you telling Koe?

No, nothing's changed. I've been busy preparing for exams.

Thank you,

Sakura Kinomoto

* * *

_Dear Miss Meiling Li,_

_How are you? I believe your examinations are soon. Here in Lecourt, winter has come and so have the end of semester examinations._

_Thank you for the photographs and for the books on Yin magic. It was extremely informative and it shall help my research._

_It is my pleasure to inform you that the clinical trials were deemed a success and the Daidouji Company will begin production and distribution of the Book of Memories. If you have any contacts in Heung Gong and Zhonguo that may be interested in purchasing the book, please let me or my mother know._

_I am not in a relationship._

_Cousin Toya and I have managed to convince our parents to let us attend Heung Gong High School on the __condition that Sakura improves here scores in all subjects. She is working hard__. _

_The elder Kinomoto sibling has also applied and received a scholarship to complete a semester at the Heung Gong University. With our parents busy with the launch of the Book of Memories we argued that it would be a safer alternative for Sakura to attend the Heung Gong High School where there will be family close by and supervision of the teachers._

_I kindly ask that you do not notify anyone of this development as in the case of us going, but instead pray for our success._

_Sincerely,_

_Tomoyo Daidouji_

* * *

**Dear Miss Kinomoto and Miss Daidouji,**

**Sorry, I have exams really soon and my head is about to explode but I wanted to send a letter.**

**Exams are soon.**

**Let me know what's happening,**

**Good luck,**

**Meiling Li**

* * *

Dear Meiling,

Sorry for the late reply, but Tomoyo and I going to Heung Gong! And I came 75th in the grade for mathematics! Tomoyo came first in mathematics this year.

Somehow my Brother and Tomoyo managed to convince our parents to let us go on the condition that I do well in the exams. He's coming too, but on an exchange program with his university.

I didn't want to tell you about the deal until I found out for certain. But we're going. I know it is short notice but we're going to be spending the New Years there. Will we be able to meet you around this time before classes start?

How did your exams go?

Looking forward to seeing you soon,

Sakura

* * *

_Dear Miss Meiling Li,_

_As you may know, Sakura and I are going to Heung Gong. I ask that you keep this a surprise from everyone, and tell her that you are busy to meet up during the New Year period. I propose that we make the reunion between my dear cousin and yours a surprise. It would be better to ascertain their true feelings if their meeting was a surprise on both their parts. I am certain that Sakura is denying her true feelings and would like her to face them._

_You may, however, tell Sakura that everyone is expecting her._

_Do you have any suggestions on how to arrange this meeting?_

_Kindest regards,_

_Tomoyo Daidouji_

* * *

Dear Honey, Koe and Tori,

Tomoyo, Brother and I going to Heung Gong! We're so excited!

Do you want any souvenirs from Lecourt?

Can't wait to see you all,

Sakura

* * *

_My Dear Cousins,_

_As you may know, we are very excited to see you soon in Heung Gong._

_However, as I have told Cousin Tori in a dream and as you may previously know form meeting with Mei-Li, I request for you to keep this a secret from your classmates and especially Li._

_Most Sincerely,_

_Tomoyo Daidouji_

* * *

**Dear Miss Kinomoto and Miss Daidouji,**

**That's so exciting! I've told everyone and they're really excited. Can you bring some cheese, please. I have a terrible craving for it. And cocoa, please.**

**I'll be busy during the whole New Year period with Clan duties, but I'll see you at school.**

**I did well in the exams. Sixth in mathematics is all right considering I was in Lecourt for three years. But Syaoran managed to come first. So frustrating.**

**Looking forward to seeing you here,**

**Meiling Li**

* * *

**Dear Miss Daidouji,**

**I haven't told anyone. But we had a close call. We had to involve one of the girls and her loudmouth boyfriend who is friends with Syaoran. They're staying at the dorms and she recognized your names on the list for next semester. Don't worry. Crisis averted.**

**We can meet at one of the viewing platforms at the Peak on the fourth day of the first month when some stores open up again. Your cousins know where this is. And then afterwards, I can take you all to have lunch at the Li Mansion.**

**Will you be able to use the chronophones in Heung Gong?**

**From,**

**Meiling Li**

* * *

_**Dear Star and Lady,**_

_**Hooray! We're so excited. We heard from our parents the day before your letter arrived. It will be a little busy and crowded around the shrine during the New Year. I hope you are all okay with this.**_

_**And sorry for the late reply, we had exams here.**_

_**Don't worry about bringing anything.**_

_**Actually, can you bring some cocoa?**_

_**See you soon!**_

_**Kobato Hanato**_

* * *

_Dear Miss Meiling,_

_That sounds like a wonderful plan. My mother has given us new chronometers telephones that can be used anywhere in the world. Our traces are still the same._

_I look forward to seeing you in the near New Year,_

_Tomoyo Daidouji_

* * *

Dear Koe, Tori and Honey,

Okay, I'll pack a lot of cocoa for you.

See you in a couple of days.

Sakura Kinomoto

* * *

Dear Meiling,

That's all right. I understand. I'll see you soon when school starts. I can't wait!

My bag is filled with cheese and cocoa waiting for you.

Good wishes and good fortune to you and your family.

Sakura Kinomoto

* * *

**Author Notes:**

_Dear Readers, _

_How are you? I'm fine. The weather is being temperamental. _

_Thank you for reading this story, submitting reviews, favouriting and following it. =)_

_I've decided to rename this whole story "The Sakura Chronicles" and continue directly with the Heung Gong Arc. __Below is the summary for the Heung Gong Arc that I was going to use:_

_Sakura and Tomoyo have decided to spend a semester in Heung Gong, Zhonguo, where Meiling (and he) lives. But their families are worried; the city is one of the most spiritually dense and unpredictable places in the world. Despite this and even though she doesn't have magical powers herself, Sakura is sure that everything will be all right. Right?_

_Also, this will be the last letter. The usual narrative structure will return with the next chapter which will most likely be "late"... sorry. There's still a lot of plot holes that need fixing. But I will update!_

_Hope to hear from you soon ;)_

_0regina1_

_p.s. If you have any questions, do you want me to answer them in a PM or in the Author's Notes section?_


	21. Sakura's Heung Gong Journey Begins

**Disclaimer:**

_I have no affiliation with Cardcaptor Sakura or any other of CLAMP's works. Also any similarities to real life events or people are unintentional unless explicitly stated._

* * *

"We're leaving!" called Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji and their cousins, the three Hanato Sisters.

Kotori, Kobato and Kohane, also known as "Tori", "Koe" and "Honey" respectively, were born into the magically gifted Amamiya Clan. But unlike her, they inherited clan's magical talents.

"Stay safe!" called Aunt Saya, Aunt Sonomi's older sister. Aunt Saya was married to Kyogo Hanato who is the head priest of the Tokagushi Shrine in Heung Gong. The Tokagushi shrine had been run by the Hanato for the past eight generations.

"Where are we going?" said Sakura as the descended the shrine's steps and past the stone inscription at the gate that read, "The journey of a thousand Li begins beneath one's feet."

She found it strange that two completely different looking characters could sound the same.

"We made reservations for lunch at the Peak," said Tori, the eldest by two years and a dream seer like Tomoyo and Sakura's mother. "It's close to one of our favourite shopping centres. Sorry we couldn't take you up there earlier."

"No, that's okay. Right To-Lady?"

"That is correct," said Tomoyo. Sakura still had difficulties getting used to referring her second cousin by a nickname. They used first names freely back home in Lecourt. "You were busy with the New Year's Celebrations."

"But we have to apologize for making you help us out even though you're our guests," said Koe, who had a magnificent singing voice like Tomoyo.

The past few days have been busy with the New Year's festivities at the shrine. Sakura and Tomoyo's families arrived just before the New Year and had been helping with various shrine duties such as cleaning, cooking, purifying and handing out paper fortunes to visitors to the visitors.

Their parents returned back to Lecourt yesterday as businesses opened up again today on the fourth day of the New Year. Sakura was sad to see her parents go, but they said that they would visit again around her birthday.

Her brother, Toya, meanwhile, was also doing a semester exchange but at Heung Gong University. He moved into his dorm yesterday as his classes started today.

If it wasn't for him, Sakura and Tomoyo wouldn't have been able to do their exchange at Heung Gong High School.

"What else is family for?" said Tomoyo.

"Besides," added Sakura, "we had a lot of fun."

Additionally they managed to find time to light their own flower-fire to Sakura's delight.

"Hold my hand, Honey," said Sakura in the Zhonguo speech.

"Yes."

Sakura wanted to hug her now twelve year old cousin. Everyone in Zhonguo kept their birthdates secret and added an extra year to their age at the start of the New Year.

Honey was so cute and very intelligent but wouldn't start learning the Lecourt speech until next year when she entered high school. So Sakura practised speaking in the Zhonguo speech with her. That's the reason she was here, to improve her language skills and to learn more about this culture.

Tori and Koe's grasp on the Lecourt speech was superb. Sakura's own version of the Zhonguo tongue was a mutilation by comparison. She found it a little embarrassing being praised for saying things like, "Where is the soap?"

There were a number of different languages spoken through the streets of Heung Gong. Sakura heard Taiyo Isle speech and Gaule speech.

This place was so different from Lecourt. Buildings rose up to touch the sky and were connected by clothes lines and energy wires like spider webs. Despite this it was very green outside the city boundaries.

Cousin Tori flagged a couple of rickshaws and briefly talked to the drivers before saying, "Star, you ride with Koe. Lady, you'll ride with me and Honey to the lower Peak stop."

Instead of butterfly horses and other various flying transportations, the people of Heung Gong rode rickshaws or trams to get to one place to another. Also there were the Stella Ferries that connected Heung Gong Isle to the mainland and the other isles of the harbour. Apparently building a bridge to connect them would be bad Fung Seoi as the flow of the money in Heung Gong is considered tied to the flow of the water in the bay. A tunnel was being constructed underneath the water for the trams to run through.

"Over there is the tram stop Sister Tori and I ride to to school," said Koe. "I hope that you and Lady will be in my class."

"Mei-Li is in your in your class isn't she?"

Mei-Li was the nickname of Sakura's friend, Meiling Li, who lived in Lecourt for three years. They used to be friendly rivals in the physical education classes. Now that Meiling had returned to Heung Gong, the physical education classes weren't as fun and she joined the female classes instead.

"Ye-," she began to cough.

"Are you all right, Koe?" said Sakura, concerned.

"Don't worry about it," Koe replied, once the coughs subsided. "I'm fine. It's just the weather."

Winter in Heung Gong wasn't cold enough to snow, but Sakura still wore a thick coat to keep warm.

"But-"

"By the way, Mei-Li is excited to see you."

"She told us all about you, Lady and also about her cousin, Li."

Sakura could've sworn there was a cheeky glint in her eye.

"Ah, we're here." Koe paid the driver and hopped off.

Sakura chewed her lip. Truth be told, she couldn't stop thinking about _him_. But he probably forgot or didn't care to reply to her letter.

Regardless she was here not to seem him, but to see Meiling and create new bonds.

* * *

"Five tickets please," requested Cousin Kotori. "Huh?"

"Hoe?" exclaimed Sakura. "What are you doing here, brother? Don't you have class?"

"I only had one lecture this morning," said Cousin Toya.

"And you already have a job?"

"I'm covering for a classmate."

"Is that so?"

"The platform is over there."

They boarded the tram and took their seats. Tomoyo took out her camera and began taking several photographs. She felt extremely fortunate to be able to capture photographs of Sakura enjoying herself in Heung Gong.

"The buildings looked as if they're leaning towards the hill," exclaimed Sakura.

"Which way is the lookout again?" asked Kotori.

"It's this way, First Sister," said Kohane pointing towards a flight of stairs.

"Ah, so it is. You're such a good girl, Honey. What would we do without you?" She gave her youngest sister a hug.

From this height the vertical skyscrapers and their horizontal windows seemed to blend into a tight mesh.

Kobato pointed and said, "See those two buildings? They're the buildings of the two rivalling banks in Heung gong. And over there across the harbour, that's the Walled City."

Tomoyo took a photograph of Sakura staring off into the distance. She had a sad expression that was becoming increasingly more frequent. She was most likely recalling the memories of Mr Li. She still loved him and it was hurting her that she hadn't heard from him in the past six months.

"Are we going to have lunch soon?" said Sakura.

"I just want to take more photographs," said Tomoyo.

Meiling was late. During the rickshaw ride, she and Cousin Kotori called her, only to wake her up. To compound the misfortune, Mr Li had already left the house. She said that she would find out where he was and meet them at the lookout.

"Ah my hat!" said Kobato. Her pearly broad brimmed hat had blown off in the strong gust of wind.

"I'll get it." Sakura clicked her heels and jumped after the hat without a second thought.

Cousin Kotori followed running down the flight of stairs.

"Star! Sister! Wait up!" yelled Kobato, running after them. After a few steps she fainted.

* * *

Sakura's fingertips brushed the brim of the hat. She rebounded off a branch with a little more force this time and caught the hat. From the topmost branch of a tree, she tried to figure out where her cousins were but branch snapped and she fell.

* * *

Syaoran was climbing up the stairs to the peak, the groceries heavier than usual because Meiling decided that she was going to cook lunch for her and her friends today. She was pestering him about this lunch for weeks. The things he does for his family.

Suddenly he heard a scream from above.

A girl in a green coat was falling from the sky. Instinctively he dropped his groceries, sent out a gust of wind, and caught her in his arms.

"Are you okay?"

"Thank you," she said. "Hoe?"

She had opened her eyes. They were startling green and seemed to sparkle.

"Star! Are you okay?" shouted someone running down the stairs using the Lecourt language.

The girl scrambled off him.

"I'm okay, Cousin Tori, thanks to him," she said, waving a hat wildly. "And I caught Koe's hat."

Syaoran recognized the girl she called "Tori" as a final year students in his high school, and the older sister of "Koe" Hanato in his grade. Her chronophone rang.

"Hello? Ah, Lady. I found Star. What? Koe is-? Ah, Mei-Li arrived? Coincidentally we bumped into Li."

Syaoran paused while he was picking up the ginger.

Mei-Li? As in his cousin, Meiling? If that was who they were referring to, then that girl who fell from the sky probably was Sakura Kinomoto. What was she doing here?

"What is going on? Is Koe okay?"

"She fainted, but Mei-Li arrived and has brought them to the Li Mansion to be seen by her mother, oh okay- Li?" Hanato held out her chronophone to him. "Mei-Li wants to talk to you."

"Hello?"

"Wan-Wan," said Meiling, "since you're already there, can you take Hanato and Miss Kinomoto to the Li Mansion? They're the friends I said were having lunch with us. Hanato's sisters and Miss Daidouji are already here."

"Okay." So that's who the extra ingredients were for.

"I'll see you three at home soon. Bye." Meiling's image disappeared.

"Ah these are heavy, Cousin Tori."

"Nothing looks broken or damaged."

They each were putting the spilled groceries back into the bags.

"Let me take those." He took the bag from Hanato. He tried to get it off _her_ but she wouldn't let him.

"I can hold them."

"Just hand it over." He reached and wrapped his hand around the handle, brushing her hand. She quickly let go.

He turned his head. She was so close, almost like the last time-

He straightened and cleared his throat. "The main residence isn't far. My cousin will tend to that gash in your arm."

"Hoe?" She noticed the blood seeping through a tear in her sleeve. "Hoe!?"

"Star you're bleeding! What do we do?!"

He started climbing the steps without waiting for them to follow.

* * *

"Welcome. May I help you with the bags, Young Master?" said Wei as he opened the gate to Syaoran, Miss Kinomoto and Tori Hanato.

"It's okay," said Syaoran. "I can carry it myself. I'll start making lunch."

"Thank you again," said Miss Kinomoto, bowing slightly. He nodded back.

While he disappeared to the kitchen, Miss Kinomoto noticed Meiling and ran towards her across the main courtyard and gave her a hug. "Meiling, I'm so happy to see you!"

Meiling hugged her back. "Miss Kinomoto! It's been a while! What did you to do to yourself? Were you being an air head as usual?"

There was a cut on her cheek and a deep tear on her coat. Luckily the cut underneath wasn't that deep.

"I fell. That's all."

"Koe's hat blew away and Star ran after it and she landed on a branch and which broke, but luckily Li was there to catch her," said Tori Hanato. "Is Koe okay?"

"Yeah, she's resting in a guest rooms," said Meiling. She was annoyed that she missed Syaoran and Miss Kinomoto's reunion after all that effort she put into getting them together, but she'd deal with that later. "Wei, can you please take Hanato to the Peony guest room where her sisters are?"

"Certainly, Young Miss," said Wei. He escorted Hanato to the west wing.

"Let me look at your wounds," she said. Meiling motioned for Miss Kinomoto to follow her into her mother's empty study on the ground floor of the southern wing. Her parents were currently at the clinic.

"Thank you."

"So Syaoran caught you in his arms?" said Meiling as she applied the salve on her cheek.

Miss Kinomoto became flustered. "Hoe… umm. I like you're hair, Meiling."

"Don't think I didn't notice that you changed the topic," she laughed. "Let me check that wound on your arm."

Miss Kinomoto removed her coat, and pushed up her sleeve to the elbow. It bled a lot but the cut wasn't that deep.

"I don't think that this gold colour suits me that much," confessed Meiling. "I'll try another colour when it washes out. The colour actually becomes more saturated if there's more spiritual energy, perfect for school with all the seals to keep out the spirits and ghosts."

"There are ghosts at the school?!"

"Don't worry. That's why we have the Fung Seoi com-"

There was a knock on the door.

"Hello? May I enter the study?" said Miss Daidouji.

"Come in."

"I apologize for intru- Oh!" she ran in and clutched Miss Kinomoto's hand. "Cousin Tori informed me that you hand injured yourself, but I did not anticipate that it was this serious."

"I'm okay. It's just a few scratches the branch."

"And Syaoran caught her before she hit the ground," added Meiling.

"What providence!" Miss Daidouji then sighed. "It is such a shame I was not able to capture that on camera."

"It was just a coincide-ah"

"Sorry. There is no such thing as coincidence," said Meiling. She added the last bandage around Miss Kinomoto's arm. "Make sure you keep the bandages on until the morning. It should be completely healed by then."

"What happened to Koe?" said Miss Kinomoto, as Meiling packed away the ointments and bandages.

"When you and Cousin Tori ran off to chase after the hat," began Miss Daidouji, "Koe ran after you. However, she only took a few steps before she fainted. Fortunately, Meiling was there to provide immediate medical attention and call for her driver to escort us all here where was then looked at by her mother."

"She says that she thinks it's that the stress of the New Years and running after the hat might've been too much for her weak heart to handle at that moment." Seeing Miss Kinomoto's worried expression Meiling added, "Don't worry though. All she needs is some rest!"

"Okay then," she said. She suddenly stood up. "You said that you were busy today. We shouldn't be here taking up your time!"

"Well," began Meiling. How could she explain the lunch to Miss Kinomoto without revealing that she lied to her to keep the meeting a surprise? "We've been non-stop for the past week with preparations and celebrat-"

The doors burst open and three of Syaoran's sisters came rushing in squealing. Meiling was saved.

"Welcome!"

They attached themselves to the two guests.

"They're even cuter than what I expected," said Syaoran's second eldest sister.

"Yeah!"

"They look good enough to eat," said the third eldest.

"Definitely!"

"Can I be you're big sister?" said the Fourth Sister.

"Who suppose are these women?" whispered Miss Daidouji.

"Umm, are you Li's sisters?" asked Miss Kinomoto in the Zhonguo speech.

They squealed again.

"You speak so well in the Zhonguo language! I'm the fourth daughter Feimei."

"And she knows who we are! I'm the third daughter Fanren."

"I'm Second Sister Shiefa. Are you the daughter of the model called Nadeshiko?"

Sakura nodded. "I am Sakura."

"Eh?" Meiling's cousins exclaimed. "You consider us family too?!"

"Hoe?"

"In Zhonguo, especially in Heung Gong, only family members know one's true name," exclaimed Syaoran's Second Sister, "if demons hear your first name, they'll know what your true name is even if you don't show them how it is written."

"Inside the boundaries of the Li compound you are safe, but remember to be careful outside," advised the Fourth Sister.

"Do you have a nickname?" said the Third Sister.

"Star."

"It really suits you!

"Yeah!" they chorused.

"And this beautiful young lady is?" said the Fourth Sister.

"Since we are all sharing our first names as well, my name is Tomoyo Daidouji," she said, bowing elegantly. "My cousins call me Lady."

"I thought there were four of you," said Miss Kinomoto.

"First Sister is with Mother at the matchmaker to find out if her proposal will lead to a happy marriage. They should be home soon."

"Does everyone rely on matchmakers to determine if a marriage should go ahead?"

"It's common practice, but in first sister's case it's more a formality," said the Third Sister. "They've known each other since they were little. They're determined to make it work no matter what the book says."

"But enough of that!" declared the Fourth Sister. "Let's play a game of mah-jong! Mei-Mei, we need a fourth player?"

"No way!" said Meiling. The Li Sisters were sly players. "Why don't you get Star or Lady to play?"

The Amamiya Cousins looked at one another then at the Li Sister's pleading eyes.

"I've never played before," said Miss Kinomoto.

"Don't worry," they said, already dragging her away. "It's easy!"

* * *

Wei handed Syaoran a tray laden with teacups. The teapots steamed and hovered behind him. "Bring this to our lovely guests. I believe that they are playing mah-jong in the reception room."

Syaoran hesitated. "I haven't finished plating the dishes."

"Leave that to me, Young Master," said Wei. "It is your duty as a son of the Li Clan to be a good host to your guests."

He sighed and took the tray.

As he walked down the corridors, the sounds of clashing mah-jong tiles and voices grew louder.

"Great Three Dragons?!" a number of people yelled.

"Star won again?" said a couple of his sisters.

"That's not possible!"

He opened the door. There was a great crowd surrounding the table.

"Great Four Winds?!"

Meiling approached him, taking the tray from him and helping pour the tea. "I'll help, Syaoran."

"What cheerful sisters you have, Li," Daidouji said to him. In her arms she held a young girl approximately eleven years old with long light brown hair. She watched him silently.

The game was rowdy. Rather than being skilled at the game, Kinomoto appeared to have incredible luck. The majority of the times she won or drew tiles that quickly won the rounds.

In the middle of shuffling the tiles, Syaoran, his sisters and Meiling at once and faced the door. Mother and First Sister were home.

Moments later his mother glided through the door. He and everyone bowed to her.

"Good food and good fortune to you and your family," said Kinomoto.

His mother gently raised her head with her finger tips.

"Miss Sakura, Miss Daidouji. How wonderful it is for you to visit our home. You are both coming lovely young women."

"Thank you very much. Let us talk in the dining room. Wei has informed me that. lunch is ready."

Syaoran never felt so outnumbered by women in his life.

There was general chatter that he hardly paid attention to. It was mostly about how their parents already went back to Lecourt, and how they'll be leaving their cousins in a couple of days and the excitement of the upcoming wedding and the book of memories book recently developed to combat Ko, and how excited his sisters were since Mei-Mei said they were coming-

Syaoran looked up. Fourth Sister had her hands over her mouth.

"You knew that you were coming here?" he said. "Wait is that why you were making sure I had no plans for today? Who else knew?"

Meiling and his sisters wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Syaoran."

He glared at his mother.

"You are acting dishonourably."

That annoyed him greatly. "It's dishonourable to keep secrets," he said under his breath.

"Syaoran Li-"

He had enough of being the only one who didn't know anything. Not being able to remember most of what happened over a year. Syaoran left and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_Happy New Year! _

_Sorry for the late update, but I was working retail during the Christmas and Boxing Day period. __Also, I was having difficulties with getting all the details and customs right. It still doesn't feel completely right to me, but I'll figure it out as I continue writing. _

_The proverb "A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step," originated from the traditional Chinese saying, "The journey of a thousand Li begins beneath one's feet." Li is a unit of distance._

_Let me know what you think! =)_


	22. Sakura and the Orphanage

**Disclaimer:**

_I have no affiliation with Cardcaptor Sakura or any other of CLAMP's works. Also any similarities to real life events or people are unintentional unless explicitly stated._

* * *

Syaoran did not expect this. He knew that his school was starting an exchange program with Lecourt Private Academy for the second semester, and he knew that Fye Flowright was going to be an exchange student, but he did not anticipate that she would be one of the students even when he saw her a few days ago. Meiling said that her friends weren't coming.

She bowed to the class. "I am Kinomoto, pleased to meet you."

She spotted him at his window seat second from the back and then looked away.

Flowright spotted him as well and smirked.

"Do you know them?" said Kurogane from the desk beside him.

Doumeki in front of him turned to hear his response.

"Yeah," said Syaoran.

Teacher Terada scanned the room and spotted the spare seats behind him. "Kinomoto, why don't you sit in the corner seat by the window behind Li, and Flowright you can sit in the desk beside her?"

"Okay."

Flowright walked the way down the aisle and stopped next to Syaoran's desk.

"Is that you, Syaoran?" he said. There were murmurs of surprise at the sound of Syaoran's first name.

Fye continued, "I almost didn't recognize you."

In response she gave him a small push towards his seat. "Fye, sit down!"

Instead he said, "My, you've grown into a handsome young man isn't that right, Sakura?"

"Hey," said Kurogane. He pointed at the seat. "Your seat is over there. Class is about to begin."

Syaoran may not have known that she was one of the exchange students but he knew that his life was going to become a lot more unpredictable.

* * *

It was hard enough that the classes were entirely in the Zhonguo language, but to have him sit directly in front of her was honestly a little distracting, and Fye would pull a face at her every time she glanced his way.

Sakura tried to keep up, but she lost her place and couldn't ask anyone for help. No one was asking any questions or talking.

Tomoyo was in another class. Sakura realized that it was the first time that they wouldn't be in each other's classes. In Zhonguo, the teachers were the ones who rotated classrooms, not the students.

From her window, Sakura could see the curved roof of the boarding house above the trees. She could also see the clearing that held the school temple that was attended to by a family that lived and went to school here for generations. The temple was situated between the koi pond and the moon fortune telling pond that "Chiharu" Mihara told them were to draw excess chi away and to keep the spirits away from the school buildings.

The bell rang and everyone stood up.

"Attention," someone yelled, "Bow."

All the students bowed and Sakura hastily followed.

The teacher left and the students came rushing towards her and Fye's corner.

"Hello!" someone said.

"Nice to meet you!" said someone else.

Another person asked, "What can we call you?"

"My cousins call me "Star"," she said.

"Yuui," said Fye.

"Hey! Are your eyes really that green?" said the girl closest to Sakura.

"And is that your natural hair colour?" said the girl next to her.

"It has to be," said the first girl, "you can't dye your hair and the school's seals would have nullified the magical dye."

"Did you know," said the boy whose name she forgot but met the other day at the dorms, "that some cultures value gold coloured hair for its magical properties so highly that people used to kill others for it and transplant it onto their head?"

"Oi," said Chiharu. She was in Sakura's dorm room along with Tomoyo and three other girls, Tao Fa, Mao and Sai.

"How did you know?" said Fye, gravely.

"Hoe?" said Sakura.

"What?" said the class.

Fye stroked his long hair. "This it is all that I have left of my father who was handed it from his father, who was killed by his father, who killed his mother Maybelline who was born with it."

"I didn't know that, Fye," said Sakura, feeling tears in the corner of her eyes, "I'm so sorry."

"There must be a lot of power in your hair," said the boy.

"Yes, that's why I grow it long and bind it," Fye said, tugging it from a classmates hand. "Its power would crush you otherwise."

Yamazaki bowed. "Yuui Flowright, you have my respect. I am Yamazaki."

"I feel that we will become good friends." Fye extended his hand which the other boy shook.

* * *

Miss Daidouji and Miss Kinomoto's first day seemed to go well.

Meiling didn't recognize Mr Ascot who was also in her class along with Miss Daidouji. She remembered him vaguely as the shortest in the grade but now six months later he was a couple heads taller than her.

After school, Meiling took them to Chung Wan by tram to look at The Lanes Markets.

The two eldest Hanato sisters with them and Syaoran went as well, he a bit more reluctantly even though she knew he had nothing to do at home. Meiling had to essentially bribe him with an ice block from the stall by the tram station.

She invited his friends, Kurogane and Doumeki, but they had family commitments. Mihara and Yamazaki took Mr Flowright and some of the others transfer students to more tourist locations that the Amamiya cousins have already seen.

Miss Kinomoto helped Meiling give out the ice block.

"Here, Lady, Koe," she said.

"Thank you very much."

"Hoe?" Miss Kinomoto and then went to eat her ice block that was no longer in her hand nor on the floor. "Ah! Brother!"

"Hello, cousin," said Miss Daidouji.

"I'll go buy you one," said the elder Hanato.

Meanwhile, the elder Kinomoto continued to suck on the ice block and search for something in the distance.

"Hoe? What's wrong, brother?"

The elder didn't even glare at Syaoran. "There's a student in my class," he said with without taking the ice block out.

"So what about it?" said his sister.

"Tao!" a girl with flowing dark red hair jumped onto the elder Kinomoto's back, "I've been looking for you!"

"Get off."

"No way!" she said.

Was Meiling as annoying and clingy like that to Syaoran? Impossible.

Suddenly, the red headed girl swung him around so she was facing them. "Are you Tao's younger sister?" she asked Miss Kinomoto.

"Y-yeah."

"I'm Nakuru. Nakuru Akizuki." She jumped down and Miss Kinomoto took a step back. A second later Akizuki was rubbing cheeks with Miss Kinomoto. "Just as I thought! She's so cute! She's almost good enough to eat. What's your name?"

"S-"

"Cut it out alrea-!" yelled the elder Kinomoto.

"Hey!" A tall beautiful man with long white hair tied in a ponytail ran towards them. Meiling thought he looked like a celestial being. "Nakuru! Don't disappear like that."

"You're becoming weak if you didn't notice me. Come! Introduce yourself."

"I am Yukito Tsukishiro," he bowed. "It is nice to meet you."

"Look! It's Tao's sister! We're classmates of your brother. He talks about you a lot."

"Shut up." he retorted.

"So much so, feel free to call me "Nakuru"."

"And everyone please call me, "Yukito." What may we call you?" asked Tsukishiro.

Meiling shrugged when Miss Kinomoto looked at her questioningly.

"You can call me "Star"," she said.

The others introduced themselves with their last name or nickname in turn.

"My family name is Daidouji. I am Kinomoto's cousin."

"My sister and I are from the Hanato Clan," introduced the elder for the both of them. "We are also cousins to the Kinomoto's."

"Li," said Meiling, simply.

"Syaoran Li," he said before running away.

"Hey, Wan-Wan!" yelled Meiling. "Where are you going?"

He nearly ran into some bystanders. What in heaven's name was he doing?

"We should go too, Yukito," said Akizuki pulling on his arm. She then ran around the elder Kinomoto and took the ice block he took from his sister. She licked it.

"Bye Tao! We'll see you again tomorrow!" they waved.

"The ice block-," began Hanato.

"-has been taken away," finished her older sister.

"Thank you for the ice cream!" yelled Akizuki.

* * *

"Are you going to follow Li?" Tomoyo asked Meiling.

"Nah," she replied. "I'm enjoying my ice block."

Cousin Toya bought Sakura a mango flavoured ice block in a waffle cone.

"Thank you," she said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said patting her on the head. "I'm heading off to work now. Stay safe."

"All right. You too."

"That was really strange," commented Cousin Kotori as soon as Cousin Toya disappeared from sight.

"Should we continue to the markets?" suggested Tomoyo. The girls nodded and they followed Meiling's lead to the markets.

"Everyone was so lively," commented Kobato.

"Nakuru and Yukito were very beautiful," said Sakura. Tomoyo was glad that she could at least spend time with Sakura outside of classes. This was the first time that she was not in any of her classes. At least she had Meiling and Kobato in her class.

"Not as beautiful as you, Star," said Tomoyo.

"Thank you. It runs in the family," she replied with a brilliant smile. "And they were both so nice. How did my brother manage to make friends with them?"

"I really liked Akizuki's hair colour," said Meiling, fiddling with her pale pink hair.

"I believe that scarlet would suit you wonderfully."

Kobato who was trying on a blue hat said, "Why don't you dye yours that colour?"

Cousin Kotori's was about to say something but was interrupted by a chronophone call. "Hello? Honey? Oh what? Oh yes, we're nearby. We'll see you soon. Koe, you have an appointment with the specialist healer in an hour."

"That's correct. I forgot," said Kobato. "Honey is such a good girl."

"What would we do without her?" Cousin Kotori and Kobato bowed in unison. "We're sorry, but we have to go attend an appointment."

"That's okay."

"Thank you for accompanying us."

The three girls waved good bye to the two Hanato sisters and then continued looking at all the wares.

A pretty cherry blossom hair pin with pearl caught Sakura's eye.

"How much?" she asked the shop keeper.

"One hundred Yuan."

She reached for her pocket for the money.

"Hold it!" said Meiling. "It's worth twenty Yuan."

"Mei-,"

"Seventy Yuan."

Tomoyo watched in interest as Meiling and the shopkeeper barter back and forth.

Finally the shop keeper crossed his arms. "Sixty Yuan. No lower."

"Come on Miss Kinomoto," Meiling said, grabbing Sakura's arm.

"Hoe? But-"

"Just trust me," she whispered and then said loudly, "We can get it for cheaper elsewhere."

"Wait!" said the shop keeper. "Fifty Yuan."

"There you go."

* * *

Miss Daidouji was a natural at bargaining. Miss Kinomoto on the other hand usually got her cousin or Meiling to bargain for her.

"Ah sorry!" a kid bumped into Miss Daidouji as she was paying for a bolt of black fabric.

"Are you all right?" asked Miss Daidouji.

The kid nodded and ran off.

Miss Daidouji waved goodbye to the kid but then soon became alarmed. "My wallet! It's gone!"

Miss Kinomoto clicked her heels and bounced off the walls lining the alleyway while Meiling ran through the crowd trying to keep an eye on the kid who had Miss Daidouji's wallet in his hand. And Tori hopped on Tomoyo's staff.

Miss Kinomoto landed in front of the kid and Meiling behind.

"Excuse me!" she said, hand outstretched. "That wallet belongs to my cousin. Could you please give it back?"

He feinted and twisted but could not get past her.

Meiling landed. "Just give it back."

"NO!"

"Give it here kid." The embers of a cigarette were the first details they saw of the man. He wore a tailored suit and sunglasses.

"And why would he do that?" demanded Meiling.

"I'm here to collect a debt. Now, come here kid."

Miss Kinomoto stood in front of him. "No," she said. "I won't let you touch him."

"Listen here –"

He gripped Miss Kinomoto's shoulder and she twisted his hand. She stood in a fighting stance as he pointed at her, "You b-"

Meiling was ready to punch him but someone beat her to it.

"I thought I told you not to come here." The man was tall, long reddish hair and wore spectacles. He would've looked menacing if he didn't wear an apron with colourful paint smears.

The man in the suit regained his composure. "Consider today a warning," he said, lighting another cigarette. "Tell Sayaka I visited."

"Don't say her name!" said the aproned man.

The man in the suit dissolved into the shadows.

"Are you all right?" cried Miss Daidouji from the air. She had a whistle in her hand, ready to summon her bodyguards.

"Ow! Why did you hit me on the head?" cried the kid. The man held wallet high above the kids reach and handed it to Miss Daidouji. She thanked him and began to check its contents.

A woman also wearing a blue apron approached them. "What's going on? Fujimoto, what did you do to Keita?"

"He hit me," said the Keita.

"He was stealing again," said Fujimoto at the same time.

"Keita, I told you that you shouldn't steal!"

The boy flinched and said quickly, "It was to help you."

The woman relaxed and gently touched him on the shoulder. "Thank you for your efforts," she said, smiling, "but you know that I can't accept that."

"But I wanted to help!"

"Help by focusing on your studies and by apologizing to those young ladies."

Meiling and her friends were startled.

"Sorry," the kid bowed.

The lady bowed as well. "I'm sorry for all trouble he's caused."

"I accept your apology," said Miss Daidouji, returning the bow.

The lady stood up. "As an apology, would you please accept an invitation to have dinner with me and the children?"

Meiling noticed for the first time that they were being watched by around thirty children all younger then themselves. They sign in front of the worn out building read, "Yomogi Orphanage."

"I am Sayaka Okiura, principle of the Yomogi Orphanage," she said, silencing the man with a slight hand movement. She smiled at them. "It would good for the children to meet students from one of the top schools in Heung Gong."

Their scarlet cheongsam's marked them as students from the selective Heung Gong High School. Students entering the junior division had to take a test and additional interview if applying for the senior division.

Meiling's friends looked to her for direction.

"I think we should," said Meiling quietly to her friends. "The lady gave use her name, evident by his outburst, so we'll be safe. If not you can call your bodyguards, right, Miss Daidouji?"

She nodded.

"But it doesn't look like they have much food to spare," said Miss Kinomoto.

"Even more reason to accept," Meiling reasoned. "If they're offering us food when they hardly have enough for themselves it means that they really want us to."

"All right," she said.

Meiling accepted and Okiura was delighted and clapped her hands and said to the children, "Now everyone, it's almost dinner time. Get cleaned up and be on your best behaviour for our guests."

* * *

A couple days later Sakura came to Tomoyo's classroom with Chiharu during the lunchbreak. Out of the girls in the dorm, she was the most interested in helping plan the fundraiser that they decided to do for Yomogi Orphanage. The others said that they would volunteer on the day if they needed extra help.

"My mother has agreed to a conditional donation to the orphanage," said Tomoyo. "The proposal is that for every Yuan we raise she will donate a Yuan. Additionally she will loan us a five hundred Yuan for the fundraiser to be paid back at the end of the fundraiser."

Tomoyo contacted her mother and requested that they make a donation of fifty thousand Yuan to the Orphanage however her mother provided some valid questions that made her rethink their approach.

"Where will the money be going to?" her mother enquired.

"The orphanage has a debt of thirty thousand Yuan," explained Tomoyo. "Any monetary donations above that will be used to update the facilities and hire more staff."

"A one off donation will not see the end of their problems. You need to develop a plan to help the orphanage become self-sufficient."

She felt disheartened, but her mother was the one who suggested the counter proposal.

"My mother also suggested that we involve the orphanage staff and children in the fundraiser," added Tomoyo.

"That's a good idea," said Meiling. "Okiura said that she was happy that we were able to expose the children to the wider world. But we can't keep playing with them. They need funds."

"It would be terrible for the orphanage founded by Okiura's father to be shut down. It is the only place for those children to go."

"We can have a market day and sell cupcakes and old clothes," suggested Sakura.

"I like that idea," said Chiharu.

Meiling wasn't as enthusiastic. "I like the cupcake idea, but not many people in Heung Gong will purchase second hand goods in fear of getting bad Fung Seoi."

"My sisters and I know how to purify items," said Kobato, who was told by her specialist healer to rest as much as possible.

"That's okay then."

Tomoyo scribbled the suggestion on the paper in the center of the four desks they pushed together they were sitting around.

"We can also start a petition to the local government to provide more funds and services to help the children," added Chiharu.

The girls nodded in agreement and Tomoyo added that and the games suggestion that Sakura made.

"All these suggestions are exceptional ideas," said Tomoyo, "but where will we hold the market? At the Yomogi Orphanage?"

"It's not in a well-known area," said Meiling. "And not many people would go in a shadowy place like that."

"Then we will need to take advertisement into consideration for the budget." Tomoyo made a note of that on the list.

"Can we ask the school for help?" said Sakura. "In Lecourt, we did a lot of fundraising activities with our school."

Meiling stood up excitedly. "Why didn't I think of it before?" she said excitedly. "I can ask Wan-Wan to ask Kurogane, who's on the school council and whose father is on the city council, to help!"

Sakura held onto Meiling's arm. "Don't worry about asking him."

But Meiling did anyways.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_\- Hello! Thank you for reading this story, following, favouriting, and reviewing it. =) _

_\- If you notice any errors, feel free to let me know. I've been a little hasty to try and get to the chapters I personally am more excited about, at the expense of mistakes. For example, I realized that in the last chapters I left underscores where Syaoran's sisters' names were supposed to be by accident (it's fixed now). Eep._

_\- If you have questions, let me know._


	23. Sakura and the Mysteries of the School

**Disclaimer:**

_I have no affiliation with Cardcaptor Sakura or any other of CLAMP's works. Also any similarities to real life events or people are unintentional unless explicitly stated._

* * *

After they said goodnight to her cousins who left before the school was locked, Tomoyo and the other committee members still present, Sakura, Meiling, Chiharu, Yamazaki and Flowright, double checked the rosters and logistics plan for the fundraising market day in three days' time. Meiling had decided to stay in the girls' dormitory room to help finish the preparations. Li and his friends were also organizers but they had to wake up early as part of the Fung Seoi committee.

Finally, the fundraising committee decided it was late and that they all should get some sleep for school in the morning.

"Before that," said Fye, "I wanted to ask you what are the Seven Mysteries of Heung Gong High?"

"What's that?" said Sakura.

"I know!" said Yamazaki. "Rumour has it that sometimes shoes left in the shoe lockers mysteriously disappear in the middle of the night end up in students' beds."

"This sounds like a horror story," she said nervously.

Mr Flowright and Yamazaki turned to her and said simultaneously, "Because that is what the seven mysteries are."

"HOE!" Sakura huddled into Tomoyo's arm.

"Maybe the shoes were placed in the bed as part of a prank," reasoned Tomoyo.

"Or maybe not," Yamazaki lowered his voice to barely above a whisper, "The second mystery is of the crackling sound that can be heard in the middle of the night. It is said that if you listen carefully, you can hear the words-"

"Stop it!" Chiharu cut in.

"That's not what the words are, they are-"

She covered his mouth. "I mean stop with the horror stories. Can't you tell that she's scared?"

"I wasn't scared at all," declared Meiling.

"Then please explain the previous story and doors sliding open without anyone there," said Yamazaki seriously.

"Easy," his girlfriend replied, "When the moon is full the seals protecting the school are weaker. The sound and doors moving are caused by the energy leakage from the chi lines that run underneath the school."

"And Xing Huo? She disappeared one night never to be seen again."

"She possibly just escaped using the secret passageway and ran away."

"There's a secret passageway?" said Fye, eyes lit up.

"Yeah," the couple said, "it's over here."

They pointed down the hallway to a door on the right side at the far end. It had the word "PULL" written in large characters in multiple languages. Yamazaki pulled it open to reveal a storage room, then twisted a mechanism on the inside and reclosed it. He pushed it wide to what appeared to be an unlit classroom.

Sakura clutched Tomoyo's hand.

"Let's check it out!" declared Fye.

"That's a great idea!" agreed Yamazaki.

The four girls were pushed through by the boys and the door closed behind them with a thud.

* * *

Meiling slid opened the door which revealed the hallway. She felt anger and fear bubble inside her.

Mihara shut it and opened it again.

"You idiots!" Mihara yelled. "Why did you do that?!"

The boys flinched, but Meiling added, "We're not supposed to be at the school at night, especially not tonight!"

"Why?" Miss Kinomoto asked.

Without taking her eyes of off the boys she said, "Tonight is a full moon and when the moon is full the seals weaken and when the seals weaken spirits and ghost can enter the school grounds! That's why the school grounds were locked after sundown tonight!"

"Yeah four months ago-," began Yamazaki.

"No more from you." Mihara pulled him by the ear away.

Meiling knew exactly which story he was going to take. Miss Kinomoto didn't need to hear of the singing ghost that Syaoran, Doumeki and Kurogane had to exorcise it started becoming restless and possessing people.

Miss Kinomoto tried to open the window closest to her. They were locked.

"Stand back," said Meiling. She hurled fire balls at the window to no effect.

When the smoke cleared Miss Daidouji asked, "What shall we do?"

Meiling looked through the glass recognized the lakes and the temple beyond the treetops. "The school is locked. I'll call my cousin and see if he can bring the special Key the Fung Seoi Committee has. Meanwhile, I think we should go to the main entrance. We're somewhere on the south wing, on the third floor."

Meiling had attempted to call her cousin on her chronophone, but all she got was static. Hopefully he would receive the message she left him soon so that they would be able to leave.

* * *

Sakura clutched Tomoyo's elbow and her staff as they travelled down the corridors until they came across a snow white feline frantically scratching a door.

"Hoe?" Sakura approached cautiously. "Why is feline here?"

"Don't do that!" cried Chiharu. "It's a ghost feline!"

"What?"

"But it has a shadow," said Tomoyo.

"And she can see it," pointed out Fye.

"White felines are called ghost felines and are considered bad luck," explained Yamazaki. Chiharu and Meiling nodded.

The feline brushed its head against Sakura's outstretched palm. The poor thing was all skin and bones. How could a feline be considered to be bad luck just because of the colour fur it was born with?

"That can't be true," she said. Sakura lifted it up and cradled it. She petted many white felines before, but none had eyes as beautiful as this one. The multi-coloured eyes seemed to shift like a kaleidoscope. "Come see. It's harmless."

Chiharu and Meiling gingerly touched its fur but soon relaxed and smiled after the feline began to purr contently.

"Hey, where did Yuui go?" said Yamazaki.

Sakura looked around and noticed that Fye was no longer there.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Chiharu pointed at Yamazaki.

"No, I swear." He put his hands up defensively.

"Whatever." She brushed him off, opened the door continued walking down the hallway. "I bet he's hiding behind the corner or something."

The long shadows reminded Sakura of walking the corridor alone. She was glad that she had the white feline to hold. They walked down numerous corridors and called out for Fye but he still did not appear. The rhythmic heartbeat under its fur and bones was soothing.

"Ouch." She dropped the feline.

"Hey, what's wrong?" said Chiharu.

"The feline scratched me," Sakura explained.

Meiling reached out towards her. "Let me take a look."

"Thank you, Mei-Li."

"Who did this to you?" said Chiharu.

"Hoe? The feline…" Sakura trailed off. Chiharu was kneeling down with her arm outstretched. The feline stood in front of her hissing with its arched back.

Hesitantly, Yamazaki asked. "Who are you talking to, Chiharu?"

She glared at him. "This isn't funny, Yamazaki. I'm talking to this child. He needs help."

Tomoyo held Sakura's hand. "No he is correct. I cannot sense anything either."

"Nor me."

"But he's right here!" Chiharu's voice wavered and eyes brimmed with tears.

Yamazaki tugged her elbow. "There isn't anything there."

The feline screeched and pounced. Some unseen force pushed it away. They all stared at each other for a heartbeat then bolted down the corridor. Sakura pulled Tomoyo by the hand and followed the feline go through into an empty art room. She saw a white shape dart past the ajar doorway to the art supply closet.

"Sorry," said Sakura. Tomoyo was clutching chest and gasping for breath. "Are you all right?"

"I am fine however…"

They were the only ones in the classroom. Meiling, Chiharu and Yamazaki were not there.

"What should we do? They might've been taken by the ghost."

"Let us help our feline friend first."

Sakura nodded. She held her staff with two hands and peeked through the door. She pushed it wider. The white feline was racing across the gymnasium floor.

"Wait up! It's all right!" Sakura stepped through and chased after it.

The feline stopped and stared.

The door shut behind her.

She turned and desperately reopened it.

Tomoyo was not there.

* * *

Syaoran suddenly heard the sounds of a feline's screech, footsteps and doors shutting everywhere. The light of his Rashinban flickered and pointed in a different direction. Moments later it indicated somewhere else.

He tucked the useless board away and told Doumeki and Kurogane that the space was warping. So far they had not crossed the Ariadne Cord they used to mark their path.

Meiling managed to contact him through Kinomoto's Chronophone saying that she and some others were stuck in the school's main building. She knew that the grounds were off limits during a full moon even to the Fung Seoi Committee members unless they had explicit permission from the prinicipal. If they were found out by a teacher they would get into deep trouble; if they got out. He thought could vaguely sense something despite the distortion, but it could be just his imagination. In any case, lighting Doumeki's purifying incense would possibly drive the spirits to the others somewhere in the school.

He tried asking for their location but the connection cut off. Hopefully they would be able to find them all together.

There was too much energy interference. Even though they changed the seals this morning, he could tell that many were close to their breaking point. They carefully placed a paper seal onto the damaged ones so that it wouldn't look as if they were here.

They turned a corner and then drew back. There was a girl walking in the middle of the hallway, facing the opposite direction.

Doumeki pulled the string on his bow and gathered energy at his fingertips.

"Wait," said Syaoran. "That's a student."

Syaoran caught up to her and put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Hey."

"HOE!" her scream was nearly as shrill as Meiling's and his arm stung where he blocked her staff.

"Sya-Li," said Kinomoto. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a message on my chronophone. Why are you alone? It's dangerous."

"I'm not alone. The feline and I are looking for the others." At her foot was a white feline.

"Ghost felines are-"

"It's not bad luck!" Her bright jade eyes were defiant. "It saved us from a ghost!"

He gulped and said, "Who else is here?"

"Lady, Mei-Li, Yuui, Chiharu and Yamazaki." She counted the names off her fingers.

"And you said that there's a ghost?"

She nodded. "I think that only Chiharu was able to see or sense it though."

So they were dealing with something strong enough to mask its presence.

"Let's go," said Kurogane. "Tie her up."

She took a step backwards and tightened her grip on her staff. "Hoe? What?"

"Wait." Syaoran pointed to his wrist to show her the golden cord around his wrist. It connected him to Doumeki and Kurogane who was connected to another cord that was tied at the entrance. "We're just going to tie Ariadne cord around your wrist so we can't get separated. It doesn't break."

She relaxed her guard and tentatively offered her wrist.

"Hurry up, Li," said Kurogane.

Startled, he realized that Kurogane and Doumeki were waiting for him to connect her to their cord.

Lazy people.

He unwound the tail of the rope from his forearm and knotted it to make a loop which she slipped her hand through.

"I'm sorry for hitting you."

"It's okay." He tugged on the rope to secure it, careful not to touch her, and stepped back. She began wrapping the end around her forearm.

"Can you find them using your Rashinban now?" asked Kurogane.

Syaoran shook his head. "There's too much interference now for it to work. And the layout keeps changing."

The feline meowed.

"I think it knows how to find the others," she said.

"Can you understand it?" asked Kurogane.

"No but I'm sure it can understand us. I was following it before you came. "

It flicked its tail and continued down the corridor.

Sakura and the others stopped and turned their heads, trying to pinpoint the source of the haunting singing echoing off the walls.

"That sounds like Lady," she said.

"Let's keep going," said Kurogane.

* * *

There was no point trying to follow the sound Tomoyo's singing. The space had warped. They had exited the staff common room only to enter the library. At least Tomoyo was all right.

She was surprised to find that drew close to Li unconsciously. She blushed, thankful for the darkness, and fell back into step behind him and Kurogane. Doumeki followed at the rear.

Every time the feline wanted to go through a door it would stand waiting, but this time it sat down by the entrance to the boys' toilets.

They all looked at one another and a moment later it opened and Meiling walked through.

"Mei-Li, I'm so glad that you're all right," said Sakura hugging her friend. "What were you doing in the boys toilets?"

"What? I was just in a science lab- What? Don't tell anyone about this!"

Sakura couldn't help giggling.

Meiling noticed the others. "Oh. About time you guys arrived."

"You shouldn't be here in the first place," her cousin said.

"It's not my fault- blame Mr Flowright and Yamazaki!"

The feline meowed.

"That's correct," said Sakura, patting its head. "We still need to find the others. Thank you for finding Mei-Li."

At Kurogane's prompting, Sakura disentangled the end of the Ariadne Cord from her arm and handed it to Meiling who tied it around her wrist.

As they followed the feline down the corridor Meiling's hair flickered between its normal colour and a glowing green. They walked through empty classrooms, corridors and the cafeteria. At one point they walked down the set of stairs, through a door, only to arrive at the top of another staircase. The singing grew louder the further they went.

Suddenly the feline began running down the empty corridor and began scratching the door.

They heard a loud crash and scream.

Li threw it open. Chiharu and Yamazaki were huddled in front of the blackboard. Fye in front of them was writing strange symbols in the air.

There was a smashed organ embedded into the wall, twitching.

Why was it doing that?

Sakura and the others ran to them.

"What's wrong?" said Li.

"The ghost child possessed that organ," yelled Chiharu.

The organ lifted up hurtled towards them. With a scream, Sakura leapt pushed the closest person to the ground.

It moved again.

"Look out!" Li threw a paper talisman on the organ and jumped backwards.

"Is it all right now?" said Sakura, hesitantly.

"Yamazaki, what's wrong?" asked Chiharu. He was clutching his shoulder and wincing. Meiling was already there taking a look.

"I just bumped into something."

There was a scream; Tomoyo's scream.

Sakura sprinted after the feline.

* * *

"Follow them," said Kurogane. He tied Ariadne Cord around Flowright's wrist.

Syaoran ran after Kinomoto and Meiling, the cord linking them together followed the cord that linked him to them. He ran through a storage door and through a classroom to another classroom where he found them.

"Tom-"

"Don't say her name!" yelled Meiling. She was holding onto Kinomoto's arm to stop her from rushing forward to help the other girl.

Daidouji was being strangled by a floating ghost with her own hair.

The looked like a malnourished child covered in open sores, but it had no shadow.

It was too risky for Meiling to throw that fire ball in her hand.

"What's happening?" said Kinomoto. She couldn't see it.

The feline pounced at ghost with an ear splitting screech. Daidouji fell to her knees gasping. Kinomoto and Meiling ran to her. The feline with teeth and claws bared threateningly, kept the it away from the girls. It attempted to flee the room but Syaoran threw talismans on the windows, walls and door frames and pumped it with his chi blocking its escape.

A light arrow protruded from its heart. Surprised, the spirit saw it and began to fade away.

Doumeki was by entrance lowering his bow. The hostile presence had lifted. He began to light some incense but was stopped by Meiling.

"Can you not? Miss Daidouji's throat is injured."

Even in the dim light, Syaoran could tell that Daidouji's neck was red and raw. Daidouji kept coughing and struggled to speak.

"It's time to go," said Kurogane. He, Yamazaki and Mihara had arrived. After Meiling had finished wrapping bandages around Daidouji's throat and Yamazaki's shoulder, they retraced their route using the Ariadne cord to the entrance and headed towards Doumeki's family temple where they were met with his grandfather and the very angry school healer.

* * *

The sleeping tea that the school healer gave them quickly took effect. Meiling caught Miss Kinomoto and laid her between Miss Daidouji and Mihara, already asleep in one of the rooms of the school temple. The ghost feline she had named Spinel after the multi-coloured gemstone lay curled at their feet.

After escaping the main school building, they went to the school temple where they were met by Doumeki's grandfather and the school healer.

Beyond giving them the tea, the nurse did little more than peer under the make shift cool bandages Meiling wrapped around Daidouji's neck and Yamazaki's shoulder, and order them to go to the hospital in the morning after a bath in the temple's holy hot springs and some sleep. But first Meiling needed to use the toilets.

The temple buildings were connected together with covered walkways and toilets were on the other side of the rock garden from their room. She slid the door shut behind her and breathed in the night air. The pebbles glowed in the moonlight. Returning to the room she counted seven large stones. There were actually eight but arranged in such a way that only seven could be seen at a time.

"Go to sleep, it's late."

Meiling nearly screamed. Syaoran was sitting cross-legged on the walkway facing rock garden looking as if he had been waiting there for a while even though she could've sworn that he wasn't there before.

"I could say the same to you." She sat down beside him. She mentally traced the spiral patterns combed into the pebbles to try and slow her racing heart and breathing. "Why are you still up?"

"Couldn't sleep."

Meiling sometimes wondered if he ever did sleep or get tired. "I still have some sleeping tea if you'd like some."

"I'm fine." He shook his head and briefly glanced at the girls' room before looking at her. "That was really dangerous, Mei."

"Oh really? I didn't know that," she said sarcastically. When they arrived, the healer also gave them all a lengthy lecture along the lines of how they should've known better than to enter the school at night. The high school principle would apparently have some words to say to them in the morning. She sighed and added, "But it's not our fault. Something should be done about that door."

He nodded and rested his chin on a fist. "Sealing the passageway completely will disrupt the flow of energy through the school, but we might be able to put stoppers to prevent it from being pushed open."

He sat like that, staring off into the distance.

Meiling broke the silence. "Is something bad going to happen?" she asked. At home her aunts and uncles have been talking about how the flow of energy has been shifting in the city and her parents were talking about how there were more spirit related incidents lately too. Syaoran would know a bit more by being in the Fung Seoi Committee.

He said nothing, but for Syaoran that pretty much meant a yes.

"I'm going to sleep. I'm being eaten alive by mosquitoes," she said, standing up. He wouldn't leak information, even for family. "Make sure you get some rest."

"Okay. Goodnight."

Before she slid close the paper door she said, "Thanks for saving us."

He smiled back. "What else is family for?"

* * *

**Author's notes:**

_\- Hello! Sorry for the delay. I want to get the chapters out as quickly as possible, but it's a little difficult because just started full time work. The next chapter will be pretty chill, but from then onwards things start to become more intense. =)_

_\- The chapter was supposed to be called "Sakura and the Mysteries of Heung Gong High" but apparently that title is too long._

_\- In addition to some CCS episodes a couple of real life events inspired this chapter. The first one was from a couple years ago when a battery operated radio I never used started making white noise sounds in the middle of the night. I ended up removing the batteries, but I can't figure out why it did that in the first place. I've had that radio sitting in my room for years. The second story happened to my cousin. She and her friends were walking in town late at night when one of them stopped and started talking to some child that wasn't there..._

_\- Let me know what you think please =)_


	24. Sakura and the Market

**Disclaimer:**

_I have no affiliation with Cardcaptor Sakura or any other of CLAMP's works. Also any similarities to real life events or people are unintentional unless explicitly stated._

* * *

The table was still slightly unstable even with a book under its short leg. The next thickest one in the stack of books donated by volunteers was too thick. Syaoran supposed that it would do for now; maybe one the right size would be donated or exchanged for a dessert throughout the day.

A local cafe had agreed to donate some treats for today's fundraising fair which were to be delivered sometime soon.

He covered the table leg with cloth and went to get another table from the Yomogi Orphanage's dining room.

Inside, lining the far wall, were sealed boxes filled with second-hand clothes, jewellery and pottery that the Doumeki and the Hanato Sisters had purified the night before. Meiling and her friends were busy doing stocktake on all the items while being harassed by of overeager orphans.

"Hey, Keita, carry this with me outside," called Syaoran. The main perpetrator eagerly ran to him.

"Do you need any assistance?" asked Kinomoto, standing up.

"Nah, we got this!" said Keita, pushing him and the table through the door.

"I see," she said, trailing off into a yawn. Meiling's friend gave him a quick wave.

She was probably tired from this morning's cleaning duty as part of their punishment for entering the main school building during the full moon. In the upcoming weeks they were assigned to clean an area of the school before school. That morning, they had to clean the walkways of the school temple. Somehow he found himself in a cleaning race with her, Meiling, Flowright, Doumeki and Kurogane. He was in the lead but Yamazaki sprung out from nowhere, sabotaging the race. She ended up winning because everyone else got caught up in the tumble. At least Doumeki didn't win.

Syaoran tried to figure out why he would have fallen in love with her when he was in Lecourt. She wasn't particularly great at any subject except for physical education. Her skin was a bit darker than average, but she had a small face and large green eyes. Surely the reason he did like her would've been something beyond looks. She was nice, he supposed.

"Hey, slow down," he told Keita. It wasn't easy dodging all the strings and poles that were holding the shade cloth up while holding a table being pushed by a zealous kid.

"Hey, Li," yelled Kurogane by the gate, "the delivery truck is here. Can you help?"

"Sure."

Syaoran and Keita finished their task and joined the end of the line of the students to receive the boxes of egg tarts, sesame balls and mango pancakes being unloaded from the truck. But instead of receiving a box of goods, he received a glare from Toya Kinomoto. Syaoran glared back. He did nothing wrong.

"Tao, don't be mean to him," said Yukito, from deeper inside the truck.

What was _he_ doing here?!

"Hoe? Brother, what are you doing here?" asked Kinomoto, from behind him. "I thought you didn't have work today. You said you were coming to the fair."

"We still are," he replied, handing Syaoran the box with another pointed look. "The morning shift ends in before lunch."

"I guess that means you work with Fujimoto as well," she pondered. "He mentioned that his workplace was donating desserts."

"Yeah, and we're also in some of the same classes." The elder Kinomoto sibling turned his attention to Syaoran. "What are you still doing here?"

Slightly embarrassed, he replied, "I can carry more."

"Are you sure?" asked Yukito. "They're pretty heavy."

Syaoran nodded.

"Be careful," said Kinomoto when he was given another box.

He walked away as quickly as he could.

* * *

The orphanage playground filled with students and members of the public and the busiest section was the book exchange. Meiling, Miss Kinomoto and Syaoran were currently in charge of that section. They and their team of young orphans collected the donations of books and put them onto the stacks behind them. In exchange for the donation Mihara's team would give them something to eat or drink.

"Did you know that if you eat watermelon seeds, a watermelon will grow in your stomach?" said Yamazaki as he handed a young girl a slice of watermelon.

"What?!" exclaimed her friend. "But I just ate some!"

"Ah," said Fye. "So sad, so young…"

The boy looked really worried, but the girl with the watermelon argued, "That can't be true! The store sells packets watermelon seeds to eat! You're lying!"

"No it's true!" said the boys defensively.

"No it's not!" she argued back.

Mihara sighed, "That's enough from you two…"

Strangely enough, the Yamazaki and Mr Flowright were well liked by children.

At the other end were the second hand and handmade goods that included indigo dyed fabric made by the eldest Hanato Sister, some picture frames the orphans made, and these strange stuffed animal sewed by Koe.

"They're unidentifiable life forms," said the youngest Hanato Sister when Meiling asked what they were.

Honey was scolded by her eldest sister, but Meiling nodded in silent agreement.

She normally found pre-teens to be extremely bratty, but she liked Honey immensely. She was a very good girl and very calm in contrast to her impulsive older sisters.

Meiling put the book on the nearest pile and it swayed. A lot of books were donated; they even a complete encyclopaedia set, however she spotted a title that caused her to exclaim aloud, "Master of the Multiverse? That's not suitable for children!"

"That's most definitely not suitable for children," laughed a Heung Gong High volunteer. He was part of the team that who was moving the donations to the orphanage library.

"There's even a Beauty's Freedom!" Meiling pointed. The stack teetered precariously in the wind.

"Be careful, Mei-Li," warned Miss Kinomoto.

"I'll start putting them away," said Syaoran, behind them.

"Nah, stay here," Meiling said quickly. She tossed her sky blue hair over her shoulder and put her hands on the hips when he stepped forward. "What? I can totally do it! Just mind the stall."

She put a stack in the volunteer's arms, grabbed a small pile of her own and walked away before Syaoran could say anything. Meiling was pleased with herself for managing to keep Syaoran with Miss Kinomoto. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

Toya sat on a bench under the shade cloth, minding a spot for Yukito who was currently buying food.

Suddenly, hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who, Tao," Akizuki whispered into his ear. On top of being highly annoying and clingy, he found it unsettling that he was never able to sense her coming. Also, that nickname came dangerously close to the meaning of his true name; the first character in his name meant "peach" which could also be pronounced as "Tao".

He removed her hand from his eyes and glared at her.

"Yukito is sitting there."

She immediately sat on his lap and started running her fingers through his hair.

"Get off. " His patience was running thin with her. He'd seen her act this way around other guys. There was no way he'd fall for her manipulations.

Instead, she held the straw to her drink towards him. "Try some. This milk tea is delicious."

He turned his head and spotted Yukito. Toya stood up and yelled, "Yuki over here!"

Akizuki hung from his neck and waved her drink cheerfully at Yukito who was carrying a couple of large boxes.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. The stalls were really packed so it took some time!"

It would've taken a long time to pack all that food as well.

Yukito handed them a sesame ball each. "I saw your sister at the book stand with Li."

"Syaoran?" asked Akizuki.

He nodded. Noticing Toya's scowl he laughed, "Why the terrifying expression?"

"I don't like him."

"Why are you so mean to the boy? Star seems to like him."

Akizuki giggled adding to Toya's annoyance.

What Yukito described was pretty much the reason he didn't like him. That brat was the cause of Sakura's sadness. There was no way Toya could forgive him for that.

* * *

"Star, I thought that you were going on your lunch break now," said Tomoyo, looking up from the money she was counting behind the stalls.

"I was going to…" began Sakura, her arm around a younger girl who was visibly distraught. "Is it all right for her to sit with you for a while?"

"Of course." Tomoyo stood up and offered her seat to the girl. "What is the matter?"

"M-my mother," she managed between sobs, "accidentally gave in a book that I n-need for school."

"It's called, "The Story of the Pig Child,"" explained Sakura. "I'll go round up some kids and we'll find it. The books need moving again too."

The girl attempted to stand up. "I need to find the-"

"Don't worry. Everything will be all right. Just sit here with Tomoyo." She flashed a brilliant smile and left to begin the search.

Tomoyo called over Honey, who was helping her sisters at the homemade goods, to get a cup of tea from Fye.

Meanwhile, Sakura and the others formed a line from the stacks of books to the orphanage library and passed them down it to one another. Tomoyo took a photograph of her. She looked so happy and wore the sky blue apron that the volunteers were all wearing with such grace and charm.

"Hon-argh!" Kobato suddenly tripped on a string holding up the tent. The pole collapsed with her bringing down the tent covering the main courtyard. People began to scream and scramble away. Tomoyo and some others created gusts of wind to keep the tent up. Unfortunately the gusts were too strong. Through the paper napkin storm she could see the mad scramble to keep items and table cloths from flying into the wind. Out of the corner of her eye Tomoyo saw small child ducked underneath the table. With a shudder, it began to slant.

His shout was in audible but he held up The Story of the Pig Child triumphantly.

"Be careful!" she warned, lost in the wind.

Pastries were sliding towards him. Li, who was holding up the tent with wind, noticed the oncoming pastries and ran towards them, but he tripped on a fruit peel and landed face down into splattered mango pudding. Sakura reached shielded the child with her body, taking the brunt of the cakes on her back.

The shade cloth stayed up but the playground was littered with food and wrappings. A pot lay shattered on the ground and spilled drinks dripped off the tabletops.

"Are you hurt Star?" asked the child.

Sakura did not look injured. In fact she started to laugh melodically instead. The child began to laugh too and joyous laughter spread across the playground.

* * *

Koe and Jia, the student who was reunited with her copy of The Story of the Pig Child, blamed themselves for causing the giant mess. Jia, after much assurance that everyone wanted her to do well on her report finally went home to finish it. Sakura, her cousins and Okiura were now in the principal's office still trying to console Koe.

"It's all my fault we didn't raise enough money," sobbed Koe. Honey stroked her sister's head. "If I wasn't so clumsy…"

With so many people helping, the playground was cleaned quickly however by then the majority of visitors by that point had decided to go home.

Okiura patted her shoulder and said, "It's not your fault, Koe, and it certainly is not your responsibility to pay off the debt."

"Look at the bright side, Koe," said Sakura. "I heard that the principal is offering a scholarship to one of the orphans next year."

"Really?"

"I heard from Mei-Li just then." Sakura had recently changed into clothes that Tomoyo had in her bag. They were a bit extravagant, but it made her cousin happy so she didn't mind.

"And there are some adoption interviews scheduled in the upcoming weeks," added Okiura. "This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for all your effort. There were many people who told me they heard about the fundraiser from you when they went to visit your shrine."

Koe blushed and sniffled quietly.

"See Koe?" said Cousin Tori. "Today wouldn't have happened without you in the first place."

"But I still feel bad for knocking down the shade cloth. Is there something I can do?"

"The paint store I work at has donated some paint," said Fujimoto from the doorway. He then reported to Okiura, "The children are now cleaned and eating dinner."

"That's good."

"That's it!" shouted Koe suddenly. "I'll paint the rooms!"

"I can't ask that of you!" countered the principal.

"Come next week."

"Fujimoto, you shouldn't say such things."

He shrugged. "She's offering to help, and it would you can rest for once."

"I'd love to help too," offered Sakura. "I really love spending time with the kids."

Cousin Tori said, "I'd love to help too but I have exams soon. Maybe next time…"

"If you could be so kind as to let us assist you," said Tomoyo.

Koe clasped her hands together and held them close to her body. "Please!"

"Well, if you really want to…" relented Okiura.

Sakura and Koe cheered.

Koe wiped her tears, stood up and declared, "I, Kobato, will do my very best!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_\- Hi! __I have to apologize profusely for not updating in over 4 months. I've been incredibly busy these past few months and there were a lot of details I had to work out regarding the story. But now I have enough chapters for regular weekly uploads! At least for the next couple months. When I first started uploading the Lecourt Arc I had a decent sized buffer of nearly uploadable chapters that ran out towards the end, but with the Heung Gong Arc I had none. Hopefully I won't go that long without updating again._

_\- I'd really like to know what you think of the story and if there is anything that doesn't seem quite right to you =)_

_\- My school did a book-bake swap once. It worked really well._

_\- My friend told me the story of how she'd find her clothes in charity stores that her mother had donated without her permission. _

_\- Also there's a new CCS manga/anime out! I'm excited!_

-_ In some Asian cultures a woman is considered beautiful if she has a small face, big eyes and pale skin. Which, by the way, I don't believe, but this ideal does exist even amongst my family and friends (like, thanks, but no thanks for the skin whitening soap). I kinda just wanted to point this out because when I'd explain that to my non-Asian friends they'd say stuff like, "but I want to have your tan!" There are differing standards of beauty around the world and in the end they aren't what makes a person truly beautiful. _


	25. Sakura and Little Feather: Part 1

**Disclaimer:**

_I have no affiliation with Cardcaptor Sakura or any other of CLAMP's works. Also any similarities to real life events or people are unintentional unless explicitly stated._

* * *

Syaoran's class didn't have lessons that day during first period. Instead they were to discuss ideas for the school festival at the end of the month. Syaoran rested his head on his crossed arms leaning on the table. His muscles were still sore from last night's training and the elders were being so-

"Hey Star," Flowright whispered to Kinomoto in the row behind him, "Yamazaki told me that before the school had a festival the spirits of the area demanded a sacrifice every year. Then one year one of the sacrifices persuaded the sprits to taste some of her food. She was a really good chef and singer soon all the spirits began to feel drowsy from the banquet and beautiful music. They went to sleep and didn't wake up until next year.

"And thus began the yearly festival," he concluded. "Eventually the spirits agreed to protect the school as long as they get food and entertainment. But the performers were lazy one year spirits weren't happy with them so the spirits killed them -"

"Hoe!"

"Hey," said Kurogane, the class representative, at the front of the classroom.

She mumbled an apology.

He continued, "If anyone has objections to the dim sum idea, speak now."

Once again, Syaoran was the head chef.

"Then, does anyone have ideas for the performance?"

"Why don't we do what last year's winners did?" suggested Liang, a girl who sat at the front. "They put on that play about the tragic love story between the prince and princess of warring countries fighting over a crystal."

"I remember that," said Luo, one of the girls who sat near the back. "I cried so much."

From the corner of his eye Syaoran saw that Kurogane was becoming increasingly more irritated.

"We don't want to copy them," he said. "Also, not everyone needs to perform. You can still help by moving equipment, making costumes and such. It's a group effort. So, any ideas?"

"How about a comedy skit?" suggested Yamazaki.

Kurogane began to write up the different options on the board. Dance, choir and band were all suggested.

"Hey," said Flowright, "Kurogane can play guitar."

He tsked. "It's bass guit-," Kurogane turned around and slammed down on the teacher's desk. "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!"

"I didn't, but now I do," Flowright grinned. "Does anyone play the drums?"

"Doumeki was in the Taiko troupe last year," said Yamazaki.

"Great, will you be in the band?"

He shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Flowright clapped. "So we have a drummer and bass player for the band."

"Who says that I'll play?" said Kurogane.

"As class representative, surely you should practise what you preach, you know, lead by example…"

"Then what about you?" he challenged. "You're eighteenth in line for the throne in Lecourt."

"Well…" he said sheepishly.

Kurogane crossed his arms. "You're just all talk."

"Are you saying that you'll do it if I do it?" Flowright said looking away.

Kurogane waved dismissively, "Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

"Okay! I'll do it," he said with a cheer.

"What?!"

"But I can only play the organ. I can't sing. I can't even whistle." He made a weird noise that sounded nothing like whistling. "So any volunteers? Preferably someone who can play the guitar too."

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

Syaoran kept his head down. He really was not in the mood to be dragged into this.

"Li can play guitar," said Doumeki, that-

"I didn't know that!" exclaimed Kinomoto.

* * *

Her statement was louder than what Sakura intended. Everyone was staring at her. Her cheeks went hot.

"Hoe! Umm! Sorry!"

"That's perfect!" said Fye, excitedly.

"A band with Doumeki, Yuui, Kurogane and Li!" exclaimed An Liang. "We'll be sure to win!"

"We can name them the Four Heavenly Kings and they can do covers of their songs," suggested Xin Luo.

Syaoran stood up and the chatter died away.

Fye was the first to speak. "Are you not going to be in the band Li? That's disappointing, isn't it Star?"

She waved her hands dismissively. "If he doesn't want to do it, then he doesn't have to. He is already in charge of the food."

"We'll take care of that!" yelled Xin. The others agreed.

Sakura had forgotten how intense his stares were.

"That's a shame," she heard someone say.

She nervously smiled.

He broke eye contact with her and said, "Do as you like."

The room instantly quietened.

"What did you say?" said Fye.

Li sat down and looked out the window. "I said I'll do it."

Everyone cheered.

"Good job, Star," said Fye.

Sakura tapped him on the shoulder and asked, "Are you sure it's all right? You can say, "no.""

"It has nothing to do with you."

"Hoe? I did not think that." Maybe she shouldn't have said anything to him. He might be having a bad day. She kept quiet for the rest of the period while everyone else excitedly made plans for the festival.

* * *

"And then he turned red and said, "Do as you like,"" recounted Mihara. She and Miss Kinomoto had joined Meiling, Miss Daidouji and Hanato for lunch in their classroom. "I can't believe that she got him to agree."

Miss Kinomoto denied it. "I didn't do anything."

"It was the same back in Lecourt," said Meiling, eating the last of the leftover barbeque pork. "She had him wrapped around her little finger."

"Really?" said Hanato.

"It wasn't like that!"

"Anyways," said Mihara, "what is your class doing for the festival?"

"I'm in charge of making the dumplings," said Meiling, "because-"

Before she could say more, Hanato said with excessive enthusiasm, "Lady and I have been chosen as the singers for the class. I, Kobato will do my best!"

Miss Kinomoto clapped her hands, "That's great! You two are fantastic singers."

"I'd love to hear you sing," said Mihara.

"Can you give us a preview?"

Meiling stood up.

"Mei-Li, are you all right?" asked Miss Kinomoto.

"I just thirsty. I'm going to go to the vending machines."

"But weren't you saying last week that you wanted to perform?"

"Well I'll be in charge of the cooking so I don't have enough time to worry about the performance."

In fact, Meiling protested that others should be given the chance to audition. She wanted to sing, but the class was unanimous in its decision after the initial audition. Apparently it was the first time Hanato was able to perform in the festival because she's usually sick. But still…

Meiling pushed the memories from her mind and managed a broad smile. "I'll see you all later."

"But lunch is about to end-"

But Meiling had already left.

She forgot that Miss Kinomoto was highly intuitive when it came to other's feelings.

Once she was in front of the vending machine Meiling found that she didn't want a drink after all.

"Hi, Mei-Li," greeted Bo. Ever since meeting at the fundraising markets moving the books they kept bumping into each other.

"Oh, hi."

"What's your class doing for the festival?"

Meiling groaned. She couldn't escape.

"Have you been volunteered to sing against your will too?" he said.

She turned away from him. Frustratingly, she felt her eyes pinprick with tears.

"Hey- there's no need to be upset-"

"I'm not upset, I'm -," She struggled to find the right words. She shouldn't be this upset about not performing. She took a deep breath and everything came rushing out. "I actually wanted to perform too, but the class wasn't letting anyone else perform, and it's stupid. I can't even be mad at Miss Daidouji and Hanato because they're my friends, but I am, and that makes me even more mad."

"If I was there, I would've convinced them to let you sing," said Bo.

The bell rang and she turned to return to her classroom when he captured her hand.

"I'll go with you to change their minds."

She shook her head. "No, don't."

"Let's go now, " he said pulling her along the corridor.

"No! Stop!" Meiling jerked her hand out of his grasp and instantly felt guilty. "Sorry, that came out harsher than I intended."

"That's fine," he smiled. He reached inside his pocket and took out his chronophone. "How about we exchange traces if you ever need someone to talk to?"

"Okay." She took out hers and tapped it to his until they chimed.

He pulled her into a quick hug before running off. He yelled back, "I'm sure you're the better than they are."

* * *

Twin moons rose in the twilight sky.

Sakura was calling out her name, but Tomoyo could not see her. Perhaps she was behind that door that would not open. She needed a key.

She noticed that the creases on her palm were arranged in geometric patterns.

Tomoyo was in a dream.

Cousin Kotori had been teaching her to lucid dream with the aid of the chi paths around the school lake as an anchor to reality. Her cousin was busy today with only a couple weeks until the festival, however Tomoyo had become proficient enough to practise by herself. However she still had to learn how to interpret the dreams herself.

She willed for a path to lead her to Sakura and the second door on the right opened.

It was dark, the walls slimy, and Tomoyo had to duck her head to avoid hitting her head on the pipes. There was an incessant dripping sound. She heard Sakura's voice again resonating. Droplets were suspended in the air. Streaks of lighting remained frozen in the sky but she was warm and dry inside the hospital waiting for Sakura who said she'd return soon.

A moon began to turn red.

Tomoyo looked at her hand again. It had four fingers and no thumb. They were shaking. She needed to stay calm.

Sakura was close. Her voice grew louder with each successive gate and door that opened.

Finally only a rusted gate separated them. Pink flowers fell. She called out to her but Sakura descended down the winding stairs. Tomoyo touched the fence.

The earth shook.

"Tomoyo!" she heard Sakura. "Wake up!"

Sakura was in front of her, silhouetted against the crimson sky. The silver crescent moon reflected on the surface of the lake.

"Honey is missing!"

* * *

Toya's chronophone vibrated. It was his sister. The restaurant wasn't too busy, but Fujimoto was about to finish his shift. Toya waited until he was in the locker room before answering the connection.

"Brother!" Toya had to hold his chronophone away from his ear. "Can you do the finding spell that mother taught you?!"

"Yeah, why?"

"Honey is missing!" He covered the receiver. Hopefully his boss didn't hear her.

He then whispered, "What do you mean? Have you tried contacting her?"

"We can't reach her and we've searched around her school, around the shrine. We don't know where else to look that's why we need that spell. Where are you? Can you help us?"

"I've just started work but come to the-"

The storeroom door opened. Toya let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was only Fujimoto.

"I've finished my shift," he said. "Boss is wondering where you are."

Toya nodded and resumed his conversation with his sister. "Come to the restaurant, I'll give you the handkerchief. I'll see if I can get out early."

Over Sakura's rambling Fujimoto asked, "What's wrong?"

"Youngest cousin is missing."

Fujimoto nodded and put his apron on again. "Go."

"But-"

"I'll cover for you. Find your cousin."

He clasped Fujimoto on the shoulder.

"Thanks," said Toya. In a few moments he had removed his apron and was out on the streets running after a handkerchief bird.

* * *

Syaoran was tired. He had stayed back at school for band practise where they were still trying to figure out the set list, and he still had to think of a way to make his dim sum stand out. Meiling's boasting about her menu was really starting to get on his nerves.

There were more business women than usual in the city, but it was much quieter in Heung Gong Park.

He stopped at the foot of the steps leading to the Peak. He saw a young girl standing under wisteria tree. He recognized her as the youngest Hanato Sister that Meiling keeps talking about. He realized that the girl was watching the spirit that attached itself to the tree. Despite its childlike form with long flowing purple hair, that spirit was said to have been there at least since his grandfather was a child.

The last of the light disappeared but the youngest Hanato remained where she was, not noticing him or anyone else.

A butterfly landed on her nose. It unfurled and watched it float past Syaoran and to Toya Kinomoto. He briefly glanced at Syaoran.

"Cousin," she said, bowing as he approached. "Good evening."

He ruffled her hair. "What are you doing here?

She smoothed her hair before looking at the spirit again. "I'm waiting. The spirit in the tree won't tell me how I can help her."

"I see. We'll do something about it later," he said. He pulled his glance away from the spirit and took out his chronophone. "Hold on, I'll contact the others."

Syaoran wasn't sure what he should do. The quickest way home was via the staircase behind them, but he felt very awkward walking past them even though he knew them, sort of. The elder Kinomoto didn't like Syaoran. But he couldn't walk around; it would take much longer to get home to avoid them and he was tired, so he continued forward, not looking at them to avoid making conversation.

"Honey!"

The voices came from the sky. Two winged figures landed in front of him, one of which had startling green eyes. They ran past him and hugged the young girl.

"First Sister," she said, "Star."

"I was so worried," cried the eldest Hanato Sister. "I couldn't find you in my dreams."

"The wings?" asked the youngest.

The two newcomers both wore clear dragonfly wings that still twitched every now and then.

"Oh, Lady made them for us," Kinomoto explained.

At that moment a stream of bicycles and rickshaws nearly ploughed Syaoran down and surrounded them. They were driven all by women in suits. Daidouji and Hanato were helped down from a rickshaw.

Hanato ran to her sisters while Daidouji calmly greeted him. "Good evening. What brings you here?"

"I was just passing through."

Was he supposed to say something more?

"Are you on your way home? We were searching for our cousin all afternoon. It is not safe for someone her age to be outside alone by herself. I am glad that we found her, do you not agree Star?"

Kinomoto who approached them said, "Yeah, everyone was worried. Hello, Li. It's such a coincidence to run into you here."

"I was just passing through," he repeated.

"There are no such things as coincidences," said Daidouji. "Regardless, may we offer you a lift home?"

He shook his head. "I'll be fine."

"Hey, it's time to leave, monster," called the elder Kinomoto.

"I'm not a monster!" she yelled back. She addressed him more calmly, "Are you sure you'll be all right?"

He nodded. He has walked this route at night countless of times. "Yeah."

"Okay. We'll see you tomorrow."

Daidouji and Kinomoto bowed before heading into the waiting rickshaws which disappeared as quickly as they arrived. Syaoran began his ascent home.

* * *

**Author's:**

_\- As always, thank you for reading and feel free to leave any questions or comments =)_

_\- Instead of using existing CLAMP characters, some of the background characters are named after my friends starting from the last chapter._

_\- The next chapter is going to be intense. Just warning you._


	26. Sakura and Little Feather: Part 2

**Disclaimer:**

_I have no affiliation with Cardcaptor Sakura or any other of CLAMP's works. Also any similarities to real life events or people are unintentional unless explicitly stated._

* * *

"Why didn't you contact me?" Meiling asked Hanato and Daidouji before class. Syaoran had offhandedly mentioned at breakfast that he bumped into her friends last night who were looking for the youngest Hanato Sister. Sure, they found her soon afterwards and yeah, she was on a dinner date last night with Bo, but she definitely would've gone to help find Honey had she known.

"I apologize," said Miss Daidouji, "There was not enough time to notify you."

"Don't worry," said Hanato. "She's all right. She wasn't possessed this time."

"This time?!"

"Yeah," she sighed. "Mother has been getting her to perform séances and exorcisms for the shrine, so her powers are now really strong. But that means more spirits are attracted to her now."

At Honey's age Meiling was only able to feel spirits. She could see them clearly now, and even communicate with them, but they tended to leave her alone.

"But that's so dangerous especially for a child!" Meiling said.

"That's what we were telling mother, but Honey says that she wants to help."

"But-"

Miss Daidouji interrupted. "We found her and that is what is important."

Meiling sighed. She wasn't going to get much out of them when they were this stubborn. "Where did you find her?"

"She was in Heung Gong Park but by the old wisteria tree."

Meiling knew that tree. At the other end of the park was the lower tram stop and at the other was the scenic flight of stairs that lead to the Peak at the residential side of the park. The wisteria tree was right next to where it started, but it definitely wasn't anywhere close to Honey's school or home.

"What was she doing there?"

"She stated that she desired to assist the spirit," said Miss Daidouji.

Meiling thought for a moment and vaguely remembered that spirit. From memory, an elder mentioned that there was a spirit living there even when he was a young boy.

Hanato sighed. "Honey always wants to help everyone."

Honey was too good for her own good.

The bell rang and students began moving to their seats.

"Tell me next time that happens," Meiling said to them.

They nodded.

* * *

Syaoran was walking home when a couple of primary school children ran past him yelling, "We found the goeng-si!"

Worried that they actually found a goeng-si, Syaoran followed them down a few streets into a secluded lane where there was a small crowd of kids, but he didn't see a spiritual creature. Instead, he saw a young girl being pelted with items.

"Don't let her touch you! She'll suck out your chi," someone shrieked.

"Be gone, goeng-si!" a kid, throwing a persimmon that knocked the girl down, burst and covered her in dark orange pulp.

She pushed herself up onto her elbows and spluttered.

A boy threw a talisman at her forehead. "Don't say my name!"

He landed in front of the youngest Hanato Sister with his sword already drawn. The brats took a step back.

"We were only playing with Kohane," said the kid who threw the talisman.

Syaoran fought to keep his temper in check. He really hated bullies especially those with no respect. "I don't believe you have the right to say her name. Apologize to her."

"But we're her friends, right Ko-"

"Don't lie!" he barked. "Apologize."

One of the girls stepped forward and had the audacity to say, "We were just playing with Honey."

"You don't have the right to call her that either."

"But-"

"Apologize to-"

A small hand softly tugged at his sleeve. From behind her long, matted hair, the youngest Hanato Sister looked at him directly. "Stop," she requested quietly. "Let them go."

Syaoran relaxed his stance, but not his glare at the brats, and reverted his sword to its amulet form.

The brats ran away some mumbling apologies and thanks, but he heard one of the girls whispered loudly, "What kind of a weird name is "Kohane" anyways?"

"She should be called, "little ghost" instead."

Syaoran clenched his jaw and put the amulet into his pocket. Now it was only him and the youngest Hanato in the alleyway. She continued to watch him with an unwavering gaze. There were cuts and scratches on her arm and he hoped that was just fruit pulp in her hair. He knelt in front of her, took out his handkerchief and used it to stop the bleeding on her forearm. She barely flinched.

"Do you remember me from the other night?" he asked quietly.

She nodded.

He gave what he hoped wasn't a grimace. "I haven't introduced myself to you before. I'm Syaoran Li."

She bowed. "I'm Kohane Hanato. You write "Kohane" with the characters for "little" and "feather", but most people call me "Honey"."

Syaoran blinked. She trusted him with that information. "That's similar to my name. You write my name with "little" and "wolf". Most people just call me "Li"."

There was a hint of a smile.

"Why did you ask to let them go?" he asked. "They should've apologized to you."

"You shouldn't hurt others," she simply explained.

"I wasn't going to touch them. Can you hold this?"

She reached up to hold handkerchief in place.

He rummaged through his bag for his sports towel and water bottle. "But, you know, you shouldn't let others bully you either."

"They're just playing."

Syaoran grimaced as he wiped away some of the muck away from her arms. He noticed some old scabs on her elbows and some deep purple bruises.

"They're my friends," she added determinedly.

He shook his head slightly. He then asked her, "Well would you like to be friends with me?"

Her eyes slightly widened and she nodded.

"You're name," she said after a moment.

"What about it?"

"Is it all right if I call you by your first name? Friends do that."

"Umm…" Syaoran ran his hand through his hair. "I told you my True Name… But I'm fine with anything else."

She thought about it for a moment. "How about, "Big Brother"?"

His shock was replaced by a small smile. "Do as you like. May I call you "Little Sister"?"

She nodded and returned with a small smile of her own.

Syaoran took out his chronophone and asked, "Can we exchange traces?"

She nodded laid her chronophone over his until it chimed.

He stood back up and picked up her school bag. "Come on. We need to take you to the healers."

She shook her head.

"Why?"

"Because they will ask questions, and they will get into trouble."

Syaoran thought that they should, but he said truthfully, "No one will make you answer any questions. The healers just want to make sure you get better."

She shook her head.

"Little Sister, what if those injuries are more serious than what they appear?" he insisted. "You don't want to make your family to worry, do you?"

She gave a little sigh, stood up and swayed. He caught her by the arm before she fell. He took he bag and slung it over his shoulder with his bag. He knelt with his back facing her.

"I'll carry you," he said. She fastened her arms around his shoulders and he shifted so he was carrying her securely. "Don't worry, everything will be all right."

"My cousin always says that."

He faltered for a moment. He was pretty sure he knew which cousin she was referring to.

"Well, it will. I promise."

* * *

Tomoyo and Sakura wore the white robes and scarlet pleated pants that the shrine maidens wore and knelt facing the audience in the Hall of Worship with the other shrine maidens.

Kohane sat straight backed hidden behind a gilded folding paper screen painted with a flowering peach tree. The Hanato Family crest marked the jacket she wore over her shrine maiden attire and her long hair was tied low with white cloth and a floral headdress sat above her forehead. She still wanted to participate in the séance despite everything that had occurred recently.

They should have realized that she was being bullied. Children could be cruel if they did not understand something. How long did it escape their notice?

From her position she spotted Meiling with her gold coloured hair and Li sitting in the second row of the audience in their ceremonial attire.

Li was the one who contacted Sakura on her chronophone that afternoon to let them know that he was taking Kohane to the hospital to treat the injuries caused by the bullies. The new chronophones that her mother provided them were powerful enough to receive connections even inside the school grounds.

The hall was heavy with incense. When the hall was filled with attendees, Cousin Toya and Uncle Hyogo, the priest sealed the room. They placed lit candles in the four corners of the room, and returned to their positions at the front of the hall. The audience hushed.

Cousin Kotori, bowed to Kohane, and then shuffled so she was facing the audience. "May the first petitioners come forward and state their request."

A couple sitting by the wall bowed and moved in front of the screen where they bowed again.

"Last month," began the woman, "my child disappeared and a couple weeks later her body was found buried under some hydrangeas. I want to contact her to know if she is resting in peace."

"What is your child's name and birthday?" said Cousin Kotori.

In response the lady handed Kotori a folded piece of paper with both hands, who then handed it to Kohane. The youngest sister whispered the characters and instantly the candles in the four corners of the hall were ablaze but somehow the room seemed darker. Kohane's shadow on the screen morphed.

"Mama, I'm scared." From Tomoyo's position she could see Kohane's mouth move in synchronization with the words, but it wasn't her voice. It definitely was a child's voice however it had a dark quality about it.

"I'm here," said the mother. "Tell me, are you okay?"

"Everything hurts, mama."

The shadow hugged itself.

The mother moved forward but Kotori blocked the way with her hand and the woman's companion rested his arm around on her shoulders.

"Who did it?"

The shadow stood up and pointed to the man supporting her. "He did."

The woman slowly pulled away from him, stunned.

"No, I would never hurt your child," he said.

Kohane sat rigid but the shadow's movements became more erratic.

"Two years ago, step father started coming in the middle of the night when you went somewhere on business. He touched me all over, and told me not to tell you. He said it was a game anyways, a secret game between the two of us."

The man denied the testimony. Whispers flittered amongst the audience.

The voice was angrier, shriller. "I was scared. You loved him, and I was mad at you because every time you whenever you went away-"

The spirit of the girl let out a blood curdling screech that ended as rasping sobs.

"How could you?" the woman asked the man, barely audible.

"I didn't!"

"On the night of the last full moon I told him that I was going to tell you, and he smothered me with my pillow!"

"Liar!" He shouted.

The voice drowned out all sound. "The dead tell no lies."

The woman's sobs pierced the silence. "All this time?! My daughter! You killed my flesh and blood!"

Then, it was if something within her snapped. She lunged at him, but he pushed her aside and lunged at Honey through the screen, but before he could lay his hands on Kohane, Li knocked him aside and pinned him down.

The shadow was torn in two. "Mama, I'm sorry." With those parting words, the spirit dissolved.

Kohane collapsed and the lights extinguished.

One of Tomoyo's bodyguards reacted instantaneously and whisked her and Sakura through to the Offertory halls. Behind her she saw a barrier form separating them from the spectators, who were now pressing against it demanding for the step-father's blood. The man was now being restrained by Li and Cousin Toya.

Uncle Hyogo scooped Kohane up. He and the rest of the procession managed to escape the chaos through the Offertory Hall to the Inner Sanctum.

* * *

Sakura and Tomoyo were staying over at their cousins' place to help look after the family until Sakura's mother arrived in a couple days. Aunt Sonomi would arrive as soon as she could get leave from her business.

Things were a little tense in the Hanato household. Uncle Hyogo accused Aunt Saya of exploiting Honey. She said it was to pay for Koe's medical expenses, but he argued that if she had accepted her sister's money they wouldn't be in this mess.

It was such a tangled situation. Sakura found it difficult cheer others up when she needed some cheering up herself.

The door-bell rang.

"Li! Mei-Li!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

The butterflies that she thought flew away were back. Li denied it, but she was sure that he had pulled some strings to make sure that Honey wasn't bullied anymore.

"We wanted to see if you were all okay," said Meiling. They both held a shopping bag. "We also brought fruit."

"T-thank you very much," said Sakura, taking the bags. Those words didn't feel like it was enough to thank them, especially Li, for everything they have done for her and for her family. She stepped aside to let them in. "You are too kind. Come in."

Little footsteps ran towards them.

Li knelt down so that he was eye level with Honey. "How are you, Little Sister?"

She greeted him with a kiss on the cheek and smiled softly. "I'm well, Big Brother."

"Where's Big Sister's kiss?" demanded Mei-Li.

Honey gave her a kiss on the cheek too and welcomed her brother and sister into their home.

* * *

Syaoran and Meiling left the Hanato household later than what they intended. After dinner they got roped into playing badminton in the shrine courtyard. The school festival was only two sleeps away, and he still had to finalize the shopping lists, prep the food and do the final sound check.

"The whole family is too nice for their own good," said Meiling.

He agreed.

As they walked through Heung Gong Park he heard someone running behind them.

"SYAORAN!"

He turned around and Sakura Kinomoto knocked them both into the ground with a hug.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_\- Hi. As I said before that things would become somewhat intense. Sorry. I hope that everything is all right. _


	27. Sakura and the Other Sakura: Part 1

**Disclaimer:**

_I have no affiliation with Cardcaptor Sakura or any other of CLAMP's works. Also any similarities to real life events or people are unintentional unless explicitly stated._

* * *

"I'm so glad that you're here," said Sakura Kinomoto, lying on Syaoran's chest. He propped himself up on his elbows. She had wrapped her arms around him. They were in the middle of the street and she was lying on top of him.

"I-I-"

He looked at Meiling for help, but she was too busy unsuccessfully holding in laughter.

"Sakura! I told ya to slow down," said small golden stuffed toy flying towards them. It rested on Syaoran's head. "Translatin' magic takes a lot of magic, ya know?"

"Sorry, Kero," she said. "I was just so happy that Syaoran is here." She beamed at him, and he felt even more uncomfortable.

The weight was lifted off his head.

"Eh," said Meiling, holding it by the tail. "I didn't know that your stuffed animal could talk."

It bit her finger. "What did you call me?"

Meiling's hair flared into a brighter orange colour. "What in Heaven's name?!"

"Hoe? Meiling? What are you doing here?" She still held on even when he shifted himself up on his elbows.

Meiling put her hands on her hips. "What are you on about? We just saw you at dinner."

The plush toy hovered to Syaoran's level, peered into his eyes and blinked. "Ah, Sakura… I think that this here kid is the wrong kid…"

She took a closer look at him too.

"HOE!" Sakura Kinomoto exclaimed, scrambling off him. "Ah sorry. I thought you were someone I knew. I must be really heavy."

She bowed really low and then ran quickly away into the shadows without another look at him.

The yellow creature flew after her. "Hey! I told ya to slow down!"

"That was weird," said Meiling. She took out her chronophone and a few moments later, Sakura Kinomoto's face appeared.

"Hoe? Mei-Li?" he heard her say. "What's wrong?"

"Where are you now?"

Syaoran picked himself up and dusted his clothes.

"Still at our cousins' place, why? Are you all right?"

"We're fine, but you be careful. We just bumped into someone who looked like you," she warned. Spirit doubles were bad omens.

"Really?"

"Yeah," she said. "In any case, I'll see you tomorrow."

Meiling shut her chronophone and asked what Syaoran was thinking. "If Miss Kinomoto is at her cousins, then who was that?"

* * *

Toya was cycling back from his night shift when he spotted Sakura standing at the opposite corner wearing a skirt that was an immodest length. She made eye contact, then turned and started running away from the intersection.

"Hey!" He pedalled after her. "What…"

She wasn't Sakura. Her presence was extremely similar, but it was different somewhat. A spirit double?

"What are you?" he asked, threateningly.

She took a couple steps backwards, eyes wide, and then her stomach grumbled. She smiled guiltily, in the same way Sakura does.

Toya hopped off his bike, and sighed. He couldn't let his sister's look alike starve. "I'll buy you breakfast."

"No, it's all right," she said, waving her hands. He ignored her refusal and looked for a decent restaurant.

"But foo-"

She laughed nervously and he noticed that she was holding a stuffed toy. He was sure that it was the exact same one she got last year for her birthday. He was also certain that it was just talking.

He bent down and glared at it. It was alive and had power. Now that he thought about it, he felt a strong source of magic radiating from her too. Her presence was definitely alive. Where did she come from? Her resemblance was uncanny. Was she from another world? Why was she here in the first place? How long has she been here for?

He straightened and pushed his bike to the bike rack in front of the congee restaurant a few stores down. "C'mon, monster."

"What did you say?!"

Huh. It was exactly the same reaction.

When he pulled open the door, he caught a glimpse of the stuffed animal flying before she grabbed it. "Are you coming?"

She flustered a bit before running inside. He held up three fingers to the waitress and then waited a moment while she cleared a table. He ducked to avoid the floating plates and prodded the Sakura look alike to sit.

"Umm, thank you," she said quietly. "But I'm not carrying any money."

He continued reading through the menu. "Don't worry. What do you want?"

"It's all ri-"

Her stomach interrupted again.

"Chicken congee please," she said, resignedly.

Toya pointed to the creature. "And that one?"

"Hoe? Don't-"

"Fish congee!" it declared so loudly that the restaurant became silent for a moment before resuming the chatter.

"Kero!"

"What?" it asked.

Toya placed the order with the waitress and the food came soon afterwards.

Before she and the stuffed toy ate they clapped their hands, bowed slightly and said, "Itadakimasu."

He raised an eyebrow. Taiyo Isle speech?

She burnt herself on the first try, but on the second she blew before eating it. Her eyes lit up and she declared it to be delicious before devouring the rest of her meal like the plush animal was already doing.

"What is it?" she asked, definitely in Taiyo Isle speech. Her spoon was halfway to her mouth.

He probably was staring too much. "You remind me of my little sister," he said.

She smiled. "You remind me of my older brother."

"He does!" the thing agreed. "Even his glare! Honestly, I was surprised!"

"Kero," she hissed.

If he was right, she was from another world and therefore there really were other versions of him across the dimensions. "How did you get here?"

"Well, we were walking around, I'm not exactly sure where, but before that we were in this giant park where-,"

Toya put down his spoon for the moment and interrupted. "I mean, how did you cross over to this dimension?"

"I'm not-"

He gave her a hard glare.

"Something was taken from me, and I followed them through the portal, but I don't know where they are now."

He nodded and continued eating. They ate in silence.

"Yes, thank you for the meal," they said when their bowls were empty.

She stood up to leave.

"Wait," he said, leaving money on the table. "I'll help you find what you're looking for."

"But-"

"If you can find it," he said, giving her a smile, "I'm sure that you can return to where you're from. I'm sure that your family is looking for you too."

"Okay."

"Let's go!" cheered the stuffed toy.

* * *

After purchasing the soy sauce, paper plates and serviettes Sakura ran back to the school. Her class was running low of the sauce while they were preparing the food, and someone realized that they all forgot to buy the plates and serviettes. How were the customers going to hold the items? She checked the bag to make sure that she bought everything that she was supposed to as she waited for the tram to pass.

Someone put a hand on Sakura's shoulder and said something in the Taiyo Isles speech that her parents spoke to one another and sometimes to her brother.

She turned around and recognized the speaker. "Hoe? What did you say, Li?"

His expression turned into anger and he pointed his sword at her face. "Who are you and what did you do to Sakura?" he demanded in the Zhonguo tongue.

Someone shouted. Tsukishiro ran towards them and gripped Li's arm. He said a few words in the language of the Taiyo Isles that she was sure meant, "It's not her. She must be the Sakura of this world."

Could this be the counterpart Li similar to her other self that Meiling said she encountered yesterday and who Tomoyo thought that she might have been dreaming about recently? This Tsukishiro had shorter hair.

This "Li" returned his sword to its amulet form and clenched his jaw. He had dark circles under his eyes too.

"Sorry," he said, bowing. "I thought that you were someone else."

"Wait," she said quickly before they left. "If you're looking for someone that looks like me, my friend said that she bumped into her last night."

His expression changed quickly and he gripped her shoulder tightly. That girl must be very important to him.

"Where did they see her? Is she okay?"

He suddenly let go of her shoulder.

Sakura thought back to the conversation and finally admitted, "She didn't mention. I can contact her."

He nodded.

She tried a couple of times with the two of them anxiously watching her. Sakura left a message telling Mei-Li to contact her when she received the message and sighed. Mei-Li must be busy preparing for the school festival tomorrow. "She's not answering, but I'll try contacting my cousin. She thinks that she's been dreaming of her recently."

"What?"

"I think she said she dreamt that she was sleeping inside play equipment at a park," said Sakura while waiting for Tomoyo to pick up. "She also mentioned Kero, my stuffed bear," she added.

Tsukishiro breathed a sigh of relief. "At least she's with Kero."

Tomoyo's face appeared. "Hello," she said, "I was just about to contact you."

"Hoe? Why?"

"I was attempting to see more about your other self-"

"Where is she?" interrupted the other Li.

"Who is this?"

"They're looking for the person who looks like me," Sakura explained, "Do you know where she is?"

"She went to the Walled City."

The Walled City was a densely populated and ungoverned area of Heung Gong. She heard that the Triads headquarters were somewhere deep within. Meiling had warned them stay away from there.

"However that is not everything I dreamt," Tomoyo said hurriedly. "In my dream saw peach blossoms."

Her brother was involved. Sakura felt her blood run cold.

* * *

Tomoyo woke up in the rickshaw heading towards the Walled City. The dream did not reveal anything new. Once again the last scene she saw was of Sakura, the Other Sakura, descending out of view down a staircase beyond a rusted gate with pink peach blossoms falling around her.

The view of the Walled City was exactly as Tomoyo had been seeing it in her dreams. The City was a dense, squat collection of buildings constructed haphazardly and out of an inconsistent selection of materials. There were buildings stacked on top of buildings and some that were sloping. Caged balconies holding pot plants, laundry and other belongings covered the façade. Bright lights streamed out from the countless windows.

But what her visions did not capture were the people teeming within its walls. She noticed children sitting in the caged balconies swinging their feet and more scuttling between the shoppers on the ground floor. Suited men loitered by an alley way, smoking. The sound of indistinguishable conversations and movement mingled together. The sour scent of sewerage and rubbish was difficult to ignore. Underneath the collective energy of the inhabitants was another more larger and ancient presence.

The energy tangled their chronophone connections despite it being the latest released model and prevented them from connecting to Cousin Toya. However, he was definitely down there in the City of Darkness.

Tomoyo probably should not have informed her cousin that her brother was involved and handled the situation herself with her bodyguards and the two visitors that looked like Li and Tsukishiro. Now Sakura insisted on going into the depths of the city. Admittedly, Sakura's bravery was something she admired greatly about her.

She might not have been able to prevent her dear cousin from entering the City, but that did not mean that she was going to let her go in unprotected. She gave Sakura a loose fitting collared blouse that tuck into a long split skirt. These were made of dark fabric that would hide their presence from the spirits. The skirt also had magically expanding pockets that stored Sakura's nunchaku and daggers. Her staff would not be of much use in confined spaces. She was also given a sash of thin fabric to be worn over eyes that was woven with fibres that help her see the flow of energy. Using this, she would be able to detect spirits.

Additionally, Tomoyo had lent experimental communicator technology to Sakura, the Other Li, and the Other Tsukishiro that were still technically in development. It used Ariadne Thread and let the users communicate to each other directly.

"Don't you have any communicators that don't look like animal ears?" asked the Other Li, grimacing.

"Unfortunately, it is currently only produced in that model," admitted Tomoyo. While the communicators were very cute, they did not match Sakura's outfit.

When they arrived they would set up base station outside the city and a handkerchief butterfly set to track Cousin Toya would be released. Then a floating camera, operated by a bodyguard at the base, would follow it and then the group would follow. It would not be practical to use Ariadne Thread in the city, so they would be heavily reliant on the communicators.

Tomoyo was not going to remain at the base while the others entered the city so she followed closely to Sakura as her bodyguards would allow but as she was about to enter the south gate her bodyguard ahead of her was zapped by an invisible barrier.

Sakura noticed but was quickly prevented from approaching by the Other Li. The air crackled and resonated through the communicators. Tomoyo's bodyguards surrounded her and whisked her away from the growing crowd. Her bodyguard and the others caught up in the barrier twitched violently before crumbling to the ground.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_\- Hi! Thank you for reading this story! There will be a couple of different storylines going at the same time so I'd really appreciate it if you'd give me some feedback so that I know if you actually like what I've written and if what I'm writing is actually what I intended (PM's and anons welcome). =)_

_\- The Walled City was an actual place in Hong Kong prior to the 90's. It's pretty interesting to read about._

_\- Similar to Sakura, I don't speak my parents' native language but I can understand it, and when I listen to it, I sort of mentally translate it so even though it's not a word by word translation I can get the general message... _


	28. Sakura and the Other Sakura: Part 2

**Disclaimer:**

_I have no affiliation with Cardcaptor Sakura or any other of CLAMP's works. Also any similarities to real life events or people are unintentional unless explicitly stated._

* * *

The static sound cut off. Tomoyo could hear Sakura calling out to her. At least the communicators were still functioning.

"I am all right," replied Tomoyo. "I am currently at the base. How are you and the others? Please state your location."

"We're okay," replied the Other Tsukishiro. "We're in an alley way nearby."

"We have a visual of them," reported the bodyguard who controlled the camera.

Tomoyo walked over to the crystal sphere that was magically connected to floating camera using Ariadne Thread technology. The image was dim but Sakura, the Other Li and other Tsukishiro appeared to be unharmed.

"What happened to those people?" asked Sakura.

"The injured have been brought to base and are being given medical treatment. However, the barrier is still up preventing people from entering or leaving the city. Stay there. It is not safe. We shall come and rescue you."

The Other Li shook his head. "I'm not leaving without her."

"And my brother!" added Sakura. "We can't just give up on finding them!"

"What happened to the handkerchief butterfly?" asked Tomoyo.

"It burnt up." The Other Tsukishiro showed the camera its crumpled remains in his hands.

"Abort the mission," the head bodyguard told them through the communicators. "Stay there. We'll come and rescue you."

This started an argument. The bodyguards kept demanding that they stay where they were despite their protests.

"That's it!" declared Li. "I'll find her myself!"

He threw off his communicator ears and stormed off. Sakura and the Other Tsukishiro looked at one another. She picked up the ears and they both ran after him.

"Don't go! It's dangerous."

Tomoyo held up a hand out, silencing the bodyguard.

Meanwhile, the camera operator continued to manoeuvre it after them as they descended winding stairs and squeezed in the spaces between buildings. Sakura pleading with him to wait but he progressed further into the dark depths through the twisting passageways. He turned the corner and walked into a passageway between two buildings that ended in a solid wall. He swore, slamming his fist into the wall.

Sakura approached him hesitantly. "It will be all right."

"How can you say that?" he asked, his voice strained and muffled. He faced away from them. "We have no idea where she is. We don't even know where we are."

In the dim, flickering lights, Tomoyo thought she saw something.

"Move the camera closer to the right wall, please."

"Yes, my Lady."

There was a plain door.

"Can you move the camera further down?"

"Yes, my Lady."

It the same door she saw in her dreams; the second door to the right.

"Someone, can you come to the camera and open this door."

Sakura remained standing by the Other Li who sat slumped against the wall but the Other Tsukishiro went to the door and after a couple tries, pushed the door open. It opened into a dark corridor, its walls slimy. Pipes ran low overhead.

"Through here," instructed Tomoyo.

"My Lady," said her bodyguard, "we need to get them out while they're still safe."

"No. It is as Star said. We cannot leave her brother and the girl there."

Sakura pulled the Other Li to his feet lead him the door.

Tomoyo addressed her bodyguards, "Surround the perimeter and secure the entrances as best as you can. The Walled city may be out of the jurisdiction of the law, but notify the law enforcement teams and the Li Clan."

"Yes, my Lady."

They immediately set about to complete their orders while Tomoyo returned her attention to the crystal sphere.

As they walked through the city, Tomoyo recognized the impossibly narrow corridors, the wooden staircase clinging to concrete walls, the makeshift bridges spanning mix matching buildings… Her dream was piecing itself together. She led them into its dark depths. It was deeper underground than what it was above ground. They walked through a hidden door that led them to a building too the roof, only to go through another to end up in a small square that had a view of the sky from several stories down.

However impossible the layout was, the group finally they ended up at the rusted gate which stood before a set of descending steps. Beyond this point, Tomoyo did not know what would happen. All she could do was hope and pray that they would return safe and sound.

* * *

The Other Sakura stopped.

Toya couldn't figure out why. Nothing seemed to have changed. They were still walking down in the caves underneath the Walled City. There was nothing but stalactites, stalagmites and shadows unlike the buildings, people and spirits upstairs. He directed more energy into the flame in his palm

"The item you're looking for is in this direction, right?" he asked.

"It's further in there," she said, pointing a finger ahead into the darkness, "I think."

"Sakura!" exclaimed the stuffed animal.

Toya plucked it out of the air by its ear. "What did I say about names in this place?"

"Sorry, habit," it said, floating to Sakura after it was released. "But, "you think?" You were so certain before."

"There's something strong masking it," she protested.

Toya began to turn. "If you don't know where it is, let's go back."

"No!" they said.

"The key is dangerous in the wrong hands," said the soft toy.

"And I need it," she said.

"Fine," Toya relented. He began walking in the direction she was previously pointing to. "You said this way, right?"

She jogged so that she was beside him. "It's all right for you to leave. You've done so much already."

He shook his head. "I'm not going to do that." He wouldn't leave her alone in this place.

They continued walking. The stalagmites grew closer together until they could only walk in a single file, with Toya in front. The path opened up into a large pit. There were stairs leading downwards clinging to the walls.

"It's down there," she said with certainty.

"Are you sure you want to go down there?"

She nodded.

"All right," he said, "but I'll go first."

The stairs were barely wide enough for one person to walk down and there was a steady downward draft. His feet kicked pebbles over the steep edge and he Pebbles tumbled down the edge. He wasn't sure how they'd get out of there afterwards.

He heard squeaking sounds from above.

Bats swooped down at them. She shrieked. He raised a barrier around her.

Toya twisted and slipped, but his fingers found an edge. He scrambled to find food holds but the bats kept pulling on him. His grip on the cliff was slipping. A small hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Go back to the barrier!"

"I don't want to!" she said pulling at his wrist.

The rock crumbled under her feet crumbled and they fell.

* * *

Sakura stopped.

Her heart was pounding so loudly.

It was probably just her imagination.

The sight sash gave everything a green glow. Tomoyo explained that that was the energy flow. Sakura saw the glow dance over the inhabitants of the Walled City, the Other Li and Other Tsukishiro. Her cousin also said that swirls of energy meant that there was a spirit. There were plenty of slow moving swirls in the city which wouldn't hurt you as long as you didn't disturb it, but here underneath the city all the energy seemed to flow in the one direction; the same directions her companions said they were able to sense the Other Sakura.

She kept moving but soon she thought again that she saw something flickered in the corner of her eye.

It disappeared. There was no point on dwelling on it too much. She had to focus on finding her brother. She had to save him.

No. She definitely saw something this time. A bright green glow flashed between the stalagmites and stalactites, coming towards them very rapidly, towards the Other Li.

Sakura jumped in the monstrous rat's path, pulled her nunchaku taut and braced herself. It bit the chain, and she swung it with all her strength into rock. It let go. Then, while it was trying to get back up, a white crystal shard pierced it and it dissolved into dust.

"Is everyone all right?" asked Tomoyo through the communicators.

"Yeah…"

"I didn't even sense that coming," said the Other Li.

"Me neither," said the angel.

"Where's Tsukishiro?" asked Sakura. In the background she could hear Tomoyo issuing instructions to the bodyguards.

The camera floated over where the rat came from.

"Right here," said the celestial being. The Other Tsukishiro now had long hair and flowing robes that were pearly white. And he had wings like a dove's. "Do not be afraid."

"Retreat immediately!" Tomoyo interrupted over the communicators. The camera zoomed towards them. Behind it, the cave was filled with countless pinpoints of bright light. "I repeat, retreat immediately."

A high pitched screeching sound resonated through the communicator. Li threw paper talismans onto nearby pillars. A wall of lightning buzzed and crackled.

"Hurry!" he said.

She clicked her heels and jumped after the other two. "Where-"

"Don't know. Hurry!"

The path sloped upwards and suddenly opened into a large cavern with a gaping hole in its centre. They ran to it, but spirits in the shapes of the creatures of the dark swarmed out of the hole. More blocked their path.

They all stood back to back, surrounded on all sides by spirits. The angel staggered.

"What's wrong?"

"The aura from the chasm," it said.

Sakura could feel it too. The flow was pulling her in, sucking the life from her.

There was a large rumble below and a giant flare of fire burned away the spirits. There was a piercing scream.

"Wait," said the Other Tsukishiro.

Li, slashing his sword ran into the swarm. "Obey the command! Thunder Emperor, Come Forth!"

Sakura saw him jump into the hole, and recoiled from the sudden cold from where a spirit bit her. She tumbled into the hole.

She tried to cover her face and body but there were too many bats screeching and biting any exposed skin.

There was a blinding light and the spirits disappeared, but she was still falling. She twisted her body, but she was falling too fast. A hand enclosed hers. It was the angel and he slowed her descent without any pain.

Her feet touched the ground gently, and his wings disappeared. He crumpled with a thud and was the Other Tsukishiro again. He was breathing, but his face was pale and covered in sweat.

The air was filled with dust. The other Li was running towards the Other Sakura by a broken archway. She really did look like her. She was sitting on the ground showing him something on her palm. He closed his hand around hers and leant in and kissed her on the lips.

Finally she noticed voices coming from her communicators above the ringing sound.

"Miss Kinomoto, behind you," she heard Meiling said. "Your brother, is he breathing? Does he have a pulse?"

Sakura snapped back into reality, saw her brother lying on the ground and knelt beside him.

"He's breathing," she sighed in relief, "but his leg looks broken."

"Oh no," cried the Other Sakura. She knelt by the Other Tsukishiro, holding his hand in one of hers. The other was cradling something that looked like Sakura's golden stuffed animal.

"We need to find a way out of here," she heard the Other Li say in the communicator.

"We are sending in a team now," was Tomoyo's reply.

"Someone's coming to get us," he said to the Other Sakura.

"No need," said the Other Sakura. A staff materialized in her hand. She took out a couple of cards from her pocket and tossed it into the air where it spun before flashing white. "Leave it to me. Float! Windy! Carry us to safety!"

Next thing Sakura knew, they were all inside a sphere of some kind. It lifted them out of the cavern and moved them through the tunnels to above the Walled City.

* * *

Yukito struggled to retain consciousness. He still had is assignment to do. He needed more energy. He needed more food but there was none left in the fridge.

His head hurt so much he was seeing red which occasionally it faded into black.

The scent of stir fried beef permeated the apartment. Nakuru put the take away containers on his desk and he began to devour the food.

"Guess what I found out," she said in a sing-song voice. "Toya's little sister's name is, "Sakura"."

Immediately he visualized the character for cherry blossoms.

"Don't-" he said. Yukito paused his eating. He didn't want to say it out loud, didn't want to make it come true.

"Don't what?" she asked innocently enough, but knew her that he should dread that expression. "You don't look that good. Would you like something to drink?"

"No," he snapped.

"Suit yourself," she said, stretching. She walked to her bedroom. "I'm going to sleep now. You should too, after you finish eating."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Hello! Too tired to say much right now. It's been busy, so I haven't had that much time to check it thoroughly... but I hope you like this chapter =)_


	29. Sakura and the Four Heavenly Kings: Pt 1

**Disclaimer:**

_I have no affiliation with Cardcaptor Sakura or any other of CLAMP's works. Also any similarities to real life events or people are unintentional unless explicitly stated._

* * *

It was late at night but the Li household was busy with activity. Meiling hurried down the incensed halls after Mr Kinomoto's stretcher. Someone tugged on her elbow.

"Where are you taking my brother?" asked Miss Kinomoto.

Meiling turned to her and said, "We're going to set his bone. I'll let you know when we're done."

"I want to come too."

She shook her head. "You were tainted while you were in the Walled City," explained Meiling. "First you'll need to perform an ablution before you go near him otherwise you'll make him worse. We have the baths set up. I'll take you there."

She pulled on Miss Kinomoto's arm to get her moving. Meiling wouldn't be needed until later. She still had the tendency of channelling too much of her own energy into her patients. Trying to heal Mr Kinomoto's injuries would drain her completely.

"Hey," said Syaoran, the other one, outside the entrances to the baths. The Other Miss Kinomoto stood by him.

"I thought you were both told to perform an ablution," scolded Meiling.

The Other Miss Kinomoto said something in the language of Taiyo Isles.

"She's asking about her friends," he translated.

"They'll need to undergo full purification because of what they are. Now go to the baths."

Again he translated what his companion said. "She says that she needs to go because she's their master her powers are tied to theirs."

Meiling tried to supress a groan. Both Miss Kinomotos were stubborn.

"Even more reason for you to get cleansed," she explained. "Your energy is tied to theirs and needs to be purified." She pointed to the separate doors. "Go. Get cleaned."

After they entered the doors she ran to her parents' consultation room and started grabbing the ingredients from the shelves lining the far wall for the ointment that would be later applied.

Mr Kinomoto lay on the consulting table, clean and wearing simple robes. He was awake but was visibly in pain. Sweat covered his forehead and his jaw was set in a grimace. Meiling's father held his leg above his knee while her mother pulled at the ankle. Mr Kinomoto moaned and swore.

She counted the ingredients in front of her so far. Ba Dou seed, cinnamon bark, dang gui root, tian qi, Xuan Fu flower… what was she missing?

"Don't forget to add Long dan cao root," said her mother. She didn't even look up from forcing Mr Kinomoto to bend his leg. "And the salt crystals."

"I know," she said absentmindedly. She would've remembered in a moment.

"Respect," said her father.

"Yes, father. Yes, mother." She replied automatically and continued to create the mixture. Hopefully one day she would be able to treat broken bones.

* * *

Syaoran thought that he should have known that something was wrong when Kinomoto left immediately after arriving delivering the purchases but he assumed that she had a personal emergency and continued practising for the school festival. Then, the eldest Hanato Sister came into his classroom looking for her and Daidouji before wandering off. Moments later Meiling burst into the room talking on her chronophone. She had one of the new Daidouji company chronophones.

"Yes, Auntie," reported Meiling. "I'll pass on the message."

She closed her chronophone and told him, "Your mother told me to tell you to bring five water spheres filled with water from the school holy springs to the Li bathhouse."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

He did some quick mental calculations. It would take him five hours. He was only able to carry one water sphere at a time and a round trip would take him about an hour each even if he took the tram to the top.

"Is she sending Wei here with a cart or carriage?" he asked quickly.

"No, he's busy."

"Then-"

"Can't," she said, already halfway outside, "busy."

He raised an eyebrow. "A date?"

"Don't be stupid. I'm helping out with the crisis at the Walled City."

"What's happening?"

She waved dismissively. "I'll fill you in later. Go get someone else to help you carry the water." With that she left.

In the end he was stuck with Doumeki pushing and pulling a cart filled with the water spheres up the winding road to the Li house at the top of the peak. Kurogane and Flowright were needed to at the school help prepare the food and stall for the next day.

Soon after they arrived and wheeled three of the spheres to the bathhouse and two to the ancestral hall as per First Sister's instructions a caravan of butterfly-horse drawn carriages landed outside the compound.

"Syaoran, change into your ceremonial robes and then go to the ancestral hall," instructed his mother.

He was surprised to find Tsukishiro and the stuffed animal from the other day laid out on the floor of the ancestral hall.

It was the first time that he was asked to contribute energy. He sat in between Wei and Fourth Sister.

"Wan-Wan is growing up," she whispered.

"Shut up."

She giggled. Wei hit the gong and they began chanting in unison as he had watched the older members of the family do many times before.

"Naa… Mo… O… Mei.. To… Fat… Naa… Mo…"

He didn't realize it when his mind joined the others until he was aware that he could see everything what the others were seeing and feel what they were feeling. Their hearts breaths and heartbeats cycled in unison. He couldn't hear his own voice. His mother channelled their combined energy and let it flow through the beings. The Amamiya magic circle seeped from them. Giant Ko wings sprouted from their backs and cocooned them.

"Stay calm, Syaoran," commanded his mother. His energy was disrupting the magical resonance.

Syaoran tried to get his breathing under control but his heart was racing too much. The resonance unravelled, and he felt too much energy drain from him.

"Sorry."

"Again," commanded Mother. Everyone straightened their postures, but she raised a hand at him. "Not you, Syaoran. Go sleep."

He felt everyone's eyes on him, and Fourth Sister's hand on his forearm. He bowed low and rose to leave.

He shouldn't have freaked out by seeing the wings. He was stronger than that. He was no longer a child. He wasn't useless.

It was well and truly dark now. He grabbed the first thing he saw in the kitchen and ate it. Afterwards, as he crossed the main courtyard he looked up to the second floor veranda that linked to the bedrooms and saw himself, his other self, and the other Sakura Kinomoto lean in for a kiss. He realized he was standing there for far longer than what was decent, and quickly and quietly ascended the steps and entered his room.

* * *

Sakura couldn't sleep. Her body felt fatigued after the bath but she was too worried about her brother. When she visited him earlier but he didn't respond. Apparently he drifted in and out of consciousness while the bone was being set but then fell into a deep sleep.

She decided that if she was awake she might as well wait by his bed. She quietly climbed out of the bed she was sharing with Tomoyo, tiptoed across the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Outside and leaning on the wooden veranda railing were her other self and the Other Li talking together in hushed tones. They noticed her and waved.

Sakura waved back and awkwardly pointed downstairs. The patient rooms were next to where Meiling's parents' working rooms were. "I'm just going to my brother."

He translated to it into the Taiyo Isle speech. Sakura could understand a little of the language because her parents often spoke it amongst themselves but not enough to speak it herself.

"She wants to go too," he said.

Sakura nodded and the three of them quietly went to her brother's room. The food tray remained untouched on the bedside table. She sat in the chair next to his bed and held his hand.

Her other self took out a card from her pocket. She whispered something instantly a small posy of flowers appeared. She laid them on the side table next to his untouched food.

Curious, Sakura asked, "Can I take a look at the card please?"

The Other Li relayed the message and the girl rummaged in her pocket and took out a deck of cards which she passed to Sakura.

"Thank you." She then added absentmindedly, "You're so lucky you have magic."

"Magic doesn't solve everything."

The back of the cards was pink and had the Amamiya magic circle illuminated on the back. It was warm to the touch. She flipped the top one over and was surprised to find that she could read it.

"Win-"

"HOE!" The card was snatched from her hand. She blinked and said in a thick accent. "Can you speak in-goo-ree-su?"

"I don't know what in-goo-ree-su is, but my first language is the Lecourt speech."

She felt her brother squeeze her hand.

"You're awake."

"Because you're so loud, monster," he replied.

"I'm not a monster!"

He turned his head at the sound of the Other Li translating and said in the Taiyo Isle language something along the lines of, "There's another monster."

"I'm not a monster!"

Sakura found it really odd that there were a lot of similarities between them. But it made sense considering that they apparently had the same soul.

Li bowed and said, "Thank you for looking after her."

"Likewise," returned her brother. He then said, "What are you all doing here? It's late."

"We wanted to make sure you're all right," replied Sakura.

He squeezed her hand again. "I just need more rest. You should be sleeping too."

"I want to stay here."

She heard a knock and Meiling's mother walked in. "What are you all doing here?" she asked briskly. "I gather that you're all worried, but you all should get some rest in your own beds. Say your goodnights quickly and go to sleep."

"Get well, brother," she said.

"Goodnight."

As they passed her in the doorway the Other Sakura asked and the Other Li translated, "Are Kero-chan and Yukito-san all right?"

Meiling's mother nodded. "They're resting. You'll be able to see them tomorrow. Now go to your rooms. I'm going to check my patient."

Sakura followed the other two out and said goodnight to the other two outside their rooms. She then went inside and Tomoyo's room and swiftly fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning, Tomoyo was listening to Yelan Li and Aunt Nadeshiko, who had arrived directly to the Li household after her aerotrain landed, discuss last night's events over breakfast when Sakura rushed in through the door exclaiming that she overslept.

"The monster is finally awake," commented Cousin Toya, who sat next to her.

She smiled at his voice and ran to give him a hug. "Brother, you're all right."

While Sakura greeted mother, Yelan request that Wei summon the Other Li's companions.

"Wow!" said Sakura, sitting down besides Tomoyo. "This food looks delicious."

"Our guest insisted on cooking it," said Yelan Li, indicating the Other Li. He, the Li Siblings and Meiling had recently finished their morning training.

"That's amazing, you cook as well," said Sakura. She selected a pork bao and ate it.

Aunt Nadeshiko and Sakura conversed, exchanging stories of the last few months.

There was a knock and Wei opened the door for the Other Sakura, Other Tsukishiro and the guardian beast.

"Mother," breathed the Other Sakura. She stood still for a few moments before suddenly running to embrace Aunt Nadeshiko. A magic circle appeared under their feet and the light coalesced into a point. She stepped back and card materialized in front of the Other Sakura. She turned over the card and smiled to herself.

"I'm sorry," she said wiping away the tears that had formed. "My mother passed away when I was little and when I saw you…"

"It's all right," Aunt Nadeshiko said. She wiped the tears away gave the Other Sakura a kiss on the cheek.

Tomoyo wiped a tear of her own. She was glad that she had the presence of mind to capture their meeting on camera.

"I apologize for interrupting, however we have some business to attend to," said Yelan Li, standing up. "Please, take a seat."

They all shuffled their chairs around the seats around the round table. Aunt Nadeshiko requested that a chair be brought for the Other Sakura to sit next to her.

"I am Yelan of the Li clan. Please, introduce yourself to everyone. " She sat down and the Other Sakura stood up.

"My name is Kinomoto Sakura. Pleased to meet you. Thank you for looking after us," she said and bowed. The way she pronounced her name was slightly different with the stress more on the first syllable.

"I am Li Syaoran."

"I am Tsukishiro Yukito, but my true form is called Yue."

"And I'M Cerberus, Beast of the Seal!"

Yelan Li nodded and said, "Tell us, why are you here? You are not from this dimension."

"We didn't intend to come here," spoke the Other Sakura. "A couple days ago some spirits took something very important to me. I followed them. Kero was with me, and then Syaoran-kun and Yukito-kun followed."

"What is this object?"

She glanced at her companions and waited for their approvals before pulling on a thin chain around her neck. Attached to it was a key pendant with a star gem and miniature wings.

"Key that hides the power of the stars," she chanted. "Show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract RELEASE!"

The key pendant expanded into a pink staff topped with a star and wings.

"I recognize that wand," said Tomoyo, realization dawning on her. "I met you in a dream before."

The Other Sakura's eyes lit up. "So you're the Dream-Tomoyo. It's nice to meet you in person. And this must mean that you're the Other Sakura. I'm very happy that you're all right."

The first time that Tomoyo had met her was when she had the nightmare of Meiling being attacked. The second time they met was when she gave the warning that unless the soul fragment was taken from her, Sakura would be murdered. She could never be exactly sure who it was she met in a dream.

"It's all thanks to your warning that my daughter is alive," said Aunt Nadeshiko. "Thank you."

"I'm just glad that I could be of help," she stated, blushing slightly. "I couldn't have done it without them or the cards."

Tomoyo noticed that her companions' expressions all darkened.

"May I inspect your wand and the cards?" asked Yelan Li.

She nodded.

"I have heard about the works of Clow Reed from your world, but I didn't imagine I would be able to see them for myself." She fanned the cards and ran her hands over them. "These are now truly your cards using magic from the stars. It appears that this card is still incomplete."

Inside the frame was a crowned heart. Unlike the other cards, there wasn't anything written at the bottom of the card.

Yelan Li passed back the Other Sakura's items.

"Thank you."

"You will need to be extremely careful," warned Aunt Nadeshiko with her eyes closed. "You were chosen to be Clow Reed's successor and the consequences of his legacy are beginning to manifest. From here onwards there shall be more trouble for you and for us all. What happens in one dimension shall resonate across the others, and if we are not vigilant against the forces, all the worlds will shatter."

Aunt Nadeshiko opened her eyes and noticed the Other Sakura's worried expression. "Don't worry, you were chosen for a reason. Have faith in yourself and in what is to come."

"Everything will be all right," said Sakura.

"Yeah!" said Cerberus. "And remember what I've been tellin' ya! There isn't only one path to the future!"

The Other Sakura smiled. "Thank you, everyone," she said. "I will do my very best!"

"Now let us discuss the matter of getting you home," said Yelan Li. She turned to her eldest daughter and asked, "Do we have permission to use the Gateway?"

"Yes Mother," she replied. "I contacted them last night and I finally finished and submitted the paperwork this morning. We're currently waiting for their official response."

"Umm-"

"What is the matter?" asked Yelan Li. "Has something else been taken from you?"

The girl shook her head. "No, that's not it. It's just that we've been here two days and haven't been able to tell anyone from our world that we're all right. They must be worried about us…"

"Time flows differently between dimensions. We should be able to send you back soon after you left if we open the Gateway close to midnight."

"The payment?" asked the Other Li.

"Consider it payment in advanced for everything that you will do," she said. She picked up her chopsticks. "That is enough talk. Let us eat our breakfast, and then you may rest and relax as you wish. I believe there is a festival to attend at the school."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_-That little moment of Sakura running towards Nadeshiko was an image that I've held onto for ages, probably when I was still releasing the Lecourt chapters._

_-Let me know what you think of this, please =)_


	30. Sakura and the Four Heavenly Kings: Pt 2

**Disclaimer:**

_I have no affiliation with Cardcaptor Sakura or any other of CLAMP's works. Also any similarities to real life events or people are unintentional unless explicitly stated._

* * *

"Hi Star!"

Sakura snapped out of her daydream and drew her attention to the Honey, Keita and some of the other Yomogi Orphanage children. "Hi everyone. Are you all enjoying the festival?"

"Yes!" they cheered.

"We just saw the acrobatic show!" exclaimed Keita. "It was really cool! They did all these flips and stood on each other's shoulders and everything!"

"Make sure you go to watch and cheer on Li, Yuui, Doumeki and Kurogane when they perform later."

"And Second Sister and Cousin Lady," added Honey.

"Of course! They're performing towards the end of the day."

"Ah, Little Sister!" said Li, from where he was supervising the others as they prepared the dim sums. "I was hoping you'd come. Hold on. I'll give you some food."

"What about us?!" asked Keita.

"As long as you all share."

Honey watched him as he put the food in paper boxes, then looked at Sakura, and then at him again.

"What's the matter, Honey?" she asked.

Honey shook her head. "I thought I saw someone similar to you and brother earlier."

"Is that so?" Sakura laughed nervously. Honey probably saw their Other Selves. They decided to go to the festival, but used some of Meiling's products to change their appearances temporarily. The school's magic protection spells were relaxed in the main courtyard so that the stage and cooking equipment could work during the festival.

The Other Sakura now had copper coloured hair that reached her waist which Sakura liked the look of. Maybe she'd try to grow hers.

"What are you doing?" Li yelled at Doumeki. "You're not supposed to use that much soy sauce! Can't you do anything right?"

"I can eat," replied Doumeki between mouthfuls.

Li turned around and shouted at him, "Don't eat without paying!"

Doumeki grunted in reply and turned the dim sums.

Li sighed and handed out the food to the kids. "He's so annoying. Don't you agree, Little Sister?"

Honey considered him for a moment and said, "I don't think he's like that at all. I think he's a pure person."

"WHAT?!"

Several people, including Sakura, covered their ears at his outburst.

"It's true," said Fye, arm around Li's shoulder, "He's a cinnamon roll."

Yamazaki appeared too and hung on Li's other side. "Too good for this world."

"Too pure."

"He's not!" Li shrugged them off, but his expression softened when he noticed that Honey was smiling.

Sakura had to turn to hide her warm cheeks. She thought she knew him so well since they were together back in Lecourt, but ever since she came to Heung Gong she's discovered so many new things about him. He could sing and play the guitar. He was good with kids. He wasn't so serious when he was with his family and friends, especially Doumeki.

Surely her feelings for him were obvious, but she couldn't help feeling this way.

* * *

"How is your family?" Meiling asked Miss Kinomoto who found time to stop and chat.

"My mother is at my cousin's now," she replied, "so it should be all-"

"Where were you last night?" interrupted Bo.

Meiling blinked and then returned turning the skewers. "There was an emergency."

"And you didn't think to connect to me?"

"I had no reception," she lied. The truth was that she completely forgot.

"But-"

She glared at him. "Look, I'm busy now, can you come back later?"

"Mei," said Miss Kinomoto. "I have to go-"

"No stay," pleaded Meiling.

"Why does she get to stay? I'm your boyfriend."

"Because-"

"Because what?" he demanded.

Miss Kinomoto fidgeted. "Umm, I'm needed to help move the music equipment, but I'll come back."

"Ah, sorry," said Meiling, feeling slightly embarrassed that her friend had to witness that. She waved "I'll see you later."

"Where's my apology?"

Meiling's anger flared and she was about to give him a piece of her mind but then he said, "I was really worried about you."

He looked so upset. Meiling sighed and reminded herself that his attitude was only because he loved her and only her. That was all she ever wanted, right? She reminded herself that to make a relationship work it required compromise.

"I'm sorry," she said, grabbing hold of his hands. "I'm in charge of the stall, but you have my word that we'll spend time together afterwards. Okay?"

He let out a long breath. "I forgive you," he said before kissing her deeply.

* * *

"Can I go to the toilet," Syaoran asked the student council member.

"Yeah, but make sure you return soon."

Syaoran nodded. He didn't need to go the toilet but needed to get out of the green room tent to focus on anything else besides the performances. He spotted Yukito Tsukishiro walking briskly through the school's gardens. He looked lost. Maybe he should help him. It wouldn't take that long.

Syaoran ran along trying to spot Yukito through the trees. Light gleamed from the pale silk tie that bound his long silver hair.

"Yukito, I know you're here somewhere." A female voice called.

Reflexively he held his breath to mask his chi and hid behind the tree trunk. He caught a glimpse of Akizuki's red hair streaming behind her as she ran.

"Got it!" Syaoran heard her say.

"Give it back!" was Yukito's reply.

"Not until you hear me out."

"I did. Now give it back."

"No! You don't have to do this. I found a place that will accept us for what we ah-"

Syaoran heard a scuffle and felt several thuds reverberate through the tree trunk.

"This is exactly my point," she said, voice low. "Maybe if you weren't at war with yourself, maybe you'd win for once."

"S-Shut up," he said in a raspy voice.

Syaoran strained to hear what she said. What were they talking about?

"You eat all that food and you're never satisfied. The water is too risky. If you'd just accept it, you -"

His new Daidouji Industry chronophone began to ring and he frantically declined the connection.

"What was that?"

Shards of blood red crystals embedded into the bark next to him. He let go of his breath and ran, but was pulled backwards by the collar of his shirt. Akizuki then tossed him to the ground and stood over him.

"Syaoran Li, snooping around, I see," she said.

Behind her Yukito was struggling against the crimson shards pinning him to the bark. His long hair was unbound and his claw-like nails scratched through layers of bark.

She forced him to look at her with just one push of her finger. "What did you overhear?"

Syaoran just glared.

"What did you hear, Syaoran Li?" she asked quietly.

This time Syaoran was unable to resist the order. He recited the whole conversation.

"He has a good memory," said Nakuru. She stood up straight. "I'm impressed."

"He knows too much." Yukito had calmed down and calmly ripped his free from the tree. He plucked out crystals still caught in his sleeve and crumbled it into dust. His eyes were cold.

"Well, that can easily be fixed. I was feeling a little thirsty, weren't you?" Akizuki took a step towards Syaoran. There was something dangerous in her expression. "One action, two gains. Such a shame it had to be a son of the Li Clan…"

Yukito licked his lips and approached too. Syaoran's heart thudded. With a sick feeling in his stomach, Syaoran realized what they were.

"Hello? Li, are you here?" called Sakura Kinomoto unseen. She must've gone looking for him because it was time for the performance. "Are you sure that he's near here Spinel?"

There was a meow in reply.

"Oh?" exclaimed Yukito.

"Maybe we should invite Sakura Kinomoto for tea too," suggested Akizuki.

They knew her name too!

"She's got nothing to do with this," he spat out.

She wrapped her hand around Yukito's wrist. "Let's make a deal then; her safety for your cooperation."

* * *

Sakura tried connecting to Li's chronophone but he didn't respond. Despite what the others said, she didn't believe that he would run away from this when he knew that everyone else was looking forward to it. He had been practising with all his might.

Luckily for them Tomoyo and Koe had swapped their performance slot with the Four Heavenly Kings but that still didn't give them much time to find him. She could hear the opening chords of Tomoyo and Koe's performance.

She was running around the perimeter of the main building when she bumped into Spinel. "Hello, I'm looking for Li," she told the white feline, scratching him between the ears. After the white feline was adopted Spinel found a place in the school protecting the students from minor spirits that wandered past the school's defences. "Can you help me find him?"

In response Spinel started heading towards the school gardens. The feline stopped midstride.

"Hello? Li, are you here?" she called. The feline's ears twitched. "Are you sure that he's near here, Spinel?"

The feline meowed.

They wandered down the path calling out his name. Sakura estimated that they still had two more songs left.

They found him sitting at the base of a tree with bark littered about him.

"Are you all right, Li?" she asked him.

He looked away. Something had upset him but she couldn't figure out what.

"Let's go," she said gently, pulling him up by the arm. "The others are waiting for you to perform. My cousins have swapped places with your performance. If we hurry, you can still make it."

He seemed a little dazed and moved slowly at first. Then he started running towards the stage.

They only just exited the woods when they heard the sound of applause die out.

"It's too late," he said, stopping.

Sakura shook her head. Every now and then he would have this hopeless expression and she was tired of it. "No it's not."

Suddenly, she heard the sound of screams followed by the beat of drums and then the chords of an organ.

They looked at one another.

"Is that…?"

The other instruments joined in and the singer began to sing the opening line. "This world of love…"

They sprinted into the courtyard, Spinel at their heels. From behind the crowd they saw the Four Heavenly Kings on the stage performing. Only, the lead singer was the Other Li with his gold coloured hair hidden underneath a cap.

"Wan-Wan and Miss Kinomoto?" exclaimed Meiling, in the crowd with Bo. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on stage?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Supposed to be," agreed Sakura already running away.

The two of them ran behind the stalls reached the backstage tent and rushed in. Their shoulders brushed, and she recoiled. Li gestured for her to go in first.

Tomoyo, Koe and Sakura's other self greeted them in the wings of the stage.

The Other Sakura quickly got them cups of water. "I'm so glad that you found him!"

"It's all thanks to Spinel," she said in between breaths. The white feline rubbed its head against their ankles.

The audience were enchanted by the performance and pulsed with the music. They boys were amazing. The Other Li couldn't have had much time to practise, but he sang and played so well. Then again, he was also Syaoran Li.

After the end of the song, the Other Li said into the microphone, "Everyone, I hope that you're enjoying the show," said the Other Li into the mic. "We are the Four Heavenly Kings. On the drums we have Doumeki. On the organ is Flowright. The Bass guitar is played by Kurogane, and I'm Li. I'm the lead singer and also the guitarist."

Each member played a short tune after their introduction and received a round of applause, but the Other Li received the largest.

"I love you, Li!" some girls shouted.

He stopped playing abruptly and stuttered. "U-umm… I-I-,"

"Do you have someone you like already?" asked someone in the crowd.

After a moment, he admitted, "Y-yeah."

Sakura smiled at her Other Self who was blushing furiously.

The audience was startled. There were many of cries of "What?" and "Who?!"

The Other Li bumped into the drum set behind him, and turned to apologize. He spotted Li in the wings. "J-just a moment," he said into the microphone.

He ran to the wing and handed the guitar over to Li.

"W-what?"

"Sorry," he apologized, not looking at Li as he pushed him onto the stage.

"But?" He tried to retreat.

"Go on!" said the Other Sakura, pushing him too.

"You've been practising so much!" said Sakura.

He stumbled onto the stage and approached to its centre.

"I didn't know you could play the guitar," said the Other Sakura said to the Other Li.

He rubbed the back of his head.

"You sure changed quickly," commented Fye. Some people laughed, but Sakura couldn't figure out why. "So, who is this person you like? Is it –"

Syaoran started strumming. "And now the next song!" he declared to the cheering crowd.

* * *

Tomoyo set the timer on the camera and hurried to her spot. A few moments later the flash went off and the camera floated to her presenting the photograph. It developed rapidly before their eyes. She inserted the photograph into the cream album and then presented it to the Other Sakura.

"For you to remember us by," said Tomoyo.

The other girl smiled prettily. Her natural hair colour best suited her. She was wearing her black and white school uniform again. She carried her school's winter coat in her arms. She gave Tomoyo a warm embrace. "I hope to dream of you again."

It was almost midnight and they were saying their final goodbyes at the Dimensional Gate controlled by the Heung Gong government. It required an immense amount of energy to return them to their world at the correct time. As such it was unlikely that they would ever be able to cross into each other's worlds and see each other in person again.

"You know," said the Other Sakura to Sakura, "the most powerful force in the world is love."

She nodded, and the traveller joined her companions who were waiting by the glowing gate. They waved and after a pulsing light then they were gone.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_\- I apologize for this, but I don't think that I'll be able to update until September. Sorry. I haven't been able to flesh out the next block of chapters yet =S and I know that August will be extremely busy with work, snow trip, cousin's wedding shenanigans etc... But I'll upload as soon as possible!_

_\- The Four Heavenly Kings is also a term used to describe the four biggest male superstars in Hong Kong in the 90's. I came across it when I was procrasti-researching and thought that it fit really nicely with the story_

_\- Also, is it me or has there slightly more girl bands being portrayed in anime than boy bands? _


	31. Sakura and the Cave: Part 1

**Disclaimer:**

_I have no affiliation with Cardcaptor Sakura or any other of CLAMP's works. Also any similarities to real life events or people are unintentional unless explicitly stated._

* * *

On this occasion Tomoyo realized that she was within a dream. She remembered flying above the Heung Gong isles and floating through this fragrant forest before. Those two shadow felines were still keeping guard in front of that cave that seemed to be hiding something dangerous within.

However, she did not recall hearing Sakura crying in this dream before.

She focused her thoughts on Sakura and found herself lying in her bed in the Heung Gong High School dorms unable to move and struggling breath.

"Sakura, wake up," said Chiharu.

Tomoyo could hear the other girls crowding around Sakura's bunk, but she couldn't get up. Even trying to wiggle her little finger to break the sleep didn't work.

Meanwhile Sakura was tossing and turning, murmuring incoherently.

Then, there was light.

Tomoyo pushed herself out of bed and stumbled over to hold Sakura's hand. She massaged them and soon her cousin soon woke up with a dazed look in her bright emerald eyes.

"Hoe? Tomo-?"

Tomoyo pulled her into a hug. "You are safe in the dorms of Heung Gong High School. Are you all right?"

She rubbed the tears from her cheeks. "It was just that nightmare again," she hiccupped.

"Shh, it is all right. Dreams can be terrifying," soothed Tomoyo. "I will sing you a lullaby so you can sleep peacefully. Our final examinations will begin in the morning."

"Okay." She nodded. "Thank you."

Tomoyo began to sing the song of the stars and felt the tension in her shoulders release as Sakura's body visibly relaxed and drifted off to the dream land.

"What was that about?" asked Chiharu, maintaining a small light orb in her palm.

"My cousin was really affected by the Lecourt attacks last year," explained Tomoyo. "Following the incident she was not able to sleep properly however after a while the nightmares faded."

"It's not a foretelling dream is it?" asked Mao, curled up on her top bunk.

"No, it is probably just stress from the upcoming examinations. That happened last time before our midyear examinations back in Lecourt."

She privately theorized that all the strange spirit related occurrences that have been happening contributed to the cumulative stress. The incidents had been occurring frequently even for Heung Gong. Something was amiss.

"Well at least that's one good thing, right?" said Chiharu. "As you said, we have our exams tomorrow so we should get some rest."

The other girls agreed and climbed back into their beds.

"I'm going to extinguish the light everyone. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," they chorused.

Tomoyo lay in the darkness before she fell asleep pondering the significance of her dream and wondering what she could do to help Sakura.

* * *

"Stop writing," announced the teacher. The test is now over."

Pencils clattered and the class breathed a collective sigh of relief. Meiling looked at her untidy scrawl and closed the booklet. She didn't want to look at it any more or think about it. It was the last examination for the school year, only a month away until the holidays, never mind the exam results and the fact that Miss Kinomoto and Miss Daidouji were returning to Lecourt.

Miss Kinomoto and Mihara came into their room cheering at the end of the school day.

"We're done!"

"We're free!"

A dark sense of realization dawned on Meiling. She put her head on her desk with a sharp thud.

Miss Kinomoto lay her head on the desk too. "What are you doing Mei-Li? You should be celebrating."

"But I think I got the last question wrong."

"Don't worry!" she said. "There's nothing you can do about it anymore. Everything will definitely be all right."

Meiling sat up with her chin in her hands while Miss Kinomoto patted her on the head.

"Star and I were thinking that we should do something to celebrate tomorrow," said Mihara.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Meiling.

"A trip to the beach? Pok Liu?"

"I have the perfect outfit for Star to wear."

"The beach sounds like a great idea!" exclaimed Hanato.

Meiling raised an eyebrow at her. "Will you be all right?"

The girl nodded energetically. "My healer told me last week that he's pleased with my progress and has told me that I can now volunteer at the orphanage more often. Surely that means I can spend a day at the beach."

"Would it be all right if I invited Takeshi?" Mihara asked.

"Yeah, sure," said Miss Kinomoto. "The more the merrier."

Meiling had an idea. "I'll invite the boys too." She smirked at her friend's reaction. "Oh why the hesitation, Miss Kinomoto? "The more the merrier", right?"

"Does that mean I'm invited too?" said Bo, brushing past her friends to bring up a chair next to hers and wrapped an arm around Meiling's shoulders. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Mei. Hey, girls."

She looked to her friends who nodded.

"Sure thing," said Miss Kinomoto. "We're thinking of going to the beach tomorrow."

Meiling smiled at him someone guiltily. She honestly didn't think of him. In the lead up to the finals she told him that she was going to prioritize her studies over him and she thought he respected that.

He frowned. "Tomorrow I was hoping that the two of us could go somewhere private," he said, whispering the last word in her ears.

"I already made plans," she said. She'd rather spend time with her friends who she hadn't talked to properly in a while.

"What? Why?"

"Just because…?" She couldn't see why he was so offended.

"All I wanted to do after this week of hell was to spend some time with my girlfriend who I haven't talked to in weeks," he exclaimed loudly drawing attention. "First my parents have a big argument, then my workplace thinks that I stole something and now my girlfriend doesn't want to spend time with me after not even seeing each other in a while.."

"What-?"

"No, you know what?" Bo stood up. "I've had it with you. I've been nothing but a good boyfriend to you. I thought that you were special, but it turns out that you are like everyone else. I never want to see you again."

He pushed the bystanders aside.

Miss Kinomoto and Hanato wrapped her in a hug and wiped away the tears. That didn't just happen did it?

"You're special, you know that, Mei?" said Miss Kinomoto.

"Do you want to reschedule the beach trip and do something extra girly instead?" asked Mihara.

Meiling gathered her thoughts then shook her head. "No I'll be fine. Beach. Beach will be good." Stupid Bo. She was going to go to the beach in her best swimwear and be hot and then he'd be sorry. That idiot.

* * *

Sakura loved the sea. She loved swimming underneath the waves and the muffled sounds of the water flowing around her. At this beach there was small fish swimming, their red scales glistening gold from the filtered rays of sunlight.

She pointed at the fish to Meiling who seemed to be doing well despite the very awful and public break up yesterday.

Her friend watched the fish for a while and then indicated that she was going up for air. Sakura followed. They broke to the surface and treaded water to keep them in place above the swells.

"How cute were those fishes?" asked Sakura.

"I'm not sure you could count those fishes as cute…"

"Hey! Star! Mei!" called Chiharu from the shoreline, "it's time for lunch!"

On the beach Cousin Tori and Tomoyo were laying down on their towels chatting underneath a broad umbrella, while Honey and Koe were making a sandcastle. Meanwhile the boys appeared to have finally cooked the fishes they bought from the local fishermen. Meiling's cousin, Kurogane, Doumeki and Fye all came to the beach with them.

"Coming!"

"Race you," said Meiling.

"Sure!"

"Let's have a wager."

"Okay," said Sakura, glad that her friend was feeling energetic again. She thought for a moment. "If I win, you'll buy me a shave ice."

"Agreed. And if I win, I'll tell Wan-Wan that you still like him."

"Hoe?" She couldn't do that!

"Ready? Go!"

She wasn't ready but Meiling had already started swimming to the shore. Sakura tried to overtake her but Meiling arrived first.

"I won!" she cheered.

"That's not fair!" said Sakura, trudging the powdery sand to where their stuff were. "You cheated!"

"Did not," said Meiling. She started drying herself off with her towel. "I won the wager and you know what that wins."

"But you can't," protested Sakura.

"Can't what?" asked Fye.

"Apparently I can't- mmpfhh!"

"Nothing!" Sakura covered Meiling's mouth with her hand. She changed the subject. "Oh wow! This fish looks delicious! You should try some Mei-Li!"

"Wait-!"

Meiling looked sort of grumpy being fed fresh of the grill food, but it kind of was her fault to be honest. She was glad that Meiling was feeling better, but that didn't mean she had to embarrass her. And they were planning on staying here after the sunset to light a bonfire and flower-fire. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Syaoran leant on the railing at the edge of the water while he waited for the others to reach the front queue for the shaved ice stall. There were people playing volleyball on the sand and people playing in the warm waters. The low sun was turning the sky red and there was a young couple kissing at the edge of the wharf. They pulled apart and the boy stared into the girl's bright jade green eyes.

"Wan-Wan!"

Syaoran whipped his head towards Meiling's voice. Of course it was Meiling. Only she would call him by his childhood name.

She waved at him serenely. "If you don't tell me what you want to order now I'm getting you the purple yam flavour!"

"W-wait!" He hated purple yam. He ran towards the shopfront to better read the menu and stopped.

Sakura Kinomoto was standing next to her wearing a backless - he averted his eyes only to catch her brother's threatening glare. How in heaven's name did he have a job everywhere? Syaoran suddenly felt extremely guilty and exposed.

Meiling laughed, "Hmm. Did you both forget to put on sunscreen on your faces or…?"

"Mei!" he shouted to block out all thoughts.

"Hoe!"

"Did you know," began Yamazaki, appearing from nowhere, "that before there was sunblock people used mud to prevent sunburn using mud?"

Kinomoto recovered from first and said, "But mud hardens when it dries."

"And when it's wet it would come off," added Syaoran.

"That's correct," said Flowright also appearing from thin air, "so at beaches in addition to lifeguards, there were people with the special job breaking people free from the solid mud."

Yamazaki nodded. "Usually that was done using sea water but that then made the beaches really muddy, so a special machine was made suck up the sand and clean them."

"But the machines used soap and made beaches all bub-OW."

Yamazaki and Flowright both rubbed their heads.

"You two," said Mihara, radiating a dangerous presence. "I leave you to go the toilets for one moment and you start ridiculous lies."

"So," said the elder Kinomoto, breaking the silence, "what would you like to order?"

"I'd like a-"

"Nope," said Mihara, dragging the two away, "You're not allowed to have shave ice."

"What would you like, Chiharu?" asked Kinomoto.

"Mango!" she called back.

"Oh, I thought I thought I heard your voice, Star."

Syaoran was surprised to see Yukito behind the counter.

"Yukito!" greeted Kinomoto. "It's good to see you!"

"Don't-," began Syaoran.

"Don't what?" asked Akizuki, smirking behind him.

"Nakuru!"

Syaoran clenched his jaw. He couldn't warn them be careful. If he told anyone what those two really were they would harm her.

"Don't order me anything," he said, walking off and then awkwardly walking back because the whole reason he came with them was to help carry the takeaway containers of shaved ice (and his green tea flavoured one) for the rest of their group waiting on the beach.

* * *

"Salt crystals!" cried a merchant holding a wooden case laden with his wares. "Buy some salt crystals! I have pendants, earrings, rings, bracelets. You name it, we got it! All at bargain prices! Come and see!"

Curious, Tomoyo and her friends joined the crowd of tourists to inspect his merchandise. There were an abundance of inexpensive strings of rock salt crystals and other jewellery items. She got a really good shot of Sakura looking through the wares.

"How much?" asked Meiling, holding a pink salt crystal wrapped in in wire.

"One hundred Yuan."

"Are you crazy? For this?!"

Tomoyo agreed with her.

"Not if you want to protect yourselves from the spirits," argued the merchant.

Meiling scoffed. "Why would we need protection from spirits on Pok Liu? This is a peaceful isle."

"Not anymore. I'm telling you, the spirits around here are becoming restless."

"What's going on?" asked Li who arrived with the boys from collecting driftwood for tonight's bonfire.

Meiling crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Apparently there are evil spirits lurking about."

"Last week," said the merchant, "Gao, my neighbour, was acting strangely for about a month, only coming out at night and if he did come out he'd be wearing all these layers. And then my wife and I invited him for dinner recently and he refused to add salt to his meal. Why else would someone avoid salt in their food unless they're a spirit?"

Tomoyo thought that there could be plenty of reasons why someone would avoid having salt in their diet, but it Li accepted the explanation and wanted to know more.

"What happened to him?"

The merchant pointed off to the north end of the beach. "He was last spotted heading down that path over there, but that was over a week ago. He hasn't been seen since."

Kurogane shifted the log on his shoulder. "Why don't we check it out?"

"Yeah, sure."

They dumped the wood in a pile and began to rummage through their belongings.

"Why?" Meiling asked them. "Clearly he's lying just to sell his junk. If there was anything, then our family would've known about it."

Syaoran shrugged. "This place is so quiet, it might've been overlooked."

"Where are you going?" Mihara asked Yamazaki.

"Don't worry," said Yamazaki, grinning at her. "It probably isn't a monster that will eat our flesh."

"Or one that will snap our bones and suck out the marrow," added Fye.

"But the sun is setting and we were going to light the bonfire and flower-fire soon!" she said.

Meiling stamped her foot. "Don't be stupid!"

"We won't be long," said Kurogane. He and the boys sprinted off.

"Hey!"

"So," said the Merchant, "how many salt crystals do you want?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Hello! Thank you for waiting patiently. It's been an extremely busy August so I haven't been able to edit and rewrite as much as I wanted to, but I wanted to really push through and post at the start of September as I said I would. Fingers crossed that I can keep it up somewhat regularly._

_Um, it may seem somewhat cruel and random having that Meiling and Bo storyline there, but I added it for a couple of reasons. The first is to figure out why one of my previous relationships didn't work so I don't make the same mistake again. I couldn't find anything that I could relate to regarding that so I tried to write it. The last reason is to try and balance all the spirit stuff with more commonplace events. _

_I hope that what I have written makes sense.  
_


	32. Sakura and the Cave: Part 2

**Disclaimer:**

_I have no affiliation with Cardcaptor Sakura or any other of CLAMP's works. Also any similarities to real life events or people are unintentional unless explicitly stated._

* * *

Syaoran might be unable to reveal what Tsukishiro and Akizuki were, but that didn't mean he had to do nothing. He was going to figure out the secret behind the mysterious disappearance and restore balance to the isle.

The spike in the number of spirit related incidents, disappearances and Ko attacks recently all indicated that there has been a disturbance in the flow of energy. And he couldn't forget the implications of inter-world travellers such as his Other Self. To travel between different worlds requires a large amount of energy to create a portal that would continue to let large amounts of energy flow through unless it was closed. That is why all the interdimensional gates are closed soon after they are discovered, except for the Gateway.

But this time he wasn't going to be left behind while others put their lives in danger. This is what he trained for. He was member of the Heung Gong High Fong Seoi Committee and a son of the Li clan.

Syaoran and the others slowed down once the darkening sky was blocked from view by branches overhead.

"What do you think is here?" Flowright asked.

"Quiet," said Kurogane.

"You're right," said Yamazaki, "it is- ouch."

Kurogane hit both Flowright and Yamazaki to silence them. Syaoran, Kurogane and Doumeki released their weapons.

There rainforest was quiet. He heard no birds, no small animals scuttling. Even the sound of the wind through the trees and the distant waves was muffled. The only sound was of the wind rustling the leaves.

Syaoran slowed his breathing and allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness. The others must have too because their presences dimmed.

The surrounding energy felt as if it was being pulled away from the shore. With Syaoran in the lead, they followed the direction of the flow single file, as quickly as they could without making much noise. He spotted the mouth of the cave but failed to notice the two identical girls until it was too late. The twins saw them. They let out splintering screech and launched themselves at them, morphing into demonic felines, claws and teeth bared. Syaoran sliced one in two and the other also dissolved into dust, Doumeki's divine arrow protruding from its heart.

Yamazaki and Kurogane shouted behind him. They were struggling against something Syaoran couldn't see. The spell Flowright was writing in the air flickered out, with the caster's arm suspended in position.

Syaoran cried out. He tried to pull his arm away from the sharp coldness but found he couldn't move his arm. He couldn't feel his arm. A sensation like pins and needles crept up along his body rapidly. This was bad. His vision began to go black. The last thing he saw were countless glowing eyes peering out of cave's mouth.

* * *

"That is seven yuan change," said Toya, handing the customer the change. "Thank you."

He then turned to shout the order the Yukito, but he was leaning on the counter with his head in his hands and muttering to himself. His aura was off.

"Hey Yuki, are you okay?" It was most likely Akizuki's fault. She was always pestering Yukito but he was too nice to tell her to go away.

"It's nothing," he dismissed, smiling. "I get these headaches from time to time."

Suddenly, his face contorted. "I will not-, stop-, you must accept-"

Toya grabbed Yukito's wrist. Something odd and sharp flashed in his eyes.

"Boss, is there a place Yuki can rest?" asked Toya, searching Yukito's face. If his suspicions were correct, this wasn't good. There wasn't much time left for him.

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, the office is upstairs, second door to the left."

"Thanks." He pulled Yukito along by the wrist.

Akizuki pounce on him. "I'll come too!"

Toya shook her off. He didn't have the patience for her attention seeking ways.

"I said I'm fine-"

"I'll look after him-"

Toya ignored him and said to Akizuki when she tried to follow them into the office. "You stay here. Man the counter."

"But-"

"I have something I need to talk to Yuki about. Don't get in my way." With that, he shut the door in her face and raised a barrier, locking it.

He turned around. Yukito was in the chair Toya left him in, arms wrapping tightly around himself.

"Yuki," said Toya, kneeling next to him, "at this rate you'll disappear, I don't ever want to see that happen."

He pulled away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Toya emphasized his words. "I know, Yuki. I know that you're a goeng-si. You don't have to hide it from me."

Yukito's eyes narrowed into slits. "How did you find out?"

"A dream."

"I see." He let out a shaky laugh. "You must hate me, fear me."

"I don't. I used to fear geong-si," he admitted. Geong-si, vampires, or whatever you called those magical creatures survived by feeding off the life force of living beings. One of the ways they have been known to feed was by sucking blood of their victims. Their reputation was used to scare him into obeying as a child. "By the time by then you were my friend."

"And why are you telling me this? If you really know the truth then you wouldn't be-"

"You didn't choose to be what you are." In the dream, Toya saw Yukito forced into turning into one many, many years ago.

"But-"

"It doesn't matter what you did in the past. You did what you needed to do to survive. You're still good and you're still my friend."

Yukito shut his eyes and turn away. "You should leave."

"I won't."

"I can't control my other self anymore."

"That's exactly why I'm not leaving." Toya braced himself and made a small cut across his palm with the knife he carried in his pocket. "Take my blood."

Yukito pushed Toya's hand away with more force than expected. "No! I don't want it!"

"You need it! I don't want you to disappear. You need energy to keep your other self in check."

They struggled for a bit, but he managed to get the blood to touch Yukito's lips. He then latched on to the cut and drank the blood heavily. Toya felt slightly light headed, but it was a small sacrifice he was willing to pay.

Yukito slowed down and looked up at Toya.

"You all right?"

In response his pupils flashed into feline slits and his nails extend into claws.

Toya jumped backwards. "Yuki, get a hold of yourself."

Yukito stood up with an easy grace and grinned widely revealing his pointed fangs.

* * *

"Where is Big Brother?" Kohane asked. The sparkler snuffed out in her hand.

"He and his friends just went to check something over there," replied Sakura, twirling a red sparkler in the general direction. "They said that they'll be back soon."

"And don't believe anything they say," muttered Mihara, stoking the small fire. "It's all lies."

A faint crease appeared between the youngest Hanato's eyebrows.

Tomoyo from behind her camera said, "Do not worry. They will be all right."

"Don't worry Little Sister," said Meiling, taking out her chronophone. "I'll contact them and tell them to come back now."

Cousin Kotori attempted to distract her. "Are you excited for the chrysanthemum and peony flower fire, Honey?"

"They're your favourite," added Kobato.

Kohane made a non-committal sound.

"Huh," exclaimed Meiling. "Wan-Wan isn't picking up. I'll try again. "

"Where did you say they went again?" asked Kobato.

"They went to the path at the north end of the beach," said Meiling tossing an extra log.

"Isn't that where the caves are rumoured to be?"

"I had a dream the other night about a cave," commented Tomoyo.

Cousin Kotori jumped up too. "I did too!"

Everyone looked at her.

"I thought that I've been dreaming about caves because I'm graduating- OH! Did you have a dream about two felines?"

"Yes," she said slowly. "May I ask why?"

Her cousin's eyes went wide. "They're in trouble!"

She then went on to explain rapidly about her recurring dream of this cave filled with spirits and demons.

"If they went to that cave, then they're in trouble," she concluded.

"Then we need to save them!" said Sakura.

"Will these spirits pose a threat to those living on Pokliu Isle?" asked Tomoyo. "If so, then we need to evacuate them immediately. How many people can fit on a junk?"

"I don't think we can use them right now," said Mihara. She was pointing to the ocean. "The tides are too low."

"Are there any butterfly horses on this isle that we can use?"

"No. Everyone here gets just walks."

"Are you receiving my connection, Lady?" asked Sakura, holding up her chronophone.

Tomoyo looked at her however there was nothing. The display indicated that she wasn't receiving a signal. There must be something preventing the chronophones from transmitting or receiving a signal to the connectors in the sky.

Meiling swore. "Are you kidding me? Are you saying that we're stuck on this isle with no form of communication or transport?"

* * *

Syaoran could hear. He could feel the cool, dampness of the cave. He could see that it was bigger on the inside and filled with spirts and demons of all forms. There were other people beside himself and his friends lying on the floor. Probably they were the ones who have disappeared recently.

But his eyes were the only part that he could move.

The spirts were squabbling amongst themselves about what they should do with their new prisoners.

"We can't send out spirit doubles. That didn't work last time!" said a spirit with a canine's body and monkey's head.

"Then you should've killed them!" said one of the squat spirits dressed in leaves.

"That would only bring unwanted attention!"

"So what do you suggest you do?"

Syaoran concentrated his energy on his little finger. It wiggled and felt their hold over the rest of his body weaken.

"What are you doing here?" he managed to ask before they tightened their bonds again.

The canine-monkey jumped up and down nervously. "What do we do now? Surely he must be from a powerful lineage to be able break free."

"He broke free because you're weak," retorted a blue spirit with pointed white horns and incisors.

"Then why don't you try holding him?"

"Quiet."

Silence hushed over the spirits and they began to kneel as a man in suit came into his field of view. Pulses of oppressive energy rolled off him. He wasn't a man. He was a demon, an extremely powerful one if he was able to hold that shape for so long."

Syaoran was able to move again.

The little leaf wearing spirits hissed at him. "Kneel before-"

The demon put his hand up.

"Tell me," it said, "what is your name?"

Syaoran clenched his jaw and gave him the most venomous look he could muster. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, cheek throbbing.

The demon lifted him up by the jaw. "Speak when I tell you to."

But Syaoran refused to speak and this time kept his eyes closed. He was thrown down on the ground.

"He's a tough kid, I'll give him that."

Pain shot up through his body and Syaoran yelled out in anguish.

The pain left him breathless, spluttering, and with bright spots behind his eyes.

He stood up and yelled, "In heaven's name I command you-"

The demon yanked on Syaoran's hair to shut him up and looked at him with blood red eyes. "Don't talk about things you don't understand."

At the snap of fingers, Kurogane was pulled to his feet by a two headed demon, while another with disproportionate forearms twisted his left arm twisted into grotesque angles.

Syaoran tried to stop them but was powerless to do so.

"Maybe you'd cooperate in exchange for one of your friends, but then again my soldiers need energy…"

Suddenly the world exploded into light and sound.

* * *

The four guards outside the cave dissolved into smoke and Meiling and Miss Kinomoto ran through the shower of flower-fire sparks. Their presence masking garments were soaked in sea salt and protected them slightly from the heat.

Meiling threw an exploding bamboo into the cave mouth and covered her hands over her ears to try and muffle the crackles and pops.

She saw Syaoran and the others inside the cave. There were spirits and demons as the eldest Hanato said, still writhing from the sound and light. Meiling threw a smaller flower-fire to clear the area and created a circle of fire around them, hoping that Miss Kinomoto could get everyone moving quickly. The flower-fire should have released their bonds. She could only sustain this much fire for so long. Smoke from the flames and flower-fire filled her lungs. She felt the magical strain lessen as Syaoran channelled his energy into the flames.

Miss Kinomoto tapped her on the shoulder three times; the ready signal they agreed upon when they were making their hasty plans. The explosions numbed their hearing despite using ear plugs.

Meiling nodded and lowered the flames towards the exit. Miss Kinomoto pointed the others towards the exit. She then lit the exploding bamboo with her sparking glove and threw it towards the back of the cave. Meiling and Syaoran let go of the flames and they ran. She felt the impact of the explosion behind her and it made her stumble. Rubble began to loosen and fall from the ceiling, nearly hitting her.

She was the last one to cross the threshold. The spirits howled, unable to cross the salt line that Mihara had spread while Meiling and Miss Kinomoto freed the prisoners.

Miss Daidouji, up in the air lit the last of the flower-fire they brought with them. The rest of the batch were with the Hanato Sisters by the beach who were gathering the people in the vicinity around the bonfires.

Streaks of sparks shot across their heads and into the cave. The sheen of Miss Daidouji's barrier covered the entrance, enclosing the explosion. When Miss Daidouji released the barrier, all there were left of the cave were boulders, rocks and dust.

* * *

Sakura and the others trudged back. Kurogane's arm was in a make-shift sling. Meiling said that it was fortunately an easy fix. The other prisoners were in various states of wellness. There was one with dark circles under her eyes, and another that hadn't spoken a word but flinched at every sound. She herself managed only had a small burn from the flower-fire.

The small village was empty. Everyone was probably at the beach, except that man slumped against the shaved ice building, surrounded by shards of glass, and looked like…

"Brother?" cried Sakura. She ran towards him and held his hand. It was cold to the touch and the was something sticky… and red? Blood.

His skin was pale even in the darkness. His clothes were stained with more blood and were two puncture wounds on his neck.

Meiling was beside, rummaging through her bag and firing a series of questions. "Can you hear me? Open your eyes. What's your name? Someone call for help!"

"Please be all right," Sakura prayed. "Please be all right. Please be all right…"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_And now this story has become a vampire story... oops. I blame that image CLAMP drew where Sakura, Syaoran and Yue are dressed in halloween costumes and Yue is dressed as a vampire. Geong-si/jiangshi, according to Wikipedia, has the literal translation of "stiff corpse" and has been translated as "Chinese hopping vampire". Technically they suck chi, not blood (the blood sucking aspect has roots in western mythology)... but for artistic purposes I made it interchangeable with vampires._

_Also, I feel as if I'm glossing over some things still... but right now with work and hayfever (bleurgh, it's dreadful) I can't think of a quick solution to it, so please bear with it for the time being._

_Lighting fireworks from your hands is dangerous (albeit fun). Don't do it. Seriously._


	33. Sakura and the Hunt

**Disclaimer:**

_I have no affiliation with Cardcaptor Sakura or any other of CLAMP's works. Also any similarities to real life events or people are unintentional unless explicitly stated._

* * *

Syaoran drew his attention from the quite sigh behind him. He should be listening instead to the teacher who was explaining the solutions to the science finals exam.

Finally the last school bell rang and everyone packed up to go home, all except one.

"Should we wake her up?" asked Syaoran uncertainly.

Flowright looked at Kinomoto who was sleeping at her desk using her crossed arms as a pillow and then shook his head. "Let her sleep. Apparently she hasn't been sleeping well recently especially recent events. I think it will be okay for us to leave her here… Are you coming?"

"I need to grab something from my desk. I'll catch up."

His friends left and Syaoran rummaged through his bag looking for his history book. He found only his science, mathematics and literature books, and at his desk was his magical theory book which he didn't need. He must have left it at home.

Syaoran turned at the yawning sound. Kinomoto stretched her arms above her head and then sat there blinking at him.

His first reaction was to get away quickly, but unfortunately he tripped and collided into Kurogane's desk.

"Hoe?" Her chair squeaked backwards. "Are you all right?"

"Sorry." He stood up, not quite facing her, unsure of what to do.

She gave a small smile and then noticed the empty classroom. "Ah, has class finished. I can't believe I slept through the bell." Her last sentence trailed off into another yawn, and she leant against her desk. "I got back to the dorm a little late last night visiting my brother. I don't think I told you yet, he should be all right now. They've been watching him the past couple of days, but he hasn't shown any signs of turning into a geong-si. I should've told you earlier especially since you saved his life."

"It's nothing."

She shook her head. "If you hadn't donated your blood to him when you did he would've died."

It just so happened that he was the only one with the correct blood type and besides, really it was his fault in the first place.

He gripped his bag tighter. He had to tell her. He already told his family but this felt much worse. He had to tell her that it was his fault and that she was in danger. Maybe then she'd go back to Lecourt where it was surely safer than here despite what his mother said. The demon from the cave referred to the spirts and demons as his soldiers. Why would Hell and the Spirits join forces… unless there waging war against Heaven? A war would explain the increase in abnormal incidents recently. Something on that scale would throw everything out of balance, and not just his world but all the other worlds too. But Lecourt or anywhere else would be safer than Heung Gong. There were people being discovered who were not as lucky as her brother. She had to leave, they knew her True Name.

… They knew his True Name.

"It's all my fault," he confessed. "I knew what he was, what they both were. If I said something sooner, then maybe your brother wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Or maybe he would've. My brother knew what he was from his dreams," she pointed out. "It's not your fault. I'm sure that you had your reasons."

He found that he couldn't meet her gaze. He suddenly found it too embarrassing to admit that he didn't say anything so they wouldn't hurt her. "Sorry."

"You don't need to keep apologizing. I'm not blaming you for anything."

He thought for a moment. "You also put risked your lives when it was us who we were the idiots and walked straight into danger."

He's been nothing but an idiot. He led his friends to the cave, he followed Tsukishiro at the school festival like a puppy, and he introduced himself to using his full name when he had been told to never do that because spiritual beings could read the characters of spoken words. He should've known better, but he was blinded by him and by his own desire to prove his worth. Not only did he put himself at risk, but his friends.

"I wasn't alone," she said with a shrug. "Our Lady was the one who came up with the plan, and you would've done the same for us."

"Sorry."

After a moment she said, "You're always apologizing even when it's not your fault."

Did he really do that all the time?

She tilted her head. "Why don't you try saying thank you instead?"

"So-Thank you." It felt weird on his tongue.

She smiled and he found himself returning it. "It's no trouble."

* * *

"So what's your blood type, Star?" asked Chiharu.

"Hoe?" Sakura's thoughts were all over the place. That afternoon she had she had visited her brother in the hospital who, from tomorrow was going to stay at her cousins. They had to thank Syaoran Li for saving yet again another member of her family. Going over her recent conversation with him in her head again, she realized that the reason he couldn't say anything could have been related to her somehow which would have been the reason he's looked extra guilty. He's such a good person and she's been nothing but trouble for him.

She couldn't forget the news that Yukito Tsukishiro was a geong-si. Her brother insisted that he was a good person, and Sakura desperately wanted to believe that, but it was an undeniable fact that Yukito attacked him. She had heard from Meiling who heard from her family that Nakuru Akizuki was also a geong-si, but Sakura liked her too.

No one had been able to find either of them since the attack.

Chiharu held up Tao Fa's magazine. The girls had pushed their bunk beds together and created some of the sheets around the side. Tomoyo also created tiny spheres of glowing green light, and Mao procured a bunch of food which was spread out in the middle. Even Sai sat with them on the lower bunk. There were only a couple weeks left of the school year and they were already feeling the summer holiday mood.

"What is your blood type?" she repeated. "According to this magazine you can tell a lot about a person's personality by their blood type. I have O-positive blood so that means I'm apparently confident, strong willed and optimistic."

"But also self-centred and unpredictable," added Mao.

Chiharu stuck her tongue out at her.

Sakura wasn't too keen on the conversation about blood but she still said, "I'm A-positive."

"Type A's," Chiharu read from the article, "are earnest and responsible, but also stubborn and tense."

Tao-Fa nodded sagely. "Yeah I can see that. What are you, Lady?"

"No, wait let me guess!" said Mao, nose twitching as she thought. "I bet that you're an AB; rational, sociable and adaptable."

"That is correct," confirmed Tomoyo.

Chiharu looked around at everyone. "So no one here is a Type B."

"What are they?" asked Tao-Fa.

"Passionate, active, doer, creative, strong, irresponsible, and unforgiving," she listed.

Mao laughed. "That sounds like Mei-Li."

"It does sound like her," agreed Tao-Fa, nodding. "No wonder all the guys like her."

"She does seem to go through guys pretty quickly. She was dating Chan not that much earlier than when she was dating Bo."

Sakura glanced at Tomoyo during the two girls' quick exchange. "What does Meiling having Type B blood have to do with guys liking her?"

"As Chiharu said, Type Bs are passionate," Mao explained emphasizing the last word, "if you know what I mean."

Tao-Fa restarted their previous conversation again. "Have you heard about Zhang's Mei-Li's wild night?"

"They both did seem more energetic now that you mention it."

Sakura still couldn't follow the conversation, "What do you mean?"

Mao rolled her eyes. "They've been sleeping together," she said together as if that explained everything.

"….But after you wake up, you're normally more energetic...?"

The girls snickered which Sakura didn't think as very nice.

"Wow, you're really innocent, Star," said Mao.

"We're saying that they had sex," explained Tao-Fa with a lot more composure than Sakura was able to manage. "When you make love, the male and female energies combine to form jing energy which gets converted into chi."

"But that doesn't sound like something Mei would do," countered Sakura. Meiling was always an idealist and had said that she wouldn't make love with someone she wasn't in love with and she hardly said more than one sentence to Zhang. "You shouldn't be spreading rumours like that."

"They were pretty public with their displays with affection..."

She had to admit that there was some truth to that statement, but it wasn't fair to talk about Meiling or the boys like that. She didn't know the boys well - Zhang was in another class, and Sakura found it a little difficult to make conversation with Bo, when he always wanted to spend time with Meiling – but she didn't think that they would like what was being said about them. "But-"

"It is well past midnight," interjected Tomoyo. "I believe that we follow Sai's example and go to sleep. We all have class in the morning."

Everyone agreed and removed the food from the middle of the bed to make room for everyone to lie down comfortably. It took a while, and Tomoyo's glowing green lights had long faded by then, but eventually Sakura managed to drift to sleep.

* * *

Tomoyo, Sakura, Kobato and Meiling entered the cafeteria listening to Meiling's plan to volunteer at a children's hospital during the summer holidays which was to start next year.

They were all worried about her after the breakup, especially since it was only last year that they nearly lost her and she because would always defend him and insist that she loved him, even when tried to monopolize her and make her feel guilty about spending time with her friends. However it seems that they need not have worried. She had learnt how to manage her stress and anxieties, mostly by keeping herself busy. Perhaps part of the reason Meiling was not so heartbroken was that she realized that it was not a healthy relationship.

They reminded her constantly that if anything were to happen, Meiling she could always depend on them.

"Hey," said Sakura, pointing at the end of the line, "it's Cousin Tori!"

"Cousin Tori! Congratulations on being accepted…" Tomoyo trailed off as her cousin visibly paled.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Hoe?"

"What is it?" asked Koe.

Tomoyo clasped her hands over her mouth and apologized profusely. "It must have been a dream. I did not mean- I apologize- I thought that-"

"It's all right, little Lady," said Cousin Kotori, embracing Tomoyo. "You didn't mean any harm."

"What is it, sister?"

"I got accepted into the Hallow Ares College of Arts and Design in Lecourt," she explained.

The college was one of the best design schools in the world. The courses were taught by active specialists and had close ties with the fashion industry with many alumni working in areas such as designers, stylists, and journalism.

It was well known amongst their family that Cousin Kotori and Tomoyo had aspirations of attending the college – Cousin Kotori was more interested in the college's undergraduate course for textile design, while Tomoyo was considering the fashion design course - so she assumed that she would have announced it to her family as soon as she received the acceptance letter. Tomoyo thought that she remembered Kobato proudly announcing the good news, but it turned out it was and extremely vivid foretelling dream and Cousin Kotori had intended to keep it quiet.

"But I don't think I'll be going," she said.

"HOE?"

"What?!"

"You should take it!" exclaimed Meiling,

Sakura nodded vigorously. "Mei-Li is right."

She waved off their exclamations. "It's all right, I wasn't serious about it. I only applied because I was procrastinating from my studies…"

"What do you not want to go, sister? If it's because of us…"

Cousin Kotori averted her eyes.

"It is!" Kobato put her hands on her hips. "We'll be fine! You should go!"

"But the Double Seventh Festival…"

"We'll be all right," said Kobato. "I will do my very best! Don't worry!"

"And the expenses…"

"Do not worry about that," interjected Tomoyo. "My mother will gladly sponsor your education. We are blood relatives."

She could see her cousin realize the implications of having Tomoyo's mother involved. She definitely would not let her relinquish this opportunity.

"Will you be okay without me?" relented Cousin Kotori. "The course starts once the holidays start."

Kobato faltered for a moment at that news then nodded determinedly. "I'll be all right. Besides we'll be sending each other letters and contacting each other every day so it will still be like you're here."

"And Star and our Lady will be leaving soon."

"Actually," said Sakura, "Mother has asked me to stay here until summer is over."

Aunt Nadeshiko had been having odd dreams that even she had been having difficulty deciphering. Despite the inherent uncertainty from being in Heung Gong, and the threat of the war, the parents had agreed that it would be better for them to stay here as opposed to returning to Lecourt.

"But we haven't discussed the living arrangements yet."

"You could stay with us," said Kobato.

"Mother wants us to have some bodyguards with us at all time."

"However, this means we can help you with the Star Festival."

"Is that so…"

"Well," said Sakura, "in any case we need to have a farewell party before Cousin Tori leaves, right?"

Their cousin hesitated to Kobato's annoyance.

"I said that we'll be fine! You can't give up your dreams because of me- eh? What's wrong Mei-Li?"

Meiling was staring at a group of girls who were whispering amongst themselves. When they realized that they had been noticed, they avoided their gaze.

"Did you see that?" Meiling gestured violently in their direction. "This isn't the first time this has happened. I think that they were talking about me."

Tomoyo and the others looked at each another.

Meiling looked over at them critically. "Do you know why people are acting like that around me?"

They looked at one another again and reluctantly nodded. They tried to stop the rumours, but it kept spreading and became more outrageous with each telling. She would not like to hear this news.

"Well?" She put her hands on her hips.

"It's not nice…" began Cousin Tori.

"And we don't believe it," added Sakura.

"Tell me," she said glaring at Sakura, who shut her eyes shut tight.

"Hoe!"

Tomoyo spoke up. "Do you sincerely want to know?"

"Yes!"

She determined that Meiling had a right to know the truth of what was being said about her. "There are rumours that you have been sleeping with guys."

It took a moment for those words to sink in. "What? Where did it come from?"

"Tao Fa and Mao were the ones who first told us."

Meiling groaned in frustration and spun on her heel.

"Where are you going Mei-Li?" asked Sakura.

Without turning to them she said, "I'm going to hunt them down whoever started these rumours."

* * *

There were a lot of things going on in the world right now. The eldest Hanato Sister was leaving for Lecourt to study, there were geong-si on the loose and the weather was acting strange, but Meiling had more personal matters to take care off. It's been a trying couple of days, but she still wasn't at the bottom of this.

"Where you talking about me?" she asked fully knowing that the guys were calling her names behind her back. They thought she couldn't hear them.

She didn't know which type of rumour she hated more; the insulting names or the claims she slept with them.

They looked away guiltily when she glared at them.

"I don't know-" said the shorter boy.

"Then why were you saying that about me?"

"Look, I don't know. I heard it from my friend. I don't even know you-"

This was a nightmare. At this point it didn't matter whether to them if the rumours were true or not. Whatever she said would only add credibility to the rumours. Honestly, Meiling didn't care enough to keep track of who everyone was seeing or doing what with who, but she would not tolerate people smear her good name especially when they didn't know her.

"And that makes it okay to talk about me?"

All they could manage was a pathetic whimper.

"And who did you hear these lies from?"

The one who spoke nudged his friend.

"I-I heard it from Su, who heard it from Luo and Cheung who heard it from Bo."

This was the third time that she heard that it started with him. When she first heard it, she approached him, but he swore that it wasn't him. She let him go, giving him the benefit of the doubt and instead chased the other threads, only to find from very different sources that it was him. She needed find him.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"Ugh."

Realizing that she wouldn't get much more out of them, she instead went into Syaoran's classroom ignoring Miss Kinomoto's requests to join them for lunch and walked straight to her cousin's desk. He was reading his book. She knocked his elbow from und under his chin.

"Mei! Honestly!" he said rubbing his chin.

She held her arm outstretched. "Give me the Rashinban."

"But-"

"Quickly."

He glared and drew it from his bag. He gave it to her and muttering, "The barriers won't let it work."

Meiling ignored him and focused all of her energy to pinpointing Bo's chi signature. The beam pointed to her left and moved slowly.

She rushed out of the classroom and saw him turn the corridor. She ran after him, students skittering out of her path. He turned at the commotion and paled at the sight of her and the beam pointing straight at him.

He ran, knocking the pile of papers from the teacher's hands.

"You little-"

She swatted the paper and followed the light's trajectory. It pointed down the flight of stairs and she caught sight of him. He hadn't made it to the floor below yet. She landed in front of him. He tried to climb the stairs, but his escape was blocked by a crowed of students.

"Stop," he said, violently sliding the window open and standing on the edge. "I'll jump."

"We're on the third floor. Your magic isn't enough here. You'll die!" she shouted.

He held his arms wide with an ecstatic expression. "You do care, Mei-Mei!"

That wasn't what Meiling was expecting. "What? Are you crazy?!"

"You care about me."

"You're about to jump outside the window," she said. "What kind of person would I be if I let that happen?"

"You wouldn't have come if you didn't care."

"I came because it was you who started all those rumours about me, wasn't it?"

"Well-"

"Yes or no?"

He huffed and puffed up his chest. "I only said that you were a good kisser."

"You did?! And did you try to stop the rumours when they blew out of proportion?"

"No one will treat you better than me-"

"Are you serious? You willingly let those disgusting rumours spread, to make me - undesirable to the entire male population, so what? that I had no one to turn to but you?"

Meiling wasn't just angry anymore. She was livid. White hot livid. She should've listened to her friends earlier and broken up with him earlier. She was much happier when he wasn't around. He wasn't a good kisser anyways.

He turned to the window and the students watching gasped.

"What are you doing?"

"If you won't take me back-"

"Bo Xie!" boomed the teacher's voice from the top of the stairs. "Step down from the ledge and go see the principal."

The idiot immediately climbed down. He walked past Meiling and went through the crowd of students.

Meiling grumbled to herself. She could've handled the situation.

"Li, you go too."

"What?!" Meiling whirled around. This wasn't even fair. It wasn't even her fault and she was being punished for what he started?! She couldn't believe that she once liked him.

* * *

Nakuru sighed with relief when she found her brother sitting on the edge of the International Commerce Centre, the tallest structure in Heung Gong. She had to admit it had pretty spectacular views of the main land city below and Heung Gong Isle across the bay, but it was flooded with light. She could feel her skin already start to burn.

"I've finally found you," she said. "The country's authorities are hunting us. We need to leave now and probably change our names again. I'm kind of partial to, "Ruby" … and I was thinking maybe we should join the spirits and demons in their little war. It will be fun."

He turned around, only it wasn't Yukito, it was Yue.

When they were changed into geong-si all those many, many years ago, instead of accepting the new identity given to them like what Nakuru did, Yukito fought against it and managed to separate his human side from that instinct, at least for the most part. If he couldn't keep his energy levels up from eating and sleeping, or if he was in life-threatening danger, Yue would take over his body and stop him. Usually once he had his feed and became powerful again, Yukito would be able to gain control, but apparently it wasn't the case this time.

Yue's long, silver unbound hair floated behind him and turned his feline like gaze on hers.

Nakuru barely had enough time to launch herself into the wind. He managed to slice a lock of her hair with his claws. She fell, aiming for the tops of one of the lower sky scrapers, but it was difficult to concentrate when she was being bombarded with his crystals.

She landed on her feet, and used the momentum and magic to jump to the next rooftop. She needed to something else other than run away.

Instead of jumping away, she pushed herself backwards, kept her body straight and swung her feet over her head in a wide arc. At the top of the arc she let out a barrage of her own crystals at a surprised Yue. He still had his arms blocking his head when she landed at the top of a higher building and aimed an energy arrow straight at his heart.

"Stop now! I'm warning you!" she shouted with as much force as she could muster. The energy quivered at her fingertips. The longer she held it, the harder it was for her to hold it.

Yue charged.

"Yukito Tsukishiro, stop!"

He didn't.

She tried started throwing the different combinations of names he used over the years but nothing worked and she had no choice but to release the arrow.

He dodged it, and she lost track of him. She whipped around, disparately trying to find him first, but he managed to put a claw on her shoulder and whisper a name she hadn't heard in a long time in her ear.

When she woke up, feeling very groggy and weak, there was no trace of Yukito.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This was was an extremely difficult chapter to work on. I usually shuffle scenes around when writing, but this chapter is almost completely different from it's original draft. There's a few ideas in this chapter that I took a risk with which admittedly are dramatised but also, scarily enough, based off a bunch of different incidents and conversations I've had over the years.

The jing energy and the blood type personality stuff are tropes that CLAMP has included in their works.

Also, sometimes in the Author's Notes I'll bring attention to some real world concept and not elaborate on it, not because I necessarily agree with it, but just because I mainly just wanted to point it out and also because if I wrote everything I felt about it, it would take another story or chapter.

On that note, there is anything that you think needs more attention, please let me know what it is and where it was written so I can fix it. I don't mean to hurt anyone. This story and I are still in working progress.

=)


	34. Sakura and the Star Crossed Lovers: Pt 1

**Disclaimer:**

_I have no affiliation with Cardcaptor Sakura or any other of CLAMP's works. Also any similarities to real life events or people are unintentional unless explicitly stated._

* * *

Someone grasped Tomoyo's hand.

"You shouldn't try to foresee the end of the world. It will make you lose your mind."

She turned her head and saw Cousin Kotori smiling at her. Even though she was currently studying in Lecourt at the Hallow Ares College of Arts and Design, she and Tomoyo were sometimes able to find each other in their dreams.

Immediately, the scenes in the background slowed down, but she knew that if she were to look at them directly instead of the corner of her eye it would appear to be a swirling kaleidoscope of colour.

"Come."

Cousin Kotori lead her to sit on a stool next to a large, tall table covered in swatches of fabric bleeding dye onto the newspaper underneath. There was an enormous sink along one wall beside a couple of stoves. Large pots hung on hooks on the wall, and there were colourful bottles of dye in the open cabinet, their contents still undiscernible.

"This is where we have our practical lessons on. Yesterday, we tested out the dyes on different fabrics," Cousin Kotori said.

"Did you create these? They are lovely."

"Thank you."

"However," said Tomoyo, bringing the topic back to the earlier, "should we not be doing everything within our power to know more about the coming situation so that we may best prepare? Surely all the recent spirit related incidents, natural disasters and the oncoming war between Heaven and the Spirit World and Hell could only mean that the Armageddon is upon us."

"Well… it definitely can't hurt to be cautious. It's been said that it will happen "soon", but time is relative. Not even the angels in heaven know when the day or hour the end of the world is supposed to happen. The Diviners don't seem to think it is." She shrugged. "We can't let the fear of the future stop our daily lives."

"I understand," Tomoyo conceded. There was wisdom in what she said. She changed the topic again. "How are you?"

"I had dinner with Cousin Emi and Leo in the palace. They send their love to you and everyone else. Next week I'm planning on visiting the Central Library with my classmates. But enough about me, how are you? Are you being well fed in the Li household?"

Since the school year ended, Tomoyo, Sakura and Cousin Toya had been staying as guests in the Li household. The Hanato's place was not large enough to hold them and all the bodyguards when they were already crowded with the extra staff there for the upcoming festivals. Additionally, the Li household was more secure than renting accommodation in Heung Gong. In exchange for the accommodation, Tomoyo's mother had provided them new technology which the government would use to aid their investigation of this spirt war.

"They meals they serve are always delicious," replied Tomoyo. "Things are going well. Star has decided to wake up early to attend the training with the Li Clan and my bodyguards."

"I wonder why…" she laughed.

"She said that she wanted to become stronger when Mei questioned her about her early rises."

In fact, Meiling and a number of her cousins found great enjoyment of counting the number of time Sakura and Li casted glances at each other when they weren't looking. It was like something out of a romance novel.

"Sure. Her brother mustn't be very happy about it."

"Cousin Toya is admittedly less enthusiastic about it, but has not said anything about it. She is going to sleep early and getting the required amount of sleep, however I think that part of it is because he feels indebted to Li for saving his life, and the other is because he knows that Li would never hurt Sakura." Tomoyo thought for a moment before adding, "Although, I think that he is secretly hoping that nothing will happen between them before we return to Lecourt next month."

Her elder cousin nodded. "And how are my sisters and parents? I got their letters. I miss them dearly."

"They instructed me to inform you that they miss you very much. They are both busy preparing the shrine for the Double Seventh Festival which keeps being interrupted by the summer storms. Honey said the other that it seems it seemed as if the heavens were mourning your absence with endless rain."

"Oh I miss them," she sighed. "I hope that you're all not too stressed. This period is extremely busy even when the weather is cooperating."

There certainly plenty of tasks that needed to be done. After her morning meditation, and eating breakfast, Tomoyo would head to the shrine with the Kinomoto Siblings to help with the preparations. She was assisting Aunt Saya to manage the deposits for the stalls when she heard a loud thud and crash. That was shortly followed by clattering of wooden sandals on the stone pavement outside.

"Are you all right, Koe?" asked Sakura.

Tomoyo followed Aunt Saya barefoot through the main building and outside.

Kohane was already using a chronophone to call for field healers and Kobato was lying on the ground, a vase of lotus flowers shattered at her feet.

* * *

Meiling went to visit Hanato in the intensive care unit of the Children's hospital during her break, her feet somewhat sore from setting up the Double Seventh festival decorations around the hallways. Most of what she did in the hospital was like this. She took phone calls, restocked the shelves and delivered messages. But she did get to interact with the healers and hospital on a regular basis. With enough persistence, maybe they'd let her follow them around their rounds or even let her watch a surgery.

It was a cruel coincidence or twist of fate that that she was volunteering at the hospital where Hanato was admitted to.

She walked down the rooms lined with beds. She passed by the boy hooked up to a dialysis machine, and the there was a girl hooked onto breathing tubes and pipes keeping her alive and breathing before arriving at her friend's bed. Hanato looked healthy in comparison to them, but there was a thin sheen and unearthly sickness about her.

Meiling pushed back the curtains and found Miss Kinomoto and Honey there showing her a video on a small frame.

"Hi Mei, I'm just showing Koe the video of the Yomogi children wishing her well. I'm not as good at making videos as our Lady is…"

"It's really good," she insisted.

The frame showed Fujimoto looking more awkward instead of intimidating for once.

"Umm… get well soon," he said in the video.

Meiling was sure Hanato's cheeks turned a little bit red at the sound of his voice.

"He's really worried about you," said Miss Kinomoto gently. "They all are."

The rest of the video was messages from the children and staff, and ended with a group shot of the all in front of the orphanage shouting, "Get well soon, Koe!"

"Thank you. I, Kobato, will do my very best." She smiled, weakly. "How are the preparations for the Double Seventh Festival coming along?"

"The afternoon storms keep slowing down progress even with our Lady's bodyguards and the Yomogi children helping out. Our Lady is really busy right now, but she hopes that you get better in time for the festival. Speaking of that," said Miss Kinomoto, taking out a tissue paper doll with eyes drown its round head from her bag, "Marina made this so that the skies will be clear up and the heavenly maiden and the cowherd can cross the river of stars to be together."

"On the magpie bridge," added Honey.

"That's right."

"Are you going with someone to the festival, Mei-Li?" ask Hanato.

"Nope."

"Really?"

She flipped her blue grey hair over her shoulder. "I don't have time for boys if I want to be a healer. Besides, a more interesting question would be who Miss Kinomoto is going with."

"We're not here to talk about me," said Miss Kinomoto, dodging the topic. "We're here to cheer Koe up so that she can get better soon."

Meiling wanted her to become better soon too, but it honestly didn't look that good. She wasn't an expert yet, but she got permission to see Hanato's charts and scans. Apparently she was born with valves in her heart didn't close properly. That wasn't good because that reduced the oxygen supply to the body. They've trialling another medication but if it doesn't work then she might have to undergo a valve transplant.

No one has told the eldest sister at the request of Hanato out of fear that upsetting her would trigger things. But Miss Kinomoto, the ever optimist, still held on to the hope that a she would get better.

"Everything will be all right," she insisted. "Miracles happen every day."

* * *

Syaoran paused from chopping the yu choy to baste the pork. He then nearly touched the hot metal grill because his sisters surprised him.

"Wan-Wan, have you seen Mei-Mei?" said Second Sister, as if she didn't almost cause an accident. "We need a west wind. First sister is in a meeting."

"No."

"What do we do now?" she asked their elder sisters.

"Wan-Wan, play with us!" said Third Sister.

He nudged his youngest elder sister out of way to grab a medium sized pot. "I'm making dinner."

"What are you making," said Second Sister, watching him fill it with water from the sink. "Do you need help?"

"No, thank you. I can manage. It's just yu choy and char siu."

Third and fourth sister squealed. Syaoran raised an eyebrow at them. Their faces were expressionless when he saw them, but he turned away he heard fourth sister whisper, "That's Star's favourite dish."

It dawned upon Syaoran that it was. But that wasn't why he decided to cook it. He continued on his task.

Third sister clapped a fist. "I know! Why don't we invite Star to play?"

"She's visiting her cousins," he said, as he carried the pot to the stove.

His sisters exchanged looks with each other.

He turned the stove on. "She told me."

At this, the you nger two squealed and second sister snorted, and Syaoran realized his fatal mistake.

He mustered his most powerful glare at them.

"Shh," Second Sister told the younger two. "You can't react otherwise he won't talk to us anymore."

They quickly controlled their expressions.

He went back to chopping up the vegetables. His sisters were crazy.

"Are you going with her to the Double Seventh Festival?!" Fourth Sister blurted out.

Syaoran nicked his finger on the knife. He reflexively sucked on wound and tried to concentrate on the pulse he could stitch the wound together with energy. But that question was so- they're insane-

"Well?"

He forgot to answer. "No. Why would I ask her to go with me? I don't know her."

"That's why you should spend time with her," scoffed Third Sister, rolling her eyes.

"I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"Training. Studying."

Second Sister held up her hand to stop her sisters from talking. "Is there something wrong with her?"

"No." Where was she going with this?

Third Sister pushed forward. "Do you think she's pretty?"

He looked for the right words to say. "I-I gue- There is more to a woman than her looks."

They looked mildly surprised.

"I think we've raised him well," declared Fourth Sister. The other two nodded.

"So, Syaoran," said Second sister, slowly, "what do you think her?"

"I uhh… have to finish cooking the dinner." He put the vegetables in the boiling pot of water.

"You know, you're always looking at her," said Third Sister, somewhat gently.

"I don't-," He should've known better than to expect his sisters to drop the topic.

"You do. Why?"

"She seems kind of sad recently with her cousin in the hospital and all," he admitted. He the basted the pork one last time.

"And you're making her favourite foods."

He shrugged. "That's not- I just haven't made this dish in a while."

Fourth Sister put her hand up. "But I have and she mentioned that she really liked it."

"That doesn't mean anything," he said, exasperated. "Look, I know what you are trying to say, but you're all wrong."

"But we're not doing anything," said Third Sister. She batted her eyes innocently. "We're just catching up with our favourite baby brother."

"What are you accusing us of doing?" said Second Sister.

They all were looking at him, waiting for him to answer.

"Y-You're trying to get me to say that I like… her."

"Who?" they said in unison.

They were closer now.

He kept his mouth shut. They would twist anything he said out of context later on.

"Say her name," they challenged him. He could see the glint in their eyes.

"Ki-Kinomoto."

"Her first name. It's not rude. She told us that we call use it."

Syaoran reminded himself that he was taller than them now. He gulped.

"Sa-Sakura"

"Do you like Sakura?"

Involuntarily, he immediately pictured her in his mind, and he could hear the beating of his heart. He recalled her smile, her jade green eyes, the way her soft lips felt on his at the Lecourt train station almost a year ago…

His chronophone rang.

* * *

Toya took a break under a tree out of the way from where the others were helping set up the shrine for the Double Seventh Festival.

"Lift the right side higher," instructed a little kid.

Fujimoto went to adjust the string of lanterns, and Toya saw his sister and her friend sweep the stone pathway.

The clouds were moving quickly overhead. It was sunny, but the air still felt very humid. With luck, the skies would be clear in the evening in time for the festival.

There was a rustle above him and he narrowly avoided being hit by Nakuru Akizuki who swung upside down in front of him from an overhanging branch.

"Hell-oh!"

His punch missed.

"Toya Kinomoto, stop," she commanded.

His body froze. Geong-si, like many other spiritual beings, are able to read the characters of the spoken word. Revealing his name when they first met was a mistake but he wasn't used to that custom at that point.

He watched as she shifted and hung on the branch with her arms before dropping down to her feet. Fortunately, Tomoyo's bodyguards instantly appeared and surrounded them.

"Don't try anything, you're outnumbered," said one of them.

"But am I outmatched?" She stood up straight and faced them all for a moment, before showing her empty palms. "Don't be afraid. I come in peace."

She released her hold on Toya, but he didn't drop his guard.

"Where's my sister?" he asked the nearest guard.

"A small team are escorting her away from the temple as we speak."

"Good." He didn't have to worry about frightening her then. He cracked his knuckles. "Any last words before I kill you for making my sister your hostage?"

She stood still, her long crimson hair floating in the wind. "My True Name is Akito Tsukishiro written with the characters for Autumn, Rabbit, Moon and Castle. I was born one hundred and thirty five years ago on the twenty-fifth day of the twelfth month. I am looking for my brother Yukito, the Snow Rabbit born on the same day."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_Hi, I'm really sorry about not updating the past 3ish weeks especially since you all have been nothing but kind. __When I started posting this story, I never thought that I'd get this many views, reviews and people liking and following my work. Thank you! _\\(^w^)/

_I had a massive case of writers block, but hopefully now the remaining chapters won't change too much from what I have planned. _

_I'd also like to thank my mother, brother and family friends for inspiring the conversation Syaoran had with his sisters, even if it was borderline mortifying and even if it's highly unlikely that they would read this._

_There was a comment about how I shouldn't have written that Syaoran sucked on his wound, but I primarily intended that he did that out of reflex and because he was flustered by what his sisters were saying. That being said, I don't think that the bacteria in the mouth would infect a small finger wound when our gums don't inflame every time we brush our teeth or floss. Of course it's better to use clean water or a saline solution, but in a pinch, it should be okay (at least according to Wikipedia). He also used magic._


	35. Sakura and the Star Crossed Lovers: Pt 2

**Disclaimer:**

_I have no affiliation with Cardcaptor Sakura or any other of CLAMP's works. Also any similarities to real life events or people are unintentional unless explicitly stated._

* * *

Miss Daidouji's bodyguards suddenly appeared while Miss Kinomoto was sweeping and Meiling talking while holding a broom (there was no way that she would want to spend her day off doing more work). Most of the bodyguards were assembled around the sacred tree but a small group approached the two teenagers.

"Miss Kinomoto," one of them greeted, ignoring Meiling, "you must be tired. Why don't we take you back to the Li mansion so that you can take a rest?"

"Hoe? Why? There is so much to do? And what's happening over there?"

"Don't worry about them. Just come with us."

She pursed her lips. "Mei?"

She shrugged. Clearly it didn't concern her. "I don't know."

"Please, our Lady instructed us to-,"

The girl sighed loudly. "Where is she? I'd like to talk to her, please."

The bodyguards were clearly not comfortable with disobeying their lady's orders; however they did take them to the main hall where Miss Daidouji was discussing matters with her aunt. Meiling kept quiet, not wanting to get caught in this Amamiya Clan discussion.

"Niece, what are you still doing here?"

"I want to know what is going on," Miss Kinomoto said, pointing outside.

"Never mind that." Her aunt put her arm around her and stirred her away from the entrance. She then clapped her hands together. "I know, why don't you go visit Koe? You can take Honey with you too."

Miss Kinomoto turned to Miss Daidouji. "Lady?"

Miss Daidouji sighed and then admitted, "Akizuki has been found. Please let my bodyguards take you somewhere safe."

"What about everyone else? Are they also coming?"

She didn't reply quickly enough and Miss Kinomoto's expression dropped. It began to rain heavily.

"So it's just for my protection?"

"It's just for a short time," promised her aunt, "only until the geong-si is gone and barriers are reset."

"I shall accompany you to visit Koe," said Miss Daidouji.

She avoided looking at her cousin. "It's all right. I'll go by myself. You're needed here."

"However,-"

"I'll come," Meiling said, surprising even herself. She shrugged. "I'm not doing anything useful here anyways."

Honey held onto Miss Daidouji's hand. "I want to see Second Sister too."

Miss Kinomoto sighed. "All right."

"I'll arrange for the rickshaw to be brought here."

"Umm…"

"What is it?"

"Nevermind."

Meiling, sensing that Miss Kinomoto didn't want to cause more of an inconvenience by speaking, spoke up for her instead. "Is it all right if we walked there?"

"It's raining," said the Aunt.

"That should be all right," said Miss Daidouji. "However, I would feel less worried if you some bodyguards escorted you there and back at least. I implore you to do so for my peace of mind."

They were given oil-paper umbrellas and they soon set off followed by some bodyguards. Honey and Meiling tried to cheer Miss Kinomoto up but she was being uncharacteristically pessimistic.

"I can't even go walk by myself," she lamented.

"Of course their worried," said Meiling. "Your brother was attacked by a geong-si a couple weeks ago, and they're family, it's what they do."

"I guess…"

They walked in the sound of rain fall.

"Do you think that they're going to cancel the Double Seventh festival?" wondered Meiling out loud.

"I hope not. Otherwise everything would be for nothing…"

"It's not night yet," said Honey, "there's still time."

The young girl had suddenly stopped walking and twirling her oil-paper umbrella.

"What are you looking at Honey?" asked Meiling.

"That looks like Big Brother."

Meiling looked at the direction was pointing to. "Ah that is Wan-Wan. What is he doing here? Is he looking for something?"

"What is he doing in the rain without an umbrella? He'll catch a cold."

Miss Kinomoto walked towards him. Honey was about to follow, but Meiling held on and indicated to her to be quiet and watch.

* * *

Since the phone call from Kurogane a couple days ago and some convincing, he, Doumeki and Flowright with some other volunteers had been trying to find the rain spirit that was causing the extra rain primarily in Heung Gong. It was supposed to be a small, low risk task, but it was proving more difficult than intended. There wasn't much time left before the festival so they decided to split up to try to find the spirit more quickly.

He was searching the park when he sensed an extremely strong presence. Then it started to pour rain, and he mentally hit himself for not thinking to bring an umbrella.

The air was laced with so much energy that the ranshinban didn't work properly, but he was sure that the spirit had to be somewhere close by.

Suddenly, something bumped him on the head, the rain stopped falling and his clothes instantly dried. Confused he looked up and saw the underside of a red-oil paper umbrella held up by Sakura Kinomoto.

Why was she here?!

And why were they were both standing under the same umbrella?!

He stepped back and instantly got soaked.

"Wait!" she said, stretching her arm to cover them both with the umbrella. "You'll catch a cold."

"I-I" his brain moved faster than his mouth. She probably didn't know the romantic symbolism of the umbrella because she came from Lecourt.

He couldn't say anything.

All he could hear was the pounding of his heart and rain on the umbrella.

"What are you doing here?" he managed to say.

"I'm here with Mei and Ho-eh?"

* * *

There wasn't anyone else in the park.

Sakura knew exactly what Meiling was doing. This was like last year all over again. She shut her eyes. This was so embarrassing.

She felt him tug the oil paper umbrella from her grip. She looked up and met his eyes and jumped at the loud, splintering, crack of thunder.

She avoided his eyes and took a step back from him. "Sorry."

"Don't be."

She tried to take back the umbrella but he wouldn't let her.

"I'll hold this."

"But-"

"It was hitting me on the head."

She pulled on the handle. "I'm still growing!"

"I didn't mean- Sor -thank you."

He looked so worried about nothing and she was surprised that he remembered what she had suggested a couple weeks ago that she had to laugh. "It's all right."

She decided to let him hold the umbrella. "Have you found the rain spirit yet?"

A couple days ago when she arrived back to the Li Mansion his sisters were complaining that even though Kurogane specifically asked him to help find the spirit he didn't want to. But the next day he changed his mind and left the household for the first time since the school year finished, not including the times he went grocery shopping.

"Not yet, but I think the spirit is close by."

It suddenly stopped raining. She stepped out from under the umbrella and held out her hand. There wasn't a single drop.

"I can't feel the presence anymore," he said, lowering the umbrella. "The spirit must have crossed dimensions."

"Well, it stopped raining. I guess that star crossed lovers will be able to meet."

Sakura was instantly soaked by the downpour. A heartbeat later she was dry with the umbrella in her hand and Syaoran Li was off running into the rain before she could say anything.

The rain soon cut off, except for a spinning column of water reaching up to the sky.

Sakura approached the base of the column where he was channelling energy into paper seals stuck on the nearby trees from the one in his hand.

To no surprise of Sakura's, Meiling and the bodyguards that were following her appeared and helped Li contain the spirit. Honey stood next to Sakura.

"Call Flowright," he yelled at her with difficulty. "We can only keep the spirit here for so long."

"Okay." She reached in the sleeves of the shrine robe and took out her chronophone and found Flowright's trace. "Hello?"

His face appeared quickly. "Hello, Star, how are you?"

"I'm with Li and-"

"Ooh-"

"No it's not what you think," she quickly dismissed, "Anyways where are you? We found the rain spirit in Heung Gong Park."

"You mean that giant water spout?"

"Yeah."

"Understood. I'll contact the others and come soon."

During the conversation with Fye, the water column gradually thinned to a drizzle. She was expecting some terrifying monster but instead saw a girl only a little bit older than herself. She had curly hair tied up in two pigtails and wore a cute short sleeved dress with intricate lace.

"Why, it's just a girl," commented Sakura.

The girl hit the barrier with her parasol.

"How rude! I'm a rain spirit!"

"Ah sorry…"The spirit must have been an extremely powerful one to be visible to Sakura.

"Don't talk to her," warned Li.

"Yeah, listen to your boyfriend, little girl."

"He's not my-!" Sakura cut herself off and huffed. She was tired of people saying or implying anything to do with the two of them. Then she noticed something. "Are you all right? It looks like you've been crying."

The spirit rolled her eyes. "As I said before, I'm a rain spirit and rain is water."

She dropped the topic but Honey then said, "But your hair and clothes aren't wet."

"Oh, this little girl thinks she's so smart."

"Hey-!" yelled Li.

She put herself in between Honey and the spirit.

"O, great spirit," Sakura said, "can you tell us why you're causing so much rain. You're going to disappoint a lot of people who are looking forward to the festival."

She had spent enough time in the shrine to learn that the first step in exorcisms was to establish a connection with the spirit through conversation, similar to meeting someone new.

"Good."

"Hoe? But it's a festival celebrating love. Don't you love love?"

"Love?" the rain spirit scoffed. "That's the stupidest things I've heard."

"But love is the strongest force of them all."

"If we didn't have love than we wouldn't have hate. All it does is cause heartbreak."

"Oh," realized Sakura. "What happened? Who-"

"None of your business!"

The spirit swung her parasol and a torrent of water hit the inside of the barrier. Li and the others strained to contain the rain, but Sakura still felt some splashes.

"Sorry…" said Sakura. She thought she understood why the spirit was acting this way, and it looked as if she wasn't ready to talk about it, but at the very least Sakura wanted to know why the spirit hated love so much. "But you can't get rid of love to get rid of hate. It's like… trying to get rid of light because you don't want shadows. If you do, you might as well be blind. If you got rid of love to try and get rid of hate, you wouldn't be able to feel anything. And there wouldn't be any point to living in world where you wouldn't be able to feel anything. It would be too sad. Why would you think it would be a good thing to get rid of love?"

"To protect others from being hurt."

"If you didn't have love then you wouldn't have that feeling of wanting to protect them in the first place. Don't you see?"

The rain spirit was quiet. "Is that why you disrupted a festival that celebrates love? Are you also going to rain on every wedding, date and every single happy occasion? Where do you draw the line? Are you going to keep raining until the whole world is under water?"

Sakura turned at the sound of slow claps.

"Very well said," said Fye Flowright.

Kurogane stepped forward with Doumeki by his side. "Rain spirit, you've disrupted the peace in this world. Are you going to cooperate? You're vastly outnumbered."

The rain spirit lifted her chin up high and glared at them all in the eye. "I'll stop. It was getting too tired anyways."

* * *

Soon after Nakuru Akizuki was granted asylum and escorted to Shing Wong Temple to the east of Heung Gong Island, the rain subsided to reveal a magnificent rainbow to the east and glorious sunset in the west. Sakura returned with the others wearing a forced smile.

They brought with them a rain spirit who with minor commentary about Sakura being "just like the Zashiki Warashi," ceased her endless rainfall in exchange for an oil paper gilded with gold. And thus, the star crossed lovers were able proceed with their yearly pilgrimage across the magpie bridge across the Heavenly River and to their lover's embrace.

The shrine was bustling with festival patrons but during a lull in customers Tomoyo took the opportunity to write out a wish for Kobato's swift recovery and then attach it on bamboo.

Tomoyo passed by the Four Heavenly Kings and overheard Flowright attempt to make Li jealous.

She wished that Sakura and Li wouldn't be so shy with one another. In some respects, having the previous knowledge that they were once the other's most important person has made it more difficult and awkward for them to get to know each other. However, it was evident to anyone who met them that they were tied together with the Red String of Fate.

Tomoyo was observing the heavens when she noticed a star appear that was brighter than the weaver and cowherd stars. She heard a collective gasp. Two more bright lights appeared in the sky, lightening the night sky. People pointed at the three pulsating lights now streaking across the sky. The lights converged and collided with a bright flash. In that moment Tomoyo saw in her mind's eye three great beings. Then the image faded into dark spots obscuring her vision.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_What? An early chapter? I'm going on a weekend trip, but didn't want to submit another thing late. It will be back to Saturday/Sunday updates with the next chapter. I hope that you're finding this story entertaining. There's about five or six chapters left (or 3 episodes-ish)! Eep!_

_Also, sorry for all these cliff hangers._

_I've based the Seventh Night/Qixi/Tanabata festival off the Japanese version because I hear more about it from anime and was more comfortable working with something I was familiar with._


	36. Sakura and the Goeng-Si: Part 1

**Disclaimer:**

_I have no affiliation with Cardcaptor Sakura or any other of CLAMP's works. Also any similarities to real life events or people are unintentional unless explicitly stated._

* * *

Toya thought back to when Akito Tsukishiro declared her True Name and birthday.

"I have information about the war between Heaven and the joint forces of the Spirit Realm and Hell," she had declared boldly in the face of all of Tomoyo's bodyguards. "All I ask in exchange is for you to stop my brother."

"How about we help you carve out your heart instead?" Toya sarcastically replied. He did not trust anything that she had to say nor did he have any interest in helping her with anything.

Uncle Hyogo put a hand on his shoulder and then addressed the goeng-si. "You are not in a position to be bargaining with us. You have been linked to several attacks over the years. Tell us what you know. We will take what you say into account."

"I expected this," she said. "The prince of the Spirit Realm is waging a long war on God and his angels so that he can be together with one of His angels. Naturally that means that the underworld is joining the fray. On the fifteenth day of this month, on the Day of the Dead, representatives from the three realms are meeting on the Bridge to try and negotiate an end to the war, but my brother needs to be found before then!"

"Compared to the celestial war, one vampire is hardly concerning."

"If he isn't found by then, countless of people will die. I saw it in a vision. The longer we wait, the more difficult he will be to subdue."

There were murmurs, but Uncle didn't say anything.

"What if I give your daughter blood so that she may live? Then will you help me?"

"What do you mean?" asked Aunt Saya.

"I can tell if people are going to die soon. I think she only has about a ye-,"

"Quiet!"

"Okay, okay. But the offer still stands. The important thing is that you find Yukito. The war was bound to happen, it's inevitable, but the outcome is still uncertain. The best chance we all got is if we stop him before the Day of the Dead."

If what she said was true, there was only a few days left with no sign of Yukito. It was said that goeng-si were known to be able see glimpses of the future. Toya also tried to dream of the future but every time he would end up waking up from the same dream. Every single night he dreamt of Sakura falling of a building and falling down and down and down.

* * *

"No," replied Tomoyo. "Star is most definitely here in Heung Gong. Why do you ask?"

Cousin Kotori pressed her lips together. "When I went to the Central Library, the library went into lockdown. Something was stolen, and I thought I saw a group of people that looked like Star, Li and a couple of their classmates, I think Flowright and Kurogane, being chased by the guardians."

"It cannot have been them. I saw all of them yesterday." Tomoyo pondered over the news. This was a serious matter. The Central Library had some of the best security in the world. No one, until yesterday, had been able to successfully steal something from there. Those who were caught attempting to rob the library were imprisoned. "Do you suppose that this was why our aunt requested that Star and Flowright stay in Heung Gong for the summer?"

"I suppose."

"This is the first time have heard of this. Do you know what was stolen?"

"I overheard someone say that it was the original Book of Memories, but I don't know what happened to them."

"I see…"

The original Book of Memories was the book containing the feather soul fragment that was sealed with Li's memories of Sakura. Copies of the book were being made and distributed around the world.

"How are my sisters?" Her cousin changed the subject. She still was not aware that Kobato was in the hospital despite her dream seeing powers. The greater the distance, the more difficult it was for a dream seer to be able to focus on a particular person or event. Tomoyo and Cousin Kotori's conversations in the dream world were intermittent at best.

Truthfully, Kobato was looking more depressed recently. She hardly talked since her friend in the next bed next to her passed away.

"People die from the smallest of reasons," Kobato replied to Sakura's question why.

Tomoyo bid those thoughts away from her mind lest they revealed itself in the dream and instead said, "Your sisters send you their love."

"I send them my love back," said Cousin Kotori. Her expression then changed into a more ponderous one. "I have a bad feeling though… Oh, I wish that I was there to be all with you. I'll try and convince grand Uncle to let me go back."

"You have to stay there," insisted Tomoyo. "Your sisters will become upset if you give up your place. Furthermore, it is ill advised to travel with the upcoming situation."

Her cousin sighed. The world knew that something was going to happen on the fifteenth day of the seventh month, but that did not mean that nothing was going to happen leading up to then. They had to be vigilant.

* * *

Within the temple, the guardian of spirits, Nakuru could feel the moon rise and become fuller with each successive night. In three nights time it would be the fifteenth, the Day of the Dead and the full moon would pass beneath the earth's shadow and bleed.

She honestly didn't have too much to complain about regarding the way they treated her. They weren't violent like how some others in her past had behaved when they found out what she was. Her room was clean, and they gave her plenty of food supplemented by a potion to keep her energy levels up despite the pure vegetarian diet. Still, she always felt thirsty. Everyone avoided her gaze, and gave her a wide berth whenever she walked past. Conversations went dead when they noticed Nakuru in the vicinity unless the topic was about her or her brother; then they didn't really care what she overheard.

But she couldn't really blame them. She had acted the same way too in the past.

Nakuru was initially horrified to find out what she and Yukito were turned into and detested that despicable man who did it.

The thirst was painfully intense and to quench it she did things that she was not proud of. Unlike Yukito, she had to live with the memory of every single deed she had done. She did what she had to do to survive.

They were alive thanks to that despicable man. The blood that was given to her increased her magical abilities and even gave her the ability to glimpse flashes of the future.

Nakuru learned how to accept and live with her condition. She stayed out of the sun and she with her brother moved to a city where the energy density was so high that it slowed down the thirst to manageable levels. Eating large amounts of food helped, but the only way really satiate the energy cravings was through living beings, which at this point she no longer minded. She discovered some methods that proved to be extremely fun and pleasurable. Yukito didn't approve and instead did his best to get his fill from food.

However, a hundred and thirty-five years was painfully long time to live. If only all those naïve people chasing immortality really knew what it meant to live forever. The same mistakes were made over and over and over again no matter what they did. She watched many people die, some for the smallest of reasons. And every time she gave her heart, body and, if she still had one, her soul to someone, they would always ended up rejecting her when they found out what she was.

Being immortal is a lonely existence. In her early days she contemplated giving blood to others, but she saw what the transformation did to her brother and didn't want to inflict the pain on anyone else. It taints even the purest of souls, if she even still had one.

As the years went on Nakuru felt herself align more with spirits who watched the endless cycle of time. She went through her existence with a sense detachment. Her brief encounters with living beings filled her with a sense of satisfaction, power and sometimes longing but she pushed the thoughts of the last one away.

But sometimes she wondered if there was any point to it all. Maybe it would be better to rip out her heart and succumb to the darkness than to helplessly witness the failings of humanity occur over and over again.

It was only because of her brother that she didn't follow through with those thoughts. He was convinced that there was a reason they were granted so much time which he spent trying to use his powers for good. He also spent a lot of time researching with different universities to find a cure for their condition.

But now he was gone and had become the thing he feared the most.

Something stirred in the darkness beyond.

The air in front of her rippled then ripped. Yukito, no, Yue stepped through. Nakuru couldn't move. His cold eyes had paralysed her. He raised his right hand and in his palm held a heart, her heart.

* * *

"I'll be right back," said Miss Kinomoto. "I just need to go to the toilet."

Meiling nodded and turned back to her friend sleeping in the hospital bed.

No one wanted to resort to using the goeng-si's blood to save her life. Sure, it would have healed her and let her live indefinitely as long but that did not necessarily mean that she would live a happy life. Not that it mattered anyways. That morning Akito Tsukishiro was found that morning dead and decaying into dust.

It looked as if the only way for Hanato to get better was to hope that she soon became well enough to undergo surgery to replace the valves in her heart.

Miss Daidouji returned to the bedside sighing.

"That was a long chronophone connection," said Meiling. "What was it about?"

"It was merely some issues regarding resourcing, nothing to be concerned about."

The curtains parted again, this time for the elder Kinomoto sibling.

"Have you finished your shift?" asked Miss Daidouji.

"Yeah," he replied. "Where's my sister? It's time to go."

He was right. The four of them were told to come back home by sundown for the feast.

"She just left to go the toilet. Didn't you notice her walk past?" asked Meiling.

He shook his head and Miss Daidouji said, "I did not notice her either."

"I have a bad feeling," he said. "I'll try her chronophone."

"Don't worry. She said that she would be right back."

Miss Daidouji suddenly stood up and said, "I shall send someone to find her."

Meiling rolled her eyes. They were both overreacting but she was tired so she didn't bother arguing further.

The elder Kinomoto made an annoyed sound. "She's not answering."

Miss Daidouji pushed back the curtains a moment later. "She is not in the nearest toilet."

Immediately the brother jumped up. "She has to be in the hospital somewhere. I'll start searching."

He ran off and Tomoyo issuing orders to her bodyguards.

"I'll go check the roof top," Meiling told her friend, wanting to do something useful.

She nodded. "Let me know if you find her."

As she made her way through the busy children's hospital that was now even busier with so many people now searching for Miss Kinomoto she heard an announcement over the hospital's speaker system asking for Miss Kinomoto to make her presence known.

There was no one outside on the rooftop. She walked around the perimeter just to make sure and was about to go through the door to go back inside when something in the distance caught her eye. A small speck was bouncing amongst the far skyscrapers.

There wasn't any time to hesitate. There was a possibility it wasn't even Miss Kinomoto, but it would be better if she made certain. It wasn't considered safe for anyone to be in the city on their own this close to sundown especially for those without magical powers like Miss Kinomoto.

As she got closer she began to doubt that it was Miss Kinomoto because the girl had long, curly black hair, but she got closer recognised her bright green eyes. Meiling put in an extra burst of speed. She caught up with her mid jump, high above the ground and put a hand on her shoulder, but to her surprise Miss Kinomoto twisted and pushed her away. Meiling tumbled and landed ungracefully on the nearby roof.

"Hey! what was that for?"

Miss Kinomoto faced her with her staff released.

* * *

"Hey where are you?" asked Meiling over the chronophone.

"That's my question. You're all supposed to be here by now," said Syaoran. She knew that there was to be a feast today. It was his birthday today, but only his immediate family knew that. The reason that everyone else was given was that the feast was to welcome the Li Clan members who had recently arrived in the past couple of weeks in preparation for the Day of the Dead in two days' time.

"It's Miss Kinomoto, she's-,"

"Where are you?" he interrupted, alarmed.

"At Central. But-"

The chronophone went dead in Syaoran's hands.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_Hi, sorry about the late update. I was babysitting my 5 year old cousin and also my internet is being uncooperative so I haven't checked this chapter as thoroughly as I'd normally do, but I really wanted to get it out there and feel as if I've done something. I also apologize for the number of cliff hangers in this story. _

_This chapter was going to be called "Sakura and the Blood Moon" but then I found out that full moons are usually on the 15th day on a lunar calendar, not the 13th. Ah well._

_I thought it was really cool that how the Chinese character for "heart" was the same as the one for "mind" and how those two words also translate to the same word (or similar word, I can't remember right now) in Greek._

_If you do like this story, at any point, please let me know. It's very motivating to know!_

_Hopefully my net is fixed soon. I didn't realize how dependent I was on the internet until now!_


	37. Sakura and the Goeng-Si: Part 2

**Disclaimer:**

_I have no affiliation with Cardcaptor Sakura or any other of CLAMP's works. Also any similarities to real life events or people are unintentional unless explicitly stated._

* * *

Sakura didn't mean to break Meiling's chronophone, but she wasn't going to let her tell anyone where she went. All she wanted was some time alone. Everywhere she went she had to have someone accompanying her. She felt like a caged bird.

So, last night she had enough came up with a plan. Today she grabbed a disposable face mask near the nurses' station as she walked past, and in the toilets changed out of her pink dress into her presence masking clothes and a sky blue dress on top. It was uncomfortably warm wearing so many layers in the humid summer heat, but it was a sacrifice she was willing to make. She put the pink dress into the magically expanding bag, and took out a long black curly wig and put it on along with the face mask. Her reflection surprised her. Her green eyes might be recognisable, but there wasn't much that she could do about that besides to avoid eye contact. Satisfied with her disguise she snuck out from the hospital.

She was disappointed that Meiling discovered her so quickly around the Central district but she refused to go back without a fight.

"Come on, Miss Kinomoto," she said, "Don't be ridiculous. Let's go home."

"I don't want to."

Every time Meiling tried to approach her, she would use the staff to put some distance between them. With luck, Meiling would give up or drop her guard enough so that Sakura could escape.

Meiling's eyes lifted and a heartbeat later a group of people landed on their rooftop. To her annoyance it was Syaoran Li and his sisters. Sakura's eyes stung. She could not, actually she could believe that Meiling would call him to take her home. That did not matter, because she refused to move for him or for anyone else.

"Are you all right?" Syaoran Li asked. He held his sword in his hand.

"Miss Kinomoto refuses to go home."

He looked at her and then flicked his eyes to their surroundings.

"Is that all? I thought-," he exhaled and ran his free hand through his hair. His sword returned to its pendant form. "Never mind, let's all return-,"

Sakura shook her head. "I don't want to!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" said Meiling. "It's not safe!"

"I can handle myself!"

"Wait a moment," he said, hands up. "I know that you can look after yourself, but you have to understand. After this morning's events, it would be dangerous to go outside alone."

"But…" A strong wave of emotion hit her when he said what he said that she couldn't even finish her sentence. She knew that because she didn't have any magical powers her friends and family tended to think she needed extra protection. That was why she learnt Bartitsu, so she could give them the peace of mind that she could defend herself. But everything that happened recently seemed to have put everyone on edge and cause them to forget what she was capable of. She was there in the Lecourt attacks last year. This year she went to the depths of the Walled City and came back again unscathed. She even helped rescue the boys when they were held captive by the spirits and demons on Pok Liu Isle. Despite all of this and more everyone had treated her like a child and constantly reminded her that she was powerless, and then he just said that he knew that she could handle herself.

Putting that aside, she knew that his statement about it being dangerous to be outside alone had some truth in it, but that didn't change her resolve. She lifted her chin higher and refused to let the tears fall.

He held her gaze for a few moments before turning his head slightly towards his eldest sister saying, "All of you go home first. We'll follow later."

"Understood," she said. "Come, Mei-Mei."

"But-,"

His third eldest sister pulled her away by the elbow. "See you later."

Soon Sakura was left with Syaoran Li on the rooftop. She felt somewhat ridiculous with the staff so she turned it into a ring again.

"You can go home too," she said, uncertainly. She didn't want him hanging around out of obligation. "Isn't there the important feast this evening?"

"Not really," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Do you want to go home now?"

She shook her head vigorously.

"Then we won't. There are too many people there anyways."

If he really wanted to, he could have called his sisters or even her brother to make her go home. But he didn't.

"Thank you."

She turned from him and removed the mask and wig. She put it in the bag, and then walked to the waist high wall lining the edge of the roof. It was windy and cold up here even with the extra layer of clothing she was wearing but the view of the city across the harbour was worth it. As it became darker, more lights appeared. She watched the ferries cross the harbour and listened carefully for the sound of the wind across the water behind the noise of city below.

There was a rumbling sound behind her and Sakura turned around. Syaoran Li didn't move from his position before, but he avoided her gaze.

He was probably hungry. She was too now that she thought about it.

She faced the wall again and pushed herself up onto it. Her toes were just above the sheer drop to the street below but all she felt was the adrenaline, making her heart pump quickly.

"Wait! What are you doing?" she heard him say.

"I'm going to get some food," she said.

His eyes were wide and had his hands waved wildly about. "We can take the stairs or I'll get us both down safely."

"I don't want to." She smiled at him and then jumped.

* * *

Over the past couple days Syaoran had contemplated over the possibility of him liking Sakura Kinomoto. He came to the conclusion that he did like her, but then he worried about whether or not what he actually liked was the idea of liking her after what the others said. That wouldn't have been fair to her.

When he received that call from Meiling he feared the worst. After he found out that she was safe, he was surprised at how relieved he felt. It didn't have anything to do with what the others said. He loved Sakura Kinomoto. It was such a strong word, but somehow it felt right.

And then she jumped of the building.

She bounced to a safe stop on the sidewalk below to the astonishment of the few people around, and waved at him. His heart was pounding in his throat.

Shaking more than he cared to admit, he pushed himself over the edge and used wind magic to slow down his descent. When he caught up to her she started walking down the street ignoring the passers-by who were curiously watching them.

Syaoran followed her as she walked around the business district. All the shops were closed. Just when he was about to suggest heading home for food, she stopped and a fragrant aroma wafted through the air. She looked at him and he nodded. They turned the corner, following the scent and found a lone noodle cart on an empty seat.

He held the hanging fabric aside for her and she sat down. He took the seat next to her.

"Welcome," said the noodle cart owner who was also a fox spirit. "Ah, it's been awhile, you two. How have you been?"

"Hoe?"

"Father, it's not them!" said the little fox spirit next to him.

The father adjusted his spectacles. "My apologizes. My eyes aren't as keen as they used to be."

"It's all right," said Sakura.

"Well then, what would you like to order?"

"Umm…" she said, looking at the menu. "What do you recommend?"

"This one here is my specialty," he said, pointing to the first item.

"Then that one, please."

"And you?"

"The same."

"Two specials coming right up!"

The little fox spirit held out a paw. "That will be twenty four Yuan please."

Sakura began to rummage in her magical expanding bag, but Syaoran put his hand over hers to stop her.

"Don't worry, I'll pay."

"But-,"

"I want to pay."

She maintained eye contact and bit her lower lip.

"Thank you," she said finally, with a small smile.

Syaoran blushed to realize that he was probably a little too close to her right now.

He paid for the food and then ate his meal in silence as the little fox chattered away about the tricks he's played with his friends.

"Big sister, what's wrong?" asked the little fox suddenly. "Your face looks kind of sad."

"I'm just kind of tired that's all," she said.

"Oh." The little fox fidgeted for a bit then asked, "Why are you tired?"

"Don't ask that!" reprimanded the father fox.

"I was just asking."

Sakura waved him off. "It's all right. My cousin is really ill that's all."

"Oh, that's not good." The spirit walked around the cart to give her a hug.

After they finished eating they thanked them and got up to go to leave.

"Wait a moment," said the father fox. He took out a clear container and carefully filled it with some soup. He then wrapped it up and put it in a bag for her to carry. "Here. Take this for your cousin. It's a healing soup."

She took it, and but just stared at the bag. "But-,"

He just waved it off. "We received some kindness recently, so we're passing it forward."

"Thank you very much!" she said, bowing. Syaoran bowed too, and when they stood up again the cart was gone.

* * *

"Will this really heal her?" Sakura asked Syaoran Li. She heard that spirit food sometimes held healing properties if you could get a hold of them.

"It should," he replied. He pointed to some markings on the side. "It's been sealed and signed."

She could hardly contain her excitement. "Can we take this to Koe?"

"Visitors hours are over though."

"That's right," she said deflated. "But my aunt is staying the hospital, so maybe if we bring it there, she could take it to Koe."

He thought about it. "That should be all right. Let's go?"

"Sure."

He lead the way through the business district and then through the park. It was very peaceful in the park with the soft rustling of the leaves and the humming of the cicadas. An almost full moon reflected on the surface of the koi fish pond.

"Thank you," Sakura said when they were halfway across the bridge over the pond.

"For what?"

"For this evening. It's been a while since I've been able to decide something. And also thank you for worrying about me."

"N-not really."

"I don't think you wouldn't have come when Mei called if you weren't worried… You are really kind."

She smiled at him and then continued on walking. Maybe she was being too honest about what she thought about him, but she had to say it.

"Umm."

She turned around again. He hadn't moved from earlier and wore a serious expression.

"What is it?"

"That's umm. Y-you, I-I,"

The blood drained from Sakura's face. She did say too much. He figured out that she like him, and now he was going to say that he didn't feel the same way about her. She saw the way he had been looking at Yukito Tsukishiro and noticed the way he had been affected by the reveal. She ruined everything.

"Sakura, I love you."

The only thing she could say was, "Hoe? What did you say?"

"I love you," he repeated, more clearly this time.

"That's all I had to say," he then said abruptly. "Let's go deliver the broth."

"Wait!" she yelled. She was too dumbfounded by his confession, to her, that he liked her, Sakura that she realized that she must've stood there like an idiot not answering. She hurried after him and grabbed his hand.

"I thought that you liked Yukito Tsukishiro," she said, lamely.

"Did someone say my name?"

* * *

Yukito recognized Sakura Kinomoto, Toya's sister standing before him. The next thing he saw was Syaoran Li standing protectively in front of Sakura Kinomoto with his sworn held before him. Then Yue pushed him from his consciousness.

But as Yue became stronger, Yukito did too.

He focused on trying to gain control by wiggling his toes, a body part that wasn't usually something voluntarily moved often.

Syaoran appeared to be teleporting but Yukito knew it was just because control over the body kept changing.

There was a sharp thwack on the back of his head. He saw double images of Sakura Kinomoto running to the boy's side, pulling him away.

Yukito's felt Yue begin to form her name on his lips, but he covered his mouth and bit down on his tongue. He would not Yue hurt her or anyone else.

_You are no match for me._

To Yukito's horror, when he next regained consciousness he was slumped on the bridge's hand rail facing the body of Sakura Kinomoto. He felt a wave of relief when he noticed her breathing.

Then, the sharp metallic taste of fresh blood flooded his senses. He rolled to his sided and dry retched, only to see Syaoran Li lying unconscious and bleeding from two distinct puncture wounds on his neck.

"Yukito," said Toya Kinomoto. His expression was unreadable. Did it hold disgust? Hate?

Yukito scrambled away knocking over a container and spilling its contents.

"Yuki-"

"Don't!" He yelled. Cracks splintered the bridge and the trees. Toya Kinomoto and the crowd around them raised their arms to shield their faces.

Ashamed and horrified at what he had done, Yukito ran away by the light of the moon.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_My home network is still acting up (gahhh) so I haven't been able to do the check to see if I'm using certain words more than others._

_Have I mentioned that one of the inspirations for this whole arc was an image that CLAMP did of Yue dressed up as a vampire? Happy Halloween!_

_Only 3 or 4 more chapters left. The outline is there, but it's too sketchy right now to say for certain the exact length. _

_If something doesn't make sense, let me know. _


	38. Sakura and the Day of the Dead: Part 1

**Disclaimer:**

_I have no affiliation with Cardcaptor Sakura or any other of CLAMP's works. Also any similarities to real life events or people are unintentional unless explicitly stated._

* * *

Miss Kinomoto woke up, slowly blinking and then suddenly she sat up screaming for Syaoran. In the back of her mind Meiling noted that she was calling him by his first name.

"Shh," soothed Meiling. "You're safe now. Your brother and Miss Daidouji's bodyguards found and saved you. They're outside the room waiting to hear from you."

"Meiling?"

She nodded. "How do you feel? Careful."

"My head hurts." Miss Kinomoto held a hand to her head.

"It's just a mild concussion. Everything will be fine."

"Where's Syaoran?" she said with an edge of panic in her voice.

"Can you tell us what happened?" asked Meiling. "Breathe."

"But what about Syaoran?"

"We'll take you to see him after you tell us what you remember from when we left. Breathe."

She breathed in and out deeply as instructed before speaking. "After you left, we stayed on the rooftop for a bit then we went and had dinner at a fox spirit's noodle stand. Ah! They gave us a broth that they said had healing properties. Where is it? We need to give it to Koe."

"I think it spilled."

"What? But-"

"What happened?" repeated Meiling, firmly.

She spoke slowly. "We were walking to the hospital. We went through the park. We were talking, and then Yukito appeared. He said something that made Syaoran drop his sword walk towards him. I tried to stop him but that didn't work, so I hit Yukito. But then Yukito yanked me by the hair and the next thing I know, I'm here. What happened to Syaoran?"

Meiling grimaced. The news wasn't good. She didn't particularly want to say it, but better for it to come from someone she trusts than Meiling's parents who she wasn't as familiar with. "We sealed his wounds but we're not sure if he has the energy to make it until morning. He lost a lot of blood."

"I'll donate!"

"I don't think it will work."

"I have A-positive blood."

Meiling shook her head. "That won't work. He has O type. He can't accept your blood."

"My brother is O! Surely-"

"He's already offered but he's O-positive. Syaoran's blood is O-negative. It's an extremely rare type of blood that can only accept the same type of blood."

"Then, the hospitals-,"

"There's a waiting list. There's never enough blood there."

"Then I-I'll-," She suddenly turned very red.

"That won't work."

She then became extremely quiet.

"I'd like to see him," she finally said.

Meiling nodded. He requested to see her too, well, sort of.

Meiling's mother stepped forwards and helped with changing Miss Kinomoto clothes and putting her into a flying chair. When they exited the room, Meiling's mother cut the conversation short and escorted her to Syaoran's room. When they arrived, his sisters and mother left the room. Meiling was the last to leave, and after one last glance closed the door to give them a little bit more time together.

* * *

Sakura held Syaoran's left hand in both of hers. It was clammy and his hair was matted with sweat, possibly blood, but she pushed those thoughts away. It was difficult to tell when there was only one small sphere for light. His eyes fluttered open. They had a slight glassy look to them.

"Hey," he said hoarsely. He gave her a small smile.

She tried to answer brightly, but her breath hitched at the sight of the bandages around his neck.

"Don't cry."

"It's n-no use," she hiccupped. There was a needle inserted into his right hand that was connected to a clear bag of fluid by a thin tube, just like the time when he was in the hospital in Lecourt after he saved from a spirit she couldn't see. Just like then, there wasn't anything she could do. "I can't help it. I love you, Syaoran."

He gave her hands a small squeeze.

"Sakura, thank you."

She thought that the time when he woke up not remembering her was bad, this was worse. It felt like something was squeezing her heart dry. After everything that they've been through, was it too much to ask for them to be happy together?

"It's not fair. Why does it have to be this way?"

Every single time he ended up bedridden was because of her.

"I'm truly glad to have met you," he said.

Sakura wiped away her tears. He shouldn't see her with a sad face. "And I, you."

"You showed me how to think about others and to never give up-,"

She brushed her lips against his knuckles. "Don't talk."

He smiled. "I love you, Sakura."

"I love you too, Syaoran."

He then closed his eyes. A scream threatened to escape her throat.

The door slammed open suddenly making her jump.

"We have O negative blood!" announced Meiling pulling in Doumeki.

* * *

There was a knock on Syaoran's bedroom door a bit after lunchtime. Wei stood up from his post by Syaoran's bed to admit Sakura and her older brother. She had been ushered out during the blood transfusion. It annoyed Syaoran knowing that he owed his life to Doumeki, but he had to admit that he was feeling much better.

The older brother had an unreadable expression. Sakura looked anxious. Syaoran straightened up as best as he could while being propped up against pillows in his bed and stared at Toya Kinomoto in the eye. He tensed as the older brother approached, but all he did was mess up his hair.

He nodded, and then said to his sister, "Sakura, remember that Aunt Saya said that she will be arriving soon."

Sakura, who had exhaled loudly after her brother rubbed Syaoran's head, pressed her lips together nodded. "Be careful."

With one last look, Toya Kinomoto left.

"Where is he going?" Syaoran asked.

Instead of answering, she exclaimed, "Why haven't you eaten your chicken and corn soup? You need to eat to get your strength up."

He grimaced at the bowl sitting on the floating tray. "It's too salty. How about you? Did you eat yet?"

"Yeah," she yawned, taking the seat next to him, "and they made me take a bath and go to sleep too," she yawned.

"Where is your brother going and why did he say that your aunt was coming here? I thought that there was an evacuation and lockdown order."

The order stated that everyone was to evacuate their homes to the nearest place of worship and stay there until the morning after the Day of the Dead. There they could be protected should any spiritual energy spill over from the Bridge where delegates from Heaven, Hell and the Spirit World were meeting. The Li Family temple provided protection to anyone on the Li Compound. Of course, after nearly dying last night - on his birthday, he realized - he had to stay at home.

Sakura hesitated a moment before saying, "Brother is going to find Tsukishiro with the others."

Syaoran nodded. In addition to the evacuation and lockdown orders, there were teams being sent out to find the goeng-si. There was a communication headquarters in a government building near the Gateway. His mother and his two elder sisters were in that building and some of his relatives have volunteered to help with the search.

"And your aunt?"

"Aunt Saya is coming to pick Lady and me up," she said in a rush, hardly looking at him. "She wants to keep the family together at their shrine. She's even taking Koe out of the hospital, only for the two nights. And she said that the hospital's too big and it's shrine too small to protect her properly. Also she got Aunt Sonomi to buy all the necessary medical equipment so that the family can all stay together. But, but, but-,"

"Sakura," he interrupted her. He could tell that she was feeling conflicted about wanting to be with her family and staying here with him. He wanted her to stay too, but he couldn't protect her properly. He seemed to end up in bed more often than he was able to protect her. "It's all right, they're your family."

"Thank you!" She looked relieved. Sakura then held out her pinky finger to him. "But I'll make sure to contact you, and I promise I'll come back! It's only until the Day of the dead is over! I promise!"

He wrapped her pinky finger with his own.

* * *

When the shrine priestess joined in the protection sutra with her harmony, Tomoyo felt barrier surrounding the shrine resonate. Slowly she sang softer and softer until the priestess had full control of the barrier.

Tomoyo drank the cup of water provided to her by Kobato, thanked her and then walked past the evacuated people sitting on sheets in family groups in the halls to go to the room she was sharing with her cousins. Outside, the setting sun had stained the sky crimson.

"Ah, my cousin has returned," said Sakura to her chronophone. She was sitting on a cushion with her arms wrapped around her legs. "Sure okay. I'll talk to you soon. I love you too."

Tomoyo smiled at the blushing Sakura. It had been a stressful few days with Kobato's illness, the attack and Li's near death, but hope for the future had made Sakura cheerful again.

Kobato was currently fast asleep. She wore an oxygen nasal cannula and had an intravenous catheter in her right hand, but she seemed stable. The machines connected to her made soft beeps at regular intervals. Kohane was still occupied with her chores.

"Welcome back Tomoyo," said Sakura. "Good job."

"Thank you," she replied. She knelt on the cushion next to Sakura. "The outfit looks good on you."

Sakura was wearing armour over her black presence masking clothes that consisted of metal plates riveted between the fabric layers with the rivets heads visible on the outside. Tomoyo embroidered a phoenix along with some extra charms onto the sash as well. It may have been excessive, but she preferred to err on the side of caution.

"You made it after all. Thank you, Tomoyo, for always doing everything you can to protect me."

"Of course, I do not want to have any regrets." When Sakura did not say anything more Tomoyo added, "It is difficult waiting, however do not worry. Remember your invincible spell."

Sakura smiled. "Everything will be all right. Did you see it in a dream?"

"No," she admitted sadly. "All the dreams are tangling with one another that I can no longer decipher them. Even if I could, there is very little I can do."

"I don't believe that. Don't be too hard on yourself. Go get some rest before your next shift. Ah, I'll get the futon for you." Sakura stood up and went to the sliding cupboard.

"Thank you. You should as well."

She shook her head and tilted it towards the sleeping Kobato. "I'll keep watch. Let me be the one to look after you and Koe for once."

* * *

Time was running out to find Yukito Tsukishiro and all they found were more victims. The young woman on the ground, not that much older than himself, was unnaturally pale and had a twin set of puncture wounds on her neck just like his. He shook his head at the eldest Li sister's unasked question and shut the corpse's eyes.

The eldest Li swore then spoke over to the Daidouji industry communicator. "Mouse, this is the Dragon group. We're in Kwun Tong. We found one victim, female in her late twenties and with bite marks on her neck. Over."

"Understood, we've noted your location and will send the Horse squad to transport after they finish their current job. Continue searching and give us an update in half an hour. Over."

"What next?" Toya asked his small group.

Suddenly the all the chronophones began ringing and vibrating wildly. Toya took out his from his pocket and immediately dropped it on the ground. He couldn't hold it steady. The chronophone rolled and jumped a few paces away. Around it the air rippled, and ripped. From the tear, Toya saw eyes, all of them staring at him.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

_Hi, I try to not repeat plot points or fall into too many cliche tropes, but sometimes it keeps happening. I'm fairly annoyed that Syaoran ended up being bed ridden again, especially when Toya had been twice and Kobato was hospitalised. Far out. Sorry.  
_

_I'm fairly certain that blood needs to be processed properly before it's donated, but for the sake of the story, I'm just going to say that magic was involved to save his life._

_According to those CLAMP profiles thingies, Syaoran's blood type is O. I'm not sure if that's negative or positive, but negative blood types can't accept positive blood types. _

_If you have anything you want to say or have answered, let me know._


	39. Sakura and the Day of the Dead: Part 2

**Disclaimer:**

_I have no affiliation with Cardcaptor Sakura or any other of CLAMP's works. Also any similarities to real life events or people are unintentional unless explicitly stated._

* * *

Tomoyo was awoken from her slumber by deafening noise. She braced her palms against her ears in an attempt to block out the sounds. Sakura and Kobato were also covering their ears.

"Be careful," Sakura warned loudly, indicating to the chronophone shrilly ringing and vibrating violently by Tomoyo's head.

"What happened?" Tomoyo stood up and edged away from her chronophone. The air around them seemed to wrinkle and pull apart. Fine jagged lines appeared in the air radiating from the device. These lines stretched and threw out a spectrum of coloured light.

"I don't know. It just happened."

As she walked around, Tomoyo noticed that the cracks were only visible from certain angles. When viewed from the other side there was nothing to imply that there was something there beside the spectrum projecting onto one wall. Cautiously, she took a closer look at the rip. Through it, she saw a mysterious garden filled with myriad of flowers and trees. She recognized tulips, gardenias, oak trees, jacarandas however there were many more curious floras that she never encountered before. There was also a river that reflecting golden light on which floated a rainbow bridge. There were figures on the bridge whose argument drifted into her mind and the ringing disappeared.

"If he will not give me Suisho, I implore you to have an audience with Him," said one of them dressed in dark clothing. Something in the way he said the pronoun made Tomoyo think that it was a title instead.

"That is not permitted," said one of the figures wearing a white cloak. To Tomoyo's surprise, the white cloak unfurled to be awesome dove like wings. "Those who do not submit to the Lord Almighty cannot enter Heaven."

"Do you know who I am?" asked the first speaker. He beat his chest. "I am Iorogi, the prince of the Spirit World."

It dawned upon Tomoyo that there were countlessly more spiritual beings in the garden. They took on various forms. Some took the shape of animals and trees. There were many that looked like ordinary people. There was even one that looked like a spoked wheel and another that resembled like a toy rabbit holding a flower.

"No exception shall be made," said the angel.

"Surely, love is the exception?"

"The Father will not willingly give up his child to one that does not love and follow Him."

Spirits cried out demanding him not to accept the demands. The edges of the portal cracked.

The prince of the Spirit World did not yield. "I cannot submit for the sake of my own followers."

His subjects cheered.

The messenger's voice cut above the clamour, "You still have the choice to go in peace. It is not yet the Time. However, if you choose not to go return from whenst you came, remember that you brought this upon yourselves."

In reply the subjects of the Spirit World and Hell roared and charged. Waves of energy burst through the hole.

* * *

The eyes continued to stare.

"O-ou-uch!" Toya heard the eldest Li Sister yell above all the ringing. The hands over his ears did nothing to muffle the piercing sounds.

He forced himself to look away from the eyes and saw her fling her vibrating chronophone to the ground. She shook her hand to remove the pain caused by the malfunctioning equipment. Others were still struggling to remove their chronophone from their pocket.

"What's going on?" he shouted.

"No idea." With a swift motion she erected a barrier around them, which muffled the sound better. More followed.

A middle aged woman inspected the vibrating chronophones. "I feel a lot of flowing energy. If I had to say so, I would say that these tears are portals caused by the chronophones. We will need to close it."

"Can someone contact headquarters?" asked the eldest Li Sister.

Toya shook his head, but an older man held out a chronophone in his hand. It was an old model but it appeared to be fully functional.

"I'll try."

She nodded. "I'm going to remove the barriers and close the cracks."

Something didn't feel right to Toya. Why was the the older chronophone able to contact headquarters without trouble while all these new Daidouji models-

"WAIT!"

It was too late. His warning was drowned out by the ringing as she dissolved a barrier. As soon as he made the trace, the man dropped his chronophone, cursing. Toya threw up the barriers again.

"It's the Ariadne Thread in the devices. There must be something affecting that network's frequencies and if you try to connect something on that network-"

"The disruptions will spread and resonate," she finished.

"Correct."

Several people swore, then, there was a distinct cracking sound. Toya and the others turned to the chronophones. The barriers surrounding them shattered and thin tears became a gaping hole. He jumped out of the way to avoid the brawling spirits. Masses of them seemed to flow out. At least he assumed that they were spirits. He spotted one that looked like the brat but with one blue eye.

Toya's heart plunged. In the crowd he caught a glimpse of snow white hair. Disregarding orders, he jumped into the fray and followed him through the portal into the unknown.

* * *

"Cousin Mei, let's play!" said one of Meiling's younger cousin holding a string figure wrapped around her fingers.

"Not now," she dismissed, irritably. Her cousin sulked away. Meiling didn't bother feeling guilty. She was busy listening to the radio that was given to them by Miss Daidouji's mother for any updates. She would've had been in her room where it had better lighting but this was only one radio they had that worked within the barrier and it was in the Li compound's main hall where everyone else could listen to it. Syaoran preferred to be on the chronophone with Miss Kinomoto. She rolled her eyes at the thought.

Suddenly, the radio gave out static noises and began to shake.

"What the?" she asked.

Her chronophone next to her also began to vibrate. She turned back to the radio. There was a bulge in the space surrounding it growing. Then, two great figures ruptured the space, one in black and the other in white. The white being dissolved into dust. More figures and creatures spilled out from the halls.

The victor dusted his suit off and gazed around the hall. Most were screaming and escaping. She heard distant sounds of exploding-bamboo and flower-fire going off but Meiling stood her ground. She was Meiling, a proud daughter of the Li Clan.

"Who are you and are you doing here?" she demanded.

"What?" he said, focusing his attention to her. He shrunk in size and reached over to stroke her face. She couldn't move. His touch was freezing cold. It made her skin crawl. "Depends. I can be your sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare."

"Hey!" It was Syaoran.

A trail of lightning streaked across the air bringing with it smell of metal and burning wood. The man, no, Meiling was sure he was a demon, barely moved. He clicked his fingers and identical girls, his familiars, appeared with a puff of smoke and redirected the lightning to the sides.

"I don't have time to play with you. I'm talking to this pretty young thing here," the demon said. He ran his fingers through her hair. "Your hair is beautiful, like midnight silk. I want to cut a couple of locks to commemorate."

Out of nowhere, Doumeki, Fye and Kurogane dropped on the demon and his familiars.

* * *

While the familiars and the demon were occupied by Kurogane, Doumeki and Flowright landing on them, Syaoran ran towards Meiling dodging all the spells and energy arrows. Around them, spiritual beings were engaged in combat with each other or with Li Clansmen. She shivered momentarily but seemed to be fine.

"Whoops," said Flowright when he and the other two were knocked off.

"We'll take the head," ordered Kurogane. "You two take the twins."

"Understood," Syaoran and Meiling said in unison. For there to be a real chance of the familiars of disappearing, they needed to be defeated simultaneously.

He got in to position. He remembered these particular familiars from Pok Liu Isle. "Let's go!"

She copied his position. "Gotcha!"

They charged forward yelling. Their first two punches of the pattern landed but their head kick missed. They blocked but they needed to gain the upper hand again. He caught Meiling's eye and they silently agreed to change to the next set. It worked. They had the twin trapped. Syaoran and Meiling pinned them down by marching on the familiar's shoulders. All they needed was someone to finish them off but Syaoran's sense of sight and sound faded and he fell off. He was not as recovered as he hoped. It was only for a moment but that was enough for the demon's familiars to get the upper hand. He heard the last echo of Meiling's scream. He braced himself for their attack, but it didn't come. Sakura did.

* * *

Sakura and here cousins were pulled from the room by Tomoyo's bodyguards soon after the portals cracked, but it didn't look as if anywhere was safe. It was pure chaos. She saw spiritual beings even without her sight band. There were more windows suspended in air. Through one she saw Syaoran and Meiling through the portal under attack and without a second thought, clicked her heels and jumped through. She used her activating staff to sweep both familiars forcefully away into a pillar. They glared at Sakura with concentrated malice.

Meiling was quick to get up again but she stopped her cousin. "Stay down. You're still recovering."

"But-,"

She ignored him and moved into a familiar stance. "Miss Kinomoto, do you still remember this pattern?"

"How can I after practising it together so many times for the competition?" Sakura smiled at the memory. When she stilled lived in Lecourt, Meiling made them practise the Bartitsu set until they could perform it in synch, blindfolded.

"Which we won."

Sakura and Meiling's and together they charged in. She hadn't gone through the pattern in months, but her muscle memory didn't let her down. Her attacks and blocks were as fluid and in time with Meiling's as if they practised the movements that evening. A final open palm strike reinforced with a loud shout pushed the two familiars through the main hall's doors and down the steps into the courtyard.

"Now!" someone yelled.

Energy arrows struck them and protruded from their chests. They dissolved.

Sakura knew that all spiritual beings didn't really die, they would eventually resurrect into being again, it was still disturbing to see that happen before her eyes.

She put those thoughts to the back of her mind and ran back to Syaoran. She arms on his shoulders and He clasped them. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," he answered. His eyes went wide and he pulled her down. "Watch out."

A tear had appeared behind her and Yukito glided upwards from the hole. A second later, her brother stumbled through less gracefully. He nearly fell in backwards but used wind to push himself upright.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I can ask you the same," countered Sakura.

"There isn't time," said Syaoran.

He pulled her back outside to the courtyard. Sakura looked behind her. Her heart was pounding in her ears. Her brother ran after them. Yukito swooped over their heads. Syaoran stopped. Her brother stood between Yukito and them.

"Stay behind me," said her brother.

Syaoran shifted in front of her and shuffled backwards. She wanted to protest, but the memories of that night were still too fresh. Sakura took a step backwards, lost her balance and fell into nothing and kept falling.

* * *

"No!" screamed Syaoran into darkness.

Yukito held up his hand. Toya, knowing what was going to happen, dragged the brat forcefully away from where Sakura disappeared. The pillar they hid behind thudded with Yukito's crystals. He managed to stop him from

"We need to save her!" The brat struggled to get free.

"You don't think I don't know that?" Toya shot back. "But you can't help her if you're dead."

He could still hear her screams. A tear opened near them and Sakura fell through fast but slipped away before he could do anything. Toya attempted to run to the portal. His path was blocked by more crystals. He looked around for her, half expecting another portal. But their best bet was through that one.

Toya turned to Syaoran and said, "Brat, go. I'll cover you."

The kid nodded and ran for it. Toya raised a concentrated barrier to follow him. Syaoran dove through the hole and he was gone.

Now he had to deal with Yukito. He was standing on a tree. A blood red moon stood behind him. He was surrounded by God's messengers. Toya managed to stop him from reaching the Gate and fulfilling the dreams, at least so far.

"It doesn't have to be this way," Toya shouted from his position behind the pillar.

"So give up," answered Yukito.

"Never." Toya closed his eyes and put his palms on the ground. He felt for the roots underneath. He found them and redirected the energy flows to help them rapidly grow.

"That's useless."

He flew down and Toya jumped up narrowly dodging the flailing roots. Projectiles were flung towards Yukito. Toya sent a gust of wind at him. It enclosed him, but he didn't look concerned at all.

"I said that that's useless."

Suddenly Yukito stopped and crumpled. Restraints materialized around him.

Toya approached. Yukito looked up. He was crying tears of blood. He held his arms outstretched towards him.

"Toya. Please, Kill me," he begged. "I can't control my other self for much longer."

He bit his lip. He had to do his job. He concentrated all the energy to the tips of the fingers. But Yukito was his friend.

"Don't hesitate," said Yukito.

"But-"

An energy arrow protruded from Yukito's chest. His body began to dissolve into glittering dust.

Toya took a step forward and everything shattered into light.

* * *

Sakura kept falling ahead of Syaoran, spinning wildly out of control. The wind stung his eyes and his ears were filled with the rushing air. He couldn't hear himself call her name. He pointed his body downwards and commanded the wind to propel him to her. Syaoran reached for Sakura's hand and managed grasp it. Everything shattered. They were plunged into darkness.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_Phew. This was a monster to write out. I hope it came out all right. I try to keep the plot tight, but sometimes that means I gloss over things. It doesn't hope that at this point I'm rushing the editing process. I'll look at it again later. It's still too fresh for me to notice the mistakes._

_In the original draft, the characters were much more involved in the international politics of their world, which got unbelievably messy. Political marriages, audiences with the country's leaders, ancient family feuds, treaty delegates... The last thing this story needed was more complications. Lol. _

_Also, a lot of the recurring characters were originally supposed to have POV's, at least one per episode. Once I started removing that, that also removed some of the political problems. In case you're interested, the ones mostly involved in the political plots were Tomoyo and Syaoran's friends._

_On another note, the string game is known as "Cat's Cradle" in English, but it appears in countries all around the world. I loved playing it as a kid._

_And this whole celestial war thing is something that was mentioned in one of CLAMP's other works... But I'll write more about it next time to avoid spoilers. _

_Sorry for rambling on for a bit... I think there might be one more chapter in this story. Thank you for all your support (^.^)/_


	40. Sakura and Heaven's Net

**Disclaimer:**

_I have no affiliation with Cardcaptor Sakura or any other of CLAMP's works. Also any similarities to real life events or people are unintentional unless explicitly stated._

* * *

When Tomoyo opened her eyes she was alone in the darkness. She held out her hand in front of her face. Curiously, she could still see it. She looked at the emptiness around her and then cautiously walked ahead. It was a bizarre sensation. She could not see anything besides herself but it did not feel as if she was falling or climbing. Everything felt still.

In the silence she heard the sound of someone sobbing. Tomoyo turned around to pinpoint it, and found herself next to the crying girl. She put her hand on the girl's shoulder but Cousin Kotori continued to gaze ahead. Tomoyo followed her gaze. There, laying down several paces away was Kobato. Even from this distance she could see that her breathing was shallow.

Tomoyo pulled on her cousin's hand. "Let us go to her."

"It's impossible," Cousin Kotori said in a barely audible whisper. "I've tried and tried and she's never any closer."

If that was the case, then Kobato must be on another plane like the sun compared to the earth. Even so, there must be a way for them to reach her.

Two great figures passed through them. They did not seem to notice Tomoyo and her cousin. She recognized one as Iorogi, the Spirit World prince. He was pulling along another figured dressed in a hooded white robe that obscured the face. The being in white stumbled to a stop.

"Come on, Suishou," he urged.

Tomoyo recalled that Suishou was the name of one of the citizens of Heaven.

"I didn't want this, Ioryogi." Even though spiritual beings were technically genderless, Suishou sounded feminine.

He crouched, put his hands on her shoulders and spun her to face him. "Look at me. It's done. We can finally be together after all this time."

She turned her head to the side. "What is this mortal child doing here?"

"Hey-"

She pushed him aside and rushed to Kobato. She held her palm up against Kobato's chest. "She's been struck by the energy that leaked into her dimension. She's still alive, but barely."

"Leave her."

"If it wasn't for me her time wouldn't have been cut short," Suishou said. "Maybe saving this child is my atonement to save this child. Heaven's net is wide but its mesh is fine after all."

"No!" cried Iorogi.

A bright light shone from them and when Tomoyo opened her eyes again she found that she and Cousin Kotori were underneath the Hanato Family shrine's torii gates.

* * *

Toya knew that his parents were arriving in Heung Gong today so he purposely picked up an extra shift. There was plenty of extra work to go around. He had no intention of talking to them after Sakura's disappearance.

Unlike Kotori and the reports of others being teleported around the world on the Day of the Dead, Sakura was nowhere to be found. Kobato and the brat were also missing, but Tomoyo said that Kobato was in another world. He felt concern for the brat, but he wasn't his sister.

Unfortunately for Toya, when he was summoned to his manager's office, he found his parents there waiting.

"Son, can we talk," asked his father. "At least listen to what we have to say."

His manager excused himself and closed the door. Toya, irritated, leant on the door and crossed his arms.

His mother stood up and tried to approach him. "I know that you're angry with me for telling your sister in Heung Gong, but remember that she's my daughter, my flesh and blood. In my heart I still have faith that that was the better alternative than the dream I saw."

Toya glared at his mother. "Where is she then? Have you dreamt that too?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "But, please, believe in the future. I was given this gift of dreaming of the future for a reason."

"For what reason?" he shouted. "The same reason that my sister is somewhere God only knows where. The same reason why we will never see Koe again, why so many people have been displaced, why children are ill, why some are struggling to survive, while' we're alive and well?"

He knew he shouldn't have shouted at her, but he did anyways. Everything was messed up. He took deep breaths to try and subside his temper.

His father stood up and put his arm around his wife's shoulder. "Life doesn't discriminate, Toya. It keeps moving forward. I can't give you a definitive answer to why things are happening this way, but we can't lose hope that everything will be all right. Sakura wouldn't want that."

He looked outside the window. He saw a flash of white and then it was gone. He had dream seeing powers too, but they weren't as strong as his mother's or cousins.

"We've already lost a niece and a daughter; don't make us lose a son too."

* * *

Syaoran and Sakura were falling too fast and were too close to the ground. He told her he love her and that everything will be all right over and over again but the wind blew the words away. The ground came closer. He held her close and closed his eyes.

Sakura and Syaoran landed in some sort of net. They looked at each other, slightly stunned but with blood pumping through their veins. They were alive. Sakura smiled and laughed and embraced him tightly. They were alive.

The net was lowered to the ground and people swarmed them. Some appeared to scan them with hand held devices and others checked their eyes. She wasn't exactly sure what they were saying, but she was fairly certain that they were healers of some kind. One pointed to a screen showing a few drawings of faces that went from happy to sad. Sakura pointed at a happy one. The healers seemed satisfied and cleared away. She spun around looking for Syaoran, from who she was separated from in the swarm but found Tomoyo instead.

* * *

"I had a dream about Koe today," the eldest Hanato Sister told Meiling. "She is still completing her task of healing broken hearts."

According to her dreams, following the Day of the Dead, her sister's time had been stopped by the heavenly spirit called Suishou and then sent to another world with the Spirit World prince and given the task to heal broken hearts in exchange for a wish.

"Well, she's alive," replied Meiling, pouring some of the soothing tea. She'd been visiting the family regularly since that day to deliver them tea and to try and help them process what is happening. She liked the family, and she was Meiling, and didn't like the thought of abandoning them.

"But she doesn't remember anyone so how can she find her way back home?" she sighed. "I don't know how to tell the Yomogi kids or mother."

"First Sister," interrupted Honey. "Tell her about Cousin Star and Big Brother."

"What about them?" Syaoran and Miss Kinomoto had been missing for weeks now, and this is the first that she's heard of their whereabouts.

"Ah yes." She sipped her tea. "Our Lady told me that she saw them in a dream."

"Where?"

"In another world. She saw them through the eyes of her Other Self living there."

"That's good. When will they be back?"

"We'll have to wait and see."

Meiling scoffed before she could stop herself. "You can't keep waiting. When are you going to go complete your design course?"

"I have to help out here," she said.

Her younger sister said nothing but pursed her lips.

"I'm needed here," she insisted. After the disappearances, even the mother had descended into a melancholy state. "There's a time and place for everything and regarding the design course, it's not now."

"Well, I'm not waiting," declared Meiling. "I can't keep watching out for them. I need to do something. You should too."

She didn't have any left to spare to wait for them to come back. Meiling still had her dreams of becoming a healer, and if she wanted to do that she would need to put her time and energy into achieving that goal, however long it takes.

* * *

Tomoyo poured her Other Self, President Tomoyo of the Piffle Princess Corporation in Piffle World, a cup of tea and went to find that it was filled already. They were high up in a building . Outside the window she caught a glimpse of other sky scrapers and flying vehicles called "dragonflies" zooming around.

"I shall be upset to see my heroine, Sakura, leave us," lamented President Tomoyo.

"Is she going somewhere?"

"Yes." She put down her teacup and sighed. "I almost wish that the other travellers never arrived, but it was inevitable, I suppose."

There was a small blip on the intercom system.

"Excuse me, President Tomoyo," said Alpha, "There are visitors for you, the traders sent by the Witch of Dimensions."

Once in a dream, the Princess Tomoyo from Nihon warned her to expect the visitors. Their request this time was the same as their last visit, an artificial arm for Kurogane.

"What do you have to trade for it?" she asked.

They spread out their wares. "This time we have diamonds, this chalice, a crystal skull-"

"What is this key for?" asked Sakura through the translator. She had been in the room for a fitting.

"It's used to cross worlds."

She looked at Li.

"What is that worth?" he asked. He rummaged around, and took out a large round pendant on a string.

Tomoyo put out her hand to stop him. "Will it be equal in worth to the artificial arm?"

"I'm afraid not," said Fuuma, "but if you were to also provide maintenance and service for the arm for the next seven years, the exchange will be acceptable."

"I accept." When Sakura was about to protest she added, "Your happiness is my happiness. You miss your friends and family and I am certain that they are currently missing you. Besides, you have given me so much more valuable than technology. Your time and presence these past few months have been priceless."

"Will they be able to come home?" Tomoyo asked.

"Apparently its trajectory is quite random and it takes some time for the key to recharge between uses."

Tomoyo drank some tea. There was a possibility that she would not be able to contact them in the next world, or that it would be safe for them.

"Do not worry," President Tomoyo said with a smile. "Sakura told me to remind you that everything will be all right."

* * *

At first Sakura and Syaoran thought that Princess Tomoyo of Nihon sent them to the wrong world by mistake. After they walked out of the law enforcement box they walked around the alleyways, not recognizing anything. After all the travelling, the tears, the fights, the loss, and everything they had been through, they knew that everything would be all right as long as they were together.

They missed home. The longer they were away, the less frequently they would receive messages from their friends and family through the dreams. The last message they managed to receive was last year where they heard that Syaoran's eldest sister gave birth to a baby boy. That was also the time when where they were in hiding because the world they landed in was attacked by another Syaoran in its recent past.

Still, that feeling of the hope of returning home crumbling hurt but then, they turned a final corner and Sakura's eyes lit up. They saw the distinct shape of the Lecourt Station clock tower. There were so many new buildings surrounding it now and the aerotrains that arrived and departed from the station were a newer model. Time flowed differently between the worlds. Judging by the newspaper, they were gone for seven years, but that didn't mean that they were that many years older. Hopefully the others recognized and remembered them still.

A ringing sound came from Sakura's bag. She shot him a confused look and then rummaged through it. Excitedly, she showed Syaoran her chronophone. Their chronophones never really lost power, but this is the first that it was able to connect to a network. A backlog of messages flooded its memory. Syaoran checked his bag and found that his also was filled with old messages. He had forgotten to take his off silent.

She clicked her heels, and together, hand in hand they travelled home to their loved ones.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_There may be a couple more things I want to tidy up later, but the Sakura Chronicles is DONE! Thank you so much for taking the time and energy to read my story. I really hope that you enjoyed reading it and thought it was worth your time. I really enjoyed the process of creating it and am happy that I managed to complete it.__ I couldn't have done it without you dear readers!_

_This story has been developing for a really long time. I think that I had the idea of CCS!Sakura meeting Nadeshiko extremely early in the drafts of the Lecourt Arc. Fujitaka and Eriol were supposed to be twins in the first drafts too, but that was removed, but then adapted for Yukito and Nakuru later on. _

_A large portion of the characters and plotlines were drawn from other CLAMP works, primarily xxxHolic, Kobato (which is where all the celestial war and Kobato's fate came from), X1999, Tokyo Babylon, Wish. I think all the characters, except for 4 were CLAMP characters. _

_Other books/stories/series/author's that have influenced the story include Interview with a Vampire by Anne Rice, Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series, Doctor Who, the Bible, the His Dark Materials by Philip Pullman, Liane Hearn's Tales of the Otori series, Jaclyn Moriarty's poetry like prose, and the ever great storyteller Neil Gaiman. I read a lot, so I probably forgot a few others..._

_I did get a little nervous writing about the angels and the other spiritual beings, but CLAMP wrote Kobato and Wish which included those kind of characters. _

_While I was writing this arc I listened to __Cosmic Love by Florence + the Machine, and Magic Mind by Ayaka on repeat. (I don't think I listened to anything on repeat when writing the Lecourt Arc, but I do think that Magic of Love by Perfume and Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls fit the story pretty well)._

_This chapter moves a little faster than the previous ones, but I hope you still like it. Originally it was going to be much more open ended. It's kind of weird looking at my brainstorming page, it's so different from what I've written._

_In any case, please let me know what you think about it, if you think it can be improved somehow or if you have any questions even if this story has been published ages ago. I love hearing what you think. I can always reply via PM or by tacking on the reply in the Author's Notes section. _

_I'm not sure if or when I'll be able to publish something. It probably won't be another Sakura Chronicles story, but hopefully it won't be as complicated of a story as this one. haha_

_In any case, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THE SAKURA CHRONICLES! _\\(^.^)/


End file.
